Maximum Ride: Nevermore
by Unknown Writer O.o
Summary: Max's real family and Angel are missing. And in her mind a battle rages on. Fang or Dylan? Can she stay strong, defeat the Doomsday Group, and save the world? Takes place after ANGEL. Full summary inside. Read and review!    Currently being edited
1. Letter

**Full summary: Angel is gone. Dead or alive she's missing, and the flock is upset. But life goes on. Max sets out to find or rescue Ella hoping she'll get some information about her mom and Jeb. Meanwhile Fang and his gang get into a lot of trouble. Plus something weird is going on. Something bad. Strange things are happening, and in the end explanations are told, new mutants are appearing, and what happened in the past is starting to show itself once again. Unimportant and forgotten things are brought back up and Max and everyone else face the biggest challenge of their lives. Action, adventure, and romance. Welcome to the end of the Maximum Ride.**

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please review. I intend to actually write a whole story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. He's the genius. Not me. I do, however, own this fanfiction. Not as impressive, but still...**

Letter:

Dear whoever reads this,

This is the end. This is the last battle. It all ends here and now. Are you ready for the last ride?

-Max


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter. Please review!**

Part 1: Searching for the Lost and Missing

Chapter 1

I was cuddling with a cute little 5 year old girl.

"Max." she says

"Yes?" I say

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Suddenly she stands up and walks through the door leading to another room. I follow her

wondering what she was up to. I stood in the doorway shocked while the little girl pointed a gun at me. She looked like she had gotten a little older. All the cuteness gone.

"I should be the leader Max." she said her voice cold, "Why don't you trust me?"

She was scaring me. I backed out of the room through the door. Instead of walking into the living room I was previously in I was now underground. The little girl had disappeared. I heard a noise. I turned around and she was behind me no longer pointing a gun at me. Like before she looked like she had gotten a little bit older.

"Go." she said looking brave, "It'll be okay, Max. I'll be with you always, no matter what. And Max, I believe in you. Forever."

I went through the door again. Now I was flying in the air above a beautiful city. All of a sudden there was an explosion.

"Max!" screamed the little girl

I looked around frantically trying to find her.

"Angel!" I screamed.

I jumped up. I was sweating. My heart was pounding in my chest. I looked around. I had a strange feeling. I looked at everyone around me. Someone was missing. Despair hit me. The cute little girl was missing. Angel wasn't here with me, and probably never will be again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Decided to put up chapter 2 a little early. Thanks to PinkPearlWings07 who was my very first reviewer! Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

It had been a day since the incident in Paris.

If you have just joined my crazy adventures. You picked a bad place to start. I'll fill you in anyway. See I'm 98% human and 2% avian (freak) I'm a mutant created by messed up scientists, and I'm not the only one baby.

I've lived in a cage for most of my 15 years of life. I was rescued along with my flock, who are basically my family, by a scientist named Jeb. That's me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and...Angel. My family who also had wings (yes wings) and could fly (yes fly) just like me.

At age 14 the world was thrown at me (more liked chucked). Meaning I have to save the world...somehow.

Along the way I've gotten a mom, a half sister, and lost a half brother. Lived in a tree, lived in a house, lived in a cave, and I've even eaten stuff out of the garbage and animals like desert rats. I've been bombed, attacked, kidnapped, and cloned. I've been in pretty uncomfortable places like boats, submarines, schools, and conference rooms. I've also fallen in love, gotten my heart broken, and just yesterday (or whatever day it was), I lost my baby.

Anyway just read the other books. I can't fill you in on everything. Like I said the world is relying on me, and so far I'm not doing a good job.

After I had calmed down after my little freak out I realized everyone was staring at me. I must have fallen asleep and gotten a nightmare or something. I think all my dreams have been nightmares. Yea, you guessed it, I'm not a big fan of sleeping. I must have been so exhausted to have fallen asleep.

Anyway, we were in a forest somewhere near all the buildings and people of Paris. My perfect other half Dylan came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Dylan is a clone of some guy. He also has wings. Worse part he was programmed to imprint on me (meaning he was made to love me). I've only been in love with one person in my messed up, crazy, unpredictable life and it was Fang. Until he decides to leave me because he thought that staying with me would end up hurting me and possibly the flock ( If you don't understand that's because you didn't read the other books).

It has taken 100 robots just to land a punch on me. How is one guy who was my best friend gonna end up hurting me, and you know what, he started his own flock. He replaced me with ME! He replaced me with my clone Maya. His excuse. He needed a good fighter. Ok back to my situation. Ok Dylan had jut put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Max?" he asked

Of course I wasn't freakin' ok. I was down right depressed, but I didn't say anything. I needed to look strong in front of everyone. As much as I wanted to just lie down in a fetal position and cry I couldn't. I looked around. Nudge's and Gazzy's faces had tear marks on them. They had been crying. Iggy looked sad. Despair in his blind eyes.

I looked up at Dylan. He looked at me worried, but was totally fine. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I didn't need comfort. Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy did. I sat in between Nudge and Gazzy and leaned back onto a tree. Iggy got up and sat down next to Gazzy. I let Nudge put her head on my shoulder and I hugged Gazzy. Including me 4 out of 6 of my flock remained. Fang had left (again) with his flock (at least this time he didn't leave a FREAKING NOTE!), and Angel was still missing.

"Max?" Nudge said.

Glad that she had broken the silence because usually when I'm around it's never this quiet so it was pretty awkward and uncomfortable. I acknowledged her.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice sounding choked. I cleared my throat.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

I had already made up my mind.

"Were going to go look for Ella and my mom and maybe Jeb too." I said.

"How?"

Crap. That was a really good question. I had absolutely no idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! See if you wait patiently you gain more. Like 2 chapters in 2 days! Anyway please read and review! **

Chapter 3

(Fang's .)

"Man this dude isn't getting us anywhere." Said Ratchet.

He was right. I was sitting across a 13 year old boy. The room was cold and empty. Or was that just me? Angel, she had been like a little sister to me. Actually she pretty much was my little sister. Just like the rest of the flock I had watched her grow up. Now after 7 years she was...dead?

Right now I couldn't dwell on the past or what happened a day ago. I had to focus on what I was doing right now. We were at a police station. In a room that was in fact empty except for the table. Maya and Ratchet stood beside me while Star and Kate stood on one side of the table and Holden stood on the other.

After the explosion, the cops caught 3 members of the Doomsday Group. The first one kept going on and on about the One Light. This 13 year old was our second one. We've been interrogating him for half an hour now. He hadn't said anything useful. Actually he hadn't said anything at all. I was getting frustrated.

"Look kid," I said, "All we want to know is What's the Doomsday Group up to and Who's the leader of the One Light and what are they planning?"

The kid looked up at smiled.

"Oh great. Here he goes." I heard Star whisper to Kate.

"The One Light will set us free!"

We all groaned.

"We already know that." I said

This kid was brainwashed like the first one we interrogated and a bunch of other people in the world.

"How does the One Light plan on setting us free?" I asked.

"By killing all the humans!"

That might really surprise most people, but we've already heard all this stuff before we interrogated the One Light's biggest fan and even before what happened in Paris.

"But your human," Maya said getting frustrated like the rest of us.

"Soon I won't be human anymore." He said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked impatiently

He just looked at me and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**I had some problems with this chapter, so sorry if I made some mistakes. I'll try to uploade a chapter every weekend. Please read an review!**

Chapter 4

(Back to Max's P.O.V.)

We were back in the air. We were headed to the USA. I figured that we could just look for Ella from where we left her. Which meant we were headed to Arizona. Problem is she could be hundreds of miles away from that spot or….worse.

It would have felt nice flying right now, if I wasn't completely paranoid at the moment. I was focused on everything. The sky, the land, the people, the city. If someone tried to attack I would see it. The encounter with the Doomsday Group made me realize what these people were capable of. I had to be extra cautious

Even though all my attention was to keeping a lookout for anything strange, out of the corner of my eye I would watch Gazzy. He had lost his only family member and probably blamed himself because he wasn't able to stop the explosion from happening. Today he was completely silent. He would just stare at a cloud or something else random.

I was such a bad leader. What was I supposed to tell the kid. Everything will be fine. Everything will end out ok. Truth is I probably will never know how it will all end until it's too late. I guess telling him it wasn't his fault would work, but he most likely wouldn't listen to me even though I was right. How was a little kid, no matter how skilled he was, going to dismantle all those explosives. If I had to blame someone for Angel's disappearance I would have to blame myself.

Even Nudge was quiet. Which is not normal at all. I wished Total was here (our flying talking dog). He would probably say something to lighten up everyone's mood a little, but after many complaints about how him leaving us would be very bad for us he agreed to go see Akila, his (normal dog) wife.

"Max." said Nudge

Finally

"Yea?" I asked

"I'm hungry." she said.

I knew that was coming, well at least she said something. We've been flying for a few hours already without any breakfast or lunch. We were going really slow today. Probably because of everyone's mood we were moving at a very sluggish pace. I hated to admit it, but I was hungry too.

"We'll land and find some food." I said

Too bad we didn't have any money. When Fang's flock was here we were able to get a hotel and eat at fancy shmancy restaurants because Star and Kate had money with them. Looks like were having dumpster food. Yum.

We landed in an alley. I know I know. We've shown our wings to millions and millions of people already, but it would be better if no one saw us right now. DG members are almost everywhere now. We couldn't afford being spotted. I folded my wings into my back and looked around. There were two dumpsters and we were next to a bakery and a restaurant. Good enough.

"Dig in guys." I said

Most people would be disgusted and grossed out, but we've lived on dumpster food for a long time. So of course everyone grabbed something out of the dumpster and ate it without a second thought. Dylan wasn't really used to this kind of food, but he surprisingly ate with the rest of us. Me and Nudge were eating some muffins and bread, and the boys were eating pizza out of a box.

"So we cool on the plan guys?" I asked trying to make some conversation.

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their food silently. I caught Dylan's eye and he just shrugged. I looked at the sky. It was sometime in the afternoon. We had a pretty slow morning and didn't get up in the air until noon. We would have to cross the ocean to get to the US. There was no way we would be able to cross the ocean this late. I sighed. We would have to camp somewhere for the night. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans.

"We're going to find a place to sleep for tonight, then tomorrow morning we hit the skies." I said

Everyone stood up and extended there wings. We ran a little then jumped up and in a couple of seconds we were up high in the air. We found a park with lots of trees.

We landed in a tree surrounded by some other trees. Iggy and Gazzy sat in branches right next to each other, Nudge sat in one next to mine, and Dylan landed on the one beside me. We stacked and tapped each others fist. I lied down.

" Night everyone." I said

Silent good nights followed after. I sighed. I had to make them feel better somehow.

"I'll take first watch." Dylan said.

I was about to tell him that I would since I was the only one who got a lot of sleep last nigh, but my eyelids got heavy and the last thing I remembered was Dylan holding my hand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hmm..how's Angel doing? Here's chapter 5! Thanks to Love My Writing Or Else (love the pen name) for reviewing! Please read and review!**

Chapter 5

(Angel's P.O.V.)

Angle woke up lying on a bed. She was wearing a white hospital like gown. She sat up and looked around. She was in an empty white room. What was going on? She couldn't pick up anything with her mind. Then she remembered everything. The explosion. Running after Gazzy. Someone grabbing her foot. Trying to escape the person's grip. Then passing out. Waking up with stuff taped to her and something in her throat, and crying. Then passing out again, and now this. What was going on? Was Max, Gazzy, and the rest of the flock worrying about her? Were they trying to find her? Part of her hoped they were, but that would only put them in danger. Angel stood up and paced the room. Millions of questions came to her mind. She needed answers. In the corner of the room Angel saw a mirror. She went towards it and examined herself. Angel's hair was nice. It wasn't a mess with tangles like it usually was. There wasn't any dirt or blood on her skin. All the cuts she had had magically disappeared. Angel felt nice and clean. She looked at the back of her outfit. There were two nice slits for her to open her wings. She looked in the mirror again and slowly extended her wings. Her wings were pure white. Not a feather out of place. Angel looked around the room again. Of course there wasn't any windows. When she looked up at the ceiling she was surprised at how tall and wide the room was. She looked at her wings again and then ran across the room and jumped up. Before gravity kicked her she was flapping her wings. She went up higher and higher until she could touch the ceiling. It felt different flying inside. Outside the sun was shining on her and the wind blowing in her face always felt nice. Inside there was none of that, but it still felt nice to be flying. Her wings were a little sore like they weren't used to flying. How long had she been stuck here? It felt like a long time. Then she remembered the situation she was in. Flying had taken her mind off of everything. It was time to think things through again. All Angel knew was she was being held here. Angel flew back down and landed gently on the ground. She sat back down on the bed and held her head in her hands. The door opened. Angel jumped off the bed quickly. A familiar smiling teenage girl walked in.

"Hello Angel." Said Beth in her hypnotizing sweet voice.

At once Angel tried reading Beth's mind, but she couldn't. Beth was completely blank and empty.

"What are you going to do to me?" Angel asked with fear in her voice.

Beth frowned

"Nothing," She said then went back to smiling, "Your going to lead the new generation."

"What?"

That had completely surprised Angel. She had expected something like "We're holding you captive until Maximum comes to save you then we'll capture her too and the rest of your flock." So this was different.

"You see your very special Angel," said Beth continuing to speak, " Your really powerful and strong. We need you to lead us. You have to lead us."

Beth was using her beautiful voice, but right now she wasn't trying to brain wash Angel. Angel could tell, but still.

"Why should I trust you?" Angel asked.

_Trust her._

Angel sighed. It was her voice.

"You would be a great leader Angel," Beth said then smiled, "Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Beth walked out of the room and closed the door. Angel sat back down and thought about what Beth had said. How did she know about that? Angel started to get angry. Beth hadn't told Angel everything she wanted to know. Angel walked to the door and tried opening it. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. Maybe they weren't used to kidnapping people around here. She walked out. No one tried to stop her. She walked down the hallway and around the corner. No one tried to stop her. Angel walked through the halls. Still no one tried to stop her. She tried to pick up some thoughts, but she couldn't hear anything. Was this what it was like to the others? Hearing their own thoughts. Angel was able to block out peoples thoughts, but this was a new kind of silence. Angel was lost in thought, so she didn't recognize the familiar smell that would have brought back bad memories if she had been paying attention. Angel saw a door. Maybe she could find someone to tell her what was going on. She was very good at convincing people to tell her what she wanted to know. She pushed open the doors and it took her a while to see that the room was filled with cages. Dog cages. The very cages She and the rest of the flock had spent most of their lives in. She was back at the School.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry if I made some mistakes. I spent more than a week on this chapter trying to fix it as best as I could, so here it is!**

Chapter 6

(Fang)

Fang looked at the sheets then looked at the girl sitting across from him.

"So your name is Toni?" He asked

The girl Toni slowly nodded. After Star had discovered that technique to un-brainwash people she had been using it all day. She managed to fix a lot of people. After Fang and the rest of the flock had interrogated the two DG boys Star had un-brainwashed them and everyone had decided to let the police deal with them. This was the last member of the DG that they could interrogate. So this was their last chance to get some information.

"We're going to ask some questions and we really need you to answer them ok." Fang said trying to be nice when he was pretty annoyed.

She sat there stiffly looking down at her hands.

Fang continued to talk, "First, we need you to tell us who's the leader of the One Light or Doomsday Group or whatever you call it and what are they planning?"

She didn't say anything and continued to look down at her hands. Fang was really tired of this. He wondered if this was how the Flock had felt when he didn't talk much. If Fang had known he was that annoying he would have spoken up a little more.

"Look if you just answer are questions you can leave and go home!" Fang said with anger in his voice.

Toni lifted up her head.

"Home?" She said

"Yea," Fang said calmly realizing he might have got through to her, "You can go home."

She was quiet for a minute probably thinking about what to do. After a while she finally answered.

"Ok," She said quietly, "I'll tell you what I know."

Everyone sighed in relief. Finally, someone who would cooperate with them.

"Thank you," Fang said, "So what is the DG planning?"

"Well," Toni said hesitantly still wondering if she had made the right decision, "I remember hearing something about another big rally happening in the United States."

"Do you know where in the US?" Fang asked happy to finally get some information after many wasted hours.

Toni shook her head, "No, they were still debating on where it was going to happen."

"Well then I guess we're going to go search the US now aren't we." Maya said smiling at Fang.

Fang nodded then turned back to face Toni.

"We know Mark wasn't the leader," Fang said seeing Toni flinch when Fang said Mark's name, "So who is?"

Toni sighed and said, "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Fang demanded

"Because if I do they said they woul-" Toni started to say frantically, but then there was a explosion and Fang was sent flying out of his chair and onto the floor. Fang smacked his face on the ground and felt blood start to flow out of his nose.

"Is everyone ok?" Fang exclaimed trying to get up.

Smoke was everywhere and Fang started to cough.

"I'm fine." Ratchet said somewhere to Fang's left.

"I'm healing." Holden said behind Fang

The smoke was starting to clear and Fang saw scratches that were starting to heal really fast on Holden's face.

"We're ok." Kate said helping Star up while they both rubbed their shoulders.

"I'm ok," Maya said rubbing her head, "I just hit my head really hard on the wall."

"Was that a bomb?" Holden asked.

"Yea." Fang said looking around.

Part of the ceiling was gone. Fang looked at where Toni had been. The part of the ceiling that had came off was now on the ground, and under that Fang saw a hand.

Fang went over and tried lifting the rubble. Kate came over to help. They lifted it up and moved it aside to reveal a very disturbing scene. Toni was lying down with her eyes wide open . There was blood all around her.

Maya went and checked for a heart beat. She looked up at Fang and shook her head sadly. Whoever dropped the bomb had tried to kill Toni, and had succeeded.

**Hmm.. Things are starting to get bad for the Fang Gang. By the way just to clear future confusion whenever it's someone's P.O.V. besides Max's it will be in third person point of view. So in the other chapter with Fang in it I made a mistake and used first person point of view. Please read and review. If you didn't like this chapter I promise you the story will get better, and I'll try harder to make it better. Please read and review! If I get at least 2 reviews I'll update chapter 7. Sorry that's how it is. At least I'm not asking for 10 or more reviews, so REVIEW please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I want to thank JealousMindsThinkAlike for being the ONLY REVIEWER! I only had one reviewer for the last chapter, so since it's been a long time and I still don't have a second reviewer (I was pretty upset) I'll update this chapter anyway. Thank JealousMindsThinkAlike for this chapter!**

Chapter 7

(Max)

And life goes on. We were now above the sparkling waters of the Atlantic Ocean. It was morning. We had another dumpster meal before we set off. We would probably make it to the US in around 9 hours (more or less) if we didn't move at a slow pace again, which we were. I have super speed so I can go faster than the others and probably make it there in about 5 hours, but of course I couldn't use it because I would have had to ditch the others and I would never do that.

I was starting to get really worried. No, not about everyone being quiet, but no one was attacking us. I guess that should be a good thing, but we ruined their plan in Paris and killed one of the main guys, weren't they mad? Didn't they want to destroy us or something?

About halfway from Paris to the US I realized how long it has been since we've done this. We haven't been flying a lot lately, well not flying this much. We've been taking planes which after I think about it is kind of weird considering how much we've flown on our own before I realized Dr. Martinez was my mom and she gave us rides to wherever we wanted to go. I sighed and wondered if we would even make it over all this water I mean it's not like we can land whenever we want.

"Come on guys lets pick up the pace." I said.

_They're trying Max_

I mumbled curses to myself. Dylan gave me a quizzical look. I shook my head in a "don't ask" gesture. After I hadn't heard from the voice in a long time I thought (hoped) that it had gone. Once again I was wrong.

_I'm always here Max. I'm in your head._

That's right. I always forget that little detail.

"Sorry Max." I heard Gazzy say.

I looked back. Gazzy was flapping his wings as hard as he could with a look of determination on his face, trying to keep up. Nudge was doing the same. Iggy didn't really have to work hard because of his big wings, but the little ones didn't have very big wings. I dropped back a little so I could be between Gazzy and Nudge. It started to get really windy and I found out I didn't have to flap so much anymore.

"Just go with the flow." I told them.

Everyone was still flapping their wings, but after a while they started to coast just like me. The wind felt nice on my face. It blew my hair back and ruffled my feathers. It was just so nice and so peaceful. The sun was starting to set when I saw land with my raptor vision.

"Let's head down guys," I said.

We aimed downward when we were near enough and landed behind some rocks where no one could see us. I looked around. We were at a beach. No one was around. Good. I looked at everyone and saw that they were just standing there.

"Well," I said, "Come on go have some fun."

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Because I said so."

They continued to stand there.

"And because we haven't had any fun in a long time so go enjoy this moment and have some fun before I kick your sorry little butts into the water."

They looked at me then slowly made their way towards the water. I sighed and was about to follow them when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw Dylan studying me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't expect them to go play around after what happened to Angel do you?" Dylan said.

I flinched when he said Angel. I looked at my flock and saw Iggy kicking the water, Gazzy drawing pictures in the sand using a stick, and Nudge sitting on the sand looking out into the distance. I sighed and looked back at Dylan.

"No." I answered.

"Max, I know you don't want to, but your going to have to talk to them." Dylan said.

I hated how he was telling me how I should handle my flock, but he was right. After what had happened I've tried my best not to talk about it or even remember it, but it's so hard. One of the most important people in my life isn't with me at the moment. It's like when Fang left except this time I can't sit around and cry. I had to be strong. I've always told myself that pain is a message, but what about emotional pain? Instead of a message it's like a knife in your heart.

"Max?" Dylan said with a worried expression.

I nodded and turned toward the flock.

"Come over here guys." I told the flock and they surprisingly got up and walked over quickly, clearly happy they weren't being forced to go play around.

I started a fire and everyone gathered around.

"Listen guys we need to talk." I said.

They sat there in silence looking at me. I looked at Dylan and he nodded encouragingly.

"I know you guys are all depressed over what happened in Paris and I am too," I sighed and continued to speak, " But we all knew what was at stake that day and so did," I took a deep breath, "and so did Angel."

I looked at everyone and saw Nudge's and Gazzy's eyes water. Iggy sat there staring blindly at the fire. Dylan reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I continued to speak.

"We may not know if Angel is alive or not, but we can't let what happened to Angel slow us down. I know she wouldn't want that."

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I blinked them away. Not now I thought and continued to talk.

"Right now we need to focus on finding Ella, and my mom and Jeb too. There's a reason that they disappeared and we're going to find out."

Everyone nodded.

"For Angel." I said and stuck out my fist.

"For Angel." Everyone said and we stacked our fist and went to sleep.

I took watch.

"For Angel." I whispered to myself watching the waves rise up and crash down.

**If you want chapter 8 then I'm going to need 5 reviews. I'm serious if I don't get 5 more reviews I won't update chapter 8. Ok fine maybe I will, but please please please please please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok I got my 5 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you to sarahgrace2017 (who made up most of those 5 reviews), JealousMindsThinkAlike (who didn't ditch this story and reviewed again), and aquanette. Oh and aquanette, I thought about that idea but I'm not going to do that because I know a lot of other fan fictions did the same thing and I kind of want mine to be different. Oh and I wasn't insulted at the suggestion. I appreciate suggestions, don't mind being criticized, and love all reviews!**

Chapter 8

(Fang)

Fang hated to admit it, but the incident with Toni had freaked him out a little. How quickly and easily they had killed her made Fang angry. Now he understood who they were dealing with. Someone who didn't care who they killed. Someone who would kill their own members without a second thought. That's basically how everyone who wanted to rule the world were like.

Another thing that made Fang angry was Toni didn't even tell them who was behind everything. She refused to and they just killed her anyway.

After the explosion Fang and his flock had ran away so they didn't have to deal with the police. Now they were on a jet that their sponsor Nino Pierpont had lent them. They were headed to California where they would start their search for the next big Doomsday Group rally. Fang sighed. This was going to be hard.

Fang was reclined in a chair trying to get some sleep if he could. He heard someone sit in the chair next to him and opened his eyes to see Max smiling at him. Fang shook his head no it was Maya.

Fang could now easily tell them apart, but Maya's smile usually caught him off guard. Maya was different from Max in many ways, but of course their smiles had to be the same. This was really hard. It was bad enough that Fang had left Max and the flock again, now Maya was here to remind him all about it.

Max. Fang wondered what she was doing. He hoped she was doing ok. He remembered her face when he said goodbye. Covered with dirt and blood. Her face had tear streaks on them and her eyes were filled with despair. Fang wished he had done more to help her.

Fang shook his head again. No. Max had Dylan now. As much as Fang hated Dylan he was glad that Dylan was there protecting Max when Fang couldn't. When Fang never could ever again.

Fang knew how he hurt Max and he regretted it, but he didn't regret his decision. He knew he had made the right choice and Max was just to stubborn to admit that he did. Fang had distracted her from being the leader she was suppose to be which had caused a lot of problems. Fang didn't like being away from Max, but he felt like he was doing the right thing. He sighed.

Then there was Angel. Angel would act like an angel then surprise them and act like the devil, but through it all Angel was always Fang's little sister, and Max's baby (not really of course). Fang knew Angel was being influenced somehow by the way she would suddenly change from a sweet innocent girl to an evil mind reading kid, but Fang could never figure out what it was. Now it was too late.

He felt a slight movement next to him and Fang turned to look at Maya. She was now lying in the chair fast asleep. Fang remembered all the times he would watch Max sleep (not in a stalker like way). Watching Maya sleep was different. Maya was peaceful while Max was bothered by the nightmares of her life. Fang closed his eyes and finally fell asleep to the face of either Max or Maya. He couldn't tell.

**Ok so 5 more reviews please if you want chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thanks to JealousMindsThinkAlike, Sarahgrace2017, Hena, Showaltk, and Anna for reviewing!**

Chapter 9

(Angel)

Angel was sitting in the stands of an empty arena. The room was very big and wide. Across the room was a huge metal door. Kind of like garage doors except this one was probably the size of a house. Next to her sat Beth and behind them were some of those spider eyed kids that Angel, Max, and Dylan had saw at the school.

"We're about to show you our greatest achievement Angel," Beth said with enthusiasm.

Angel nodded and continued to look around the arena wondering what they were going to show her. Ever since Angel had been in the School she had been taken care of. She got enough food and a lot of clothes. They gave her lots of things to entertain herself with like games and a TV in her room, but she always got bored of them and would find herself roaming around the School, or flying around in her room. They even let her go outside.

They never tried to lock her up and she never tried to escape. Angel never felt like a prisoner when she was here. Weirdly it felt like the home she never had. It was like a home she always wanted. Except one big part was missing to her home. She shook her head. No she couldn't have those thoughts. They weren't important to her now. Angel sat there silently still pondering what could be that great when there was an explosion of voices.

"One Light"

"Saved"

"Enhanced"

"The future"

"Doomsday"

"Death"

"Kill"

"Destruction"

"Destroy"

"Fire"

"Flames"

"Revenge"

"Blood"

All of these words and phrases were repeated over and over in Angel's mind. She put her hands on her ears. It was too much. Too much. Angel screamed. The voices were bothering her and she couldn't get rid of them.

Angel looked at Beth to see Beth smiling at the arena. Angel looked around and saw the big door slowly start to open. What came through shocked Angel, but not enough to make her run and hide. Angel wasn't a little kid anymore. This is going to work Angel thought. Angel uncovered her ears and smiled just like Beth at the evil that came through the door.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Review and tell me! 5 reviews for the next chapter, and 10 reviews for the next 2 chapters.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok so I didn't get any reviews for chapter 9. I'm going to be nice and put up chapter 10. If you put this story on story alert or something I don't think you get a message saying that this chapter was replaced with that chapter, so if you didn't read the part about Angel with Beth sitting in the stands then you are on the wrong chapter. Go back to chapter 9. Anyway please read and review! I've been having some problems with the story, so I'm apologizing ahead of time if a future chapter seems kind of weird or messed up.**

Chapter 10

(Max)

"Oh gosh Gazzy!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." Gazzy said through laughs.

"Sorry? Gosh it stinks!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Nice one." Iggy said also laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Everyone seemed to be back to normal. Well as normal as a winged mutant freak can be. What were we talking about at the moment? Well Gazzy had just used his "skill" accidentally. Don't ask.

"I wish I could get up in the air and get away from that smell, but I can't since we are already in the air." Nudge said.

I looked at Dylan out of the corner of my eye and saw him smiling. I swooped in closer to him.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing."

I smiled at him and thought about how he helped me last night. I looked forward.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"What?" Dylan asked.

I turned to look at him, "I said thanks."

Dylan nodded and said, "No problem." Then he smiled at me and said, "I'm here for you remember."

I felt my face turn hot and looked away quickly. We were now somewhere in the east. Far below us were the cities and towns of Virginia? West Virginia? Maryland? I wasn't sure. Well we were somewhere in that area. For fun I used my raptor vision to look at all the people. Sometimes I liked to watch them live there lives not having to deal with people always trying to kill you or study you. I used to wonder what it would be like to be them. Now I know I can never be like them. That my life was different from theirs the day I was born. I saw adults working in offices. Construction workers building a house or some kind of building. An old couple walking through a park. It was nice. I looked around some more and saw a crowd of people walking through the streets.

"Hey guys look there's a parade." I told them.

"Wow it looks great!" Iggy exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Sorry Ig I didn't mean t-," I started to say when I saw something.

"We're going down," I told them and I swooped downward and headed to an alley behind some buildings near the parade of people.

Something was wrong.

**Review! Five reviews for chapter 11. Ten reviews if you want chapter 11 and 12 in one day.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I only got 3 reviews and it's been like five days :( So I'll like to thank these people especially one of my anonymous reviewers who sent me a hateful review, but made a mistake and apologized for it in another review (I was so mad and upset then when I read the other review I started to laugh). Anyway thanks to the anonymous reviewer and Sarahgrace2017.**

Chapter 11

(Max)

"Stay together," I said.

We walked out of the alley and went towards the parade of people. It may have been my imagination, but I swear that I saw something bad. When we reached them I looked around and saw that everyone that wasn't in the parade were watching with amused bewildered faces.

Walking through the streets were about a hundred teenagers ranging from 14-17. I was right. I had seen something strange. All of their eyes looked blank and empty. Not like how Iggy is blind, but like a bunch of teenagers had been brainwashed. The rest of the flock must have noticed too because they just stood there shocked.

Since Iggy was blind he didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something bad. The teenagers weren't marching or anything, but they were walking so perfectly in sync that they made the army seem like prancing penguins. They were starting to get farther away from us.

"Come on guys lets follow them," I said.

We pushed past a lot of people that would stop wherever they were standing and watch. Dylan walked beside me on my right, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were on my left. Iggy was holding onto Gazzy's shoulder while we walked. A look of frustration was on his face. There was a lot of noises so Iggy wasn't able to figure out where he was like he usually did.

The weird thing was no one would get in the way of the teenagers. Even cars would just turn in a different direction when they got close to them. After about 15 or 20 minutes the teenagers stopped in front of a building surrounded by a gate. We hid behind a building where we could still see them.

The gate doors opened and the teenagers walked in. Right when the last teenager walked in the gate doors shut closed quickly. After a minute we walked up to the front of the building and examined it. I saw a plaque attached to the gate it said:

Donated by the greatest scientists of the world

Below it was the date it was built which was a few months ago.

I backed up a little so I could see what the building was called. There was a sign near the top of the building. Even with my raptor vision I was having trouble reading what it said. I turned to Dylan.

"Can you read what that sign says?" I asked.

Dylan looked up and squinted.

"It says The Institute for Higher Living." Dylan said.

My mouth dropped open and so did everyone else's.

"What?" Dylan asked.

**Ok so I've been having trouble with the next couple of chapters and this one. So sorry if it's all weird and messed up. This is my first fan fiction remember! So of course I'm going to make a bunch of mistakes. Truth is, I've never really written a story before. Remember! 5 reviews for the next chapter. I just updated this chapter because it's already been five days, so I didn't expect any other reviews :(**


	13. Chapter 12

**I only got 2 reviews for Chapter 13. I was very upset. Thanks to Sarahgrace2017, and an anonymous reviewer. By the way I changed the stories title from Maximum Ride: The End to... Maximum Ride: Nevermore. Nevermore it the title of next and last Maximum Ride book. Anyway here is chapter 12. Read and review!**

Chapter 12

(Fang)

"Found anything yet?" Maya asked.

"No," Fang said.

They were in a hotel. Fang was on his laptop searching for any news on the Doomsday Group. So far he hadn't come across anything. He spun around in his chair.

"What about you?" Fang asked.

"Nothing," Maya said.

Maya was sitting on one of the beds flipping through channels to see if anyone was talking about the Doomsday Group.

"We're back." Ratchet yelled coming through the door with Holden, Star, and Kate.

Ratchet was holding a pizza box. Apparently they had brought back dinner.

"Did you guys find anything?" Fang asked them.

Kate shook her head and she and Star went to sit down next to Maya. Holden went up to Fang while Ratchet went into the mini kitchen they had.

"We went around LA while Ratchet used his super hearing to try to hear anything about the Doomsday Group." Holden said.

Fang nodded and turned back to his laptop. He had been using Google typing in "Doomsday Group" and "One Light" and finding nothing except stuff like people selling explosives and advertisements for light bulbs.

It was weird. The Doomsday Group was everywhere. On the news, websites, and other places. Now it's like it didn't exist. Wouldn't that have been nice. If all of this was a bad dream, but it was real. If this was just a dream Fang would be with Max and the rest of the flock and Angel would also be with them.

Fang leaned back on his chair and slowly spun around while thinking about everything he knew about the Doomsday Group. Fang stopped spinning suddenly. Duh how could he be so stupid. He spun back towards his laptop and started typing rapidly.

The others must have noticed Fang because they came over to see what he was doing. Fang typed in different words and phrases while his flock caught on to what he was doing and helped him out by making suggestions and pointing out websites that seemed Doomsday Groupish. Finally Fang had typed in the right thing and his screen exploded with different websites that screamed Doomsday Group. He clicked on the first one he saw. It said:

**The One Light**

**Do you want to be saved?**

**The world we live in now is a mess. Humans have been polluting it and wasting many of our planet's resources but…**

**On a beautiful day the world we know will end in disasters and be born again better than ever. But before that we need to prepare. Join our cause and be one of the saved the day the world is reborn and the humans are destroyed. Join us and you can be saved.**

**If you would like to join our cause then please watch the video below.**

Fang scrolled down and saw the video. He clicked play and everyone gathered around closer trying to watch. The girl Beth that Fang and everyone else had seen everywhere appeared on screen. Her eyes still drew Fang in and he listened carefully to what she said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Her voice sang out to him and she said, "Come to our rally in New York where you can learn more about what your part in the One Light is." Beth smiled beautiful. Her smile dazzled Fang. Beth continued to talk, "Please come an-"

The screen turned black and Fang sat there staring at the screen still dazed when Holden's voice brought him back.

"She's bad news," Holden said.

Fang looked around and saw that everyone was still a little dazed and stared absently at Holden who was the only one Beth hadn't dazzled. He was standing there glaring at the screen. Fang shook his head trying to get rid of the weird feeling he had. It was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and disappointment.

"What just happened?" Ratchet asked.

Ratchet was also shaking his head. Slowly one by one everyone came back to reality. Fang looked at the laptop. Holden had shut it down. Fang went to turn in back on when someone grabbed his arm.

"What do you think your doing?" Holden asked, "Don't you realize what just happened?"

"Calm down," Fang said, "I'm just turning back on the laptop to get some more info. I'm not going to watch the video."

"Oh," Holden said and let go of Fang's arm.

"Sorry," Holden said.

"Was she trying to brainwash us?" Maya asked.

Holden nodded.

"You guys were glued to the screen." He said.

"What about you? Why weren't you all brainwashed?" Star asked.

Holden shrugged, "I knew the video might have been bad so I looked away and when I realized what was happening to you guys I shut down the laptop."

Fang nodded at him and said, "Gosh we were some dumb. Good thing you were smart enough to realize something bad was going to happen."

Holden nodded and stood awkwardly feeling kind of embarrassed. Fang's laptop was back on and he went to search history. He couldn't find that One Light thing. He went back to Google.

"Do you remember the word you used to find that page?" Maya asked.

"Yea," Fang said and he typed in the word "mutants".

**Five reviews please for Chapter 13! I've gotten five reviews before, so I know I can get five more reviews. Please review! You know you want to :) I don't care if the review just says "Awesome chapter" or "Needs work". I just want some reviews so I can improve my story more. So once again please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I got four reviews yesterday, and since I got four reviews in one day I decided to upload Chapter 13 and not wait for a fifth review. Thanks to Sarahgrace2017 and princezszs for reviewing! Please read and review!**

Chapter 13

(Max)

Our plan was made and we were now putting it in motion. Ok maybe it wasn't the best plan. Me and Nudge were going to sneak into the institute while Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy were supposed to snoop around the building and act as back-up. It was all I could think of in a short amount of time.

I really wanted to know what they were doing in there (probably something evil) so I didn't really think things through. I still couldn't believe they had made another Institute of Higher Living. The other one held false information about us and experiments in cages witch we had set free. I wondered what was in this one.

The sun was starting to set. A perfect time to break in. After looking around the guys had told us that there weren't any cameras or anything that was watching us so me and Nudge flew up and looked for an opening.

The building was three stories high. It was still pretty big though. We found a window that wasn't covered by blinds or curtains and I looked inside. It was an office. A desk facing the window and a door on its left. Two couches were put in the middle of the room with a small coffee table in between. There was a chair on both sides of the desk and I also saw a mini fridge by the door.

I didn't see anyone in the room or any cameras or other security devices, so I tried opening the window. It was locked of course. I thought about breaking it open when Nudge flew closer and held out her hand telling me to back up.

I flew back a little as I watched Nudge touch the window with a look of concentration on her face. I heard a soft click and Nudge slowly and carefully opened the window. I looked at her confused and she mouthed the word "metal". Oh yea. I forgot about that little skill of hers.

I went inside first and once I thought no one was going to pop out and attack I beckoned Nudge forward. She walked to the desk and looked at the papers while I walked to the door and slowly opened it and peered outside.

The door opened up to a hallway. I opened the door wider. Enough to fit my head through and looked up and down the hallway. It was empty. I slowly opened the door and walked out.

I saw another door down the hall and slowly made my way towards it. I put my ear to the door straining to hear if someone was in there. I didn't hear anything so I carefully opened the door. No one was inside. I stood shocked in the doorway. I heard Nudge come down the hall way.

"Max," Nudge whispered, "Look what I foun-"

Nudge had noticed the room. Inside was one of those rolling cart beds. Around it were small trays that held needles and other pointy objects. On a table nearby were bottles labeled with a skull and bones. What really got to me was the blood. There was blood on the bed, on the floor, and even on the roof. I backed out of the room and closed the door. I looked at Nudge and saw that she was staring at the door wide-eyed.

"Let's keep looking around," I said and she nodded.

We looked into every room. Some of them I wished I'd never seen. After a while I came to a conclusion. No one was here.

The problem was the building looked like nobody had been in it for ages. Dust covered everything. Empty lab bottles, computers, and other stuff.

When we saw the computers Nudge had tried to hack into them, but it seemed like the computers had never been used either. They could have been brand new. Didn't we see the hundreds of people walk into the building? We couldn't have imagined that could we? Me and Nudge walked out the front door. We found the guys and told them what we found.

"Wait. In the other institute didn't they have a basement?" Nudge asked.

Nudge was right. I perked up a little wondering if all that looking around and being sneaky for nothing wasn't completely useless when Gazzy shook his head.

"I thought about that," Gazzy said, "We looked around for it-"

"But apparently the institute doesn't have a basement," Iggy said a little frustrated finishing what Gazzy had started to say.

I nodded, "Well that was completely useless," I said.

Nudge nodded then shook her head and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and said, "Maybe not. I found this on that desk," and she handed me the paper.

I stood there shocked while the letters on the paper started rearranging themselves and formed the words "It will all end."

I turned to Nudge and said, "What the crap is this?"

She frowned and took the paper from me. Her eyes widened.

"That's not what it said," Nudge said.

"What did it say?" I asked.

Nudge frowned and read the paper over and over again.

"I must have read it wrong," Nudge said handing me the paper with a look of disappointment on her face.

I frowned at her. She was hiding something. I put the note in my pocket.

"Where now?" Iggy asked.

I turned to look at the institute again. Everything seemed weird and a little off.

_You have to look at the big picture Max._

Well I guess I'm going to have to get my hands on that picture I thought.

_There's a reason for everything Max. It's like a puzzle. In the end everything will come together. _

Why do I need to wait for the end? Couldn't I just put all the pieces together already and get this over with?

_Be patient Max. You'll see._

I knew the Voice long enough to know that that was all it was going to say. I turned back to my flock.

"We shouldn't keep Ella waiting," I said, "Who knows what has happened to her since we last saw her."

Everyone nodded and we took to the sky.

_Everything that has ever happened to you Max are the pieces to the puzzle. Only you can put them together and save the world._

**Liked, loved, or hated it. Please tell me in a review. I had lots and lots of problems with this chapter, so sorry if it seemed weird and confusing. Actually I think it's a good thing it might have been a little confusing because in this chapter Max is confused and dosen't understand what's going on, so you get to know how Max feels! Five reviews please. Ok if I get five reviews I'll upload the next chapter the next day. If I get less than five reviews then I will upload the day after tomorrow or you're just going to have to wait two days. So please review! Sorry for the long author's note.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I only got one review for the last chapter :( I was very very sad. It's been a few days, so I guess I'll update Chapter 14 now. Thank you sooo much to Sarahgrace2017 who has always reviewed. You are awesome! Anyway this chapter is about the leader of the Doomsday Group. This will either help you understand chapter 13, or make you more confused. It is also a pretty important chapter so PAY ATTENTION. Anyway read and review..please.**

Chapter 14

The leader of the greatest group in the world sat at their desk looking out over the horizon. Someone walked into the room. The leader looked away from the window and faced the girl who came in. When the leader saw who it was the leader smiled.

"I have the report," The girl said.

The leader leaned back in their chair, "Lets hear it."

"Everyone is well and ready. There were no problems at all." The girl said.

"That's because we have excellent workers." The leader said smiling cruelly.

The girl frowned, "Are you still sure about this?" She asked.

"It's too late to ask that," the leader said.

The girl nodded.

"What about the subjects?" The leader asked.

"Well subject 2 has been cooperating with us nicely." She said

The leader nodded.

"Has everything been set up for subject 3?" The leader asked.

The girl shook her head no.

"We're still not ready yet." The girl said.

"Your going to need to delay them then." The leader said.

The girl smiled, "We've already thought ahead and planned for that."

The leader nodded.

"What about subject 1?" The leader asked.

The girl smiled some more, "Subject 1 is on her way."

"Good," The leader said smiling.

The leader turned back to the window. Without looking away the leader spoke to the girl, "How is subject 4?"

The girl gave a knowing smile, "Subject 4 is well and healthy."

"Good," The leader said.

"I'll be leaving now," The girl frowned, "You should too."

"I will soon," Said the leader, "I still haven't taken care of some things."

The girl nodded and walked out the door. When she was gone the leader grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

**You know what to do. Review, review, review. Did that rhyme? I wasn't trying to make it rhyme. Anyway please please please review! I know you people are out there so please review! Five reviews for the next chapter or you're just going to have to wait a long time. Once again Review! I really don't like to beg.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Only two reviews. Thanks to sarahgrace2017 and ilianas2 for reviewing. Someone asked me to explain Chapter 14. I don't want it to be a long author's not so I'm gonna make it short. Ok so Chapter 14 took place before Max and the rest of the flock searched the institute (Sorry I should've mentioned that in the chapter). I didn't tell you if the leader of the DG was a male or female. You'll find out later. Plus I didn't tell you who the subjects were for reasons, but I did give you clues. Actually I gave you lots of clues for stuff in the future chapters, but you'll see that soon. Anyway read and review! **

Chapter 15

(Fang)

After doing a lot of walking around and research Fang started to notice how stressed his flock was. How they snapped at others a lot more quicker then they usually did. So Fang had made a decision after Ratchet had come back to the hotel they were at with a flyer for a circus/carnival going on. That was where they were now.

"Want some cotton candy?" Maya asked.

When Fang opened his mouth to reply Maya shoved some cotton candy in his mouth. Fang loved how it dissolved in his mouth.

"Thanks," Fang said.

Maya smiled. Ratchet, Holden, Star, and Kate had left them to go look around leaving Fang with Maya. They walked through the crowd occasionally seeing some clowns.

Fang felt kind of uncomfortable with all the people surrounding him, but he tried his best to ignore them. Fang looked up and he could still see the big tent over all the other smaller tents and stands. That's where they were headed. They planned to meet the rest of Fang's flock at that tent where a big show was going to be held.

Suddenly Maya grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd to a tent that had a sign attached to it that said "The House of Mirrors." Soon Fang was surrounded by his and Maya's reflections.

Maya had let go of Fang's hand and was now looking at herself in all the mirrors. Fang glanced at one of them and saw that his head was narrower and his body was wider. Fang saw Maya coming up behind him. She started laughing. Fang chuckled and walked away from the mirror.

Fang walked past a lot of mirrors. He saw himself as fat and skinny. He had a big head and a small head in others. Fang noticed the room was kind of like a maze. Pretty soon he had lost sight of Maya.

There had been other people in the fun house too, but right now he didn't see anyone. Fang frowned. Suddenly he heard laughter. He did a 360 and saw no one near by, but the laughter continued. Then he heard a voice. It didn't sound like a man or a women.

It said, "Where it all began."

The same words echoed around Fang for about a minute then it suddenly disappeared. Then Fang heard another voice.

"Fang," Maya yelled.

"Over here," Fang replied.

Suddenly Maya came into view. She gave a sigh of relief. She was about to say something when Fang interrupted her.

"Did you hear that?" Fang asked.

"Hear what?" Maya said.

Fang shook his head, "Never mind."

Maya raised her eyebrow but decided not to ask.

"We should probably get going now," Maya said.

Fang nodded.

They walked past a couple more mirrors when they saw a big one near the exit of the tent. Fang and Maya stopped to look. Above the mirror was a sign that said: Your Perfect Self.

Fang looked at himself. He was surprised at what he saw. He didn't have any cuts or bruises on his face or arms. Fang looked at the mirror closely. What kind of mirror was this? He looked at Maya's reflection and was shocked. She was beautiful. Fang looked at Maya and saw her standing there looking at her reflection expressionlessly.

"Maya?" Fang said.

"I look like Max." Maya said.

"What?" Fang said. Maya had caught Fang completely off guard.

"I look like Max," Maya said again.

Fang looked at Maya's reflection again. Maya was right. The reason Fang had thought she looked beautiful was because she looked a lot like Max than usual.

"This is my perfect self," Maya said to herself, but Fang had heard.

Fang stood there facing her quietly.

"Let's get out of here," Maya said.

Fang nodded and together they exited the tent and made there way towards the big tent which, now that Fang thought about it, was a big mistake.

**Ok so hoped you liked that chapter. I know lots of people will be kind of hating me for the whole Maya and Fang thing, but oh well. I'm not telling you who ends up with who in my story. Would James Patterson do that? Exactly. Just read and find out. If you want more of an explanation for anything else confusing you in my story send me a private message with your question(s). If you don't have a fan fiction account, then I highly recommend you get one..If you can of course. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sadly I only got two reviews. Thank you to Kelly and another anonymous reviewer. Here comes the action! Please read and review!**

Chapter 16

(Fang)

"This is insane," Ratchet said.

Fang agreed. They were sitting in the stands watching the performance. They saw someone breathe fire, a really flexible girl, people walking on ropes high up without a net underneath, people swinging from vines attached to the ceiling of the tent, animals, clowns, and lots more.

Fang and his flock were having a great time. They were all eating popcorn, cotton candy, and drinking soda. Ratchet was right. It was fun seeing people freakier than Fang and his flock. It had been a hour since the show started and it was still going on.

Fang was happy that everyone was having a good time. Everyone was smiling and laughing. They were sitting on metal stands in the back rows. There was a total of fifteen rows in the stands. Maya sat with Fang on the tenth row while Ratchet, Kate, Star, and Holden sat on the row below them. There were people all around them.

Everything that had happened a couple hours ago was forgotten. They were all focused on the show. Well not everyone. Fang would glance around once in a while. Looking for anything suspicious. He was just paranoid like that, but Fang was also enjoying himself.

It started to get cold telling Fang it was probably getting dark outside. The tent, however, didn't block the coldness of the night so Maya sat closer to Fang to get warm. Maya looked up at Fang and smiled. Suddenly the lights swiveled all over the place and then focused on a girl standing on a stage in the middle of the performance area.

"Ladies and gentlemen," She said into the microphone, "I hope you enjoyed our performances now," She said turning towards Fang and his flock and smiling, "It's time for the main event."

All the lights turned off and Fang and his flock were left in darkness. Crap. Fang and his flock were in trouble.

"We have to get out of here guys!" Fang yelled.

Then suddenly something grabbed him from behind. It had claws. Fang's first thought was an Eraser, but then the lights turned back on and Fang and his flock were surrounded by what they thought was a regular audience was now a genetically enhanced army.

Fang glanced up at the person holding him and saw their face surrounded by fur. A mane? It was a lion. Fang jumped up and kicked the lion guy in the stomach. He heard the wind get knocked out of him, but the lion recovered fast and tried grabbing Fang again, but it missed and just clawed Fang's face. Fang felt the sting and blood starting to flow.

Fang ran through the stands then jumped up and spread out his wings. He flew up to the top of the tent and looked around for his flock. They were already in bad shape. Ratchet was fighting a lizard guy but was constantly being hit in the stomach by a…tail?

Star was running around fast trying to get away from a girl with spots who was almost equally as fast as her. A trail of blood was left behind wherever Star went. Kate picked up a furry guy and threw him towards the top of the stands where he hit the tent and created a hole. Kate looked fine, but was suddenly pushed and her face landed on the metal stands.

Star noticed and rushed over to Kate but was clawed at by, what Fang had guessed to be, a cheetah. One of Star's eyes was closed and bloody. Holden was surrounded by mutants. His fast healing made it hard for him to get hurt, but right now he looked pretty beat up.

Fang scanned through the crowd some more and spotted Maya soaring in and out of the crowd punching whoever was close. She had scratches all over her arms and legs. Suddenly something smacked Fang's head and he fell a couple of feet before going up and turning around.

The people who had been swinging on vines were now around him. He was flying above the performance area. One of them lunge at Fang, but Fang dodged and the monkey guy grabbed onto one of the vines and survived. Another one lunged at Fang and this time they made it.

Now that Fang had a closer look the monkey people were about the size as midgets. The monkey girl wrapped her arms tighter around Fang's throat. Fang lost altitude and started falling. He tried loosening the monkey girl's grip, but was unsuccessful. Great. Killed by a monkey Fang thought as the ground came up closer and Fang started seeing white blots of light.

Suddenly the monkey girl let go and Fang quickly remembered to flap his wings a couple of feet from the ground. He looked around and saw Maya nearby kicking and punching some of those monkey people. Fang looked down at the ground and saw the monkey girl that had grabbed Fang. She was now lying motionless on the ground.

Fang didn't have time to feel sorry because then there was a scream coming from Maya. She had all three monkey people on her and she was losing altitude faster than Fang did. Fang swooped over and grabbed a monkey person. The monkey person was surprised and let go suddenly.

The other two noticed and one of them lunged at Fang again. Fang knew it was coming and he easily dodged. Maya was getting closer to the ground. Fang grabbed her and half carried half dragged her up while the monkey guy started hitting Fang.

Fang let go of Maya and punched the monkey guy right in the face. Just like his buddy he was surprised and dropped to the ground. Fang looked at Maya and saw her breathing heavily. Her breathing slowed and she nodded at Fang and together they flew over to where the other members of Fang's flock were.

Ratchet and Holden were creating a small barricade to protect the girls who were both unconscious and bleeding badly. The guys didn't look good either. There were about sixty mutants. Some of them were the people performing and the others were the people in the audience.

Someone had let the animals loose and it turns out that the animals were also mutants too. Even the clowns were enhanced somehow. Fang and Maya went down and kicked some heads on their way. Fang landed by Ratchet, but before he did he gave a side kick to the guy Ratchet was fighting.

Ratchet had a black eye, but of course Holden looked fine, but looked a little tired and weak. Fang had been so stupid Fang thought as he fought some of the mutants. They had walked right into a trap. Fang had been careless.

Suddenly Fang noticed that the mutants were starting to fight half-heartedly making it easier for Fang and his flock to get a good punch or kick. Then in a matter of time mutants were sprawled all over the stands and ground around them. Blood was everywhere. It was one of the most disturbing scenes Fang had ever seen.

There was a loud chopping noise and then the roof of the tent was gone. A rope ladder dropped out of the sky and the girl that was on the stage was now climbing up the ladder. She stopped and faced Fang and his beat up flock.

She waved and yelled over the noise, "See you soon."

Then the girl and the rope ladder was gone leaving Fang and his flock injured, tired, hungry, and weaker than they have ever been.

**Was this chapter good? Great? Does it need work? Did you hate it? I think this was my first actiony chapter. Sorry it took so long for the action to start. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm so happy! I got my five reviews! Thanks to Sensitivegurl, Arteeeeest, and Anonymously MOI for reviewing! Pretty short chapter today. Read and Review!**

Chapter 17

(Max)

Flying over the hot desert land my mind was whirling with different questions and thoughts. I thought about Angel again. How she would come to my aid when I had things on my mind. Dylan swooped in closer. Not now Dylan I thought.

"Max," Dylan said.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He ignored my glare and motioned to a spot on the empty plain ground and I saw a small house in the distance.

"We're here guys," I yelled behind me.

Everyone started flying a little faster trying to get to our destination so they can finally take a break. I dropped down, my feet running against the hot ground. I stopped running and turned around to look at my flock. They were already on the ground.

We walked over to the house and opened the door. Last time we were here we basically destroyed the inside, searching for clues about Ella and my mom. I expected everything to be how we left it. Things scattered everywhere, but when I opened the unlocked door I realized how wrong I was.

The house was nice and clean. Everything put back in place. There should have been some dust covering everything since no one had been here for a while, but there wasn't any dust covering anything. Like someone had just been there not too long ago which didn't seem to bother anyone except me.

Nudge and Gazzy flopped onto the couches while Dylan stood by my side as I walked around examining everything. Iggy also walked around dragging his hand across the plain white walls probably thinking about Ella. I was also worried about her, but that's why we were here. We were going to find her before they did anything bad. If they still haven't done anything bad.

"I'm guessing you probably already have an idea about where she is," Dylan said.

I nodded. Ella was at the school/facility that me, Dylan, and Angel had checked out not that long ago. I could have gone right there and then, but as I looked at my tired flock I realized I wouldn't be able to do it alone. I bet the spider eyed kids were still there. Still waiting to attack anyone passing by.

"Max," Iggy said.

I turned to him and saw confusion on his face, his hand still on the wall.

"What's this?" He asked.

"What's wha-" I started to say, but then the walls were covered with writing.

The words were all different sizes and different types of writing. Some in cursive and others weren't, but they all said the same thing.

"It will all end."

Absentmindedly I put my hand in my pocket feeling the tips and edges of the piece of paper that said the same thing.

**The next chapter will also be a little short, so if I get 3-5 reviews today then I will upload Chapter 18. I guess things are starting to get confusing, but don't worry. Everything will make sense in the end. Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Really short chapter today. Thanks to Live In Today and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing. I'll try to make this short. First I will say this again I will not tell you who Max will end up with. You're just going to have to read to see. Personally I like both guys, but of them I like more and hope Max will end up with. Second I'm sorry, but I'm trying my hardest to make the characters seem like themselves like they would in James Patterson's stories. Now you don't want to hear how hard I work on this story. You just want to read the story, so here's Chapter 18! Read and review!**

Chapter 18

(Max)

The words had faded and then they disappeared all together, but the sight of the walls were permanently etched into my brain. "It will all end" "It will all end" repeated itself over and over in my mind as I lie awake on the floor in Ella's room.

"No don't wear that. It looks hideous," Nudge mumbled in her sleep. She was lying on Ella's bed.

At least she could get some sleep I thought. I was still full of energy and wanted morning to come really badly so we could make our plans. Plus those words kept me up thinking.

_Get some sleep Max._

I groaned into my pillow.

_Trust me Max, your going to need it._

Are you going to tell me why I need some sleep Voice, or are you going to give me some of your fortune cookie crap?

_You need to be ready for tomorrow. You never know what your going to have to face._

I've basically spent my life expecting the unexpected. Preparing for future fights and all that other stuff. I've trained my whole life. I was ready for anything.

_You have to train both physically and mentally if your going to face the Doomsday Group Max. _

How the heck would training mentally help defeat the Doomsday Group?

_This will be the most challenging thing you will ever have to face Max. This is bigger than Itex, the Uber-Director, Chu, and everything else you've ever fought against._

No duh.

_It's time to stop fooling around Max. It's time to get serious. Your not even close to being prepared for what you will face._

Sounds like you know everything Voice, why don't you just tell me?

_Because you and me both know that that's not how it works. _

I was about to argue back when I completely blacked out.

_Get some sleep Max._

**Reveiw please! I don't care how many as long as I get them and there are at least three reviews. So please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**So I only got two reviews. Thanks to Live In Today and Emily-Marie Radke. Thanks for the reviews you two. I really liked them! Anyway here's Chapter 19! Pretty short. Read and review!**

Chapter 19

(Max)

Sunlight peeked through the blinds and I had to block my eyes to see. I was still on the floor with the blankets around me. I had slept so good. I didn't have any bad dreams or any dreams at all.

It took me a while to remember my little talk with the Voice last night. I grumbled. The Voice must have knocked me out. I didn't even know the Voice could do that. Well I'm glad I knew now.

I untangled myself from the blankets and got up and stretched. When we were on the run I always slept with my clothes on. Old habits are hard to break. I turned towards the bed and saw that Nudge was gone. If Nudge was already awake that either meant someone had sneaked in and kidnapped her, or I had overslept. I walked out of the room and headed towards the living room. Someone came up behind me. I jumped.

"Morning sleepy head," Dylan said smiling.

I was going to come up with an excuse for sleeping in so late when the smell of eggs filled my nose. I walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy cooking. He was making eggs at the moment and a plates of pancakes and bacon were on the table. Iggy sensed my presence and faced me.

"Wait," Iggy said as I went to grab a piece of bacon.

"Why can't you act blind for once," I mumbled loud enough for Iggy to hear and I walked into the living room and sat next to Nudge.

"I was wondering why I had woken up all by myself," Nudge said jokingly.

I nudged her and she smiled.

"Ok now you guys can eat," Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

We all sat at the table. I sat at the head of the table. Dylan sat at the other side and Iggy and Gazzy sat on the left. Nudge sat across from them.

"Dig in guys," Iggy said.

I ate five pancakes, ten pieces of bacon, and two plates of scrambled eggs. You're probably appalled at us. Because of our eating habits or that we would be acting so calm and happy at a time like this.

Well everyone could use a little happiness. It's what makes the world go 'round. Ha ha no. That's my job. The world goes 'round because I work my butt off to keep it moving and safe. Soon everyone was finished. We hadn't had a very good meal in a long time. Now it was time to face the situation at hand.

"Ok guys time to get serious," I said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Ella is being held at that school or facility or whatever that Jeb was going to show us," I said

Nudge opened her mouth. A question on the tip of her tongue. I held out my hand to silence her.

"Let me finish. There will probably be some spider eyed kids there so be prepared," I said, "There might also be those wires and balloon things so be careful," I warned, "We don't want what happened last time to happen again," I said looking mostly at Iggy and Nudge because they were the ones who were cut the most with the wires.

"Then," I said, "We go inside, kick butt, and find Ella."

Everyone nodded. We left the plates on the table not worrying about putting them away. Then we walked out of the house grabbing our backpacks with a few supplies in them and then we left without a second thought. We were ready.

_You have no idea how unprepared you are Max. You have absolutely no idea._

**Ok so review please! I've noticed more people have added my story to favorites and story alert than reviewing. So I know there are a lot of people reading my story who are not reviewing. If you really liked my story you would review and make me happy then get the next chapter sooner. Oh and I have to tell you that I got writer's block around this part of the story months ago, so I'm am so super incredibly sorry if the story seems kind of messy and not put together well. I'm trying my hardest to fix it. Anyway please keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Because this chapter is short and I got a lot of reviews I will upload a chapter tomorrow on Saturday and on Sunday. 3 chapter in 3 days! Thanks to sarahgrace2017,FictionFinatic28 (yes I do know James Patterson's next MR book will be called Nevermore), Max-ride-fax-fan, Ananamous, Arrowkid21, and The Faery Rebel for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 20

(Max)

"Gazzy I swear if you do that again-" I started to say.

"I won't I won't," Gazzy said.

I gave him one of my killer glares to make sure he listened. Then I smiled creepily.

"Good," I said.

Then I faced forward. That should keep him from playing around with the floating balloons again. We were now near the facility with the spider eyed kids. We had been flying around it for a while looking for any threats other than the wires and the balloons, but we haven't found anything. Gazzy had been bouncing around on the balloons and running into them then flying backwards a couple of feet, well he was until I yelled at him.

"So how are we going to get in?" Iggy asked.

Thankfully I had already thought of something.

"If the spider eyed kids come to attack, which I'm sure they will, then we fight them," I had already told them about their weakness of flying above them. I continued to talk, "Then we all go into the facility," I said.

It was a very simple plan. We were now hovering in the air in a circle. I glanced around looking at everyone's face.

"Any questions or complaints?" I asked with a hint of warning in my voice if anyone disagreed with me.

Of course no one replied.

"Good now let's go," I said and I swooped downward heading towards the facility.

Just like I thought when we came into a specific range six spider eyed kids came out with guns.

"Does everyone remember what I told you?" I asked my voice yelling over the wind.

"Fly around their heads to make them dizzy and confused," They all yelled back in unison.

"That's my flock," I said, and we headed down to possible doom.

**Sorry again for the short chapters, but hey! Now you get a chapter tomorrow and on Sunday! I was having writer's block for a long time, but now I don't. Which would explain my happy and generous mood. Oh and I must warn you that this story will be long, but you guys probably don't care bacause if your on this website that means you love to read!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Another pretty short chapter. Thanks to Sarahgrace2017 and Live In Today for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 21

(Fang)

Fang and his flock sat around in their hotel rooms. You wouldn't find anyone more depressed than they were at the moment. Their fight with the mutants had left them with bruises, scars, and a couple of them had black eyes.

They were weak. Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden were never used to fighting, but even Fang and Maya were unprepared for that day. They've never fought another mutant other than the Erasers and robots. Well maybe they had, but Fang just didn't feel like trying to remember.

They had spent all morning looking around New York. Now they were back at their hotel. Fang stared at his laptop's screen ignoring the voices behind them that would sometimes rise in an argument. Besides being depressed and weak they were also grumpy, especially Star, and would snap at each other more than usual.

Fang was on his blog that he hadn't been on for weeks. He was reading the comments he got from his latest post about their fight. Of course he left out the major details. Fang left little hints for Max and everybody in his blogs like where he was at and what he has found out, but Fang knew Max didn't read his blog. She didn't care enough.

Fang remembered Gazzy telling him that Max had completely banned the flock from reading his blog after he had left them the first time. Fang sighed.

After there fight with the mutants Fang thought about calling Max a million times. It made sense. If the rally up here in New York was going to be bad or even worse that the rally in Paris. They would need Max's help. They were going to need everyone's help.

Fang turned around to face everyone.

"Guys I think I should call Max again," Fang said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because we need help," Fang said.

"We don't need help," Maya said, "We can do this on our own. We don't need Max."

"Dude's got a point," Ratchet said, "I don't like having to ask a chick for help, but this chick is seriously strong. Besides Kate of course," Ratchet said looking at Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "I agree."

"Me too," Holden said.

"But-" Maya started to say.

"Shhhh," Star hissed focusing on the TV screen.

Fang turned to see Beth on the screen smiling happily. Her eyes shining brightly. But standing next to her was someone familiar. Fang pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Calling Max," Fang said pressing the one button and hitting call.

**Ok so not one of my best chapters, but I was having writer's block when I made this one. Speaking of writer's block I have it AGAIN! But don't worry. I have the next ten chapter ready for you guys! Yea I said ten and there's more. I told you this will be a long story. There will be another chapter tomorrow. Review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Another chapter! Sorry I uploaded it late in the day. Anyway thanks to MidNyte. Melody and lightning for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 22

(Max)

"Iggy spiders at 2 o'clock," I yelled trying to avoid the bullet that were aimed at me.

When we had started getting closer more and more spider eyed kids had come out. Yea fly over there heads where they have a blind spot and make them dizzy easy right? When they have super good eyesight and guns aimed at you and are constantly shooting easy right? No.

I kicked a gun out of one of the spider eyed kid's hands and grabbed it. Now I've never actually used a gun and it felt uncomfortable and awkward in my hands. Instead I chucked it at one of the spider eyed kids completely knocking it out.

"Max look out," Dylan yelled and I quickly soared up avoiding a bullet that would have hit me on the face.

"Worry about yourself," I yelled at Dylan who was avoiding a bunch of bullets coming from three guns from three spider eyed kids.

I looked around. There was a total of twelve spider eyed kids. Three had just been knocked out. Iggy was zig zagging through the air and managed to get above one of the spider eyed kids. Iggy dropped down like a heavy weight and landed on top of the spider eyed kids head making it drop to the ground. It laid there motionless.

Gazzy was mimicking sounds to confuse the spider eyed kids even more. Nudge was attracting the metal guns to her, trying to get them out of the hands of the spider eyed kids. Suddenly a bullet whizzed by my ear blowing some stray hairs back.

I looked down and saw a spider eyed kid's gun aimed right at me. I used my super speed and flew over the kids head then dropped down and landed on his head. It fell forward and landed on it's face. I looked around to see all the spider eyed kids on the ground defeated.

"Well that wasn't that hard," Nudge said.

"No," I said turning towards the facility, "The real challenge is the inside."

They probably already knew we were here, so we just used to front door.

"Remember guys," I said turning towards my flock, "Watch your back, be careful, stay out of trouble, kick butt, find Ella, then get out as fast as possible."

Everyone nodded and we walked down the halls looking around for any signs of danger. We looked through windows and saw a regular school, classrooms, offices, and other things. We didn't see anyone, but I felt like we were being watched.

"Max!" A familiar voice said.

I looked around and didn't see anyone, but I swear I heard Ella.

"Max!" Ella said again.

This time I heard it coming from the end of the hall. I walked fast and slowly peered around the corner. No one was there.

"Max!" Ella said again.

I heard it coming from the end of this hall too and I followed it.

"Max?" Dylan asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can hear Ella," I said with excitement.

"What?" Iggy said.

"Max!" Ella said again.

"This way guys," I said.

"Max!" Ella said again.

"Are you sure it's Ella?" Dylan asked.

"I'm positive," I said.

"Max!" Ella said again.

I followed her voice until we reached a door labeled Dungeon.

"A dungeon?" Dylan said, "What school has a dungeon?"

"Hogwarts has a dungeon," I said reaching forward to open the door when Dylan grabbed my hand.

"Max I have a bad feeling this is a trap," Dylan said.

I pulled my hand away, "Ella is in there," I said with determination and I pushed the door open.

It was dark and cold. Ella was being kept in a place like this? Rage boiled inside of me. When my eyes adjusted I saw stairs and began to walk down them, my flock following behind me. I heard drips of water coming from the ceiling and could see puddles forming below them.

When we got to the bottom no one was there. I saw something attached to the wall. It had a bunch of wires. Crap. I turned towards my flock about to rush them up the stair steps when my cell phone rang, and the bomb exploded.

**So, How was it. I rewrote this chapter over and over until I thought it was good enough. I hoped you guys thought it was good enough. Anyway review! The next chapter won't be out tomorrow. The three chapters in three days thing ended today. So I'm going back to my regular schedule.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Since I'm in a really good mood I'll put up Chapter 23 early. Thanks to Sarahgrace2017, Arrowkid21, and Live In Today for reviewing! Oh and Live In Today you review made me laugh. Max's cell phone breaking never actually occured to me when I was writing this chapter. Lol R&R!**

Chapter 23

(Max)

I was thrown forward and my face smacked against one of the stair steps. I coughed feeling blood in my mouth.

"Report," I yelled.

No one replied.

"Report," I yelled again desperately.

I heard someone coughing, "I'm ok," Gazzy said.

"Same here," Iggy said.

"I'm ok," Nudge said.

"What about you?" Dylan asked.

I gave a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to lose anyone in an explosion ever again.

"I'm ok," I said standing up.

Everyone got up and together we ran out of the building and jumped up into the air.

"That bomb was sound activated," Iggy said.

"No freaking duh!" I yelled.

My phone started ringing. We all stopped in midair still flapping our wings of course. Everyone gathered around me. I glared at my phone and snapped it open.

"What?" I yelled probably hurting the person on the other end's eardrums.

"Max?" Fang said.

My heart stopped for a second, then started beating rapidly.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to call!" I said sarcastically, "You could have gotten us killed!" I yelled feeling the blood in my mouth more than ever.

"What?" Fang asked confused.

"Never mind," I said with frustration, "What do you want?"

"What happened," Fang asked with worry.

"I said never mind," I said, "What do you want?"

Fang hesitated wanting to ask more about what happened, but changed his mind. "I need you to come to New York and meet us here."

I flew there silently. Then I smirked.

"So you can't do things by yourself can you?" I said.

I could tell that I had just angered Fang, but he calmed down and said, "No, but this is serious Max-"

I sighed. Realization finally hit me. We still hadn't found Ella, and the only place I could think she was at ended up being a trap. Had Ella even gone to the facility? Or did she already get what she was set out to do? She wanted wings and I was afraid that she had gotten what she wanted. I didn't want my sister to have to go through what I had to go through.

I sighed again, "I'm sorry Fang, but I need to find Ella."

"But Max-" Fang started to say.

"I can't," I said.

"But Max-"

"I can't lose another person I love," I said quietly.

"But Max-" Fang said more urgently.

"What?" I yelled annoyed.

"Ella is here in New York."

I flew there quietly in shock, then I turned towards my flock, "Who wants to go to New York?"

**I had so much trouble with these last couple of chapters and the ones in the future. I hope you like them! Again I'm really sorry about the short chapters. You'll be getting a lot of those from me. At first I didn't like how James Patterson wrote the short chapters in his book, but then I understood why he did it. It's much more easier writing short chapters. It helps with suspense. Anyway keep R&Ring. **


	25. Chapter 24

**I completely forgot to tell you guys that my fan fiction is divided into three parts. This chapter is the beginning of part 2. **

**Part 1: Searching for the Lost and Missing**

**Part 2: Pieces of the Puzzle **

**Part 3: The Big Picture**

**Thanks to Sarahgrace2017, Unknown, XxTristanxX, and i love it for reviewing! Sorry short chapter. R&R!**

Part 2: Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 24

The leader of the greatest group in the world frowned while walking down the hall. This place sickened the leader, but this was where the leader would be staying for now. The building was in horrible shape, but that didn't bother the leader. Someone ran up to the leader. The leader quickly turned around to see the same girl again. She was the leader's most important assistant.

"All is going according to plan," The girl said out of breath.

"Good," The leader said turning around and continuing to walk down the hall. The girl followed her glancing around.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying here?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine," The leader said, "What about you?"

"If your fine with staying here then I guess I am too," The girl said, "Besides there fixing the place up so it's more comfortable for you…and the rest of us."

The leader nodded and said, "Give me more of the report."

The girl nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, "Like I said everything is going according to plan. There's nothing else to report."

The leader nodded. Now if only the leader could play its part perfectly everything would turn out just the way the leader wanted them too. The leader and the girl kept on walking until they came to a cross roads in the hallway.

"There's no turning back," The leader said quietly so the girl wouldn't hear and the leader chose a path and continued to walk.

**So if your confused once again this is Part 2 of my story. Get it? Got it? Good. Ugh and the dreaded chapter approaches. You'll see what I'm talking about when that chapter arrives. Anyway it's summer! Which means I will not be able to upload the next chapter until this upcoming Sunday. Again sorry for the short chapters. Review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to XxTristanxX, anonymous reviewer, Arrowkid21, Unknown, FloridaGirl11, Lightning, Sarahgrace2017, and WriterAwesome for reviewing! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten for any chapter. You guys are awesome! R&R!**

Chapter 25

(Max)

We were now flying over Ohio. Home of the…cows? Anyway we were headed towards New York where we would meet Fang and his flock. I was having mixed emotions about seeing Fang. I don't want to go into specifics so lets just say I wanted to throw up. Considering what the cows left behind, I'm sure no one below would mind.

I wasn't sure what would happen. I mean me and Fang hadn't actually made up in Paris, we just kind of worked together to stop mass destruction and come to an understanding with each other, but that was it. I wasn't even sure if me and Maya were ok with each other. Guess I would have to find out.

I was really happy that we knew where Ella was and were going to save her. Of course I was also going to help with the whole Doomsday Group thing (Fang had told me the DG was also there), but if you were going to find your half sister that might be mutated but you still get to see her and be with her and know she was safe, and you had to stop a group causing destruction and most likely get injured badly, which one would make you happy? Exactly.

Iggy was in a good mood. He loved Ella and I knew Ella loved him too. Which was pretty uncomfortable for me because Iggy was like a brother and a son to me while Ella was actually my sister. Weird right? Anyway we had been flying for two days. This was our second day.

"It smells up here," Nudge said.

"It's the manure," Iggy said.

"Gross!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I don't smell anything," Gazzy said.

"Of course you don't Gaz," I said, "Your practically immune."

"I can't believe we're going to New York," Nudge said.

"We've been there before," I reminded her.

"Yea well I still can't believe it! I love New York! It's the fashion capital of the US! Not the world of course because there are better places with better fashions like Paris, or France. Actually most places in Europe have the best fashion. I guess Europe is the fashion capital of the world." Nudge said.

"Nudge," Iggy said, "We get it."

Nudge became quiet, but we all knew that wasn't going to last. I glanced at Dylan and saw him staring forward not paying attention to our little conversation. He'd been quiet all yesterday and today except for the occasional answer to my questions or suggestions to where we should sleep or eat.

I was about to ask him what's wrong, when I already knew what was wrong, when something caught my eye. Below us was a farm. You know those crop circles that everyone thinks aliens made, well this farm had one like that except the words "It will all end" were carved into the crops. What the heck?

"Do you guys see that?" I asked pointing at the farm.

"Why yes I do!" Iggy said.

"Not now Iggy," I said seriously.

The whole "It will all end" thing was kind of creeping me out. I never really thought about it because I was too busy thinking of Ella or something else at the time. Now I was getting worried. I looked back down and the words were gone.

I gave a sigh of frustration. Then to my right in the distance I saw a tiny black dot slowly making its way towards us. I was fully alert. Then the black dot came close enough for my raptor vision to see and a familiar shape appeared.

"Hold up guys," I said stopping in mid air.

I sensed everyone stopping behind me and then we waited for the familiar Scottish dog to make his way towards us.

"Hey guys!" Total said cheerfully.

"Hey Total," I replied warily.

**Ok so I'm **_**almost**_** officially done with my story. Need to fix a lot of chapters. At some point I realized the characters weren't acting like themselves at all. So I have to fix that. Anyway point is I'm almost done, so I will be uploading every other day. Meaning I will upload on Tue. then Thurs. then Sat. then Mon. and so on. Got it? Oh and I'm really sorry everything dosen't make sense right now. It will later. I promise. If it dosen't then go ahead and ask me your question in a review or private message. Of course if answering your question spoils my story then I can't answer it. Sorry for the short chapters again. Oh and FloridaGirl11 I am psychic. Hahah no. This fan fic used to be called Maximum Ride: The End, but when I learned the next book will be called Nevermore I changed it. Anyway review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Lol who doesn't like Total? Thanks to Unknown, XxTristanxX, Arrowkid21 for reviewing! Oh and I think I should thank the people for adding my story to their favorites and story alert, so thanks to fnickforever for doing that! Please read my author's note at the end. Very important. R&R!**

Chapter 26

(Max)

"How did you find us?" I asked Total.

We were now hovering in the air gathered around Total to hear his story.

"Well I knew you guys wouldn't be able to survive without me," Total said.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes in the inside.

"So it's not like I sit around doing nothing all day doing nothing," Total said.

"Right," I said rolling my eyes inwardly again.

"So I did a little bit of research of my own and found out that the Doomsday Group was going to be in New York. If the Doomsday Group was going to be in New York then I knew you guys would be there too, so I flew to New York and on the way I found you guys," Total said.

"What about Akila?" I asked.

"Oh," Total said avoiding my gaze, "She's fine. Just needs her space."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to this. I'm not the one who does all that comforting stuff. Luckily Nudge was good at that.

"Aww Total what happened?" Nudge asked.

"It's fine. Nothing bad. It's just she hasn't been herself lately," Total said then he looked up smiling, "So what's been happening with you guys."

We hovered in the air in our circle and told Total everything.

"Guys we're late," I said remembering our meeting with Fang and his gang, "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and we flew towards New York again.

I was high above everyone watching everyone and everything below. Total went up towards me.

"Why's everyone acting sadder than before?" Total asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

Total shook his small furry head, "Max they're really sad right now."

I looked down at my flock. They looked fine.

"They don't look sad," I said.

"That's because they're hiding their sadness and hurting deep inside," Total looked sadly into my eyes, "Just like you."

"I have no idea what your talking about," I said.

"Please Max," Total said rolling his little eyes, "You could be Fang's twin."

"Which Fang?" I said grumpily, "The one before or after he broke my heart."

"Does it matter?" Total asked.

"Yes," I said, "The Fang before was quiet. The Fang after is weirdly talkative."

"Personally," Total said, "I prefer the Fang before."

"Me too Total," I said, "Me too."

**Must Read! Very Important Author's Note:**

**Here comes the part where I have to ask you guys to really think about how much you like my story. I'm also begging you guys, and I hate begging, to keep reading no matter what happens because in the next couple of chapters…...You're going to hate my guts.**

**I guess this is a bad time to ask this question because I wanted to stop at that 'You're going to hate my guts' note. Anyway do you guys know what OC or OOC means beccause I have no idea.**

**Oh and if Total seems a little different to you. It's because in my story I'm making him start to become more mature than usual, but don't worry. He's still going to be the annoying, funny, scottish dog we all know and love.**


	28. Chapter 27

**You guys are awesome, funny, and so supportive. Thanks to Unknown, XxTristanxX, an anonymous reviewer, Lightning, and Live In Today, Mel too lazy to log in, Sarahgrace2017, and Arrowkid21 for reviewing! Trust me. At some point you guys will hate me for different reasons. I guess I'm also getting tired of my short chapters. I've already done a bunch of chapters, so I can't fix that at the moment. Sorry. And here comes the chapter I've been dreading to update. Well this and a bunch of other chapters. Please don't hate me and keep reading. R&R!**

Chapter 27

(Fang)

Fang and his flock were inside a restaurant waiting for Max and the rest of the flock. Fang kept looking at his watch anxiously. They were supposed to be there by now. Fang didn't know what his relationship with Max was. Was she still angry at him? It had only been about less than two weeks since he last saw her. Fang was just thinking about calling Max when Maya said,

"Can we talk?"

Fang sighed and looked at his watch, "Sure," he said pushing his chair back and following Maya out of the restaurant.

Maya stopped in front of the restaurant and turned towards Fang. Her brown eyes looking into his. Her hair, unusually, messed up. Dirty and tired, she looked like Max more than ever.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fang asked.

"Well you know how me and Max don't get along," Maya said.

Fang nodded.

"I know everything is messed up between you too, and I can't help but feel I've been causing it." Maya said.

Fang shook his head, "No. You didn't create this mess. Me and Max did."

"You don't get it," Maya said frustrated, "I just don't know what to do,"

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked confused.

Maya sighed, "I don't think I should be here, with you, anymore. I think I should leave. It would make everything easier-"

Fang leaned down and kissed Maya. She reacted immediately, wrapping her arms around Fang's neck. Fang didn't know what Maya was going on about. Girls were just confusing that way.

Fang did know that he didn't want Maya to leave. Something just came over him. He just felt like he couldn't let Maya leave. He needed her to stay. He wanted her to stay.

It took Max forever to like Fang, but Maya easily gave in. Fang liked Maya, and Maya liked him. There was no other guy that could come between them. No reason for Fang to leaver her. It was nice, but Fang didn't feel right. His stomach hurt and he didn't feel good.

This wasn't right. Fang stilled loved Max, a lot. Fang also had feeling for Maya, but Fang hadn't spent his whole life with Maya. Fang didn't spend years with Maya, talking and laughing. Maya didn't go through the things that he went through. It was all Max.

But of course, in the life of a mutated experiment, everything must go wrong. Just when Fang realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Guess who finally showed up.

**Please don't hate me. Review...please.**

**To Unknown: To answer your question I must first talk about Max. At the moment Max is feeling pressured and confused. So she's having mixed feelings about everything. So the reason Dylan hasn't been talking and there isn't much of him is because Dylan cares enough to give Max the space she needs. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^**

**Does anyone have any questions? Again I can't answer them if it involves spoiling my story. Right now I'm pretty dissapointed in how I made it. The worst part is I have writer's block and I'm having lots of trouble fixing my story with it. Sigh...**

**Thanks for those who helped me figure out that whole OC and OOC thing. I'm new here, so I don't really understand all of that stuff.**

**Oh and I wrote this little one shot thing called A Note and a Small Grain of Hope. Yea yea I know the title rhymes. Never meant for it to. Please check it out. ^_^**


	29. Chapter 28

***wince* I think I have Nudge's power because I can feel all the hate. Anyway thanks to Live In Today, Unknown, Zoe Milex, XxTristanxX, Sarahgrace2017, Lightning, Icy. and Fire, butterpecantwirl, and two anonymous reviewers for reviewing! I'm so happy I still have my readers. Thanks you guys. R&R!**

Chapter 28

(Max)

Ok let's back up a smidge. We were running (or you know, _flying) _late for our little meeting with Fang and his gang, but we finally made it to New York. Nudge was just squealing with delight. Gazzy and Iggy were really happy too, but mostly because we would me meeting Fang at a restaurant.

I thought about what Total said. Was their happiness all an act? Well we haven't been to a restaurant in a long time, so they should be happy because they were Iggy and Gazzy. And Nudge loved New York. But was all this just an act?

Dylan didn't seem very happy, but tried hiding how upset he was from me. Of course I noticed. Might be some new powers I have. Of course I was no Nudge or Angel, so my power was just guess work.

I had located the restaurant where Fang and his gang were going to be meeting us at and we had landed a block away in an empty area and concealed our wings. We were walking the rest of the way there.

"Total probably wishes he wasn't here right now," Nudge whispered to me, noticing all the no dogs allowed signs.

I laughed because it was so true. Total was grumbling to himself. I smiled. We were now near the restaurant and as I turn to face it my smile immediately left my face. Guess what the first think I saw was? No not an Eraser, or anyother people who've been haunting me my whole life. Although I would have preferred seeing them. What I saw made my blood run cold, and my heart stop beating. I saw Fang kissing Maya.

This was same guy who had left me a note saying I was his one and only love and this was my clone. Maya's arms were around Fang's neck and Fang's arms were around Maya's waist. Just like it had been with me and Fang.

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of me. I saw Fang and Maya break apart from each other, but that was it because I was already running.

"Max!" I heard Fang and Dylan yelling my name. I ran faster.

My heart felt empty as I ran down the streets. When I thought I had put enough distance between me and everything and everyone that was hurting me (which of course is impossible), I went into an alley and sat down behind a dumpster completely concealing myself from anyone walking around.

I clutched my stomach. I didn't feel good. The weight of the day and everything crashed down on me and I felt like I was going to hurl. I refused to let myself cry, but the tears were already falling.

How could Fang do this to me? I thought we were finally starting to make up, but now there was no way I would ever want to see him again. Seeing him kiss Maya was like watching Fang kiss me, except it wasn't me, and it never would be me again. My stomach lurched. I took a deep breath to calm down so I wouldn't end up throwing up the only food in my body which wasn't much.

A million thoughts flew into my mind. Some were images of me and Fang together in the past, and others were of the scene I had just saw. _That jerk_, I thought to myself. Well I was thinking much worse, but jerk is probably the most safest to say in a story kids might be reading.

"Max!" Fang yelled nearby.

His voice felt like a stab in my heart. I could tell he was coming closer and I tried my best to conceal myself even more. I saw a dark shadow and knew that Fang had paused in the entrance of the alley, but a new voice appeared.

"Good job," Dylan said angrily at Fang.

"Shut up," Fang yelled at Dylan.

I remembered in Paris how they were starting to get a long a little. Well now that was completely ruined.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed out of Max's life like you meant to and stop hurting her," Dylan yelled back.

Fang stood there quietly a little bit shocked.

"What about you?" Fang yelled finally finding his voice, "You barged into her life completely messing things up!"

"If it wasn't for me she would probably be up in a tree, crying about some idiot, ignoring everything going on around her, and forget who she is!" Dylan yelled.

Fang didn't say anything and I knew he didn't know how to reply to that. Fang sighed.

"Let's just find her," Fang said and I saw his shadow disappear.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I sighed and put my head down. Then I heard three familiar voices.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Iggy asked.

"No," Gazzy and Nudge said.

"I hope she's ok," Nudge said with worry in her voice.

"Fang's just a jerk," Iggy said.

There was a rumbling noise.

"I'm really hungry," Gazzy said.

"Me too," Iggy said, "Let's go back to the restaurant."

"Will Max come back?" Nudge asked.

"I doubt it," After realizing what he said Iggy hastily added, "I mean after everything that's happened she won't be back for a while."

"Ok, " Nudge said sadly.

I heard their footsteps start to fade away as they walked away from my hiding spot, but a small shadow appeared and I knew Total knew where I was hiding. But soon his little foot steps or paw steps or whatever slowly faded away.

I sighed and wiped tears from my eyes. I was such a bad leader. I had left Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge all by themselves. Everyone was worried about me that they were forgotten.

They've always been there for me. Like the family I never had. They've watched me grow up, kick butt, and live my life, but now I realized I've never watched them. They were always an audience. Agreeing with me and going with whatever I wanted even though they might hate it on the inside. I never gave them a choice.

They were the most important people in my life. Of course I cared about Dylan and maybe, sort of, kind of Fang too...I guess, and everyone else that was important to me, but they were big, they were tough. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge weren't. Sure Iggy was as old as me (we think) and really tough, but he was still blind and couldn't find his way around. He always needed someone to guide him. That was supposed to be me.

Nudge was also a big kid, but she needed someone to listen to her when she talked. She needed someone there for her. And Gazzy, Gazzy was my little trooper. He always acted tough, brave, and strong, but you could tell he was always hurting inside.

I was an awful family member, leader, and person (or mutant). Realization hit me. Before any of this romantic crap came up, all of my flock members were always with me (most of the time). Now, Fang had left and Angel was gone. I didn't have a complete flock anymore.

I was done with crying and feeling sorry for myself. I was done with Fang and Dylan making my life more confusing than it already was. I was done with everything.

I stood up. I was going to save the world, defeat the Doomsday Group, and help Ella and my mom. I was going to have my flock back. Every single one of them. Probably not Fang, but I was going to get Angel back dead or alive (I'm hoping she'll be alive).

That was my goal. I had chosen a path and now I was following it, and this time. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were going to be beside me instead of behind me left behind. I walked out of the alley and went towards the restaurant.

Weirdly I felt happy. I felt like my crazy, unpredictable, confusing, unreal life was starting to look brighter, clearer, and that it was ok to feel happy for once.

Crap. I was starting to sound like the Voice. No one wants a wise Max. It's just not right.

**Ah yes. Our little Max is growing up. You'll see Max maturing more in my story, but as you can see, in the end, she'll always be her sarcastic self.**

**I am so unsatisfied about how Max acted in this chapter. Please tell me if I did a good or bad job of making Max seem like herself.**

**An answer to a question, there will be around 66 chapters in my whole entire story. Yes, yes I know. Wow. But, since most of these chapters are short it'll be like reading 33 chapters. I hope you guys like to read! (Of course you do, or you wouldn't be here)**

**I hope you guys will still be reading my story. Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Arrowkid21, Lightning, Zoe Milex, Maximum Ride 4ever, Live In Today (Lol good job ^_^ ), XxTristanxX, Icy. and Fire, Sarahgrace2017, and KeepFlying for reviewing. Happy 4th of July you guys! Just to warn you, most of the fireworks are caused by Gazzy and Iggy :P :D R&R!**

Chapter 29

(Max)

When I got back to the restaurant, Maya was standing outside. She spotted me right away. She looked behind me. When she saw Fang wasn't behind me she looked ready to fight and a little scared. I went up to her. She took a fighting stance, but I ignored this and faced her.

"Is Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy inside?" I asked.

She looked confused and nodded slowly.

"Good," I said smiling and I walked inside.

I saw Maya look for Fang again then walked in behind me.

"Max!" Nudge said running up to me and hugging me.

I patted her head, "Hey," I said cheerfully.

Nudge looked at me quizzically, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I said and we walked to the table where everyone was sitting at.

Everyone looked up at me. Ratchet must have heard everything and told everyone. He sat next to Kate and Star. Holden sat on the other side of him. Across from them was Iggy, Gazzy, and Total who watched me carefully. Nudge sat down and I sat in the chair beside her. Everyone kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

They all gave me one last look, but then started talking as if nothing happened. Maya sat down next to Star. There were three empty seats. One for Fang and Dylan. The third one sat beside me empty.

I thought about who would be sitting there if she was here and I quickly pushed the chair away from me. Making the four seated table next to us five seated.

Across the room I saw Fang and Dylan enter through the door. My heart stopped and I felt like running away again. Fang was still in his usual dark clothing. His hair starting to grow longer again. I felt the urge to bolt out the door, but Nudge grabbed my hand and I remembered why I couldn't let him get to me like this. No matter how hard it was. They both spotted me and quickly made there way towards the table.

"Max-" Fang started to say, but I held out my hand. This was going to be hard. His voice made my heart ache.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maya watching Fang.

"Not now," I told Fang.

"But-"

"Not now," I said forcefully.

"But Max-"

I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"I know what you want to say, but right now I'm here for Ella and the Doomsday Group. If you want to talk we can talk later, but not now." I said.

We looked at each other, my face probably telling Fang he better not go against me. Fang gave a sigh of frustration and sat in a chair far away from Maya, which Maya noticed.

"Fine," Fang said.

Score one for Max.

Dylan just stood there and I glared at him telling him he better sit down. He hesitated and sat down over in the chair next to Iggy.

An old lady came over and told us she was our waitress. Iggy told her that Total was his guide guard, but she didn't really care. You could have brought one of those cows in here and she wouldn't have minded. After looking over the menus, we ordered. The old lady wasn't surprised at all about the amount of food we got.

"I'm glad you kids are getting some meat on those bones," She said pinching my arm and walking away.

Everyone was pretty skinny.

"Ok," I said facing Fang and his gang, "Let's hear it."

And so Fang told us about the interrogations with some DG members, going to California and finding the info, going to a circus, getting attacked by a bunch of mutants, going to New York, and finding out about Ella.

I could tell he was leaving some things out, but all that mattered was Ella and the Doomsday Group. Then it was our turn.

We told them about the Institute for Higher Living thing, going to my mom's house, going to the facility, and then coming here. I left out the parts about seeing the words on the paper, wall, and field. Hey I already had a voice in my head. I didn't want to sound completely crazy.

We got our food and ate like the hungry mutants we are.

"Now what?" Fang asked looking at me.

"Now," I said looking at the tired faces of my flock, "We find a place to sleep."

**Mwahahaha..I'm evil aren't I. I'm just building up suspense since you guys seem so excited to see what happens between Max and Fang. It's not really that big. Anyway review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok thanks guys for helping me out and choosing which chapter you liked the best. Sorry for all the confusuion. I did some small changes to this chapter so it would fit well with everyone. I deleted both options from the story, fixed this one, and now I'm updating it. 5 out of 7 people voted for this one. I only waited for seven people to vote. Again sorry for any confusion I caused. This is Chapter 30.**

**Thanks to ****XxTristanxX, Lightning, Unknown, butterpecantwirl, Anony MOUS, Live In Today, an anonymous reviewer, Icy. and Fire, Six Impossible Things, Zoe Milex, MidNyte. Melody, mysterywriter94, and holldoll13! **100 REVIEWS! I have more than 100 reviews! I'm sooo happy. Thanks you guys sooo much! R&R!****

Chapter 30

(Max)

We found a nice hotel nearby. We got four rooms. Me, Nudge, and Total were going to share a room all to ourselves. Maya, Star, and Kate would share a room. Fang with Ratchet and Holden. Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy would share the fourth room.

The rooms were in the same hallway on the second floor, but only me, Total's and Nudge's room were connected with someone else's. Which was Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy's room.

Everyone kept a close eye on me because they were totally unconvinced that I was actually feeling ok. They might have thought I was a clone if Maya wasn't here to prove them wrong. Then again it wouldn't have surprised me if the white coats had made another me. Anyway they weren't convinced.

I let Nudge take a shower first since looking nice and being clean was more important to her then to me. I lied on the bed flipping through channels with Total until Nudge came out.

I turned the water on hot, feeling the warmness on my skin. It felt nice to get rid of all the dirt. After I was done. I grabbed a new pair of clean clothes which were just clothes I hadn't worn in a couple of days and I put them on.

I sat on the bed brushing the tangles out of me and Nudge's hair while I had forced Total to take a little bath when there was a knock on the door.

"Max?" Fang said through the door.

I sighed. I was dreading this. I gave the comb to Nudge. When I got up she grabbed my arm. I turned to her.

"It'll be ok," She said comfortingly reminding me of Angel.

_There's always someone_ I thought as I walked towards the door. I turned the handle and opened the door. Fang was stood there waiting for me.

"It's later," Fang said.

I nodded and turned towards Nudge, not forgetting what had happened today.

"I'll be right back," I said.

Nudge nodded and smiled, "Don't worry I'll be ok."

I turned towards Fang," Let's go."

Silently we walked down the stairs and out the front door. We both instantly opened our wings and jumped up into the air. We flew in silence for a while then we stopped in midair staring at each other.

"So what's up?" I asked.

Fang just stared at me silently. His black eyes dark and empty. His face impassive. He sighed and looked away.

"I'm such a jerk," Fang said.

_Your worse than that _I thought to myself, but I stayed quiet.

Fang looked back up at me, "You probably hate my guts."

_You got that right _I thought to myself, but I still kept quiet.

Fang looked at me some more. Probably hoping I would say something, but I wasn't going to at the moment. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I can't apologize for this can I?" Fang asked.

"You can if you want me to smack you upside your head," I said angrily, "Of course you can't freaking apologize for something like that!"

We stared into each others eyes.

I sighed, "Why?" I asked.

Fang flew there quietly.

"I don't know," Fang said.

"You don't know why you kissed Maya right in front of me?" I said

"Max I didn't mean to hurt you-" Fang started to say.

"Well you did!" I said not trying to stay calm anymore, "First you go without warning and leave a freaking note!" My voice starting to rise, "Then you replace me with Maya-"

"I didn't replace you," Fang said.

"Then why did you go and kiss her in front of me after everything we've been through!" I yelled.

Fang flew there silently.

"Exactly," I said continuing, "When my life was starting to get better you of all people make it worse."

"So you think it's better when I'm gone," Fang said.

"No!," I yelled, "It's worse."

I sighed and looked away from Fang.

"It was worse," I said.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a crumpled, ripped up, piece of paper and held it up.

"Did this even mean anything?" I asked waving the piece of paper around.

"What is that?" Fang asked.

"Oh it's just some note that this jerk left behind for me," I said coldly, "Do you want me to read the _lies_? Because then I would have to read the whole thing."

I waited for Fang to retort, but he didn't. He stared at the note.

"You kept it?" Fang asked.

"Uh…yea, but that doesn't mean anything!" I said frustrated.

I shoved the note back into my pocket.

"Why'd you keep it?" Fang asked.

"Because I umm…It doesn't matter what I do! You left, so why should you care about anything I do anyway?" I said.

"I do care," Fang said surprising me, "I care a lot."

"No you don't," I said, "If you did you wouldn't have left."

I looked away and gave a shaky laugh, "Because of you I was weak. I was so pathetic. I spent days crying on the bed. I didn't care about eating or sleeping. I just lied there and cried, and I completely ignored the others," I gave a shaky breath.

The pain of that week when Fang was gone came back to me. With anyone else I wouldn't have told them how I felt, or how weak I'd been. Maybe Fang before he left, but the Fang now I didn't want to talk to him about this since he did have a huge part in all of it. But I wanted him to know what he made me go through.

"Nudge had called my mom and they had forced me to get up. My mom and Ella took care of me. Trying to coax me to eat," I looked up at Fang and saw that he was silently watching me. I looked away again and continued to speak, "I ran out of tears and soon I just lied there. My mom said I needed to get out more, so I did. I spent my days up in a tree," I gave a small chuckle, "And then Dylan came a scared the crap out of me making me fall. I attacked him and he fought back," I sighed, " He brought me back to reality. Shortly after that Jeb and Dr. Hans came and then you know the rest."

I looked up at Fang and he continued to silently look at me.

"Point is I was pathetic, hurt, lost, confused, and you made me that way."

I looked away from Fang again.

"So you love Dylan?" Fang asked.

I gave a sigh of frustration, "What is with you two. I don't love Dylan and I'm definitely not in love with you," I took a deep breath, "Right now saving Ella and defeating the Doomsday Group is at the top of my list, and I really don't need this crap." I said and that was it.

We flew there quietly avoiding each others eyes.

"Do you think we can start over again?" Fang asked.

I looked up at him and sighed, "That would be nice, but this time it won't end up the same way. I can guarantee you that."

After a while Fang nodded and in a silent agreement we headed back towards the hotel. When we got to my room me and Fang stood there awkwardly.

"Good night," I said.

Fang put his hand through his hair, "Yea, good night."

I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I looked at him one last time and then closed the door on Fang.

**How is it? Again sorry about all the confusion of choosing another chapter. I hope everyone's ok with this one and the small changes I made to it. I kind of went out of schedule when I uploaded this chapter because I was supposed to update a chapter tomorrow, so now I guess you get two chapters in a row. Review!**


	32. Chapter 31

Important Author's Note

**I know most people don't read the author's notes, so I have to say they're important to get people to read them. For those who don't know I completely changed Chapter 30, so just in case most of you might want to go back and read Chapter 30 again to see if you have not read it yet. This isn't that important, but I put a better summary into the chapter called Letter. You guys should read it. It'll Help you understand the story a little.**

**Sorry short chapter. Thanks to Lightning, Live In Today, mysterywriter94, Icy. and Fire (Your majesty? Lol ^_^), and Unknown for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 31

(Max)

I heard Fang's footsteps fade away down the hall. I sighed and put the key card back into my pocket. I kicked off my shoes and walked over towards Nudge and saw that she was already sleeping on her bed. But something was weird about the way she was sleeping. The uneven breathing and the fact she wasn't thrashing around like she usually did when she was asleep.

"Huh since Nudge is already asleep I guess I'll go by myself to buy us some new clothes," I said.

Nudge bolted upright, "What? We're going shopping!"

"Nope," I said plopping down onto my bed.

"Oh. Oh haha Max. Your _so_ funny," Nudge said angrily.

"You can't trick me Nudge," I said into my pillow.

Something jumped onto my bed. I looked around to see Total sitting down watching me.

"What?" I asked warily.

"So what happened?" Total asked.

"Yea Max," Nudge said eagerly, "What happened?"

I sighed. I was really tired right now, "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Aww come on Max," Nudge said sitting upright on her bed, "Please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

"Ok ok fine whatever," I said sitting up knowing she could go on as long as she wanted and I really just wanted to get some sleep, "I told him how I felt-"

"You have feelings?" Nudge said.

"Yes Nudge," I said sighing, "Everyone has feelings-"

"Robots don't," Nudge said, "I saw this movie about robots, or we did since you were there too, and they were all emotionless and now that I think about it maybe Fang's a robot I mean we've joked about that before, but we've never actually taken it seriously because you never know I mean they've already made a bunch of robots before like remember that Ari bot or something oh and those flybots and there were these other ones that I can't remember-"

"Nudge," I said sternly.

"Ok ok so what else," Nudge said eagerly.

"Well I guess now we're going to start over again, or something," I said already starting to lie back down.

"Good," Total said smiling, "So you two a couple again?"

I shook my head, "No not this time."

"Oh," Nudge said slowly, "Ok. Well good night Max!" Nudge said lying back down again.

After a while I heard calm even breathing coming out of her. I sighed and lied back down on my stomach again. I closed my eyes about to fall asleep when I felt movement beside me. I opened up my eyes and saw Total sitting in front of me.

"What?" I said.

Total lied down, "You know I heard this saying once."

I lied there waiting to hear what he had to stay, but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for me to ask. I sighed.

"What did you hear Total?"

"Love is not how you forget, but how you forgive. Not how you listen, but how you understand. Not what you see, but how you feel. Not how you let go, but hold on."

Soon Total was snoring and I was still thinking about what he said. That and the fact that he might have actually said something that wasn't completely useless.

I lied there and thought about it. I never forgive or forget. I really don't understand what most people are trying to say. Love isn't what you see but how you feel? Shouldn't you do both? And the part where he said love isn't how you let go, but hold on. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. It's much more easier to let go. Why try to hold on to something that doesn't love you back?

**That isn't really a saying that goes around. It's actually something my friend posted a long time ago and I wrote it down because it was just so perfect! Again sorry for the short chapter. It was actually shorter than this at first. Nudge was actually supposed to be asleep, but since I know you guys are getting tired of the short chapters I tried making it longer a bit. Of course I didn't do a good job at that. But I learned something when I re read some of the Maximum Ride books while I was writing this story. Every. Chapter. Is. Important. Anyway review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**I loved the reviews guys! Thanks to Sarahgrace2017 (Thanks that means a lot to me), Lightning (lol yes Max does have feelings), Live In Today (Loved the long review. Good luck to you and Gazzy!), WolfLover18 (Yay I got a new reader! Read on!), Zoe Milex (lol yes, Total's brain is working), butterpecantwirl (Yes I made someone laugh!), Icy. and Fire (lol yup, you memorized it!), Unknown (I know right!), Sensitivegurl (Yea your right, I guess it was more like a quote.) for reviewing! Everyone seemed to like that quote in the last chapter. R&R!**

Chapter 32

(Fang)

"Time to get up!" Max said through the doorway. Fang groaned and got up.

"Dude," Ratchet said also getting up, "What's her problem?"

Fang shrugged. He had been sleeping on the couch that the room came with. Fang went towards the door and opened it. Max was standing there about to knock again. Her hair tangled as usual, and her beautiful brown eyes stared into his.

"What?" Fang asked.

"It's like 9 o'clock already. Do you guys always sleep in this late?" Max asked.

Fang nodded, "Usually."

"Well I want to snoop around New York a bit," Max said.

Fang nodded, "Did you wake the others?" He asked.

Max nodded, "Star threw a pillow at me, but she's ready now after I gave her a little….talk."

Fang nodded, "Should we pack up?"

Max nodded, "We'll be switching hotels every now and then."

"We'll be out soon," Fang said and he closed the door.

He sighed remembering what had happened last night. He was surprised Max had told him how she felt. Sure she used to tell him how she felt all the time, but Fang thought that that was over after what's happened. He was glad he and Max were still friends, but it was kind of like how it was a long time ago. Fang wanted to be more than friends.

None of them really had a lot of stuff, so all they had to do was pick up some stuff like Fang's laptop and then head out the door. Fang, Ratchet, and Holden met Maya, Star, and Kate in the hallway.

"Everyone ready?" Fang asked.

Everyone nodded. Star looked a little grumpy. Fang caught Maya's eye. She didn't look sad, mad, or upset. She was actually acting normal. Like there wasn't anything wrong. Fang found this a little odd. Then again Maya is Max's clone.

"You guys ready?" Max asked coming out of her room followed by the rest of the flock.

There were murmurs of replies.

"Good, let's go," Max said.

Fang went over and pulled Maya aside. He caught Max's eye and she nodded. Everyone walked down leaving Fang and Maya behind.

"I know," Maya said bringing Fang back to the situation at hand.

"Know what?" Fang asked.

"That you didn't really mean to kiss me and that you're still in love with Max," Maya said.

"What-" Fang started.

Maya held up her hand, "Please," Maya said, "I see the way you look at her. Like I've said I know you've wanted me to be her, but again I'm not Max.

"Maya-"

"Don't worry I'm not leaving, but you shouldn't have used me like that," Maya said looking up at Fang with a blank expression and then smiled, "You're a great guy Fang," She looked at Max who was starting to go downstairs with everyone else, "She's lucky to have you and your lucky to have her," Maya said looking up at him again, "Don't mess it up," Maya patted his arm and then walked away.

Fang followed her all the way downstairs and as he was checking them out of the hotel he thought about what Maya had said. She was never like Max to him. She had her own personality and Fang had realized that right away.

He did not use Maya and if he did..He didn't mean to. He really didn't want her to leave. Seeing her every day after he had left Max and the flock reminded him of what his job was and kept him from going back.

He sighed and turned to face everyon else who was now walking out the front doors. He followed silently behind all of them.

"What now?" Fang asked Max.

"We're going to split up into groups and find some info then we'll meet back up at that donut shop down the street of the hotel. Got it?" Max said.

"We should probably go get some breakfast first though," Fang said.

Max shook her head, "While you guys were sleeping we went and got some breakfast," Max reached into her back pack and pulled out some bags with the familiar golden arches on them. McDonalds.

Max passed out the bags. Max quickly handed a bag to Fang, not making any eye contact with him, and then handed one to Ratchet who was standing beside him.

"Thanks man," Ratchet said already eating.

Max smiled a little then faced all of us again.

"Ok time to split up into groups." Max said, "Iggy, Gazzy, and Holden in one group." Max said looking at the three of them, "Star and Kate can be together," Max said facing them.

Max turned and looked at him, "Fang, Ratchet, and," Max said looking around. Her eyes landed on Dylan, and she smiled, "And Dylan."

Everyone looked surprised, but I was sort of expecting it. That left Max with Nudge and…Maya.

"I'll be with Nudge and Maya," Max said turning towards them.

Maya looked surprised and worried. Nudge looked kind of worried too.

"What about me?" Total asked.

"Oh right," Max said forgetting the small scottish dog, "Umm you can go with Iggy, Gazzy, and Holden."

Total huffed and trotted over towards them.

"Come on you guys," Max said, "Get into your groups."

Everyone got into their groups. That just shows you how afraid of Max everyone is. Especially if they disobeyed her or disagreed with anything she said.

Dylan went over to him and Ratchet. He and Dylan looked at each other warily. Fang saw Maya walking towards Max and looking back at Fang with a worried expression. Max saw this and looked over at Fang. Her face was so expressionless it shocked Fang. He wondered if that was how he looked. Eyes empty and face emotionless. Fang must have looked shocked because Max gave him a questioning look and turned to face Maya and smiled at her.

"Ok let's go," Max said and everyone went their separate ways.

**Yea not that exciting. I just thought I should put a Fang P.O.V. somewhere. Prepare for some more confusion. Review!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I guess most of you were expecting a huge fight with Max and Maya, or Dylan and Fang, but that's not going to happen in the chapter because if you remember Max is maturing. Who knows how long that will last though. Thanks to Sarahgrace2017, Zoe Milex, Lightning, Live In Today (Good idea! Having both pyros will help ^_^), MaximumRideFanAddict (A new reader who is having some issues with glue and their evil laugh lol. I love your pen name by the way!), Unknown, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 33

(Max)

I'm the kind of girl that likes to have revenge. It's fun. Especially when your having revenge against your enemies, but that wasn't what I was planning when I chose Maya to be in my group, and Dylan to be in Fang's.

I thought it was time to settle our differences and stuff. If we were going to save Ella, defeat the Doomsday Group, save the world and the people I love, we're going to need to work together.

I knew everything was complicated and confusing between everyone, especially between me and Maya, but who knew it would be this awkward. I was actually trying to be nice for once, but who knew how uncomfortable it made everyone. Nudge stood awkwardly between me and Maya while we walked around New York.

If the Doomsday Group was planning another rally then there has got to be some posters or something like there was last time, but there wasn't. I was seriously starting to get worried.

"I'm not seeing anything suspicious," Maya said annoyed

"Me neither," Nudge said quickly

"Just keep looking," I said.

Maya let out a huff and we continued to walk around. I sighed.

"You guys sure the Doomsday rally was going to be in New York?" I said asking Maya.

"Yea."

I nodded and we continued to walk. While we were walking a question kept floating around my head. Why New York?

Did the Doomsday Group just throw a dart at a map and said oh lets have the next rally in New York? No. They would have to have a plan. Like in Paris. They picked Paris because under Paris was an under ground maze with tunnels leading to different places miles away.

_Good Max. Think like your enemies. _The Voice said popping into my mind.

Why would I want to think like those sick monsters?

_Your hatred blinds you to the big picture. It blinds you of the big picture of them, you, and everything else in your life._

I get it. I get it. Geez. Don't let hatred blind you. Don't need the confusing fortune crap Voice.

_No Max. I don't think you ever get it._

Ouch. Well I'm not the smartest person in the world. The Voice should know that by now. I mean it is in my head.

"Max! Max!" Someone hissed.

I snapped my head up.

"What?" I yelled back, but then I noticed the hairs sticking up on the back of my neck.

Maya rolled her eyes and me and pushed me and Nudge forward into an alley and behind a dumpster. I glared at her, but kept quiet and peered around the dumpster. I heard two pairs of footsteps approaching and then half of a shadow entering the alley and we quickly pressed out back against the wall. Completely concealing ourselves. Watching the shadows I saw two figures pause in the alley way and walk forward. Crap.

"Up and away?" Nudge whispered.

I nodded, "Up and away guys."

Nudge jumped up with great speed and soon her wings were spread out and she was already above the building. I was so proud at her. Me and Maya looked at each other.

"Well go," I said.

She rolled her eyes at me and she too jumped up into the air and unfurled her/my wings. I jumped quickly after her and let my wings open and pushed upward.

I looked back down to see two teenagers pass our little hiding spot by the dumpster. One was a boy and one was a girl. They didn't look up at us and they didn't even seem like they saw us.

I looked at them more closely and saw there eyes blank and empty. Of course. The girl put her hand to the wall at the end of the alley. In the middle of the wall cracks started to form and soon a door appeared and slid open. The girl and boy walked in and the door quickly shut closed becoming a plain wall again. Well that was something.

**The whole hatred blinding you thing that the Voice said came from School's Out Forever on page 54. Well in the book I was reading it was page 54. I guess it depends on the size of the book. Anyway since it wasn't exactly my idea I once again have to mention that I do not and never will own Maximum Ride. Just to shorten future author's notes my story and a lot of the chapters are a little messy meaning they're not really put together well, so I thought I should remind you guys again that this is my first fan fiction and the first time I've ever created a story for people to read, so yea. Review!**


	35. Chapter 34

**Thanks to Lightning, Live In Today, Sarahgrace2017, Zoe Milex, Unknown, Sunburst25, and XxTristanxX for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 34

(Max)

"That might have been the entrance to their base," Nudge said.

I nodded, "Maybe."

"I still don't get how they didn't see us, or if they did they didn't try to get us," Maya said.

I nodded. It was strange. Nothing was making sense. Nothing connected. This must have been one of those five thousand piece puzzles.

"Look the donut shop is right there Max," Nudge said pointing at a small building.

I nodded and we walked towards and into the building. Everyone was already there. There weren't any other people in the donut shop. Just my flock and Fang's gang.

I looked around to see Iggy, Gazzy, and Total sitting at a table by themselves talking to each other. Kate, Star, Holden, and Ratchet were all sitting at a table together. And Dylan and Fang were sitting at tables by themselves glaring at each other. Hmm. I wonder what happened there. When I came in everyone looked up at me.

"Sorry we're late," I said heading towards the table Gazzy and Iggy were sitting at and grabbing a chair.

Nudge followed me while Maya went to sit next to Fang.

"Why are we so spaced out?" I asked.

Everyone glanced warily at each other. Ok then. I saw two large tables that could fit all of us and put my chair there.

Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan followed me. I heard Fang sigh as he grabbed his chair and put it across from mine. Maya did the same and soon everyone was gathered together.

Total sat next to me and he stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on the table. A guy with two boxes came over and put the donuts on the table. He saw Total.

"There's no dogs allowed," The guy said.

"He's my guide dog," Iggy said helping out, "I'm blind."

The guy looked at Total who had his toungue sticking out and was now wacking me with his tail. He didn't really look like a guide dog. He was small. Plus he wasn't the brightest of dogs.

"Um…ok." The guy said walking away.

Everyone grabbed a donut.

"So did you guys find anything?" I asked.

Everyone shook there heads no except Gazzy, Iggy, Total, and Holden.

"What did you three find?" I asked.

"We saw a bunch of kids walking around," Gazzy said.

"So, this is New York," Ratchet said.

Holden shook his head, "Are there usually a bunch of kids walking around with blank expressions?"

"Oh," Ratchet said.

"Yea," Iggy said.

"Not very helpful, but it's something," I said thinking carefully.

"What about you guys?" Fang asked looking at me and Maya.

Nudge answered, "Maya noticed these two teenagers following us so we hid in an alley behind a dumpster and then the boy and girl who we thought were following us came into the alley. Max said to do an up and away and so we did. Then we looked back down and saw that the girl had put her hand to the wall at the end of the alley and then the wall turned out to be a door and the door slid open and the boy and girl walked inside and now we think that that might be the entrance to their base or something."

Everyone stared at Nudge.

"Yep," I said, "So where are all these kids coming from and why are they all brainwashed?" I said finishing my donut.

"Do you think they're you know," Nudge said starting to whisper, "Experimenting on them."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I don't think so."

_You don't think so, or you just don't want to believe it._

It was the Voice. I sighed. Hmmm. Well It doesn't really seem possible and that would just add to the list of the sick things the Doomsday Group has been doing. So I guess both.

"Maybe they're still making Generation 77 kids," Someone said.

I saw Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden wince. Right. They were a part of that generation.

"Yea that would explain all the mutants that attacked you guys," Nudge said.

"I'm still not sure," I said frowning, "Why are they still making Gen 77 kids anyway? That's just-"

"Sick, evil, cruel," Iggy said.

Everyone looked at him. He casually took a bite of his donut.

_It's time for you to learn Max. Your mind is weak. You still have no idea what your going up against. You still have no idea what's at stake._

I gasped. My eyes became foggy. I clutched my head. Images began flowing into my brain. Crowds of people. An empty landscape. The sound of screaming people, laughter, and crying rang in my ears. Then the images began speeding up.

I saw a bunch of blurs. I made out trees, people, and some buildings. Then I saw red blurs. Fire. I saw tress swaying dangerously. Cities and towns flooded. A huge tornado picking up millions of items and creating panic amongst the people.

More and more images began flooding into my brain. My head felt heavy and I clutched it harder. More images came in. I saw unfamiliar faces. Then it all slowed down and stopped at one familiar face.

Before I could even say her name the images dissapeard and I sat there looking down still clutching my head.

"Max!" Dylan said worriedly beside me.

My head was still pounding as I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. Gazzy and Iggy were both holding donuts to their mouths. There faces in shock. Nudge was looking at me worried. Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden looked at me in confusion. Fang looked at me concerned.

"Max what's the matter?" Dylan asked worried.

My head was still pounding, but I felt my heart start to beat in its regular pace.

"Nothing," I said.

Dylan continued to look at me worried.

"I'm fine," I said again.

Dylan didn't believe me, and kept glancing at me nervously. I saw Fang looking at me knowingly. His eyebrows raised. I shook my head slightly and gave him an " I dare you to say something" expression, but he ignored me.

"What did you see?" Fang asked.

I glared at him. I really didn't want to talk about it in front of Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Especially Gazzy.

"Nothing," I said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked.

"Later," I said to Dylan.

Dylan frowned at me.

"Max gets these headaches sometimes that shows her these images," Fang said frowning at me, "But I thought they stopped.

Oh no. I groaned. I thought the headaches had disappeared along with the chip (long story). My head pounded some more making me wince in pain.

Realization showed in Nudge's, Gazzy's, and Iggy's faces.

"OMG Max!" Nudge said.

"What did you see?" Iggy and Gazzy asked.

I continued to glare at Fang. Just great.

"Ok wait," Maya said, "She has a voice in her head, and now she has hallucinations."

"They're not hallucinations," I said calmly through my teeth.

"Ok she has a voice in her head and sees..stuff. Don't you think that's kind of..crazy?" Maya said.

I stood up in my chair, "Do you think I'm crazy?" I said angrily.

My head was still pounding and each time it did I got a little bit more angrier and frustrated.

"No, but you do act like it," Maya said crossing her arms clearly angry that I had snapped at her.

I glared at her and she glared back. All that try being nice act was gone now as my head pounded more and more.

"Just shut it," I said.

"Do this do that," Maya said imitating me which isn't a very hard thing for her, "Your not the boss of me."

"Yea well I'm in charge. It's my job to be bossy," I said.

"No Fang is," Maya said pointing at Fang.

"To you, but when I'm around he listens to me. So I'm in charge."

Maya glared at me.

"Not now," Fang said talking to the both of us.

"Stay out of this!" Me and Maya yelled at the same time.

"Yea Fang," Dylan sneered.

Fang glared at Dylan.

"You stay out of this too," Me and Maya said to Dylan.

We glared at each other.

"You guys are acting stupid!" Nudge exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Nudge, my Nudge, never spoke to me like that.

"If you think they were acting stupid," Ratchet said breaking the silence, "You should have seen Fang and Dylan."

Fang and Dylan glared at Ratchet.

"We should settle this," Maya said.

"I'm pretty sure we've already settled this a long time ago," I said, "When I beat you."

I saw Maya wince a little, but she continued to glare at me, "Maybe if I had won I'd be the leader of the flock and maybe I'd have done a better job at saving the world and wouldn't have lost a flock member!"

I stared at her in shock and so did everyone else. Even she seemed shocked at what she said.

She really was my clone. She did act like me.

Maybe she was right. Maybe she would have been a better leader. She did beat me in the areas where I was the weakest in. I heard sobbing and I turned to see Gazzy crying.

"Gazzy-" I started to say.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Gazzy said and he ran out of the building.

My heart really did break this time.

**Someone asked if I would be doing Star POVs or Kate POVs the answer is no. Unfortunately my story only has Max POVs, Fang POVs, Angel POVs, The Leader POVs, and once or twice someone in the flock POVs. Honestly Besides Fang and Maya the rest of the people in Fang's gang are a bit boring to me. Well I wouldn't say boring, but they are less important compared to the rest of the characers. They are needed for this and the real Maximum Ride story, but in the end you'll notice how I've barely used them in this story. Plus they were just introduced in ANGEL, so I barely know anything about them.**

**Also a lot of you were surprised this was my first fanfiction. It's just that I've had years of practice and this is just my first time writing a story for people to read.**

**Who's going to see the Harry Potter premiere! I know I want to. Too bad I can't :(**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Thanks to XxTristanxX, Unknown, Lightning, Sensitivegurl, Six Impossible Things, Live In Today (lol), BookLover8 (I love your pen name!), Rain, Zoe Milex, Tamsin, and Sarahgrace2017, Guardian Bear, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! For those who don't know, I upload every other day. Max is a bit out of character in this chapter. R&R!**

Chapter 35

(Max)

"Gazzy!"

"Gazzy!"

"Gazzy!"

Everyone yelled looking for Gazzy. Sure people were giving us weird looks I mean who wouldn't look at a bunch of kids yelling Gazzy through the streets weirdly. I didn't care though.

I wasn't the only one who had been hurt over the Gasman's words. Iggy seemed more depressed than usual and completely ignored me. He was probably the one who was anxiously looking for the Gasman the most. Well besides me of course.

I was frantically trying to find Gazzy. Me and Maya had kept our distance afterwards. Maya had looked at me apologetically and because she was my clone I understood that that meant she was really sorry. I had given her the same look.

Dylan and Nudge were with me looking for Gazzy while everyone else looked elsewhere. Iggy was going to go all by himself, but luckily he let Total come with him. I was still worried about him though.

While we were searching I was also thinking about what I saw. Fires? Tornadoes? Floods? What was going to happen? Then there was that face.

Seeing her face had gotten my hopes up. Maybe she was alive and being held captive. Maybe she was all alone looking for us.

Oh God our flock was really split up. First Fang, then Angel, and now the Gasman was nowhere in sight. That would make any leader worried.

Ok concentrate. First find Gazzy. Worry about Angel afterwards. Fang? Well I can't fix everything. I can try, but I just can't.

Iggy wasn't the only one ignoring me. Nudge went with me to find Gazzy, but she kept her distance. She was mad at me. They all were. Well it was only Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and maybe Total too. But they were my family. If they were mad at me then everyone else might as well be mad at me too.

I won't bore you with all the details of our search for the Gasman. It took a while, but I found him shortly after me, Nudge, and Dylan had split up.

I was just walking around when I heard a slight ruffle of leaves. I looked up and there sitting in a tree was Gazzy trying to conceal himself behind a branch. His feat dangling over the edge. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Gazzy!" I yelled up at him.

He ignored me.

"Gazzy come on!" I yelled, "Everyone's looking for you."

He continued to ignore me. I gave a sigh of frustration.

"Gazzy I swear if you don't come down I'll get you down myself."

I heard leaves ruffle, but that was it.

"Ok I'm coming up!" I yelled.

I've probably climbed a hundred trees in my life, so it was pretty easy to put both of my hands on the tree trunk, jump up, put my feet onto the tree trunk, grab the nearest branch, and swing myself up. I climbed up some more branches and soon I was standing on a branch beside Gazzy.

"Hey," I said softly ruffling his hair.

He pushed my hand away and stared grumpily at the tree trunk. Tear stains showed clearly on his face. I pulled myself up a bit and faced him sitting crossed legged on the branch. Which was pretty easy since 1.) I'm well balanced 2.) I've only fallen out of a tree once and it wasn't going to happen again 3.) Oh and I have _wings_. So you know if I fell I can _fly._

"What's up?" I said.

He didn't reply. We sat there quietly for a moment.

"Do you remember this tree?" Gazzy asked.

Huh?

"Gazzy I've seen a trillion trees. How am I supposed to remember one of them?"

"This is where that cop came and yelled at us. Remember?"

I didn't have to rack my brain for that memory because it flowed into my head right when he said it.

"Oh yea," I said and I took a closer look at the tree were sitting in.

Sure I've seem millions of trees, but if something had happened in that tree like oh I don't know. A cop yelling at you for climbing in a tree, Angel loses Celeste her bear, more cops come turning into Erasers, and Jeb and Ari appear. Then yea I'll remember every little detail that the tree took part in in that situation.

Anyway I looked at the branches. Iggy had slept there. The Gasman had slept there. Fang had slept there. Nudge had slept there. I had slept there. And on the branch that me and Gazzy were currently sitting on was where Angel had slept. I sighed.

"I miss her too Gazzy," I said softly.

"No you don't!" Gazzy exclaimed.

I was shocked at first, but slowly I came to understand what he meant.

"I do," I said quietly, "More than you will ever know."

"You're lying," Gazzy said sniffling, "You don't act like you miss her at all. You don't even care."

"I do care," I said sternly. Then my voice softened again, "I care about her, I care about you, and I care about the rest of the flock. I care enough that in front of you guys I'm strong and brave like always, but inside I'm hurting just like you."

Gazzy looked at me with his big blue eyes, "Really?"

"Really," I said, "She was like my little sister. My little baby girl. But it must hurt a lot when she actually is your little sister," I said.

Gazzy nodded.

"You guys are my family and I love you so much," I said.

Gazzy flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Gazzy said, "I don't hate you or anybody else."

"I know you don't," I said.

Gazzy wiped his nose and smiled up at me. I ruffled his hair again and he let me. I hugged him and we stayed in that touching seen for a while.

"Everybody's worried," I said, "We should get back."

Gazzy nodded and slid down the tree trunk. I slid down after him and together we headed towards the hotel we would be staying at tonight. I looked back at the tree. Even if Jeb, Ari, and the Erasers had come we were still all together that day.

**There's a purpose for this chapter that you will find out about in the end. I know some of you asked about it, but what happened between Fang and Dylan isn't a big deal. They've never gotten along and they both like Max, so you could see how they'd be some problems between them. Next chapter has some explanations kind of.**

**To Tamsin: Yea I know my chapters are short. Personally I hate how I did that. I've been trying to write them longer, but the story has already been written, so it's kind of hard. See now I know in the next fanfcitions I write I should write longer chapters ^_^. Also I upload every other day. Thanks so much for the review! I loved it!**

**I saw the last Harry Potter movie! I'm in denial. I'll probably randomly burst out crying today when my mind finally realizes that Harry Potter is over. Review!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Thanks to Guardian Bear, Live In Today (Lol you always make me laugh), Sarahgrace2017 (Really? That means a lot to me), XxTristanxX, Zoe Milex, Sensitivegurl, lunapotter629 (Thanks and I love your pen name!) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 36

(Max)

"No you guys are staying here," I said putting my hands on my hips.

When I had came back with Gazzy everyone was relieved. There was some apologies exchanged, but now we were at another hotel. Right now I was trying to get Nudge and Gazzy to stay here in the hotel room me, Nudge, and Total would be sharing while the rest of us figure out more about the DG. This also means talking about what I saw.

"How come we can't come with you?" Gazzy pouted.

Because you guys wouldn't handle what I was about to tell everyone. Becayse you guys would get upset and cry. Because I really don't want to talk about Angel in front of you guys.

"Because your too young," I said.

"What!" Nudge exclaimed, "Since when has that ever mattered!"

"What I mean is," I said trying to come up with something on the spot, "You guys need a lot more sleep than we do."

"We've stayed up longer than this lots of times," Gazzy said.

"Yea well you guys get to go to sleep early now."

They glared at me.

"Yea," Total said trotting up next to me, "Max is right."

"Actually Total," I said looking down at him, "Your staying here with them."

"What? I deserve to-"

I zoned out, but I did catch some words like "racist" and "canine american." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just stay here," I said.

They all started mumbling under their breaths.

"Good," I said smiling.

I walked out of the door and closed it behind me. Across the hall and a couple of doors down I knocked on a door. Fang opened the door letting me in.

Everyone was already there. Ratchet sat on one of those spinny chairs. Holden sat on top of the desk. Star, Kate, and Maya sat on one of the beds. Dylan and Iggy sat on the other bed. I sat down beside Dylan while Fang closed the door and sat down next to Maya.

"Ok so what's this all about?"

I sighed and I told them everything I saw in my head. They stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, but I could tell Fang's gang was pretty confused. When I was done we all sat there quietly.

"What does the Voice have to say about this?" Fang asked after a while.

"The usual useless crap," I said, "I'm wondering more about Angel though. I mean obviously all those fires, floods, tornadoes, and other stuff is supposed to be the apocalypse. The rest I have no idea."

Fang sighed, "Max we really don't know if Angel is alive or not. This could be another trap. Like Ella."

I glared at him, "Don't act like your not hoping that Angel is alive, and don't you dare bring up what happened with Ella. You weren't there so you don't have the right."

"I'm hoping that Angel is alive as much as you are, but you have to be open to the possibilities," Fang said.

"Whoa since when did you start taking fortune cookie crap lessons from the Voice?"

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Hello you two," Star said waving her hand, "We're here too."

"Right. Sorry," Fang said.

I gave him one last glare then turned to the rest of them, "So far we know Ella is with the Doomsday Group-"

"She could be brainwashed," Iggy said.

"Yes Ig she could, but no matter what she's with them and she may or may not have gotten wings or been "enhanced" some other way," I said, "Anyway so far there haven't been any fliers or any other clues or evidence that there will be another Doomsday rally besides," I said looking at Maya who was about to say something, "The stuff you guys found on the internet."

"What about that hidden entrance you found?" Dylan asked.

"That too," I said.

And the words "It will all end" appearing everywhere. That had to be an important piece to the puzzle.

As if reading my mind Dylan whispered to me, "Maybe you should tell them about that."

And even if he could read minds he wouldn't need to read my mind to know that I knew what he was talking about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang watching us. I turned to them.

"I have something important to add," I said, and I told them about the times I saw the words "It will all end." It was quiet for a while as everyone digested this.

"You too huh." Fang said.

"What?" I said looking up.

And Fang told me his story of what he had been hearing.

"Where it all began huh?" I said pondering this information, "What does this mean?"

I saw Fang and Maya exchange a look. A look that me and Fang used to share all the time. I started to feel queasy.

"There's something else," Fang said looking at Maya again. Fang sighed, "A voice told me and Maya that we have to help save the world."

**Explanation**

**Chapter 39 of ANGEL by James Patterson. The part where they're playing Never Have I Ever.**

"Never have I ever...received a message telling me that I had to help save the world," Maya said, staring deeply into Fang's eyes. He looked back at her, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. His hand slowly went up.

_No one, not even Max, knows about that..._

**I've based this story on my guesses and predictions of the next Maximum Ride book (The real Nevermore). The rest is just my imagination. Anyway based on the passage above I believe Fang and Maya actually do have a Voice, or at least a voice told them to help save the world. If you didn't know Ari had a voice, so why can't Fang and Maya have one too. More on this next chapter which reminds me I have to ask you not to hate me again.**

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Thanks to Lightning, lunapotter629 (lol no sorry I can't. mwahaha I love making suspense), XxTristanxX (hmmm..No comment), Live In Today (lol I can see you doing a facepalm at the end), and Zoe Milex, M2 13, Unknown, and Fangisthebest (Really? Thanks!) for reviewing! Again don't hate me please. R&R!**

Chapter 37

(Max)

"What?" I exclaimed jumping up.

Fang sighed, "I don't know, but one day something in my head told me I had to help save the world."

I narrowed my eyes at Fang and he avoided my gaze.

"Fang." I said slowly, "When did this happen?"

Fang sighed and looked up at me, "Before Total's wedding."

"Was this before or after I saved your life?" My voice getting colder.

Fang avoided my gaze again, "After."

I gave a sigh of frustration and glared at Fang, "You never told me this because?"

And then it hit me.

"Don't tell me-"

Fang nodded. I sat back down and glared at him.

"So you left because a voice told you too?"

Fang nodded, "Yea."

I put my head in my hands.

"Wait what?" Iggy asked.

Fang opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Fang's been keeping a little secret to himself," I said sitting upright again and glaring at Fang.

"Oh...Wait I still don't get it." Iggy said.

"It's not just me," Fang said looking at Maya, "It happened to Maya too."

I looked at her and she nodded.

"Well," I said leaning back, "This just makes everything _more _confusing."

I sat there and thought about all this new info. Does that mean everyone has a voice or something. Or is it just my voice. Was the Voice causing all this anyway. That thought has never occured to me until now. I could ask, but it probably wouldn't answer me. Besides if I did ask it wouldn't tell me anything useful and I really didn't want another headache at the moment.

"So what now?" Fang asked.

I closed my eyes. I was tired and upset. We haven't found anything useful as to what the Doomsday Group was up to, and we still haven't figured anything out. After a while I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. I sighed.

"I'm beat," I said standing up to stretch.

"Good night guys," I said waving my hand.

I opened the door and I saw the door to me, Nudge's, and Total's room close. I sighed and unlocked and opened the door to my room. Nudge, Gazzy, and Total were lying down asleep.

"Alright," I said clapping my hands, "Get up you guys."

Nudge, Gazzy, and Total sat upright right away.

"Don't lie to me," I said sternly, "Were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

Nudge and Gazzy slowly nodded. Total casually licked his paw.

"Total?" I said sternly.

"Well I wanted to hear what was going on too," Total said.

I sighed and sat down on a bed. Gazzy sat next to me and Nudge came over to sit on my other side. Total lied down In my lap.

"How much did you guys here?" I asked.

"All of it," Nudge said.

I looked at Gazzy. His eyes watery.

"Do you really think she's alive?" Gazzy asked.

"I _hope_ she's alive Gazzy, I really do," I said.

Gazzy nodded sadly and put his head on my shoulder. Soon Nudge and Gazzy were asleep. I carried Nudge to her bed and gently put her down. Total was already lying down next to Gazzy.

I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and headed to the little couch the room came with. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

I don't know why, but I was angry. Angry that I wasn't able to protect Gazzy and Nudge from what they heard. Angry that I still haven't found Ella. Angry at the Doomsday Group. Angry and the Voice. Angry that I wasn't getting anywhere close to figuring this puzzle out. But mostly...I was angry at Fang.

He left and broke my heart all because a voice told him to. Even _I _wouldn't do that.

After I had stabbed him in the heart, don't worry it saved him, I actually thought everything would be ok again. That we could be happy again, but that whole time. That whole entire freaking time Fang was already planning on leaving me.

What made it worse is he never thought of telling me this until now. I always told him everything. So why couldn't he tell me this one little _huge _thing. We could've figured something out or...something.

What's happened in the past is in the past. Right now I couldn't be upset over this stuff. Forgive and forget. Except I don't forgive and I _never _forget

There was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up from my comfortable position. I walked across the room and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Dylan.

I sighed, "Gazzy's gonna sleep here tonight," I said, "I don't want to carry him all the way to his bed."

Dylan nodded, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yea I'm fine."

"Everything's going to be ok Max," Dylan said.

I sighed in frustration, "How do you know?"

Dylan chuckled making me even more annoyed.

"Because you're the great Maximum Ride," Dylan said," Everything will end up ok because of you."

I rolled my eyes and stood there frozen as Dylan's lips reached mine. My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know how to feel.

Behind Dylan there was a shadow in Fang's doorway. Fang. I was angry with him all over again, but why should I let him bother me like this. Like Angel had said not too long ago he could stay and weigh in or just stay out of my life. He'd already chosen. He left.

So right there in that very hallway I closed my eyes and put my arms around Dylan's neck. Just like I've done with Fang before.

Except this time it was perfect. Everything was perfect. We were just a perfect match. I heard a door close, but I didn't care.

Soon me and Dylan broke apart. He grinned down at me. His blue eyes full of emotion. Mostly love. I smiled up at him then frowned.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"I still have no idea why you like me besides the fact that you were made to like me," I said.

"Even if somehow I wasn't made to like you I would still like you Max," Dylan said.

"Yea, but why is that?" I asked, "All I know is that you think I'm beautiful which I know is a lie."

Dylan chuckled, "It wasn't a lie."

"So," I said crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame, "Why do you like me?"

"Well," Dylan said, "Like I said your beautiful-"

"Lies."

"Your smart-"

"Lies."

"Your strong-"

"Ok now that I believe."

Dylan chuckled.

"Really?" I said, "That's all you got. Two out of three of those were lies."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Come on," I said, "What is the one main reason you really like me?"

Dylan stood there for a while then he finally answered me, "I don't know why Fang likes you," Dylan said, "But the main reason I like you is when your stuck in a corner being threatened or hurt and when your life starts to become more and more confusing and messed up you still fight. You never give up, and that's what I love about you."

Then Dylan was gone and I was standing there in the doorway thinking about how he had said the perfect thing.

**You'll find out who Max ends up with in the end. Right now I'm just being evil. Mwahaha. Since a lot of you have been wondering I'll tell you now. The next chapter has Angel in it.**

**Ok this is totally random, but you know how people combine their favorite couple's names. Like Fang+Max=Fax and Dylan+Max=Dax. Then there's those really crazy ones like Figgy (Fang+Iggy) and Giggy (Gazzy+Iggy). Well I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed this, but if you put Fang and Dylan together you get Dang. I can't be the only one who finds this funny...**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Thanks to mysterywriter94, Sarahgrace2017, Lightning, Unknown, Arrowkid21, XxTristanxX, Guardian Bear, lunapotter629, Sunburst25, Six Impossible Things, ILOVEDYLAN, Live In Today (Lol soo funny! Especially when Max comes. Lol), and Sensitivegurl for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 38

Angel sat watching the video again. In front of everyone she was calm and careful about how she acted, but now she was all alone with tears in her eyes.

Max was smart enought to know to check for surveillance equitment, but here she was. Talking to Gazzy in a tree. Everything caught on tape.

Angel didn't know they video taped this little scene until they sat her down and showed it to her. Angel knew they were looking for a reaction. Some form of emotion that showed them that she would go against them. That she wasn't to be trusted. Angel was smart though. Eveyone always underestimates a seven year old.

Thinking back Angel realized she didn't know a lot of things. The minds of the people here were protected somehow. Kind of like a barrier that Angel didn't know of. She didn't realize how much she relied on her powers until now.

Still watching the video a tear landed on Celeste making a clean spot on the bear's head. It was covered with dirt and ash. They had offered to wash it, but Angel had refused.

She grabbed the remote and pressed the rewind button and watched the video all over again. She strained to hear if anyone was approaching, but of course she didn't hear anything. They usually left her alone especially when she wanted to be alone.

The only time they were with her was during her training sessions, meetings, and when it was time to eat. They were nice to her and Angel liked them, but she still liked to be alone. As she watched the video again more tears escaped her eyes and soon she was crying.

"I am alive," Angel said to the screen.

Angel hugged Celeste tighter. The video ended and Angel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. No she couldn't be crying. She wasn't supposed to be crying. Angel took calm deep breaths.

Here everyone kept telling her how strong and reliable Angel was. Angel never disobeyed them, and she did whatever they asked her to do. Angel stood up and walked out of the room.

Besides, Angel thought, When everyone is dead and the Doomsday Group is in charge... She was glad she was on the right side of this war.

**Yes this chapter is short, but it's important. The point of this chapter is no matter what, Angel is completely on the Doomsday Group's side. She's fully convinced the Doomsday Group will beat Max and everyone else, and (que dark mysterious music) they might.**

**By the way I am totally against long author's notes. So I'm sorry that I have so many.**

**More on the whole voice thing. I got a couple of questions about that. Anyway Ari did have a voice. In School's Out Forever he talks about his voice a bit. **

**Q: Does Fang and Maya have a voice of their own or a connected one? **

**A: They're still confused about the whole voice thing. It could be only one voice talking to all of them in their minds, or everyone could have a voice. Point is no one knows.**

**Q: About how many chapters do you have left?**

**A: Honestly I have no idea. I've written 66 chapters and two epilogues, but I know I need to fix the end of the story A LOT and I know to explain the story more I have to add a few more chapters. So this is chapter 38 if I do the math (It's summer vacation so don't expect me to get this completely right) About 32 chapters left. Keyword here _about._**

**I got a couple of reviews saying they don't review much because they don't have anything to say or something. You guys can just say Good chapter or something. Critism, questions, random things. I appreciate all reviews! **

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Thanks to XxTristanxX, Lightning, lunapotter629 (lol yup that was random), butterpecantwirl (Yea I guess he just got it someone), Live In Today (lol yes I also do enjoy funny reviews also! Like yours), Unknown, Zoe Milex, Maximumrideroxs, , Oopswillow (I agree!), and Sensitivegurl for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 39

(Max)

When Star and Kate came back to the hotel waving a flyer around. We were all happy and excited, but when we were reading the information we needed so much we were shocked

"Tomorrow," I said in surprise.

Fang nodded. We were in my hotel room today. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total were out gathering some intel about that little wall incident in the alley.

So it was just me, Dylan, Fang, Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden. Right now Fang was on his laptop. Ever since that kiss with Dylan, Fang's been distant. He doesn't talk to me as much and everything from eye contact to a small smile looks forced.

It bothers me. I was losing my best friend, but then again I already lost him. I felt Dylan's hand brush against mine and I remembered that even if I didn't, or never will have Fang again...I still have Dylan to catch me if I fall. Ok that sounded cheesy. Just forget I said that.

I sighed and looked down at the flyer in my hand. Even with this info I still had no idea what the Doomsday was up to. Heck I didn't even know what I was going to do. I sighed.

_Think Max, think_ I thought in my head.

Then the Voice's words came back to me. _Think like your enemies._ I sighed and closed my eyes. Think like your enemies, think like your enemies. Ok I'm thinking, I'm thinking, and...I got nothing. Wait. Yep nothing.

_Think about Paris Max._

It was the Voice. Ok think about Paris. Hmmm. Then it hit me.

"Ok guys why did the Doomsday Group pick Paris for the other Doomsday rally?" I said looking at everyone.

They all looked up at me confused.

"Why did the Doomsday Group choose Paris for the other Doomsday rally?" I asked again

Most of them shrugged. Dylan answered me though.

"Because under Paris was a system of tunnels that led to the ocean and other places around the world." Dylan said.

I nodded, "What else?"

"All those explosives had that stuff in them so everything would spread," Holden answered.

I nodded eagerly, "Right. So that means-"

"There are underground tunnels in New York!" Maya said.

I shook my head no, "Close, but I was thinking more of the-"

"Sewer system," Fang said looking up from his laptop.

"Bingo," I said, "We have a winner."

I heard a slight ruffling noise by the door. I sighed and got up. I crept to the door silently and swung it open.

"Busted," Total said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get in here you guys," I said to Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total, "It' not like we're hiding anything. We're on the same team here."

They scurried inside and sat down on one of the beds. I was about to close the door when I noticed something hanging on the roof. A camera?

"Max?" Dylan said.

"There's a video camera in the hallway," I said pointing to it.

"It's just a security camera," Fang said.

But I was smart enough to know how to be careful around cameras. I slowly closed the door and sat back down on the bed beside Dylan and Nudge.

"What did you guys find out?" I asked Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total.

"We hid by the alley on the roof," Gazzy said, "and we watched it for a few hours."

"Did people go in and out of the entrance?" I asked.

Nudge nodded, "But they only walked in. No one came out through the entrance."

"So this really is an entrance to their base?" I asked.

"Yes," Nudge said.

I nodded, "Anything else?"

Iggy nodded, "When Nudge saw from the air that someone was coming. I hoped down off the roof and hid by myself beside that dumpster there. When these this guy came over and opened the entrance. I heard the rumble of it opening and hollow echo noises."

"Which means?" I asked.

"The entrance was an entrance to the underground," Iggy said.

Everyone sat quietly registering this.

"That means your right about the sewer system," Dylan said.

"I'm always right," I said half joking.

Dylan rolled his eyes at me. I smiled then frowned and faced everyone else.

"We need a plan," I said.

Everyone turned to me except Iggy, Nudge, and Total. They turned to Gazzy. I looked at him. He looked up at me. His face with determination.

"I have a plan," Gazzy said.

**The little pyro has a plan. It's nothing big guys, so don't expect some huge exciting plan. It's just a plan. **

**I guess it is a little weird that Angel would just go against everyone like that. She was completely loyal to everyone in ANGEL, but you'll see what changed her in later chapters.**

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Thanks to lunapotter629 (I know right!), Live In Today (lol..Rawr), Lightning, Tamsin, Arrowkid21, Sarahgrace2017, Zoe Milex, and Unknown for reviewing! Oh my gosh! Over 200 reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing you guys! Like I said Gazzy's plan isn't some huge big scheme. It's just a plan. R&R!**

Chapter 40

(Max)

It was our only plan and honestly I had no better ideas, so we went with it. The only part of the plan that I didn't like was…me, Dylan, Fang, and Maya were working together while the others were doing there parts. But that isn't why I was uncomfortable with the plan. It was because I wouldn't be with Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total.

I shut down the plan right when I learned this, but they convinced me to do it. They said they would be fine, but unless they suddenly got the power to look into the future, I was not ok with leaving them.

The rally was going to be in Times Square. We had checked out of the hotel and had gathered together outside. Even when it was early in the morning New York was crowded and filled with people. I mean I know this is the city that never sleeps, but come on. Just because the city never sleeps doesn't mean the people in the city don't have to sleep. Geez.

Anyway we went to an IHOP for breakfast. The rally didn't start until five so we decided to just go around New York, you know, because it might be our last day alive. We had no idea what the Doomsday Group had in store of us.

I ordered one order of chocolate chip pancakes. Your probably thinking one plate? Well one plate was four pancakes and plus I was nervous and if I ate too much I would hurl.

After we ate we did what all mutant freaks do before they have to go on a dangerous mission to save everyone and defeat the Doomsday Group possibly saving the whole world in the process. We went sightseeing.

Not separately, but all together. I stayed close to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total enjoying every second with them.

We went to the empire state building. Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden were a little nauseated about the height, but the rest of us laughed and enjoyed being high up without flying. Which was weird, but nice change.

We went everywhere. We walked around enjoying the sights, and when we got hungry we simply had to buy something from the nearest cart. I almost dropped the icecream sandwhich I was eating when I saw it.

In front of me was a tall green building that was closed off with taped rope that said Do Not Enter. This was the building that haunted me in my sleep along with other places where bad things happened.

I wasn't the only one who noticed the building. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total had stopped in there tracks when they saw it. Total whimpered. This was where he was from. Everyone else stopped with us confused.

I walked forward with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total behind me. I stopped where the tape was and I held on to it. Someone put there hand on my shoulder, Fang, but I shrugged it off and regretted it the moment I did. I needed some comfort. I looked at Fang, who stood beside me, sadly.

"Hey! Get away from there!"

I turned around to see a cop coming towards us. I glanced at Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total and we walked quickly away before the cop reached us. Everyone else was where we had left there. Staring at us confused.

I saw the cop looking around for us and we quickly blended into the crowd. Someone put there arm around me. It wasn't Fang this time. It was Dylan. I let him and we stayed like that for a moment. Walking around New York with his arm around me. Feeling his warmth and how perfectly we fit. Dylan let go of me and let his hand drop to his side.

I walked closer to Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang watching me. Did I love Dylan? Did I love Fang? No and no. I just needed the comfort, but I felt more confused than ever.

Total was still whimpering so I picked him up and scratched him behind the ear. That hadn't been a good place for any of us. Really bad memories there.

In that building we had found files that we thought were about our parents, but turned out to be completely useless. We also found all these mutants in cages and had set them free. One of them was Total who Angel had kept secretly.

While we were escaping Ari came, we fought, and I killed him. Later on he came back alive. Only to die again. Which was very sad and depressing for me. Since he was my half brother. Jeb had came too, but all he told me was a bunch of crap as usual. I sighed and continued to pet Total.

It was now three o'clock and this was our last stop. The Statue of Liberty. We had to take a boat to it which I wasn't too enthusastic about. They only let a certain amount of people on the boat, but there still was a lot of people. Not the best place for a claustrophobic mutant or mutants since when I looked around the others seemed to be twitching. Except the little ones cause they were just enjoying this so much.

On the little island thing where the statue was they talked about how and when it was made and why it was important. Apparently the statue also represented freedom and the tour guide said that lots of people come here and leave saying they've felt free for the first time. Those saps.

Not that I wasn't all in to the whole Statue of Liberty thing a freedom, and yea I'm glad those people felt free, but when I went to see it did I feel free? No because shortly afterwards we would be in danger and oh have I forgotten to mention that I spent most of my life _locked _in a cage.

To me this statue was a great big magnificent statue that represented how I would feel if people didn't try to kill me or lock me up. Fang must have felt the same way because he went up to me after our little tour.

"Freedom huh?" Fang said.

"Yea no kidding," I said.

Fang left and went up to Maya and they starting talking. The image of them kissing popped up into my head and I felt queasy again. Angel's words came to my mind:

_I know how much you love Fang, but that just doesn't seem possible anymore, you know?_

I sighed. Yea I know. Maybe she's right. Maybe it just isn't possible anymore. Then Dylan came up beside me and I felt less queasy. When it was almost four o'clock and we were safely off the boat I clapped my hands together.

"Ok guys it's time to go," I said.

Everyone nodded sadly and said good bye to each other. Even though we planned on seeing each other again you never know. I turned to Nudge and Gazzy and hugged them tightly. I turned to Iggy and hugged him.

"You're going to kill me," He choked, but I could tell that he was happy and also sad of course.

When I let go I tapped Iggy on the back of the hand meaning he was in charge. Iggy nodded. I kneeled down and hugged Total. He licked me on the cheek.

"We still need to have a little talk about that," I said wiping my cheek.

Total chuckled sadly. I stood up and faced them.

"Be safe and stick together," I told them and they nodded.

I turned around and saw the others watching us.

"You guys stay safe too," I told Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden.

They nodded.

I turned to Dylan, Fang, and Maya.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

They nodded. I turned to look at everyone and stuck out my fist. Everyone looked at me in confusion, but of all people the blind kid knows what I'm doing.

"We haven't done that in ages," Iggy said.

"That's because we haven't been all together in ages," I said.

Someone put there fist on mine and I turned to look at Fang who nodded at me. Then Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge put theirs on top too. Dylan and Fangs gang caught on and soon everyone's hands were stacked. Total jumped up into Iggy's arms and put is paw on top.

We tapped each other's fists and after final good byes went our separate ways. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden to the rally. Me, Dylan, Fang, and Maya to the sewers of New York.

**Has anyone made any connections yet? I bet if I wasn't writing this story and I was reading it I wouldn't have noticed anything, but I just wanted to see if you guys have. May I refer to the very beginning of the story titled Letter where the full summary is. There's a lot of hints everywhere in my story of what's going to happen.**

**Ok so a lot of you guys want to know who I want Max to end up with. Again I'm not going to tell you until the end. This idea for the end (honestly I still haven't written the full ending yet) popped into my head yesterday and I quickly typed it onto my laptop. It's the part where Max chooses. You won't know who I want Max to end up with until that part at the very end. For now...I'm going to be evil and keep showing you scenes where Max is having conflicted feelings on who she loves more. I honestly think both guys are great for Max.**

**Back to the important stuff like the action. Upcoming chapters have action and some surprises I have in store for you.**

**Oh and if your still confused, Angel is completely on the Doomsday Group's side. You will find out how she decided to listen to the DG and betray Max and everyone else in later chapters.**

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Thanks to Unknown, MaximumRideFanAddict (Thanks! That means the world to me!), Guardian Bear, Lightning, lunapotter629, Zoe Milex, Sarahgrace2017, Live In Today (LOL), lunapotter629, Sensitivegurl (Good guesses!) for reviewing! Yea if I was reading this I wouldn't have made any connections either. ****R&R!**

Chapter 41

They were ridiculous. Saying goodbye to each other, hugging, and stacking there fists. They were still all together. Just in two separate groups.

The leader of the Doomsday Group didn't understand this. Then again the leader had never really understood love. Love was just a weakness. Maximum Ride's greatest weakness.

Everything was set. Everything was going according to plan. The leader just had to keep it that way. Manipulating birds was easy.

"Are you ready?" A voice said beside the leader.

The leader turned towards Beth and nodded.

"Are you ready?" The leader asked.

Beth nodded and they walked into the elevator that would take them down below the building and into the tunnels.

Far below the elevator made a dinging noise and the doors opened up into a dark hallway letting the leader and Beth out. Even from here the leader could smell the sewage and hear the water flowing above.

"We have to hurry though. You can't be late for the rally and they could be here now," The leader said.

"Relax," Beth said and she led there way pass doorways, around corners, until they reached the large room.

With a calm expression the leader walked into the room and looked into each cage. Different mutants were being held there. Most had animal DNA and others were just different creations that had changes to there own DNA so they could mutate on there own. Both were incredibly powerful. Although...

"So these are the failed and the ones needing retiring?" The leader asked.

Beth nodded, "Just like you said."

The leader smiled, "Good. Get them out of their cages."

Beth nodded and hurried to unlock all the cages releasing the mutants inside. Did they all rush out to escape? No. Instead the stood up straight and waited for orders. The leader smiled and walked past them looking at them all.

They weren't blank eyed like the others. No these ones weren't being controlled at all. Why try to escape for their lives when they know they were meant to die.

"Look over here," Beth said across the room.

The leader walked over to Beth and peered inside the cage Beth was kneeling inf front of. Inside was a dead mutant.

"Was this a failed or retired experiment?" The leader asked.

"Failed," Beth replied.

They stared at it for a while. It had scaly skin and a long tongue. Possibly a mutant who had been injected with snake DNA. Either way it looked gruesome. The leader looked away.

"Should I go get rid of it?" Beth asked.

"There's no time," The leader said.

"What about all this blood?" Beth asked gesturing towards the pool of blood flowing out from the mutants body.

"Leave it," The leader said, "I can use it."

Beth nodded slowly and hurried away. Instantly the other mutants followed already transforming into a better form.

The leader looked at the mutant once more and was actually hoping it had died peacefully. The leader shook their head and slowly closed the cage door.

The leader was about to hurry away only to find out that she had stepped into the mutants blood which was already flowing out of the cage. After looking down in horror the leader rushed out of the room and into a hidden area where you could secretly watch the cage room below.

From up there the leader saw the dead mutant, the pool of blood, and the bloody footprints on the floor. The leader closed their eyes and concentrated. When the leader looked around again the blood was still there along with the dead mutant. The leader sighed and waited for the arrival of Maximum Ride.

The leaders part in this whole rally thing was to distract. The leader was here just to make a distraction. It didn't seem important, but it was. The leader also had another part in all this, but Maximum Ride would find out soon. If Maximum Ride could just put all the pieces together and figure out the puzzle first of course.

Remembering how ridiculous they had been when they were saying goodbye the leader laughed. They didn't need to say goodbye to each other now. No, they just needed to say goodbye to only one of their flock members.

**Que mysterious music. Lots and lots of hints in here about future things. Especially that last sentence. I know a lot of you are probably really confused, but everything will make sense later on. And if it doesn't...go ahead and kill me. Hahaha no, but if everything didn't make sense to you in the end then I would have failed in writing a story. Especially Nevermore. I actually have to make every confusing thing in the past books make sense. Well at least try my best in doing that. Don't worry I have a very creative imagination. **

**I gave up on keeping the leader's gender a secret. In this chapter and two chapters later if you pay attention you'll find out. I just kept it a secret because I thought it would be a big hint. Although I know most of you had already figured out what gender the leader was on your own.**

**Ok so you know how Angel was watching a video of Max and Gazzy. Then Max saw a video camera in the hallway in like Chapter 39. Well that just tells you that the Doomsday Group has been watching Max and everyone else. A little small super tiny hint about something later on.**

**Oh and Angel is on the DG's side because of her own decision. But remember there's a reason why.**

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Thanks to MaximumRideFanAddict, Lightning, Live In Today, lunapotter629, Riley-D13 (Thanks reading, the reviews, and for the correction!), Zoe Milex, Roseabella menthrill, ilovefang, Sarahgrace2017, Sensitivegurl, Arrowkid21, and an anonymous reviewer (Thanks so much! Ha actually I never thought about that. Nevermore does kind of sound like a Twilight kind of name lol) for reviewing! I got some really good guesses! R&R!**

Chapter 42

(Max)

"They'll be fine," Dylan whispered comfortingly in my ear.

"Yea ok," I said.

We walked through New York. Me and Maya leading the way. After the incident with Gazzy me and Maya were trying to get along.

I'm not sure about Fang and Dylan, but right now they're going to have to deal with working together or deal with me. It's not a hard decision actually. Just listen to Max, and...you'll live.

I refused to think about the others. Like Dylan said they'll be fine, but I didn't believe him or myself. Something was wrong here. In Paris it wasn't like this at all. Something was up and I didn't like it.

"Stay alert guys," I said and they all nodded.

When we made it to the alley I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the wall that was secretly a door in disguise. Crap.

"What is it Max?" Dylan asked.

I said and finally admitted, "I have no idea how to get in."

Everyone stared at me.

"Really?" Maya asked.

"Maybe if we can find that hand pad or something we can open it," I suggested studying the wall.

"What if it's a hand scanner?" Fang asked unhelpfully.

I waved my hand at him, "One problem at a time please," I said.

I walked forward and started putting my hand on different parts of the wall. Everyone else joined in. After about five minutes...I gave up.

"Maybe we can like plow through it or something," I said staring at the wall running out of ideas.

I turned around to face everyone.

"If you have the power to create holes into brick walls speak now."

Everyone stared at me.

"Yea I didn't think so," I said staring at the wall again. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Wait Max, I need you to move," Dylan said from behind me.

"No offense Dylan, but I don't think your strong enough to break through this wall," I said.

Dylan rolled his eyes at me, "Just move."

I held up my hands in defense and moved aside.

"I think I can see through the wall," Dylan said squinting.

"Can you see a lock or something?" I asked.

Dylan shook his head, "No, but I can see a pad right over there," Dylan said pointing to a spot on the wall, "I see all these wires attatched to it so it's most likely a hand scanner like Fang said."

"Well let's try," I said reaching forward about to press my hand to the place Dylan had pointed to.

Dylan grabbed my hand, "You don't honestly think you'll be able to get past that hand scanner."

"Yea," Maya said coming up beside Dylan, "Last time I checked you were the Doomsday Group's number one target. I'm not sure they would let their hand scanner to their _secret base_ have your hand print on their list of people to let in."

I shrugged, "Worth a try."

Dylan sighed and let go of my hand. I placed it on the wall and braced myself for an alarm to come on or a bomb to explode (It's good to expect the impossible, but sometimes you still have to expect the possible). Nothing happened. I cursed under my breath and stepped away from the wall.

"Maybe you put your hand in the wrong place," Dylan said reaching forward, "It was more like over here."

Dylan put his hand onto the wall and a door appeared.

"Or not," I said looking at Dylan with shock, "You put your hand in the same place I did!"

Dylan looked down at his hand confused.

"Well that was easy," Fang said starting to walk through the door.

"Yea," I said suspiciously, "Too easy."

I walked in through the entrance behind Fang and waited yet again for a bomb to go off or an alarm, but nothing happened.

It was dark. After Dylan and Maya came in, the door slid shut. Leaving us in complete darkness. Before I could even ask someone to find the light switch, a couple of lights turned on showing us a pathway.

Cautiously I took the lead and crept forward. We walked down the straight path until we had to turn a corner. I was right.

We were now facing the sewers of New York. The fact that there aren't any tours down here is self explanatory.

"It smells awful," Maya said.

"You'll get used to it," I said trying my best to ignore the smell as well.

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Fang asked.

I looked around and then it hit me.

"This is the way we took to get inside the Institute of Higher Living," I said.

Fang nodded.

"There's a pot of gold under every rainbow," I whispred quietly.

_That's right Max. _The Voice said.

I looked around and then started walking, "This way guys."

"Do you know where your going?" Maya asked.

I nodded, "Yep. We're going to the Institute of Higher Living...Again."

**Does everyone see any connections now? I just can't wait to see your reactions when everything starts to make sense.**

**The last chapter wasn't like the others because now everything is starting to get serious. Especially when Part 3 begins. Remember this is still Part 2.**

**Ok who else finds it weird how Max acts all care free when she's facing a life or death situation? It's what I love about her though lol. See...Max will never exactly be mature. Not even a fanfiction could make her mature. Max will always be Max.**

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Thanks to Live In Today (Oh Iggy lol), Guardian Bear, lunapotter629 (It's ok. It'll become clear soon.), Anonymous (Ha thanks! As the the Fax thing. Well your find out what happens in the end.), Zoe Milex, sarahgrace2017, Unknown, and Sensitivegurl for reviewing! Ok I knew I should have mentioned this last chapter, but did anyone notice how Dylan was able to get pass the hand scanner thing. Suspicious right? Pay attention. R&R!**

Chapter 43

(Max)

"This is it," I said facing the metal grate in front of me.

I leaned down and opened it. Feeling the grimy metal I made an "ick" face and quickly let go. Behind the grate was a door. I expected the door to be locked like before, but it wasn't.

"Trap?" Fang said.

I nodded, "Let's just see," I said.

Just like before there was stairs. It was pitch black and I couldn't even see my own hand. There was no Iggy to guide us. We would just have to be careful.

"Watch your step guys," I said.

I was about to step forward when Dylan stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll lead the way," Dylan said.

My pride flared, "I can do it," I said.

Dylan shook his head, "I can see."

I looked into the dark.

"You can see?" I asked confused.

"I have good eyesight remember," Dylan said.

Oh right. I stepped back and let Dylan passed. He smirked at me. I wanted to slap him. Instead I took his hand. Warmth spread up my arm which I was thankful for since it was pretty cold down here.

"Stay close guys," I said behind me.

I held my hand out to Fang who held it in his own. His rough hand was warm and familiar. Once again I was torn between my feelings for Dylan and Fang. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it because I sware I tasted sewer water. Don't ask how I know what it taste like. Just don't.

"Let's go," I said.

Dylan led the way through the darkness and soon we hit the flat ground and light showed in the distance. Remembering the way I went forwards until we made it to the room that was filled with computers. Except there weren't any computers like before.

The room looked as if no one had been there in ages. Like before there was a curtain hanging. I walked over, shoved it aside, and looked through the window. What used to be a room full of rows and rows of cages was now completely...empty.

I was so sure we were going to walk into a room full of explosives like before. Some sort of evil planned for everyone. But there was nothing.

Too focused on the fact that there was absolutely nothing and that this whole trip had probably been completely useless I backed away from the window. Before the curtain fell back into place I saw something red.

Once again I pushed the curtain aside and looked at the room. It didn't take me that long to notice the pool of blood that I was positive hadn't been there before. Then something even creepier happend. I stood there and stared at the words writing themselves on the window...In blood.

"Uh guys," I said.

Dylan reached me first and saw what I was looking at. On the window, written in blood, were the words "It will all end."

"Whoa," Maya said from behind me.

I nodded, "Yea."

Then all around us was the sound of laughter. It was a familiar laugh. One that almost brought me to tears. Angel's laughter floated all around until a voice that didn't sound male or female said.

"Where it all began."

Then the room was filled with silence once more.

"It will all end-" I said.

"Where it all began," Fang said.

We stared at each other confused. Then another voice appeared coming through the speakers on the ceiling.

"If you came here to stop us your a little late," A girl's voice said.

I clench my teeth and glared at the speaker as if I was glaring at the person speaking. The girl laughed.

"Why aren't you at the rally?" The girl asked.

I continued to glare.

"You should be with your flock."

"You should be dead," I said angry.

I expected a reaction. Some sort of sign I had angered the girl. It was always satisfying to see a white coat's face get red with anger. Or when Jeb was getting frustrtated with me. Always fun to see. Instead...The girl laughed.

"Oh wow look at the time. You could have at least gotten here faster. Well I have to go. It was nice talking to you. See you soon!"

Then she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Maya asked.

I shrugged, but I got the feeling something bad was about to happen...

"What did she mean by see you soo-" Dylan started to say.

Oh crap.

"The rally!" I exclaimed, "They're after the others!"

I didn't even look to see if Dylan, Fang, and Maya were following. I didn't care about the darkness I was going to have to go through. I had to get to Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge before something bad happened to them. Because I had left them.

**Dun dun dun...**

**I bet you guys have a lot of questions. First off that laughter was not Angel. Angel wasn't there. Remember how I said they've been watching Max and everyone else. That also means they're probably watching Angel and they recorded her laughter to freak Max and everyone out. Or...It could mean something else. As for the "It will all end" "Where it all began" thing. Yea you'll find out what that's all about later. Oh and pay close attention to the leader. Especially when I'm describing what both the leader and Max are seeing. Huge changes and differences there.**

**Oh and yes the girl talking to them was the leader. Remember the leader's job was to distract them. The whole underground thing was just a distraction. Oh and Max and everyone else didn't know they were talking to the leader. They still don't know who it is.**

**Q: How long till part 3?**

**A: Part 3 begins on Chapter 48. So five more chapters.**

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Thanks to Unknown, Guardian Bear, Lightning, lunapotter629, Arrowkid2, Zoe Milex, MaximumRideFanAddict, Ilovefang, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, and Sensitivegurl for reviewing! This is one of my favorite chapters. Gazzy might be acting out of character because of how serious he is, but come on. He's Gazzy. He's always trying to act strong and brave. I got some really good guesses! R&R!**

Chapter 44

(Iggy)

Iggy was surrounded by people. No matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't hear Gazzy's footsteps, or his voice over all the noise. Iggy swore under his breath and reached out in front of him.

Iggy felt the colors dark green and light green. It was Gazzy's shirt. He held onto Gazzy's shoulder and they walked together through the crowd.

"You got the bombs?" Iggy asked under his breath.

"Yea," Gazzy breathed back.

"We have to put them where they won't hurt the crowd," Iggy said.

"Duh," Gazzy said.

They continued to walk with the crowd towards Times Square. Everyone seemed to be on their way to the Doomsday Group rally. It hadn't been this crowded.

Actually there hadn't even been any people up until a few minutes ago when out of nowhere Iggy had heard a hundred different footsteps come from one direction and had joined Iggy and everyone else as they walked towards Times Square.

"Do you think Max will be ok," Nudge's worried voice reached his ears.

"She's Max," Iggy said, "She'll be fine."

Iggy felt a shift in the air beside him and knew that Nudge had nodded. Or maybe it was something else. He couldn't tell with all the movement around him.

"Hello everybody!" A beautiful voice exclaimed.

It was a loud voice. Meaning it was coming from a speaker. It was familiar too. Iggy racked his brain and soon he remembered that voice. It was that girl named Beth.

"We're going over here," A voice said.

Iggy recognized it as the girl Kate's voice. Iggy nodded.

"You guys do your thing," Another voice said.

Ratchet. Iggy nodded again.

"Are you ready to hear the message of the One Light!" Beth exclaimed.

Excited cheers reached Iggy's ears. Already Beth was hypnotizing these people.

"So let's get started!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yea," Iggy said whispering into Gazzy's ear, "Let's get started."

Holding on to Gazzy's shoulder He, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total all pushed through the crowd. With each step Beth's voice became louder and louder until it was like she was screaming in Iggy's ear. He took this to mean they were right by the stage. Iggy felt Gazzy turn around and he turned around with him.

"You and Total should stay here," Gazzy said to Nudge.

Knowing Nudge Iggy knew that her arms were most likely crossed.

"I'm coming," Nudge said.

Iggy felt a slight shake near his hand. Gazzy had shook his head.

"No you guys will just get in our way," Gazzy said, "You should stay here."

"Who died and made you Max," Nudge said.

"No one died and Max left me in charge," Iggy said, "And I think you and Total should stay here too."

Iggy heard a huff.

"Fine," Nudge and Total grumbled.

Iggy felt Gazzy turn and he did the same. They walked forward past the stage. No one stopped them. Everyone was busy either listening to the message of the One Light or helping to plot some unknown evil that Max was supposed find out about.

"Back here," Gazzy whispered.

Iggy felt Gazzy kneel beside him and Iggy did the same. Gazzy handed Iggy something with wires. Iggy went to work immediately. Here was a red wire. Here was a green wire.

To his side Iggy heard more cheering and knew the crowd was worked up. But for what? He blocked Beth's voice and continued to work on the bomb. He'd been hypnotized once. He didn't want that to happen again.

Sure Iggy never really liked showers, but he'd prefer taking one himself then being forced into one. Not a pleasant experience, but everyone kept going on and on about how it had helped. But the main reason he didn't want to get hypnotized is because last time...He had lost someone because of it.

Iggy sighed and rolled his shoulders. He hadn't realized how tense he was until now. Iggy furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on the wires. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. It was like his own little hypnotizing thing. It helped block out any noise. All except...

"Hi everybody!" A familiar voice exclaimed cheerfully.

Iggy's head snapped up and almost dropped the bomb he was working on. This was the same voice that he loved to listen to. The same voice who read to him. The same voice that made him laugh. Ella.

"Gazzy?" Iggy whispered.

Iggy felt a slow nod beside him, "Yea," Gazzy said.

Iggy went to stand up but Gazzy stopped him.

"I have to get her," Iggy said, "The bomb will hurt her."

"No we never meant to hurt them. We're just going to destroy the stage to stop them from delivering any messages and stop them from doing anything. Everyone else is going to get the crowd safely out for whatever the Doomsday Group has planned. Ella won't get hurt," Gazzy said firmly.

"She might," Iggy said.

"Are we having fun so far?" Ella said.

Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"That's good," Beth said, "Because it's time."

Iggy heard a familiar noise he hadn't heard in a long time. A noise that terrified him. Iggy turned to Gazzy.

"They're all morphing," Gazzy said horrified, "The whole crowd is morphing."

**Remember? A bunch of mutants were with Beth. Yup. That's them.**

**Q: Why are they after Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge if they want Max.**

**A: In a chapter in the leader of the DG's POV she talked about how love was Max's weakness. Meaning if something happened to..let's say Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge Max would be devastated and do anything to get them back right? Max has said it before. She'd give herself up for the safety of her flock.**

**Q: Are you saying Dylan is evil like I hoped he was from the beginning?**

**A: Maybe. Maybe not. I know. Not a very helpful answer, but it's an anwer. Like most things in this story..You'll find out what happens later. I've actually been working on this huge chapter that explains pretty much everything. That's something to look forward to.**

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 45

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Lightning (Your forgetting that Ella might be brainwashed. Hmm..), Ilovefang, Unknown, lunapotter629, Live In Today (Lol as usual :D), Sarahgrace2017, XxTristanxX (Thanks and it's ok..As long as you read lol), cstewart11, Sensitivegurl, Thalia Michele (lol) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 45

(Max)

"Be careful Max!" Dylan exclaimed as I tripped and my face connected with concrete.

That was the second time I had fallen. I jumped back up and continued running. I was in a hurry. I didn't care about being careful. I had to get to my flock. You'd think Dylan would understand that.

Footsteps were pounding up the stairs and I knew that everyone else was behind me. Finally I felt flat ground under my feet and kept running. I reached the door and pushed it open. Dylan reached me.

"Slow down Max," Dylan said.

"No we have to get there _now_!" I said.

Fang and Maya came up behind Dylan. Fang nodded at me and we ran towards the grate. I pushed it open and we went through. I ran pass all the sewer water praying that somehow in all this I wouldn't slip because in my life..It most likely will happen and trust me, I've taken a dip in the sewer water before. Two words. Not fun.

The smell didn't bother me like before. Because honestly I had more important things on my mind than the fact the stench could possibly poison my lungs and or air sacs. If you could poison your air sacs...Remind me to look that up _after _I save my flock and the world.

I remembered each turn we had took and kept running. Everyone right behind me. Soon we reached the entrance and I stopped running.

"How the heck do I open this thing?"

Behind me Fang walked forward towards a little black pad on the wall that I hadn't noticed. He pressed a green button that said Open.

"Right," I said, "Come on let's go."

I ran out the door with Dylan right behind me. A cool breeze hit and I looked up surprised to see the moon. Had it really been that long?

"Max!" Maya exclaimed.

I turned around and saw Maya standing by the entrance. The door was sliding close and I saw Fang's face still in the entrance. Fang's eyes locked onto mine. Time seemed to pause. Fang gave me a look and then the door closed on him.

We stood there frozen for a while. Why wasn't he opening the door? Why wasn't he coming out? Then I remembered the look he had given me and I knew what had happened.

"Fang!" I yelled.

I ran back to the wall and started pounding on it. Tears threatening to enter my eyes. No I wasn't going to leave him. I was never going to leave anyone ever again.

"Max," Dylan said putting his hand to my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "Fang!" I yelled again.

Then in the distance I heard loud noises. The rally. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total. I stopped pounding on the wall and my hand dropped to my side.

My eyes filled with tears. Here it was again. I couldn't make the perfect decision. I couldn't save everyone I loved. I turned around to face Dylan and Maya.

"We have to go," I said.

"What about Fa-" Maya started to say.

"Fang wants us to forget him and save everyone else," I said.

Maya nodded sadly. I turned to Dylan. He nodded too.

"Let's go," I said and I spread out my wings and jumped up into the air.

A tear escaped my eye.

_I'm sorry Fang. I'm sorry Angel._

**Poor Max. She's lost two members of her flock now. Next chapter is actually pretty long, so it'll make up for this chapter's shortness. Sorry about that.**

**Q: Did Ella get wings like she said she would.**

**A: I've been having mixed feelings about that, but just keep reading and you'll see.**

**Q: When is the chapter that explains everything?**

**A: Since I might add or subtract some chapters I'll have to say in the 50's. Right now it's Chapter 57 and 58, but we'll see. I'm actually re reading books 3, 4, and 6 to get my facts straight.**

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 46

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Unknown, XxTristanxX, max to the ride (Like Max...I'm a sucker for cookies lol), Arrowkid21, M, Lightning, Sensitivegurl, AFan, Ilovefang, Live In Today (haha JP and Fangirls), Zoe Milex, mehrong for reviewing! Oh and by the way..I've only been to New York twice in my life and both times me and my family were just driving through. So I apologize if the Times Square in my story is described wrong. R&R!**

Chapter 46

(Max)

I knew I shouldn't have left them. I knew it. If we had all stayed together then Fang wouldn't have been taken. Same goes with what happened with Angel. Was my flock ever going to be complete again? I closed my eyes and willed myself to go faster.

Since I hadn't used my super speed in a long time I forgot about how it felt. Flying in the air for more than 200 mph is so much fun. Well it would have been if I wasn't so worried.

The moon was really bright and with the speed I was going and the cool wind I was soon numb from the cold. In only a couple of minutes I was flying over Times Square and below me was an awful sight.

Bodies lied all over the ground. Blood stained the ground and debris was scattered everywhere. Only half of what I was sure was a stage was standing. The other half lied beside it burnt and broken. Even up here I heard the moaning of people in pain as they took their last breaths. I closed my eyes. It was sick.

Remembering what I was supposed to be doing I opened my eyes again and I looked around frantically for my flock. I found them sitting beside a tree looking tired, weak, and scared. With them was the rest of Fang's gang. I flew down quickly and landed on my feet.

They didn't notice me. They all just sat there staring blankly at the scene before them. When I was twenty feet away from them Nudge's head snapped up.

"Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

She jumped up and ran over to me. I hugged her then quickly let go and held her an arms length away. She was covered with cuts. Bruises already starting to form on her face and arms. Blood stained her clothes.

"What happened!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"Max!" Gazzy exclaimed and ran over to me.

Blood stained his clothes and his hands were covered with black marks. Cuts and bruises showed on his arms and faces. Gazzy went over and hugged me, but he winced in the process.

"I think my arm's broken," Gazzy said after seeing my questioning face.

Nudge opened her wings and winced. One of them was bent at an unnatural angle.

"My wing too."

"Where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"With Iggy," Gazzy said, "But Max guess wha-"

"Not now," I said sternly, "First let me fix you up then you guys can tell me everything."

I put my arms around Nudge and Gazzy and we walked towards the trees where everyone was at.

"Where's Fang and Maya?" Kate asked.

Oh right. I stopped dead in my tracks. Seeing my injured flock and the scene before me made me forget everything that happened. My heart ached and I felt sick.

"Maya's on her way, but Fang," I said my voice choking, "Fang's gone."

It took everyone a while to register everything.

"Oh," Kate said.

I swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Maya and Dylan should be here soon," I said.

They all nodded. I examined them too. They all looked beat up. Even that Holden kid who I found out could heal fast looked worn out like the rest of them. Ratchet had a black eye. Star's face was bloody, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Kate had bruises all over her and looked weak and tired. They all did. Everyone did. I turned to Iggy who was leaning against a tree. Next to him was a pile of blankets.

"Max!" Iggy said happily.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked worried for in fact Iggy's eye was swollen shut and starting to have a purplish color to it.

"It's nothing, but Max-"

"Nothing?" I asked in disbelief, "Where's you first aid kit?"

"It's in my back pack, but Max-" Iggy said.

"What?" I asked already looking for is back pack.

"Look who I found," Iggy said.

I looked up at him and he moved aside a blanket. Underneath was...

"Ella?" I asked confused.

Iggy nodded.

"Oh My God! Ella!" I exclaimed and I ran over to them.

Sitting beside Iggy wrapped up in blankets was Ella. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried kneeling down in front of her.

"She's been unconscious ever since I got her," Iggy said. He looked up at me, "I think she really was brainwashed, Max."

"We'll find out when she wakes up," I sighed. A scary thought popped into my head and I asked, "Does she have…wings?" I asked.

Iggy's eyes widened, "I didn't think about that."

I looked at my unconsious sister. She was starting to calm down. She was still shivering, but now it looked like...she was just sleeping. I didn't want to force her to wake up. Plus I really didn't want to find out.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Iggy nodded slowly and I looked around again.

"So what happened here?" I asked gesturing to the disturbing scene.

"They morphed," Total said trotting up to me, "Everyone in the crowd morphed."

"Erasers?" I asked confused.

Nudge shook her head, "They're retired remember. Everyone in the crowd was a mutant."

I looked up at her in shock. Then I turned around and examined the bodies. She was right. Some had tails and some were furry. There were mutants of every kind here.

"More Gen 77 kids?" I asked.

Nudge nodded, "I..I think so."

"Tell me more," I said.

"Maya!" Someone from Fang's gang yelled.

I turned around and Maya and Dylan we're running towards us. They slowed down when they got near and looked at all the bodies.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

Maya went over towards everyone else and looked at me. Dylan came over and sat down beside me.

"They're about to tell me," I said and I looked over towards my flock.

"Ok," Gazzy said and he went to sit down.

I noticed how he winced whenever he moved his right arm.

"Wait, lets get you guys patched up first," I said.

I grabbed Iggy's back pack and opened it up. It was completely full of junk. I dug around in it until I found the first aid kit. I opened it up and tossed some bandages and other stuff to Maya who caught them and started helping everyone else.

I pulled out some antiseptic and put them on the cuts on Nudge's arm. She winced as it stung. Then I pulled out some bandages and put them on the worst cuts and the ones that were bleeding. I did the same to Gazzy.

"Um I don't know what to do with your arm," I said.

"Get a t-shirt and some sticks and use it to keep the bone straight, so it will heal back into its right place," Iggy said.

"Oh ok," I said, "Can I use one of your shirts?" I asked Gazzy.

Gazzy nodded.

"Dylan can you get some sticks for me?" I asked.

Dylan nodded and got up. I went over to get Gazzy's back pack. Dylan came back and handed me some sticks.

"Thanks," I said opening Gazzy's back pack.

Like Iggy's back pack I had to dig around until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a t-shirt and went to work on Gazzy's arm. After I was done I had created a pretty good sling.

"It'll heal in more or less two days," I said to Gazzy.

He nodded.

"Here Nudge let me see you wings," I said.

Nudge walked over to me and spread out her wings. Only one of them was bent unnaturally. The other looked fine.

"So what happened?" Maya asked coming towards me and handing me back some of the first aid stuff.

She avoided my gaze. Like me she didn't want to think about what was happening to Fang.

"We went over to Times Square and there was a million people. Not actually a million, but it was like a million because there were so many, "Nudge said, "But later on we find out that these weren't normal people they were all mutants. But anyway we made it to Times Square and everyone was gathered around and there was a stage for the Doomsday Group to give the message of the One Light and brainwash people- OW!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Sorry," I said as I worked on Nudge's wing, "Ok this is going to hurt."

Nudge closed her eyes and as gently as I could I put Nudge's wing back into place. Nudge let out a small painful noise and winced. I straightened out her wing some more and stepped back and looked at Nudge who was already testing out her wings and showing no sign that she was in anymore pain.

I smiled, "That's my girl."

Nudge smiled weakly at me and sat down with her wings still out.

"Just make sure you keep it straight," I said to Nudge.

She nodded.

"What about you?" I said to Iggy.

"I'm fine," Total said trotting over to me, "I got a few scratches, but I'm good."

"That's good Total," I said smiling then I looked sternly at Iggy, "What about you Iggy?"

"Well apparently my eye is swollen, but it's not like it matters since I can't see anyway," Iggy said.

"I don't know how to fix that since we don't have ice or anything else," I said.

Iggy nodded and said grumpily, "Like I said it doesn't matter."

I sighed, "Ok so what exactly happened.. Gazzy!" I said noticing Nudge's mouth opening to speak.

"Well me and Iggy were by the stage like we planned and we were setting up the bombs when Ella went onto the stage," Gazzy said, "And Iggy got um-"

"Distracted," I said looking at Iggy.

Iggy's face flushed.

"I didn't want her to get hurt when the bombs exploded," Iggy said.

"Thanks Ig," I said, "For saving my sister. Ok continue," I said turning to Gazzy.

"Right so Beth told everyone it was time and then everyone started morphing into different kinds of animals like this one was a lion, which was pretty cool, but then they started to attack us." Gazzy said.

"How did you guys get them all?" I said looking at all the bodies lying around.

"With the bombs," Gazzy said.

"And," Iggy said, "They weren't even trying."

"Same thing happened to us," Maya said looking at Ratchet, Star, Kate and Holden.

"Yea and while we were fighting Beth and the rest of the Doomsday Group escaped," Gazzy said.

Nudge nodded sadly, "It was awful Max. It's like the mutants...wanted to die."

"It was sick," Gazzy said.

I turned towards Fang's gang.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"We were in the crowd," Kate said sadly.

Everyone else nodded.

"What about you?" Star asked.

And I told them what happened to me, Dylan, Maya, and Fang.

"So Fang's...gone?" Kate said sadly.

Me and Maya nodded.

"We need to find him," Holden said with a determined face.

I shook my head no sadly, "He wanted me to leave him. He won't like that instead of stopping the Doomsday Group we went to look for him."

Everyone sat there silently. I remembered how Fang had caught my eye and gave me a look. He knew I would understand him. He wanted us to leave him behind.

"What now?" Dylan said standing up next to me.

I already knew what we were supposed to do. Where we were supposed to go. Where the leader was planning on meeting us. Where it will all end and where it all began. I faced everyone.

"It will all end where it all began. We're going back to the School."

_Good Max_, the Voice said, _You've found a piece to the puzzle. But do you know where to put it?_

**Not one of my best chapters, but still...**

**Pay attention to what the Voice just said. Pretty important.**

**Wow a lot of you guys were upset over what happened to Fang. I wonder how you'll reacte to the next chapter..**

**I got a couple of questions that were basically the same. Why did Fang stay behind? You'll find out next chapter. If he could have kept going he wouldn't have stayed behind. Again you'll find out more later on.**

**Ok so I re read FANG like two times and dang that book can seriously depress you. I once read only part of the ending and I was depressed for the rest of the day. It's just sooo...emotional. They're just so many emotions going on in each chapter. It's a bit different from the other books. If you compare it to the other books it's a bit more...extreme. That's why it's one of my favorite books ^_^**

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Thanks to Zoe Milex (hahaha), Ilovefang, Live In Today (lol unlike JP I'm not afraid of some Fangirls lol), Sarahgrace2017 (don't worry you'll get it soon), Lightning, I will not use my name XD (Thanks!), Arrowkid21 (lol, I used to hate it), Sensitivegurl, Aj (haha thanks) for reviewing!**

Chapter 47

(Fang)

Fang woke up lying on a cold metal surface. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. It was pitch black.

Slowly Fang sat up and groggily rubbed sleep from his eyes. He sat there for a moment wondering what had happened. Then it all came back to him.

He, Max, Maya, and Dylan were in the sewers. They were all running to get back to the others because it had all been a trap. They had reached the door and he had opened it, but as everyone was running out he realized he wasn't able to move.

The last thing he remembered was looking at Max, trying to tell her to keep going and leave him behind, and then...nothing. Fang knew he had been captured, but where had he been taken to? He sighed.

At least Max had gotten away and hopefully so did everyone else. He knew she wouldn't come after him and he was happy because somehow...Fang knew this was the end for him.

His only regret was he and Max never really made up. That nothing had gone back to normal between them. He never got to tell Max he loved her. Then again he already had, but that was in a note and he knew she had already forgotten all about it.

He never got to explain his actions. He always thought that in twenty years in the Hawk's Cave he would get to, but that was before he had to ask Max for help back then in Paris. Now Fang would never get the chance.

The truth is he had always loved Max. Back at the School, even though he might not have loved her then, Max had always been there for Fang.

Fang always believed that there was no hope, that someday they would all die in the hands of the whitecoats. Even back in the E shaped house he knew it was only a matter of time, but Max always gave him hope.

She was like a sign that when things got bad everything was going to be ok. That whatever they were going through they would somehow get out of it. They always had.

But lately Fang had been a jerk. Worse than a jerk. He knew Max hated him. Everyone hated him. Fang just kept screwing up.

He deserved to die. He never deserved to live. Maybe he would have been better off dead when Dr. Hans killed him. But he knew he survived that incident because he still had a job to do back then. So it was a good thing Max had saved him because for the past days Fang had been thinking about why everyone was created. Why he was created.

Everyone knew Max was created to save the world, but what about Fang? Unlike Dylan Fang was never meant to be with Max.

Jeb had said so himself. He and his other whitecoat pals never expected Max and Fang to fall in love. That's because they were never meant to. It wasn't why Fang was created.

Fang was created to help Max along the way. To keep her strong and make sure she kept fighting. In the back of his head Fang always knew that was what he was meant to do.

Fang had done his job and now it was time to expire. Maybe that's what expiration dates were for. When someone does what they were created to do and there's nothing else for them to live for...They expire. They die.

Fang closed his eyes and did something he'd only done a couple of times..He prayed. He prayed that Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Total were ok. Especially Gazzy and Nudge. They were just kids. They shouldn't have to go through this. All Iggy has ever wanted was his eye sight. He should get it back after everything he's been through. And Total because they all needed that dog to see the beauty in life, and..sometimes they just needed to be annoyed and have a laugh.

He prayed that Maya would be able to take over and lead Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden now that he was unable to. That they'd be able to go on with their lives.

He even prayed for Dylan hoping nothing bad happened to him so Max had someone to at least lean on. With that big head of hers though he wasn't sure that was possible.

He prayed that where ever Angel was she was ok and at least..resting in peace.

He prayed for Max. That she stayed strong and kept fighting. That whatever happens she would be able to lead the others to safety. That she herself would be ok.

Most importantly he prayed that in the end Max would save the world and live happily for the rest of her life. That everyone would be able to just live for once.

Fang opened his eyes and realized they had adjusted to the darkness. Fang leapt forward and clutched the metal bars. No no no. Not a cage. He couldn't be in a cage. Not again.

**A short but meaningful chapter in my point of view. Personally I loved this chapter because you could tell Fang had been really thinking about, well..everything. Life, the Flock, his gang, Max. His past and his... destiny I guess. I liked the ending too because we all know one of Fang's greatest fears is being in a cage.**

**I know some of you will ask, so I'll just clear it up now. Fang. Did. Not. Just. Die.**

**By the way this was the end of Part 2: Pieces to the Puzzle. Next chapter Part 3 begins.**

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 48

**Thanks to Unknown, Arrowkid21, Live In Today (haha emo cupcake? hmmm lol), XxTristanxX, Sarahgrace2017, Bookaholic21 (haha thanks and I like your pen name!), Sensitivegurl, Aj, Ilovefang, CourtneyyIsInLove, Goofycamper, LaughingSenselessly, and goldensunflowers for reviewing! More than 300 reviews guys! Thanks so much. All of you have helped me improve a lot. Here's Part 3!**

Part 3: The Big Picture

Chapter 48

(Max)

What happened to the six goofy kids who just lived? They grew up. They became more serious and mature. Instead of just living they now had to struggle to live. And now?

There were only four of those kids left. Everyone had changed. Even me. I wasn't a teenage mutant freak anymore. I was a mature teenage mutant freak. I grew up. Everyone grew up. Well not entirely, but you get my point.

Anyway when I told everyone we were going to the School, the flock didn't freak out like they usually would. They just nodded seriously. No questions. No complaints. We had a destination and a goal. We also had a problem.

"Do you think she might be in a coma or something?" I asked Iggy and we watched the still unconscious Ella.

"I don't think so. She didn't get knocked out or anything. She just became unconscious," Iggy said.

"Well that's just great," I said leaning back against a tree.

It was around one in the morning. The dark black sky was already starting to turn light blue. We were still in New York. Yesterday was when Fang got captured, the rally started, and I had made my announcement about going to the School.

In the distance I watched my flock and Fang's gang walking around the bodies. Weirdly no one was around. It was just us mutant freaks. A breeze hit, making my hair flow across my face.

The morning air was nice and cold. Unlike during the day, the New York air was breathable. I'm not saying it wasn't breathable during the day. It was just nicer because around this time less polluting items were used.

"We should probably help them out," I said to Iggy gesturing to everyone.

They were walking around looking to see if anyone was alive, identifying mutants, and looking for Doomsday Groupish stuff.

The bodies lying on the ground still bothered us. We never fight to kill unless it's like a very huge emergency. If we can avoid killing people we do. We're not killers.

This was different. Everyone was just trying to survive. They never meant to kill anyone. It was still wrong and messed up though. I stood up and turned to face Iggy who was still sitting down.

"Come on," I said.

Iggy shook his head, "I'll stay here and watch Ella."

But I noticed something. He avoided my gaze. One of the signs someone's hiding something from you.

"Iggy-"

Then I saw it. The uncomfortable way he was sitting. His right leg up and his left leg lying straight on the ground, and how he avoided moving his left leg.

"Iggy what's wrong with your leg?" I asked.

"I think I broke it," Iggy mumbled.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me?" I said kneeling down.

Iggy shrugged. Geez guys and their pride.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I flew up onto the stage and grabbed Ella someone yanked my leg as I was flying away," Iggy said

I sighed, "So how do I fix it?"

"You don't," Iggy said, "I just need to keep it straight for a while."

"Great," I mumbled standing up, "Just great."

Someone came up behind me and I turned around. It was Maya.

"What did you find?" I asked her.

"None of those mutants survived," Maya said sadly.

"So-"

Maya nodded, "They're all dead."

We stood there quietly for a moment. All of this finally registering into our brains.

"When are you guys going?" Maya asked

"You guys aren't coming with us?" I asked confused.

"It's not our job to save the world. It's yours," Maya said.

There was meaning in those words and I nodded.

"We should get out of here before people start looking around," I said gesturing towards the gruesome scene, "But Nudge's wing his broken, Gazzy's arm is broken, Ella's unconscious, and now apparently Iggy's leg is broken too. There's no way we can fly all the way to California. We need to get to California somehow though."

Maya gave me one of the tiniest smiles, "You don't honestly think we've gone around the world with just wings."

**I am so sorry this is so short. It used to be really long, but I cut it down since school just started for me and I didn't have enough time to fix everything in the chapter. Especially since the next chapter is a bit more complex and I needed to get my facts straight. Again I'm really sorry.**

**Q: So this is when it starts to really pick up right? **

**A: Pretty much. I'm going to add on to the confusing mess and then things are going to go by a bit more faster and then before you know it we're going to be at the climax of the story. But I have much more planned for after the climax (otherwise known as the falling action. I learned that in school haha). So expect some surprises right before it all ends.**

**Q: So did Fang not move because of his own intentions or because of the DG?**

**A: I am so sorry I didn't make this clearer before. But Fang couldn't move...at all. He was...well frozen isn't the best way to describe it, but it's the only one I could think of without spoiling anything. Anyway once you learn more about the DG you'll understand what happens. See mostly everything in my fanfiction is explained by one thing in a future chapter.**

**Q: When do you usually post new chapters?**

**A: Every other day. So I uploaded this chapter on Thursday that means next chapter is on Saturday then Monday then Wednesday and then so on...**

**Review!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Thanks to Unknown, Lightning, GoofyCamper, Aj, Ilovefang, mehrong, MuzicAffiliated, and Lightning (lol hahaha) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 49

(Max)

Before I knew it we were all gathered together in another private jet that my favorite billiionaire, Nino Pierpont, lent to us once again.

Everyone could've actually looked happy. Except we were on our way to California where we would be going to the School, Fang was gone, and lets face it. When have we ever really been happy?

The youngest of our group sat on the cushiony floor still wearing the sling I had made for him. I'm no doctor (or in this case Iggy), but I was pretty sure his arm was already healed since he seemed intent on overusing it just to prove to himself it wasn't broken anymore.

Nudge sat crossed legged on a chair with her brown wings spread out behind her. She was absently scratching Total behind the ear as he wagged his little tail. Her wing was completely healed and all the cuts Total had gotten were gone.

Iggy's eye was no longer swollen, and had lost it's tinge of purple. His leg was pretty much healed, but he sat with is leg out still trying to keep it straight anyway.

His arm wrapped protectively around Ella whose head was on his shoulder. It looked kind of cute, and a bit weird since Ella was my sister and I'm pretty sure we've already gone over this, but Iggy's like my son. But whatever. I'm in no position to judge other people's relationships.

Dylan being Dylan was sleeping in a chair near mine. He's been giving me some space lately because he knows I'm upset about the whole Fang incident. It's been really hard for me because not only have I lost Angel, but now Fang. I was failing as a leader and I needed to step up and work harder if I was supposed to save the world.

Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden were all huddled together and you could tell how close they've become. We were all basically family now.

I was currently sitting in a chair with a laptop perched on my lap. I needed to learn more about the leader of the Doomsday Group. Something just wasn't right. He or she seemed to have planned everything ahead of time and somehow managed to manipulate us more than I liked.

Facts about the Doomsday Group spun around in my head. I used them and mentally pictured a puzzle and each fact was a piece. Problem was I was never good with puzzles. I blame my lack of education.

I leaned back in my chair a bit and started typing in anything I could think of. Something about the Institute of Higher Living and Dr. Hans popped up and I sat up straighter.

"Nudge can you come over here for a sec."

Nudge's head snapped up, "Yea sure," She put a sleeping Total down on a chair and came over to me.

I handed her the laptop, "Work your magic."

She looked at the screen that currently had three boxes for a user name and two passwords. Nudge smiled. Instantly her fingers were flying across the keyboard. Millions of small boxes popped up. Words flashed before my eyes. Then in big huge letters it said "Access Granted."

Nudge smiled at me and gave me back the laptop. I stared at her in awe.

"Two minutes and seven seconds. A new record."

Nudge just smiled and sat back down next to Total while I started poring over every page. Not too long ago me and..Fang..had looked at these very pages except we didn't really understand what they meant.

Dr. Hans had been experimenting on people trying to make them evolve much faster. I only know of three people who Dr. Hans research had actually helped. Two of them were in this private jet. One was a little girl in a yellow dress I had met in Africa. Dylan, Holden, and Jeanne. All three of them had incredible healing powers.

The people I was looking at in these pictures hadn't been as successful. Lets just say it's not uncommon for people to have swollen glands bulging out of their necks nowadays.

I looked at my own flock. They'd been experimented on too. I'm still waiting to see if their skins explode with oozing pustules again, but so far nothing bad has happened. Anyway that time was not a time I like to talk about and frankly..I just wanted to forget all about it.

But the reason I was looking at this stuff again. Was because of something I hadn't really paid attention to back then. With every page I clicked on the logo for the Institute for Higher Living was always in the far left corner.

The Doomsday Group had used the Institute of Higher Living as a base. They knew all about the secret underground tunnels.

Based on this info it's safe to say that Hansy had been using the Institute for his experiments and research.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Did this mean The Doomsday Group might've been working with Dr. Hans?

I mean why else would the Doomsday Group use the Institute for Higher Living as a base. What threw me off though was the fact that there was another Institute of Higher Living somewhere near Virginia.

I was missing a big piece of the puzzle, and I had to find out what it was soon. Angry, frustrated, and upset I turned off the laptop. Someone sat down beside me.

"We'll be in California soon," Maya said from beside me.

I nodded and turned towards her, "So you guys aren't coming with us?"

Maya nodded.

"Then what are you guys going to do after you drop us off?"

Maya sat there quietly then said, "We're going to look for Fang."

I looked at her a bit surprised. Her eyes were set with determination. Something I've seen on myself a million times. I would've let her do it. There's no stopping me when I'm determined to do something, but...

I shook my head, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

She looked at me confused, "Aren't you the one who's always saying family is the most important thing in the world," Maya said.

I thought about what she said and it's true. To me family is on the top of my list, and I hated to admit it, but that's one of the reasons I didn't want her to go.

Maya's grown on me. They all have. Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden were like my family. My extended family. I was really starting to care about them like I did with the Flock and I didn't want to see them leave.

"How would you know," I said grudgingly because what she said was in fact true, "You barely even know me."

"I know all about you Max," Maya said looking away from me, "I pretty much am you. I was trained to fight like you, act like you, and even talk like you."

It's true. Back when I first knew of my clone's existence I knew she was there to replace me. Heck she even got away with it for a while.

I realized I'd never really thought about my clone. Her life sucked as much as mine, well almost because my life _really_ sucks.

I wanted to ask more, but I could tell this was a touchy subject for her. I didn't have to ask though because Maya was already starting to talk.

"When we fought that one time I was confident that I would beat you. That you were so weak and they needed me to be you because I was stronger and better. When you were about to kill me all I was thinking about was how did you beat me. That it was impossible. But then you let go of me and told the white coats about me being an actual person. When you guys escaped they immediately started talking about what to do with me. Right in front of me! In the end they put me in that prison where you found me later on."

Maya took a deep breath and continued, "When I was in the prison all I did was wonder how you were able beat me. I'd trained so long and hard I knew I was supposed to win. I should've won. When I spent those weeks watching you and the rest of the flock I always thought that like me you were always alone. When you came with Ari, Angel, and Nudge it hit me. You weren't alone. You had family. I was the one who was alone. After Itex was destroyed I flew to different places around the world. I didn't know where I belonged. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Then a voice in my head said I had to help save the world and I was confused. Then Fang found me and I felt like I actually had something I could do. That I actually belonged somewhere."

When she was done talking we sat there quietly.

With all the other things happening in my life I never given my clone a second thought. I just never cared. The fact that she'd replaced me blinded me to the fact that just like me..Maya has been through a lot. I had hated her for appearing in my life and I had hated her for replacing me. Now I felt sorry for her.

"I sound like a sap don't I," Maya said breaking the silence.

I gave a small laugh. Maya frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's weird not fighting with you," Maya said, "I was created to fight you, so this is different."

I shook my head, "No. You were created to help save the world," I gestured towards everyone else in the jet, "We were all created to help save the world."

Maya shook her head, "Not you. You were created to _actually_ save to world."

I smiled and looked out the window, "I couldn't have gotten this far without help from my friends and family."

After a while Maya leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "So now you know what it's like in the eyes of a clone," Maya said frowning slightly.

Maya might look like me, but that's where the similarities end because if you go past the looks and everything you can tell Maya has her own personality. Maya wasn't me. Maya was Maya, and Fang was the first one to realize that.

"You really like Fang don't you?" I asked.

Her eyes opened wide and I expected to see a blush on her face, but the reaction I got was completely different...She started laughing.

"Your kidding right?" Maya said.

I just sat there and stared at her.

"Oh your serious," Maya said.

I nodded confused.

"Well," Maya said with discomfort in her voice, "I might have had feelings for him before, but," Maya frowned, "Honestly no, I really don't think of Fang that way. He was just the first one who saw me as a different person, and I'm just...really thankful, but I want someone who looks at me and sees..me. Not you. Someone who gets me."

We sat there quietly for a moment. Both of us lost in thought and then it hits me. It was so easy talking to Maya. I would never talk to anyone like this. Not the flock, not my family...no one. But talking to Maya was easy. It was like..well..talking to myself. In a completely sane kind of way.

**The only person who really knows you..is you. You guys might hate Maya, but she's a person who has been through a lot and it's not fair to judge her just because she's with Fang or whatever reason most people hate her. **

**Honestly I don't think I did well on this chapter. That's why I had to cut the other chapter in half. I didn't like how I wrote this part and I thought I'd had time to fix it, but school got in the way and my creative thinking was wasted. Plus I barely had time to post this chapter today. So I'm sorry.**

**Back to the Maya thing. Ok so there is a fanfiction called Unseen by Axe09 that I really like. I can't really explain what it's about, but it's kind of like what I said above with Maya. It's basically unseen scenes in the book ANGEL. It's in different POV's from the book. Again I think it's great. If you do read and review the fanfic Unseen tell Axe09 that Unknown Writer O.o suggested it to you!**

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 50

**I am so sorry you guys I completely overreacted. I tend to do that when I don't feel well. Anyway...Thanks to Zoe Milex, Unknown, Lightning (Pshh..I always think about the children lol), Sensitivegurl (You can in fact hate someone for being an idiot lol), MuzicAffiliated, Aj (That's why I'm writing it lol), Icy. and Fire, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, EMPG22HoPe, ggooddB, GoldfishThoughts, Live In Today, Arrowkid21, MaximumRideFanAddict, Ilovefang, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! **

**Next chapter comes out Thursday! R&R!**

Chapter 50

(Max)

Me and Maya had sat there in the comfy chairs of a private jet for a while. It was like talking to my sister who had decided at that moment to wake up.

"Iggy?" Ella asked weakly.

"Ella!" I exclaimed jumping up.

I walked/ran to the front of the jet since I had been sitting in the back and kneeled beside Ella.

Her face was slightly pale, but other than that she was ok. Thank goodness to because I was afraid we'd have to take her to a hospital or something. Of course if my mom wasn't missing she'd be the first person to go too...

"Max. Iggy," Ella said looking at both of us, "What's going on?"

"What happened Ella?" I asked.

A look of confusion crossed her face, "What do you mean? We're in the desert, but," Ella looked around noting that instead of sandy dry ground there was plush comfy seats and an air conditioner, "Where am I?"

"Never mind that," I said, "What do you remember?"

Yup that's me. No touching reunion. No hugs and tears. Just straight to the point. We didn't have that much time. All of that would have to wait, or never happen in my case.

Ella's eyebrows came together and I knew she was thinking hard, "We were sleeping in the desert and..and now I'm here with you guys in a," Ella looked around, "In an airplane?"

"Ella," I said calmly, "That happened weeks ago. You really don't remember anything else?"

Ella shook her head, "Why?"

I fell back into a chair and sighed. We were going to be landing any minute now. I was happy Ella was awake and glad she was ok, but I felt like I was forgetting something. Something huge.

"You left saying you were going to get wings," Iggy said gently.

I bolted upright.

"That's right," I said.

"What?" Ella said jumping up in surprise.

As if in slow motion the blanket that had been wrapped around Ella fell onto the floor revealing...nothing.

Ella stood there frantically checking her back while I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Thank God."

One hour later we'd figured out that Ella had in fact been brainwashed and kidnapped based on the last thing she remembered which was seeing a pair of eyes that didn't belong to any of us.

As for the slight fever she'd had after Iggy had saved her and why she was unconscious for such a long time was because of all the switching back and forth between reality and the world of pod people. It made Ella's mind kind of shut down. But she was ok and wingless and that was good enough for me.

For the past hour Ella had been told everything that's happened after she disappeared.

"So you still haven't found mom?" Ella asked.

I shook my head sadly. Ella sighed and leaned her head onto Iggy's shoulder.

I'd been pacing around the jet for a while now. Trying to make sense of everything and my jumbled thoughts.

In only a matter of time we'd be heading towards the School. Maya and the rest of Fang's gang weren't coming with us. I still had no idea what we were going to do. Plus there was Ella...

"The pilot says we're going to land soon," Dylan said walking out of the cock pit. The curtain closing behind him.

Dylan looked at me and sensing my uneasiness he placed his hands on my shoulder stopping me from my frantic paces.

"Calm down Max," Dylan said looking me in the eye.

Anger boiled inside of me from being told what to do, but it dispersed under Dylan's gentle gaze. I nodded and he smiled at me and went to sit down.

Meanwhile I started pacing again except a little bit more calmer now.

"You have a relative living in California right?" I asked Ella.

"Yea my aunt, why?"

"Good we'll drop you off there."

No reply. I felt tension in the air and I turned around to face Ella and her glare.

"I'm coming with you," Ella said firmly.

"No, your not," I said.

"But Max-"

"No Ella you can't ok," I said and I turned my back on her.

"I should've gotten wings."

I stiffened. Five minutes later Dylan was holding my arms behind my back while Iggy did the same to Ella.

"Please," I said rolling my eyes still struggling against Dylan's grip, "You would never get wings. You don't have the guts."

"Oh yea," Ella yelled, "Then let me go back and you'll see."

"It's not that simple. Do you think you can handle being genetically altered? Having wings _sewn _onto your back? Running away from people who want to _kill _you? Can you?"

"If you can then I can!"

"No you'd regret it for the rest of you life. You'll be sad and upset for the rest of your life!"

"Like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please Max you might act tough, but really your sad and pathetic inside."

I stared at her in shock, "I'm pathetic? Your the one who wants _wings_! And for what? You wouldn't be helping. You'd make everything worse!"

Ella's mouth trembled and her eyes started to water. She stopped fighting against Iggy and dropped her head. I stopped struggling against Dylan's grip and looked at my sister.

"Well I want to do something!" Ella exclaimed looking back at me, "I don't want to sit around doing nothing I want to help!"

Her eyes were still watery, but now full of determination. Realization hit me. Maybe Ella hadn't been forced to write "I was meant to have wings." She wouldn't have to be forced to do that because...All Ella has ever wanted was to help.

"Ella," I said softly, "It'd be helpful if you stayed with your aunt."

She continued to glare at me. So if the gentle approach didn't work I have to do what I'm good at..Telling people what to do.

"You. Can't. Come. I'm not losing you again," I said forcefully.

It went quiet as everyone looked at Ella.

"Whatever," And she sat back down in her seat.

I sighed relieved. This was the first time me and Ella had actually fought. This was our fist sisterly fight...and I had won.

Gently Dylan led me to a seat and we sat down. I looked out the window and saw the ground start to get closer and closer. I felt a slight bump and then the jet was rolling on concrete. It slowed down and stopped completely.

We all walked out the door and down a flight of stairs. I turned towards Maya who was standing on the first step with the rest of Fang's gang standing behind her.

"Be careful."

"You too."

"I'll make sure your sister gets to her aunt's place safely."

I nodded. Maya looked slightly confused like she was having an internal argument with herself, but she turned around and started walking up the stairs with everyone else.

I turned towards my flock and saw Ella stand up on her tip toes and gave Iggy a quick kiss on the lips. Iggy's face flushed, but he smiled down at Ella and she smiled up at him. Then she turned towards me with a scowl on her face. I gave a small chuckle and hugged her.

"We'll come and get you right away," I said letting her go.

She nodded, "I'm sorry Max."

"I know," I said.

"I just hate waiting. I want to help."

I hugged her again then she climbed up the stairs and back into the jet. Me and my flock spread our wings and jumped up into the air. We watched as the jet took off and disappeared in the distance. I heard Gazzy snicker.

"Oh shut up," Iggy said.

Total chuckled and I smiled.

"How's those injuries guys?" I asked.

"My arm feels fine," Gazzy said moving it around.

"My wings are ok" Nudge said.

"I'm good," Iggy said.

"Great," I said, "Now it's time to go to the School."

**School sucks. The School in this story and in real life. **

**I hope this chapter was ok. I re wrote it a million times. I'm a little low on creativity and imagaination at the moment...**

**Oh and please if there is anything you'd like answered from the real Maximum Ride stories please tell me in a review so I can add that to the puzzle. I plan to have everything answered, if I can, in my own creative way.**

**Q: When the flock was affected by the experiment, breaking out into those large bumps, why didn't it affect Max or Fang?**

**A: You did have some points in your review, but Max and Fang weren't effected because Dr. Hans did something to the water that everyone drank, besides Max and Fang since they were away, and it only affected them. Max and Fang did not get to drink the water, but it was mentioned that Max wanted to so she could go through whatever her flock was going through, but in the end she never got to drink it.**

**Reviews will be really helpful at the moment and I take criticism very well, so..**

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Thanks to Lightning, MuzicAffiliated, Ilovefang (I know right and good luck ^_^), Zoe Milex, Unknown, GoldfishThoughts, Live In Today (LOL XD), Mossy (haha you have no idea how surprised I was when I opened my e-mail and saw all these reviews. Thanks for all the grammar corrections and reviews!), Ilovefang, Riley-D13, for reviewing! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**If you did not read about Ella waking up from her unconsiousness then you are on the wrong chapter! Go back and read Chapter 50!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 51

The leader of the Doomsday Group looked around in disgust.

It looked similar to the Institute, but this place was worse. The antiseptic smell was much more stronger. Much more...cruel.

When they had came here there were still people working inside, but she and the others got to them. It was easier with the Institute because it had been abandoned after the incident with Dr. Hans...

The leader couldn't wait to leave.

White walls after white walls. Plain tiled floor after plain tiled floor. The leader had been exploring for a while, not wanting to sit at a boring old desk. She had time anyway. Might as well.

The leader heard footsteps approaching and turned around to face a smiling Beth.

"They're on their way," The girl said happily.

"Good," The leader said, "Is everything ready?

"Everything is set," The girl said.

"In both areas?"

Beth nodded.

"Perfect," The leader said smiling then frowned, "Where's subject 2?"

"She's already at headquarters," Beth said.

The leader smiled, "That's good because I don't want her around when they come."

Beth nodded slowly.

The leader had been watching subject 2 closely. She seemed trustworthy, and the leader knew that when the time came she'd be ready and willing. The leader smiled. She didn't understand how Maximum Ride hadn't been able to control the little 7 year old.

A sudden thought occurred to the leader.

"What about our 3... _guests_?" The leader asked.

"One has been sent to Germany like you've ordered."

"What about the other two?"

Beth frowned, "They're at headquarters."

"Subject 2 must not see them!"

"I know," Beth said, "They're being held somewhere Subject 2 wouldn't dare enter."

The leader frowned a bit, but shrugged.

"Remember we can't lose those three," The leader said, "We need them if we want our plan to work."

"Of course why else would we have gone through all that just to get them."

The leader heard the sarcasm in Beth's tone and glared at her. Beth glared back then her expression softened.

"You know Subject 4 will be arriving with them," Beth said.

"Yes I know that," The leader said calmly.

"So-"

"Subject 4 means nothing to me. That was a long time ago. I learned from my mistakes and now it's time to move on."

Beth looked at her friend in surprise. The leader looked at her with a blank empty expression.

Beth frowned, "S-"

"It's almost time so you should go now," The leader said.

Beth nodded and walked away.

Furious, the leader continued walking down the hall. No one understood. No one could ever understand.

Angrily the leader pushed open a door expecting the little office she had been staying in, except she came across a different room and froze.

Subject 3 was being held in a room like this, but the leader had made sure not to go in it. So Subject 3 wouldn't see her, she wanted to keep her identity a secret, and...so she wouldn't see the same familiar scene as before.

The leader backed out of the room quickly and backtracked until she was pushing open the doors to the office. She sat down in her chair and put her head on the cool table.

There was a knock at the door. The leader sighed and sat up straighter.

"Come in."

A man who looked to be in his late 40's walked into the room. With his blank eyes, and blood stained white coat the leader shuddered a bit.

The man delivered news about the new experiments and walked away. Happy with the news and the fact that everything was going according to plan, like she knew it would, the leader smiled.

The leader found it much more easier to be cold and heartless than kind and caring. She could handle the blood and cruelty. Not the kindness, caring, and love that seemed to be everywhere she went. She'd learned that the hard way...and so will Maximum Ride. The leader smiled.

"It's time for you to say good bye again Maximum Ride."

**Dun dun dun...**

**A little bit more about the leader and Beth. You know they aren't just two people who happen to be completely evil. They have their stories. They have their reasons.**

**I enjoy writing the leader's POV chapters because I have to talk about the mixed emotions going through her mind. Like I've said she has a story.**

**I've mentioned the subjects before and I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to figure out who is which subject later. Like how Angel is Subject 2. Anyway...**

**Q: Y didn't Max check if Ella had wings earlier?**

**A: Because at that time I really hadn't decided on whether I wanted Ella to get wings. I made the past chapters so that in Chapter 50 if I did or did not make Ella have wings then it would all fit into the story. I hope that made sense to you and not just in my head lol.**

**Q: Remember how Nudge got that magnetic power and in the real book it showed up never? But what would she use it for?**

**A: I'm actually really glad you mentioned that because I have something in store for you guys that has to do with Nudge's powers. Not really the magnetic one, but I could fit that in. Yea it was pretty ridiculous, but I actually think she might use it somewhere in the real Nevermore. James Patterson can be unpredictable.**

**Q: Will you tell us where the voice comes from?**

**A: Uhh...I honestly have no idea who the voice is :/ That's just the one thing I can't seem to figure out, but for my fanfic I have some ideas in mind, but don't be surprised if it's totally lame. The voice is kind of hard for me. **

**Sorry the chapter was short. Most of my leader POV chapters are short since I don't really want to give anything away other than the emotion and other stuff.**

**Review!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Thanks to Sensitivegurl (your comment about the 2+2= fish thing made me crack up. I'm so sorry I'm evil and mess with your mind, but I'll make sure everything makes sense in the end), Lightning, MuzicAffiliated, M2 13, Aj, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997 (lol), Unknown, Zoe Milex, RIAHRULES (don't worry I've learned and now I'm only writing for the fun of it, and for my readers of course), Ilovefang, and XxTristanxX for reviewing! I got some really really good guesess. R&R!**

Chapter 52

(Max)

"There's so many memories here," Nudge said.

I nodded in agreement and looked around. The cave had that annoying moist feeling. From both the heat and the dampness of a cave. It was still as small as ever, but also extremely roomy.

We'd flown at a very smooth pace, so I decided it was time for a small break. Of course I hadn't thought of going to the Hawk's Cave. It was actually the last place I'd ever think of going, but the little ones had insisted. Saying it was the closest place to rest which was in fact true.

Plus It was near the School. I couldn't complain.

"Oooh look," Nudge squealed.

I came over to her and peered over the edge of the cave where she was at. There were millions of nests scattered all over the place. Little black balls of fluff sat in almost every nest.

"They're baby hawks here," Nudge said, "I wonder what happened to the other ones."

"Those are the same hawks Nudge," I said, "It's only been about a year since we last saw them so they haven't grown much."

In the distance we watched as the mommy and daddy hawks flew over and started feeding their kids. I looked away not wanting to throw up as those cute balls of fluff turned vicious and started chewing on the desert rats their parents had brought.

Total was lying near the back of the cave and was watching the hawks fly around warily. When the bigger hawks had come Total had backed away from the entrance of the cave. Sure Total was a dog and I'm not sure how yummy he'd be to a bird, but he was small and they had big claws. Enough said.

I walked around the cave some more. Gazzy and Iggy were sitting at the edge of the cave. Their feet dangling.

Dylan was also walking around the cave. He'd been very interested in the hawks earlier, but now he seemed intent on the cave. It was a pretty cool cave. Dylan looked up and smiled at me.

I'd told him all about this place before we got here. How we used it as a hideout a few times.

I sighed remembering all those times. The reason I wasn't very enthusiastic to be here is because the person who found this cave was now gone. It just reminded me of everyone I've lost.

I turned to face my flock.

"Ok guys this is our last stop before we head on over to the School," I said, "Stay alert because I have no idea what will happen. We don't exactly have the element of surprise on our side either."

Everyone nodded gravely. Even I was nervous and scared about the place that had started it all.

_Max you shouldn't go charging off without a plan. _The Voice said.

_Well do you have any ideas?_ I asked. Of course it didn't answer my question.

_You're still unprepared Max. You have no idea what's in store for you._

_Care to elaborate?_ I asked. Again no reply.

I clapped my hands together, "Ok who's ready to go to the School."

No one replied.

A few minutes later we were flying across the never ending sky once more. I turned down the tempting offer of flying with the hawks like Gazzy had suggested. It was still somewhat early in the morning, but for some reason I knew we didn't have enough time.

The Voice never stopped nagging me when we flew out of the Hawk's Cave. To save you from a blistering headache like the one I was starting to get I'll translate it's fortune cookie crap into eight simple words, "me not having a plan is very bad."

I _was_ uncomfortable with not having a well thought out plan, or at least a plan, but really when have I ever had one anyway.

All I knew was that it would all end at the School somehow. You can't have a plan for that. I'll just have to see what happens first then regret it in the future...like always.

I wondered if this is when I would save the world. After months I think it was about time I got to it. But then there was the apocalypse thing. I wasn't very sure about that. I've never really thought about the apocalypse that much. All I knew is it's something that's supposed to happen soon.

I rolled my shoulders a bit, feeling extremely tense. I closed my eyes and took calming deep breaths. I felt the wind ruffle my feathers. Felt the warm sun against my wings. I've never felt this calm or at peace in a long time. God I loved flying.

I lived in that moment for a while until I opened my eyes and focused once again on what lied ahead.

I soared high above my flock and watched as the clouds went by, as the trees swayed below us. Weirdly in the mixture of emotions I was feeling..I felt kind of happy. I was going to have revenge for Angel, my mom, and Fang. They weren't going to take anyone away from me ever again.

My internal GPS told me we were getting closer and closer to the School. Using my raptor vision I focused on our surroundings trying to spot anything suspicious.

The last time we headed towards the School we took a "borrowed" car there. We were being chased and we had absolutely no plan (plus we didn't exactly go there ourselves. We were kidnapped and then taken there) Now? We flew straight there, we aren't being chased, and we still have absolutely no plan. We've changed so much.

I could see the School now. We were getting closer with each flap. Each wing stroke. We would be there soon and somehow I knew they were waiting for us.

"It's time to head down guys," I said.

Everyone followed my lead as we angled down towards the top of the School. What came next was completely unexpected I was stupid not to expect.

A bullet whizzed by my ear and I heard a gasp come out of Nudge.

Everything else happened so fast. Soon we were all falling. Falling to the ground. My hand was pressed to my side and I felt the warm wet blood seep through my fingers.

The last thing I thought before I completely blacked out was that the Doomsday Group was smarter than all the other evil sick people I've faced.

They went right for the kill.

**Dun dun dun...I love doing that!**

**Yea I mean it's so much more smarter to kill your enemies instead of just playing around with them. I mean THINK evil people THINK! Max and everyone else could be dead by now if evil people were actually smart...Course that would suck lol.**

**Q: is the leader someone we already know from the original books or is it someone you made up? **

**A: Oh I've been waiting for someone to ask this! A little bit of both actually. I just made the personality. James Patterson created the character. I know pretty pathetic answer, but you'll find out very soon.**

**Q: Will we ever learn the leader's name?**

**A: Yes. **

**Q: Is subject 4... Fang?**

**A: Maybe**

**Q: Y does the leader want to keep her identity a secret?**

**A: It's mostly just me wanting to keep you guys guessing until everything is revealed. Plus the leader doesn't want them to see her or recognize her. **

**Q: About what chapter will we get to see the leader?**

**A: Probably chapter 56. It depends on whether I add or subtract any chapters. Right now it's Chapter 56.**

**Oh I forgot to tell you guys that I've resumed my usual schedule of updating every other day. So last chapter was on Thursday, today is Saturday, so next chapter comes out Monday.**

**Review!**


	54. Chapter 53

**Thanks to Zoe Milex, Lightning, Sensitivegurl, Sarahgrace2017, XxTristanxX, Aj (I've read the Hunger Games series, but thanks for the suggestion! I am in need of a good book to read, so if you know any other books please tell me), alex1030, M2 13, MuzicAffiliated, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997 (lol), GoldfishThoughts, Unknown, Mossy, Live In Today (Ash..awesome name!) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 53

(Max)

I woke up feeling weak and tired. It was cold in here and my bed wasn't warm and comfy like it usually was.

It was peaceful in the darkness I had fallen asleep in. I wished I had slept longer. I wished I had never woken up. I wished I could just fall into that dark peaceful slumber forever. I wished a lot of things.

I moved my hand across the hard metal surface feeling how cold it was. The metal actually felt nice and cool against my skin...Wait what!

I bolted upright and looked at my surroundings. I was in a cage. At the School...Again.

I winced as I noticed the pounding sensation in my head. It hurt a lot. I couldn't even think straight. I felt dizzy and just sat there trying to regain focus as my thoughts kept straying to the pain in my head.

Finally something clicked in my mind and I quickly looked down at my side where I remembered I had been shot.

No blood. I poked my side testing to see if it hurt. No pain. Didn't I get shot? I looked around in confusion. The pounding sensation was finally starting to fade. Across from me lied a disfigured form. I squinted.

I always see great in the dark (unless I'm under New York where it happens to be extremely dark), but it took me a while to adjust mostly because I was still feeling slightly fazed by my headache which was gone now.

I moved closer to get a better look. Finally my raptor vision seemed to kick in and sleeping across from me on the other side of the aisle was Gazzy lying in a cage.

Gazzy's sweet innocent sleeping face behind the bars of a dog cage made my stomach boil with anger. Rage shot through me once again when I saw Iggy sleeping in another cage beside him.

I sighed. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't realize _this_ was going to happen. I thought the DG would just be waiting for us since it seemed intent on sending us messages on where we could find them. I had been so naive. For the first time ever I wished I'd listened to the Voice.

What made it even more cruel was I swear this was the exact same place we'd been held in for years. Sure we'd switch between cages and labs every now and then and I knew there were other rooms like this, but they'd always kept us in _this _room. Well don't I feel special...

We'd been blessed with a light bulb that hung down from the ceiling with string. There were a bunch of other cages. Most of them empty. I was stacked onto one cage while several more were stacked on top of mine. It's amazing how much weight these things can hold.

I looked to my right and relief and sadness flooded through me as I saw Nudge's sleeping form in the cage beside mine. The same image of a much younger Nudge flashed before my eyes and I shivered.

I hated this place. It brought back so many memories that I just wanted to forget, but of course, never could.

I heard someone whimper, and I felt a sudden urge just to reach forward and ruffle Gazzy's hair. To hold Iggy's hand so he wouldn't feel completely lost. And to stroke Nudge's hair like I usually did when she couldn't sleep and came to me for comfort.

I looked to my left expecting to see Dylan's sleeping form only to be surprised once more.

Sitting with his knees up to his chest and his head hung down sat a barely visible Fang.

"Fang?" I whispered quietly.

His head snapped up, making him a lot more visible, and his eyes added to the darkness we were surrounded in.

"Max," Fang said sadly.

"You don't seem happy to see me," I said only half joking.

Fang shrugged and hung his head again, "Why would I be happy to see you in a cage again?"

Realization hit me. Fang was alive. He was ok. Well not the whole being trapped in a cage part, but other than that he was ok.

"Do you have a fart joke you'd like to tell me?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

He kept his head down. No chuckle or a hint of a smile.

"They'll be coming back for you soon," Fang said quietly.

"What?"

"They put you guys in cages and took Dylan saying they would be back for you," Fang said.

"What would they want with Dylan?" I asked.

Fang shrugged, "Just get ready for when they come."

I studied Fang. His face was impassive as always, but his eyes held sadness. I've never seen Fang so depressed. That's what a dog cage does to us bird kids and mutants.

"Hey," I said, "We're going to get out of here."

Fang sighed, "Just get everyone else out while you can."

"Don't worry I plan to get everyone out of these cages," I said firmly.

"No," Fang said looking up at me, "When the time comes get everyone else out and leave me behind."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Leave me behind," Fang said slowly.

"We're _all_ getting out of here," I said.

"If we all escape they'll stop at nothing to get you guys. If they still had me they'll think they'll have an advantage and that you'll be helpless without me and want to get me back. The only problem with that is you won't because I'm telling you not to," Fang said.

"Did they give you some crazy pills or something because you're acting stupid," I said, "Is that really the best idea you could think of? Because you'd need to come up with something better if you want _me_ to leave _anyone_ behind."

What was up with him. It was like he had completely given up on life. I heard voices coming from outside the door.

"They're coming to get you now," Fang said, "When you get the chance get out of here with everyone else."

The voices were getting closer and I knew that they were almost to the door.

"I'm the leader," I said, "Your not. You listen to me. I don't need to listen to you. You get out of that cage when you get the chance or I swear-" Laughter echoed around the room. For a moment I stopped talking and watched as shadows appered through a small window on the door. I turned back to Fang, "If anyone needs to be sacrificed that's me," The door swung open. I continued to speak, "I'm the leader. I'm in charge so you just shut your mouth and listen to me."

Footsteps headed our way.

"Don't give up on me Fang," I whispered.

Fang looked up at me. The smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"Who said I ever would."

"Hey be quiet," a white coat said.

There were two white coats. They unlocked my cage and let me out. Fang's head was hanging down again, but I saw his eyes following mine. I glared at him telling him he better take care of the others and get out when he could. The white coats led me out of the room. I gave one last look at my flock before the door closed in my face.

"Don't tell me they think the two of you can keep me from escaping," I said arms crossed.

The two white coats laughed making me even more angrier. The one who said to be quiet stopped laughing and looked at me with a smirk on his face. My blood ran cold.

"If you escaped we wouldn't need you flock anymore. They'd be disposed of."

**So Fang is alive. Everyone is alive...for now. Who knows what will happen lol.**

**Before you ask I did not forget Total. Max did. Total will appear in another chapter soon. Oh and the whole getting shot thing will be explained later...Like everything else.**

**Q: You enjoy torturing us with cliffies, don't you?**

**A: I know this isn't really a question. It was more of a rhetorical question, but I wanted to answer it anyway, so...Yes, yes I do ^_^ Haha nah I'm just kidding, but what's a story without suspense?**

**Q: In the real maximum ride books when max and fang say they will meet at the same spot in 20 years... Will that be part of this book?**

**A: It will be mentioned.**

**Q: Is it an experiment from the first book?**

**A: Maybe.**

**Q: Is the leader Anne Walker?**

**A: Maybe.**

**Q: Will Max ever have a plan and are you going to bring in Dr DH at one point?**

**A: She usually does, but not really. It's usually just fight, or flight. As for the Dr DH question I am going to mention him a bunch of times.**

**Q: Y did they go for the kill?**

**A: After this chapter you can see that they didn't. They just wanted to capture Max and everyone else. But I mean if you were a evil genius wouldn't you want to get rid of the people who are trying to stop you first? You'd be able to accomplish all your evil deeds lol.**

**Q: How long is this fanfic going to be?**

**A: Only about maybe ten more chapters. I know there's more than that, but it's just an estimate since I really haven't completed most of the last few chapters and I still migh add or subtract some. So far there are about 66 chapters, total, and I think I'll do two epilogues.**

**XxTristanxX: I love Ari as much as the next person...well actually most people hate Ari, but I'm one of the people who were sad when he died. I didn't cry or anything, but it was sad because Ari's just a 7 year old kid. Will I somehow miracously make him return in this fanfic? Well..no. I'd love to though and now I kind of want to write a fanfic about him, but Ari's story has already been told. He will be mentioned though, but that's about it..sorry.**

**Review!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Thanks to Sensitivegurl, Lightning, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, GoldfishThoughts, Aj (Thanks for the book suggestions!), Riley D-13, Zoe Milex, MuzicAffiliated, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, Live In Today (lala it's a beautiful day in Fanfiction world! lol), and Ilovefang for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 54

(Nudge)

Groggily Nudge opened her weary eyes. Immediately she sat up and looked down where the bulllet had shot her through the heart.

There wasn't any blood, and she didn't feel any pain. She gave a sigh of relief. Maybe she had dreamt that part.

She hadn't noticed how much her head hurt until now. Wincing whenever it pounded against her skull she closed her eyes and reached up to hold her head until the pounding sensation left.

Slowly Nudge opened her eyes and gasped in shock. She was in a cage. She broke into a cold sweat. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. So loud that she was sure someone on the other side of the world could hear it.

She started to breath heavily. Panic filled inside her racing heart. She shook her head. No no no. She was probably dreaming. Like how she dreamt the bullet that would have ended her life if it was real.

"Nudge calm down," A voice to her left said.

Nudge looked and one cage away from her sat Fang.

"Fang!" Nudge exclaimed in surprise.

Nudge looked around and saw Gazzy sprawled on the floor of his cage, and across from Fang lied Iggy. They were both sound asleep. That or unconsious. Maybe even...Wait, Nudge watched their chests rise and fall and she gave a sigh of relief.

Nudge counted heads and worry filled her once more. There were only four of them. Nudge turned to look at Fang.

"Fang! Where's Max?"

"Two whitecoats came and took her," Fang said.

"Is she ok?"

"She's Max," Fang said, "She's fine."

"Ok," Nudge said uncertainly, "Wait where's Total and Dylan?"

"Dylan got taken too, and," Fang frowned, "I haven't seen Total."

Unable to speak from the constriction in her throat she nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. She gave a shaky breath to calm herself down and stop herself from crying.

"Please don't tell me I'm in a cage," Iggy said from across the room.

"Sucks doesn't it," Fang said.

"Fang? Is that you?" Iggy asked.

"Yup."

"What happened?" A confused voice asked.

Nudge turned to see Gazzy sitting upright checking his shoulder.

Nudge leaned forward, "I think-" She touched one of the metal bars.

An image flashed through her mind and she felt anger, sadness, and confusion. The image flashed through her mind again. Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy dissappeard and she saw Angel on her knees cluthcing the very bar that Nudge was holding, tightly, with tears in her eyes.

Then Nudge did something she was never able to do before. She watched Angel from her cage as if Angel was really there. Angel gripped the same bar that Nudge was holding. Nudge felt her emotion. Angel was terrified.

Somehow Nudge's power to feel the emotion and see the people in her mind combined with her power to attract metal. Somehow Nudge was able to see this moment in her mind.

Angel looked up at the ceiling as if she could see someone there and began to speak.

"Voice, if your there, would you please tell me what's happening?"

_Voice?_, Nudge thought confused.

Angel jumped and Nudge could felt a surprised feeling.

"You've been telling me that, but I don't understand. What is my destiny?" Angel asked.

_What's going on?_, Nudge thought, _Who's Angel talking to?_

Angel sighed and Nudge felt her frustration. She saw Angel grip the bar harder.

"I'm tired of doing what you want me to do! You never tell me what's going on! It's always do this and do that!" Angel exlaimed dropping down to the ground still cluthing the bar, "I'm just a 7 year old kid!"

Nudge watched as her closest friend, her sister, started to cry. Nudge felt Angel's sadness.

"Why does everyone keep telling me I'm special? I just want to be with Max, Gazzy, and the rest of the flock. I just want everything to be ok again!"

Nudge felt Angel's loneliness.

"Oh yea!" Angel exclaimed, "How did making Max leave the flock help? How did taking over the flock help? Why should I join the Doomsday Group? How will that help?"

Nudge could feel Angel's anger as Angel started to cry once more. She stopped abrutly, and sat there wiping her eyes and nose on her not-too-clean sleeve.

Angel sniffled and furrowed her eyebrows, "But leading the new generation is Max's job."

Nudge felt a wave of confusion, and for a moment she understood what was going on. What Angel was going through. As if she could feel Angel's thoughts just like Angel could read hers. Only for a moment though because Angel was back on her feet and Nudge couldn't feel any emotion coming from her.

"Ok," Angel said. Her eyes set with determination.

Angel let go of the bar and then Nudge was staring at thin air. The spot where Angel had stood was empty now. Letting everything register in her brain, Nudge sat there quietly.

_Angel.._

"Nudge?"

Nudge's head snapped up and she saw three pairs of worried eyes looking at her.

"Angel was here," Nudge said firmly, "And she's alive."

**Now as you can see here Nudge's powers are developing more. She could actually see something that had happened. In this case it was Angel talking to her Voice. **

**This was supposed to be an Angel POV in a earlier chapter, but I thought it would be better here. Basically we now know that Angel had been influenced by a Voice. Everything she's ever done that was completely out of character for a 7 year old (besides the wings and other powers) was because of a Voice who told her what to do. If you're confused I'd be happy to explain it some more...**

**Q: Why would they take Dylan in first? Do they see him as a bigger threat? Is he a traitor? Oh and whats up with Angel?**

**A: Now that I think about it next chapter will most likely be a Dylan POV chapter. I think I really need one of those for this part. Really good questions, and I really do hate that I can't answer them at the moment. You'll just have to wait and see ;) As for Angel, well this chapter should answer that question. I do realize there should be more Angel POV's but it's basically the same thing. She's evil guys. She may have had hurt confused feelings at first, but she's working with the DG now.**

**Q: Why did they shoot her and then fix her up? How come the rest of the flock is asleep when Max is the one who got shot? Are you turning Dylan into a bad guy? Is that why they took him back?**

**A: The DG shot them to knock them out and to get them faster. The reason they woke up without any injuries I can not tell you..yet. Everyone got shot. Not just Max. That's why they were all falling. As for the rest just keep reading :)**

**Q: Are you planning on ditching Fang and saving the flock so Max can be with Dylan?**

**A: I have something very evil in store for you guys. Hehehe...Oh and the whole Fang and Dylan thing you'll find out at the end. **

**Q: Are you secretly James Patterson?**

**A: Yes.**

**Just kidding..lol. No I am not James Patterson. The very fact that you asked that means a lot to me! (Well not the whole being a old guy thing lol jk your awesome JP!)**

**Q: When will we see another Angel pov?**

**A: I hope this chapter satisfied you. It's kind of like an Angel POV. **

**Review!**


	56. Chapter 55

**Thanks to Zoe Milex, Sensitivegurl, Lightning, XxTristanxX (LOL THANKS!), Aj (lol), Live In Today (lol I loved that last line, oh Total), Ilovefang, Arrowkid21, MuzicAffiliated, GoldfishThoughts, iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (thanks!) for reviewing! Over 400 reviews guys! Thanks so much for reading! R&R!**

Chapter 55

(Max)

Here's what I think is the worst thing that could happen to a mutant (in no particular order of course):

**1.** Being locked up in a dog cage (actually I think that goes for everyone)

**2.** Getting experimented on (Again that goes for everyone)

**3.** Remembering each and every turn in the School. Each and every hallway, lab, floor. (Which sadly only applies to me.

I've been in the School long enough (plus some complementary tours) to know that when me and my two whitecoat buddies here rounded this next corner we would be facing a door which led to an indoor stadium.

Down this hallway was a room where they created mazes for the experiments to run around in. Over here was a lounging area where all the scientist could have a nice little chat and get caught up with each other's evil motives.

A mutant escaping proof window here. A bathroom over there. And lots of other stuff that I don't want to get into. Point is I spent most of my life here and, sadly, I knew almost every inch of this place.

The smell of antiseptic was everywhere. It made me question whether they were making antiseptic cologne nowadays since these two idiots behind me seemed to be wearing a lot of it. I mean did they just pour this stuff on themselves? Seriously...

Once while I was being "escorted" to wherever these two whitecoats were taking me I looked through a window that showed a lab. Big mistake. I'd never get the image of that boy coughing up buckets of blood out of my head. Sadly that wasn't the thing I saw that made me avoid looking through another window.

Sometimes we would pass another whitecoat or a mutant. Whoever or whatever they were they always had blank eyes and an emotionless expression.

It kind of reminded me of the robots me and the flock used to fight back in the good ol' days. Except these were clearly people who had been brainwashed.

I'd looked closer at the two white coats beside me and noticed that they were two of the few who weren't brainwashed. That and these weren't regular white coats. They weren't even adults (more like _young_ adults). But they were wearing lab coats and you don't just _happen_ to be wearing a lab coat.

You're probably wondering..Why aren't I making a daring escape? Why aren't I kicking butt and taking names? Why aren't I misbehaving in a Maximum Ride way? Because if I did any of these things.._they'd be disposed of_. The whitecoat's words filled me with anger and rage and my blood pumped with adrenaline, but it's true. If I misbehaved in anyway, if I even thought about escaping, my flock..would be disposed of.

Finally we stopped in front of a door. Big and stupid here pushed open the door and basically threw me into the room.

"Hey there's no need to shove," I said pulling my arm out of one of the white coat's grip who had grabbed me and pushed me forward.

I turned away from them and faced the room. I was in a little office. It looked plain. A white tiled floor and white walls. A bookcase in the corner next to the door. A desk in the front with a huge chair behind it. Two metal chairs stood in front of the desk. Sitting in one of the chairs was Dylan.

"Max!" Dylan exclaimed.

I glared at the back of the chair that was sitting behind the desk.

"What's going on over here?" I asked.

"Make yourself at home," A voice said from the chair, "It might be easy for you since you've lived her for most of your life."

Still glaring I slowly and cautiously made my way towards the chair beside Dylan and sat down.

"You can go now," The voice from the chair said to the two white coats.

They both nodded and left the room.

"Are you ok?" Dylan whispered over to me.

"Peachy. When did you get here?" I whispered over to Dylan.

"A while ago," He replied, "I woke up when they put you into that cage," I saw a glint of anger in his eyes, "Then they brought me here."

I nodded and turned my attention to the big chair in front of us.

"So are you going to turn around in a spinny chair and introduce yourself for the first time like they do in the movies?" I asked, "Because that's so cliché."

"No," The person said spinning around to face us, "It's fun. Hello Maximum Ride."

**It's short because the next chapter is actually pretty long, and I need to fix it more since mostly everything will be explained. Next chapter you learn more about the leader, her life, Dylan, and much much**** more. So the next chapter is pretty big. Also I stopped here just so I could ask you guys...**

**Who do you thing the leader of the Doomsday Group is?**

**I've only gotten one reviewer who was right ;)**

**Q: Is the next chapter going to be the climax?**

**A: Not really. It's really important, but it's not the climax. It's like a mountain. Right now we're heading upwards towards the very top of the mountain, which is the climax. So we're very close.**

**Q: With your evil plan involving Dylan do you think people will have a positive or negative reaction to it?**

**A: Oh I meant I had an evil plan for something else. You'll see. As for Dylan yes I do have some plans for him. Will people have a positive or negative reaction to it? Both.**

**Q: Wait I thought the DG wanted to kill the humans. Why are they caging bird kids? Where's Fang's gang and why are they mean? When you said you had something evil planned ... Is this going to break the hearts of me and my team Fang fans? Is Angel gonna kill everyone?**

**A: The DG does want to kill the humans...but in a different way than you guys are probably thinking. Why did they cage the flock? They captured them and caged them because they're evil. Fang's gang actually went off to search for Fang *cough. They had to drop Ella off at her relative's house first. Why are they mean? Do they seem mean? Because I never intended for them to be mean. For the evil plan thing, it's most likely going to break _everyone's_ hearts. As for the Angel question..I can't answer that.**

**To GoldfishThoughts and Ilovefang: What's the power of the six? You both mentioned it...**

**Review!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Thanks to GoldfishThoughts (lol), MuzicAffiliated, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, Ilovefang, Sensitivegurl, tallmiss, Aj, MaximumRideFanAddict, lunapotter629, Zoe Milex, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing!**

**This is a pretty big chapter for me, so criticism is welcome like always. R&R!**

Chapter 56

(Max)

The first question that popped into my head was…How old was this girl? Because in front of me sat a girl who looked like she could be ten years old.

"Umm," I said, "Aren't you a little young to be creating mass destruction?"

"I'm 15!" The girl replied annoyed.

"Oh," I said, "My bad."

But then another question popped into my head. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this girl looked familiar. She had straight blonde hair and eyes bluer than The Gasman's or Angel's. I'm positive I've seen her before.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But haven't I seen you before?"

The girl smiled, "So you really don't remember me?"

"Nope," I replied, "Can't say I do."

The girl turned to face Dylan.

"What about you Dylan's clone?" She asked, "Do you remember me?"

A look of confusion crossed Dylan's face, "Uh..I don't think so."

I could have imagined it, but the girl looked hurt. But then she was smiling again so I wasn't sure.

She looked right at me, "You saved me from the Institute of Higher Living."

Then she did something completely unexpected…She stood up and spread out a pair of wings.

An image of a similar girl with the same white wings popped into my mind.

My eyes widened, "You're that girl! The girl who took off with all those other mutants!"

Then everything started to connect. The other Institute of Higher Living. The secret passageway that led to the original Institute of Higher Living. The fact that they had used that place as a base. It all made sense.

The girl smiled, "Hi. I'm Sky."

Despite everything I laughed, "Sky? What kind of name is that?"

It could just be me, but I was expecting something scary, or at least something stereotypical.

Sky flashed me a look that could kill, "Don't. Make fun of my name."

I held my hands up in defense, "I'm sorry," I said sarcastically (of course), "Didn't mean to offend you."

She continued to glare at me and sat back down and folded in her wings which I would have thought were actually really pretty. If you know…She wasn't a complete psycho.

"Ok so what do you want with me?" I asked getting right to the point.

I swear I've been in this same position more than I could count. It just gets so tiring the same thing over and over again. I already knew what she was going to say. She wanted...

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

The leader, or I mean Sky, shook her head, "Nothing at all. Although I know you want something."

"I do?"

Just playing along I tapped my finger against my chin thoughtfully. I did want something though. I wanted my flock out of cages, my mom back, to get out of this place, to finally save the world, to finally be free.

Sky smiled, "Answers."

That wasn't part of my list, but whatever.

"Ok," I said leaning back in my chair, "Go ahead and explain why exactly do you want to destroy the world."

Sky smiled, "To explain I have to start at the very beginning. When you rescued me and the One Light from our cages."

"Wait I thought _you_ were the One Light," I said.

"The One Light is me and all those mutants you rescued. We're the One Light because we were the first. We were basically the original Doomsday Group. There isn't exactly a leader, we created this group all together, but I've been taking care of everyone ever since they were born. I came up with this group. I planned everything. So I guess I _am_ the leader."

She reminded me so much of someone. Someone like..oh right. Me. I took care of the flock ever since they were born and locked up right beside me. The One Light was her family and the flock was mine.

"Continue," I said.

"Well for starters..I never trusted you guys. That's why I took off. The fact that someone had just, out of nowhere, saved us. I knew there must have been some sort of trick-"

"We were helping you," I pointed out.

"Yea well you would've thought the same thing if you were in my position," Sky said.

"Point taken. Continue."

"Anyway it was hard. I didn't have help like you did. I didn't have a mom, or someone like Jeb-"

"I don't think Jeb counts," I said.

"Please," Sky said, "When has Jeb ever not helped you. Your just too angry to see that everything he's done was just because he's your father and he loves you."

Did I hear right? Jeb has been helping me? I can't recall Jeb ever doing anything helpful. Sure he got us out of those cages and to safety, but only because he needed us later on. Mostly me. He doesn't care about us. He only cares about his precious science.

"Ok sure whatever," I said.

Sky rolled her eyes and sighed, "Point is I was having trouble. Some of the mutants never even lasted a week-"

"I'm sorry, but can we cut the life story and get to the part where you decided you wanted to blow up with world." I said.

Sky smiled, "I'd say that was around the time you destroyed Itex."

Itex is a name I haven't heard in a long time. Itex was a company that manufactured basically everything from clothes to toothpaste. Mutants are included in that list since Itex was the School's most important sponsor. Or had been. Me, Angel, and Nudge had been captured by them and I was forced to fight their super human Omega. Not to toot my own horn here, but I defeated Omega proving how superior I was.

"Ok so?" I said

"So," Sky said, "You never actually defeated Itex."

"Then why do I remember kicking butt?" I said.

"You left the Director, Marian Janssen, alive," Sky pointed out.

"Yea I know."

"Well," Sky said smiling, "We finished the job for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Itex sponsored almost every facility studying and creating mutants. That includes the Institute for Higher Living," Sky said.

"Go on," I said my eyes getting narrower.

Sky smiled that evil smile of hers, "I got my revenge."

For those who are confused on the whole "revenge" concept this doesn't mean she went over to the Director of Itex's house with a roll of toilet paper. No it means she got rid of the Director. Disposed of her. Killed her.

I had the chance to do that. I had carried the Director hundreds of feet up in the air and dropped her. I could've watched her fall and fall until she went splat, but I didn't. No matter how cruel or evil The Director of Itex was. She was still a person. And come on you should know me by now. My job is to save the world. That includes everyone living on this planet.

What kept me from attacking this girl in front of me was the fact that she had all the answers to every confusing thing in my life. That and she had my flock.

Sky took my silence to mean she could continue with her story.

"Anyway while you were in Antarctica thinking you could stop what's _going_ to happen, I was already planning. I never forgot about you though. Before I got my revenge on the Director I interrogated her and found out all about you. I knew you were going to be a threat. You were all going to be a threat. You wouldn't understand what I was doing, but I just didn't know what to do with you. I was busy, so I was able to get an insider on my side. Do you remember Brigid Dwyer?

My blood ran cold. The eighth wonder of the world. Dr. Brilliant. The underage scientist who had taken a liking to Fang more than _I'd_ liked.

"You mean she was spying on us?" I asked.

Sky nodded, "She was also an experiment, believe it or not," She added after seeing my widened eyes, "Scientists messed with her brain to see if they could make humans smarter. She was one of the lucky ones."

"How?" I asked, "She got experimented on."

It could just be me, but I don't think that's lucky.

"Yes, but," Sky said continuing, "She got to have a home and a family."

"So the scientists willingly gave up one of their experiments?"

"Yes," Sky said, "To observe her in a normal environment. Why didn't they do the same to us? Because we have wings. The only thing different about Brigid was she was extremely smart. She was still called a freak like the rest of us though. That's how I found her. She stood out, being one of the youngest scientists, graduating a lot more earlier than most people, and...she hated it. So she eagerly joined us for a better future."

"Oh so is that what you've been promising everyone now? A "better" future." I said.

Sky smiled, "It works."

I glared at her.

"Anyway," Sky said continuing, "She was able to gather a lot of info from you guys. She had been very useful. Except..."

"Except what?" I asked.

"Do you remember ever seeing her again?"

I shook my head. The last time I had seen Brigid was when I had confronted her after I saw her talking to Mr. Chu. Short Asian man with a bad temper. Last time I saw him he'd been a mutant. I'm still confused about all of that.

"That's because despite how extremely helpful she had been, she had gotten attached to you guys. After a while she started caring for all of you. And that's why she's dead."

My eyes widened.

"She's dead?"

"Yea," Sky said casually, "And this is where I talk about Mr. Chu."

Like I said he was a short angry Asian who turned out to be a mutant in the end. Well at least I think he was a mutant. He had been out to get me for some reason that had to do with big businesses and pollution and all that other fun stuff. I was having trouble remembering every detail. I was still stuck on the whole Brigid thing.

"Mr. Chu was dead long before you met him,"

After everything so far all I could manage was a, "Huh?"

"I'm sure you already know that China was interested in buying you. All of you."

Ok funny thing about being 2% bird. There's always someone out there who wants to either buy you or sell you. I've once gone for one million dollars. I know I know. I should be flattered. But I'd never let anyone in the flock or myself be bought or sold. If I'm not mistaken I believe that's against the law anyway.

"Well," Sky continued, "Mr. Chu was just another sponsor for the Institute of Higher Living. He'd been interested in all of us, so one day he went to the Institute for a visit...and he died."

"Then why do I remember my mom being kidnapped by him and having to go to the deep into the ocean to save her. What about all the pollution and radiation he caused because of his big business."

"You're talking about Robert."

An image of a scaly boy flashed before my mind. That had been the name of the mutant inside of a Mr. Chu skin.

"The scientists at the Institute were very proud of a certain mutant. Despite how he failed at being part reptile he was able to develop a certain power. That mutant's name was Robert, and he could transform into someone else. Take on their form and actually act like them. He could actually _be _them. He was also somewhat insane."

"Isn't everybody," I mumbled to myself.

"Anyway," Sky said ignoring me, "Itex was already one of the main sponsors of the Institute. At that time every facility making mutants, hybrids, whatever you want to call it thought that Itex would actually make it to the top by ruling the world, so long story short. Thinking Itex would get mad at them for selling anything to China they eagerly introduced Mr. Chu to Robert and turned a blind eye when Robert...killed him."

Remember how Sky said Robert could transform into anyone. Well that's exactly what happened, but in a weirder super gross way that I will not go into. Let's just say even I went eww.

"So the scientists watched as their experiment successfully took over as Mr. Chu and built an even stronger business than the one the real Mr. Chu left behind, without anyone else knowing," Sky said.

Wonderful! Let's all give a big hand for Robert. Not.

"I told Brigid to meet up with him one day. I knew I would be able to get him on our side. But that was the day I realized Brigid wasn't entirely on our side. Sadly that was one of her last days alive."

How could she just sit there knowing what she's done. She didn't even seemed bothered. It was cruel and I was seriously starting to get worried. Then something occurred to me.

"What about the Uber-Director?" I asked.

"Who?"

"You know," I said, " Guy, or...thing with his organs in Plexiglas boxes."

"Oh him," Sky said, "Max you do realize that there's a lot of people out to get you."

"I've been told."

"Yea well the Uber-Director was one of them. Brigid knew that there were other spies during your Antarctica expedition, but I told her to just gather data. I wanted to see how far the Uber-Director could go, but as you know..he failed miserably."

See the Uber-Director and his Frankenstein, Gozen, could've gotten away with whatever they wanted to do with us if they hadn't decided to do it during a freakin' _hurricane_. A category 5 hurricane to be exact.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I felt a headache coming. All of this new information. All the explanations. It was enough to make any teenage mutant confused and tired. And there's still more unanswered.

For a moment I thought about how nice it would be to be back in that cage. To just go back to sleep. I shook my head. No, Sky was right. I needed answers and frankly..This was probably the last chance to get them.

"Anyway," Sky said, "I wasn't the only one who thought Robert would be useful. After what he'd done, that time when you guys were in Hawaii, Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen took a liking to him. Actually Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen was another sponsor for most of the research facilities. Even the founder for some of them."

"I kind of already knew that," I said.

See I don't know why or how blah blah can equal blah blah or something, but I do know all about Dr. Hans and his messed up crazy research stuff. How someone can be genetically altered and how it can make them live a crazy messed up life. Math..not so much.

"Well we, the One Light, weren't exactly getting anywhere. Sure I had plans, but..." Sky trailed off.

"But what?"

Sky shook her head, "Anyway I decided to team up with Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen. Me and the rest of the One Light helped him with whatever needed to be done. Until..."

"Until what?" I asked frustrated.

"Until I found out he'd been lying to us the whole time."

There was a strong amount of anger in Sky's voice.

Then I remembered the plane crash we had somewhat recently. Dr. Hans had gone missing. All because of the DG.

"Let me guess," I said, "He's dead."

Sky smiled, "No, but I'm glad we're thinking on the same page now."

This offended me somehow.

"As much as I'd like to kill Dr. Hans he's proven himself useful. Along with," Sky's smile widened, "Your mom and Jeb."

After everything..this is when I lunged at her. I flew (haha) over the table, but instead of grabbing a throat I grabbed nothing but air. I landed in an embarrassing position on the spinny chair.

Trying to muster any dignity I had left I stood up. Fists clenched at the side. Standing by the bookshelf with her arms crossed stood Sky with a smug look on her face.

"How'd you-"

"Sit," Sky said pointing towards the metal chair I'd been sitting on.

"How-"

"Sit," Sky said more firmly.

I went around the desk and sat in my metal chair with a huff. Sky smiled and sat back down on her spinny chair.

"I knew at some point you'd try to attack me. I'm not dumb-"

"You sure about that?"

Unfazed Sky continued to smile.

"Who says I was even sitting there. Maybe I'd been standing over there that whole time."

"Huh?"

"Max," Sky said shaking her head, "You should know by now you guys aren't the only one's with powers."

Suddenly behind her written all over the walls were, you guessed it, "It will all end." Just like on that note, on the walls of my mom's house, in that field, and on the window.

"Ok, so you can make yourself and words appear in random places." I said.

Sky shook her head, "I can do _much_ more than that."

I admit it. That sent shivers down my spine.

"But for now," Sky said, "Let's just say I've been manipulating you guys for a very long time."

"Ok," I said, "So you've been manipulating us."

Sky nodded and smiled, "And I couldn't have done it without Dylan."

**Now before you jump to any conclusions just wait for the next chapter.**

**So now it's safe to say the leader, Sky, has a power. What happened in this chapter is just a small clue of what she's capable of doing. What's her power? That's revealed later. Near the end. Where the climax is.**

**Yes I know not everything was explained, but all that is split into two chapters, so next chapter is also another big chapter. It's mostly more about Sky's, The leader of the DG's, life. Then there's gonna be another dun dun dun. Hahaha.**

**I am not satisfied with how I wrote this chapter. This chapter was rushed. I apoligize that it isn't very organized like I planned it to be. And at the very end of this fanfic I will go back and edit everything so I can leave it, satisfied of what I've written.**

**So Sensitvegurl when you asked if the leader was an experiment from the first book. You. Were. Right!**

**As for the other guesses I am so proud of all of you guys!**

**Q: Is the origin of the voice going to be explained?**

**A: Yes, but I'm still not sure how. I'm still waiting for that lightbulb above my head to turn on...I think it's broken. **

**Q: Will anyone important die?**

**A: Mwahahaha**

**To GoldfishThoughts and Ilovefang: I didn't know there was a second one! Now I must get it! Haha yea and when I read that part in ANGEL I was like "uhhhhh" lol. Pretty awkward. **

**Reveiw!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Thanks to Aj, mehrong, Lightning, Sarahgrace2017, Zoe Milex(Thanks!), Sensitivegurl(Lol), lunapotter629, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, ummnosuperfly, Unknown, MaximumRideFanAddict, MuzicAffiliated (Thanks!), and GoldfishThoughts (lol yea she was being hypocrite-ish) for reviewing! **

**I was right...You guys did jump to conclusions. Oh well lol. R&R!**

Chapter 57

(Max)

_Dylan_

My heart dropped.

We all sat there quietly for a moment. I don't know for how long. It felt like forever, but it was probably only a couple seconds.

I sat there frozen staring at Sky. I realized that my brain has been slow lately and when something finally clicked it felt like an eternity had went by.

I turned to the guy sitting next to me. My perfect other half. _Dylan_.

I thought he had cared about me. I thought he really did. Could he possible have betrayed us? Me? Was he even on our side? Anything and everything is possible. A lesson I had to learn on my own.

"You've been on their side the whole time?"

I was going for a much more stronger voice. Full of anger. But instead my question came out more like a squeak.

Dylan shook his head frantically, "No Max, I swear-"

Someone laughed. I felt my head turn slowly to face Sky. Everything was starting to speed up now, but I still felt slow.

"Not this Dylan," Sky said then she stopped smiling and frowned, "Not this Dylan. The other Dylan. The _original_ Dylan."

She turned towards Dylan who had been sitting there quietly until now, "Do you know anything about Dylan?"

Dylan shook his head. A flicker of anger lit in Sky's eyes and she muttered something that sounded like, "Dr. Hans."

She turned back to face me.

"You remember Omega, right?"

I nodded. Like I said Omega is the name of the super human I fought back in Germany at Itex's main headquarter. We were thrown against each other in one of those "fight to the death" scenarios. You can guess who won by the fact I'm still living and breathing and he's not.

"Dylan, the _original _Dylan, was created along with a bunch of other super humans to be the Omega. But along with others he was beaten. Itex was running out of room because of all the mutants they were creating. So instead of putting him in some prison or make him march around like the other "failed" experiments they left him in the wild to fend for himself knowing he'd die in only a few days, but he didn't"

For some reason I kind of felt sad for Dylan. The original Dylan. Whitecoats were always throwing mutants out, killing them. Leaving them out in the wild to see what happens. Most died, but the proud few managed to survive.

I looked at Sky. Earlier she had been impassive except for a hint of anger here or there, but now her eyes shined and her face lit. She looked...happy. The whole time she wasn't looking at me, but somewhere in the distance. Like she was remembering something.

"I was just about to give up. One of my mutants had just died and that made the fourth one in one week. Then I ran into Dylan. He helped me. I learned I could rely on him. He was my best friend. I told him my story and he told me his. Out there in the wild Dylan was able to mutate on his own. Meaning he could develop powers the same way we have. Itex had made a huge mistake getting rid of Dylan because Dylan..could see into the future."

We all sat there quietly. I looked at the clone Dylan from the corner of my eye, who I was relieved to know hadn't betrayed me, and thought about how good his eyesight was. Now I knew where he got it from. It was in his blood. Literally.

"He's the reason I was able to get this far. He told me everything that was going to happen. But the one thing he didn't tell me was..he was going to die."

A swear I saw a tear fall from Sky's eye, but again when I looked closer it wasn't there. Her face was impassive again. The only emotion that showed was the frown on her face.

"I lost control of my family again. I didn't want what happened before happen again. So when I heard of a man who had successfully made a clone...I was desperate," Sky looked back at me, "You can guess who that man turned out to be and you probably already know who the clone was..."

Dr. Hans and Maya. Dr. Hans had successfully been able to create a clone of me. That clone was Maya. I felt Dylan stiffen beside me. Sky was talking about how Dylan came to be. Why Dylan had been made.

"Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen tricked me though," Sky said, "He gave Dylan's clone wings and used me to help get you two together because the only reason Dylan was cloned was to be made into _your _perfect half."

I could actually feel the hate and awkward floating around the air. I'm not even kidding.

"Anyway," Sky said, "After that I talked to Beth, who had been an abandoned experiment that me and Dylan had found, and she and the others agreed to join me and we became the One Light. Just like Dylan had predicted."

We all sat there quietly again until I broke the silence.

"I still don't get it."

I gave a casual look around. The only exit was the door. No doubt there was probably someone guarding it outside. Could me and Dylan possibly take them? Then there's Sky with her freaky unknown power. Who knows what she could do. So for now all I can do is stall.

Sky smiled, "I don't care."

Dang it.

"The only reason I'm sitting in front of you right now," Sky said, "Is because...Do you remember the By-Half Plan?"

"Huh?"

"The By-Half Plan?" Sky repeated more slowly.

Involuntarily I shuddered a bit in my seat. The By Half plan was a plan to cut the world's population in half. Meaning half the people in the world will die. I know, complete massacre.

I nodded, "Yea. So what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Itex had the wrong idea," Sky said, "They thought killing half the population would make everything better. That it would help the earth. But," Sky said smiling cruelly, "Why kill half the population when you can use them."

I stared at her confused, "I have no idea where your going with this. Aren't you guys the ones going around saying 'Kill the humans!' "

"'Kill the humans' is another phrase for 'Enhance everyone'," Sky said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how everyone's been saying that no one will survive the apocalypse, that only the enhanced will survive."

I nodded.

"Well that's exactly what we're doing," Sky said leaning back in her chair smiling, "Why kill everyone when you can enhance them."

This was a new low.

I jumped up in my seat, "That's sick!"

Sky shrugged, "Technically I'm saving everyone."

"So? It's still wrong and messed up!" I exclaimed, "And isn't everyone just going to die because of their expiration dates?"

Sky laughed, "You're really worried about expiration dates?"

"Well yea. People are going to drop dead left and right."

"Expiration dates are like the expiration dates on milk cartages, Max." Sky said.

"I know that."

"Milk expires when it gets rotten right?"

I felt like a little kid, but I nodded anyway.

"It's the same concept. Why did Ari drop dead," I flinched, "Along with a lot of other Erasers? Why haven't we? Because we escaped. We escaped the tests, the experiments, the chemicals, and radiation. We escaped from all of that. The Erasers? Not so much. You may not know this, but the scientists had always been testing on them. Experimenting on them so they could become more evolved. Their lives shortened because of this, but we _escaped_. The only scientist who understood this concept was Jeb. No one else understood the tattooed dates on the back of their experiments necks, but Jeb did and that's why he convinced them to let him take you guys away to some remote place in the mountains to "observe" you when really he did it just to get you guys away from all of that. He _saved _you just like _you_ saved _us_. We won't die in the next month or year like the Erasers did. Our expiration dates won't appear for maybe the next fifty or sixty years. The Eraser's lives were shortened by a lot, but ours aren't because we escaped."

I sat back down. Sky's words still floating around my head.

"So you've been creating new mutants?"

"Generation 78 to be exact," Sky said, "Generation 77 was one of the most successful. It dealt with mostly what happened if you split someone DNA? What happened if you experiment on someone's brain? Eyes? And all that other stuff. But it's been proven that the most successful group of experiments were the hybrids. The one's where they injected animal DNA into a human. _Us. _We are the most successful generation."

Well don't I feel special.

"Now," Sky said, "It was fun talking with you, but I have to go before you gang shows up."

Sky stood up and began walking away.

"By the way, Maximum," Sky said passing by me, "This isn't what I meant when I said it will all end," and then she was gone.

Not quite sure what had happened I turned to Dylan.

"What do you make of all of this?" I asked.

Dylan shrugged, "I'm in shock I guess. I never knew anything about...me. Or the _original _Dylan. I've always wondered though. But it sounds completely insane. Although I do believe everything she said."

"Lesson number one young grasshopper...Everything in our lives is completely insane."

Then it went quiet. I had a million, wait no, make that a billion questions. The main one was what did Sky mean this isn't where she meant when she said it will all end? And...

I turned to Dylan again, "What does she mean she has to go before my gang shows up-"

Then the door burst open.

"Max!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya?" I asked confused.

"Come on," Maya said, "We're getting out of here."

I stood up and looked at Dylan. He nodded and all three of us ran out of the room.

We ran past doors. Down halls. Someone appeared on my left.

"Yo," Ratchet said.

Next to him, barely able to catch up with out speed, was Holden. Then a blur appeared next to them. Star. And then next to her came Kate. The exit doors were up ahead.

"We have to get the rest of the flock!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Maya yelled over her shoulder.

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy are still locked up in cages!"

Maya stopped in her tracks and she turned to face me, "Max," She said confused, "We looked everywhere. No one else is here."

**Dun dun dun**

**What does this mean? Hmmmm.**

**Q: Is this the climax?**

**A: Nope, but we're very close to the tippy top of the mountain. Then after the climax there's the falling action (The Resolution), but instead of just a smooth mountain it'll be a mountain with a bunch of cliffs meaning this story will not end smoothly. There will still be a lot more surprises, and yes cliffies (haha get it? Yea I'm dorky).**

**Q: How did Dylan help in all of this? Fang has been there longer than Dylan how come he wasn't chosen? Wait did sky make Dylan? Where are max's parents? Did they help because they were threatened? Or because they thought it was for the greater good?**

**A: This chapter should answer those first three questions I hope. As for Max's parents, Dr. Martinex and Jeb, if you go to one of the recent Leader POV's it talks about Sky asking where their three "guests" are (Notice the " " around guests). It also says how they're someplace Angel would never go or never want to go.**

**Q: Sky, she has wings, teleports, sends words anywhere, those are her powers (as we know right now)?**

**A: Actually those aren't really her powers (She definitly has wings though). The teleporting and sending words anywhere isn't exactly her powers. I mean she can do that, but it's much more than that. Plus she didn't exactly teleport, but you'll guys find out later.**

**By now you guys should know that Subject 1 is Max of course. Subject 2 is Angel. Subject 3 is Fang. And Subject 4 is Dylan. **

**Review!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Thanks to faxtothemax51799, Ilovefang, Sensitivegurl, Aj, Kate Skye Ride, MuzicAffiliated, Zoe Milex, and lunapotter629 for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 58

(Max)

"What do you mean no one else is here!" I exclaimed my voice full of shock and anger.

"Max we have to go _now_!," Maya yelled, "This building is going to exploded any minute now."

Then she turned away and started running. I ran after her. We continued down the same hall, the exit door still ahead.

What did she mean no one else was here? The building was full of people. There was a bunch of whitecoats and mutants. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge. Sky included. How could no one else be here?

Maya shoved open the exit doors and light flooded into the hall. The sun blinded me. It was way more brighter than all the artificial lights hanging around this place, and the School is a generally grim dark place.

No sooner had I ran out the doors a bomb went off. I was knocked forward and landed face first onto the ground. Typical. I tasted something metallic. Blood with a bit of sand and grass tossed in. Better than desert rat, but way worse than lets say...a chocolate chip cookie. Yea compared to that...it was just plain gross.

I sat up and spat onto the ground. Then I looked up at the School. What was once a big, evil, relatively nice building on the outside was now completely destroyed. The building that once stood tall and proud was now scattered debris all over the desert ground.

I didn't realize I'd been holding a glass piece of a window in my hand until I clenched my fist and pain erupted up my right arm. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._

Over and over again I repeated that in my head until I opened back up my eyes and looked at my bloody hand. The shard of glass lay forgotten on the hot dry sand.

"Max. Max! Max?"

I heard my name being called over and over again, but I didn't listen. I sat frozen staring at the mess in front of me. My brain had shut down, my mind had went blank, and all I could do now was sit there not knowing how to do anything else.

Someone pulled on my shoulder. I heard someone call my name again, but this time much more urgently. Then I felt the earth shake and I felt my ear drums burst. More and more bombs were being set off sending debris to skid along the ground and scatter around even more. Strong arms wrapped around me and I was lifted off the ground. Muffled sounds and some more loud noises was all I heard, but my eyes never left that scene until a door closed in my face and I was put into a plush seat only a private jet would have.

My eyesight was a little fuzzy so when an angel appeared in front of me I knew I must have gone crazy, but my eyes regain its focused and it only turned out to be Dylan with his wings spread. He folded them into his back, but he still looked like an angel without them. Beside him was...me? Oh wait Maya. Slowly, really slowly, I began came out of my trance.

Someone called my name, or at least it sounded like my name. My ears were still busted from those explosions and my super fast healing can only go so far. I'd have to wait a few more hours until my ear drums were fully healed.

I don't know how long I sat there. I drifted off a couple of times, but that's all I know. I couldn't remember what just happened. I didn't remember anything at all. Either it'd been a few hours already, or I just really do have super fast healing because I was starting to hear again. I guess my eyes were closed because I was surrounded by complete darkness. But I kept them closed anyway and just listened.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with her anyway."

"I think she's in shock."

"From what?"

There was a pause.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone gently shaking me, "Max."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Maya.

"Max," Maya said, "What. Happened?"

Dylan appeared beside her and started talking, but I completely zoned out and closed my eyes again.

"Max."

I opened my eyes again. Maya was kneeling in front of me. I just now realized I was lying sideways, sprawled onto two chairs. Maya frowned.

"Where's the flock?"

My heart tightened and I felt like my throat was closing up. What did she mean where's the flock? I told her they were locked up in cages...in the School.

I bolted upright. Surprised by my sudden movement Maya fell back a little, but stood back up.

"Max?"

"We have to go back! They're still trapped into cages! They're still at the School!"

Maya stared back at me and in her eyes I saw my own face. My hair was messed up, blood stained my face, and my eyes were wide. I looked insane.

Maya shook her head slowly.

"Max, we searched the whole building for you guys. No one else was there. The only people we saw was you and Dylan."

I shook my head, "No they were there."

"She's right."

Dylan appeared beside Maya once again. His face was gaunt and his sea blue eyes weren't as calm and loving as they usually were.

"When I was running down the halls," Kate said slowly, "I looked through all the windows and in one I saw rows and rows of cages. I swear I saw something in them, but Star came up to me saying that Ratchet had heard a bomb go off nearby and we went to catch up with you guys," Kate said.

"You know I think I heard voices in that room also," Ratchet said adjusting his sunglasses, "But I just thought they were some of those freaky scientists."

"Then," Maya said her eyes widening. She turned back to me. I'd already come to the same conclusion.

The Doomsday Group set off those bombs and escaped leaving my flock in those dog cages. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy...were gone.

I stood up. Standing tall and firm I looked at everyone here. Dylan, Maya, Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden. Looking back at how I'd been acting since I got onto this private jet. I'd been pathetic. I opened my mouth ready to make up a plan on the spot, give some kind of encouraging speech, at least something. I couldn't just sit around and mope like I had before. I had to stay strong.

_But is there anyone to stay stong for anymore?_

That one thought brought me to tears. Me, Maximum Ride, had lost my flock. My family. Everything.

**So basically Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are *drags finger across throat*. But please before you start grabbing your pitch forks and coming after me just keep reading. **

**Hmmm, so if it didn't all end at the School where it all began...then where is Sky talking about? That's next chapter everyone. I want hear your guesses though!**

**Ok so I'm pretty sure most of you have lost someone you know, someone close to you, someone you loved. You know how it is. At first it doesn't seem possible that they're gone then you sit around somewhat in shock or go on with you lives, but it's as if you're in a trance. So yea. Poor Max...**

**Q: So it sounds like Sky kind of teamed up wIth the white coats? Why would she do that when they did all that stuff to her and her "flock".**

**A: She didn't exactly team up with them. I have another leader POV coming up and it'll add on to all that other stuff in the last two chapters and everything else.**

**Q: Does she have an expiration date? Does anyone for that matter?**

**A: Oh my gosh! I completely forgot to add that in the last chapter. If you go back to Chapter 57 go to the bottom where Sky talks about the expiration dates and near the end it talks about that (I just added it). Basically their lives weren't shortened as much as the Eraser's lives. So they get to live longer! Unless they die...**

**Q: ****I think the flock was never there I think one of sky's powers is to create delusions. Am ****I right?**

**A: Oh so so close! I'm serious. That was really really really really close, but no. Close, but no.**

**Q: How did Maya find them and where is everyone?**

**A: You'll find out next chapter. The where is everyone question...I can't answer that.**

**Review!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching, Sensitivegurl, Unknown (Congrats. You got one guess right. Just keep reading and find out which one it was), XxTristanxX, Ilovefang, Zoe Milex (lol sorry), Aj, Bookaholic21 (Oh so close. Good guess!), Arrowkid21, GoldfishThoughts, and SuperFlyg6 for reviewing! **

**Sorry for all the cliffies. When I was writing this fanfic that was actually how I ended almost every chapter. With a cliffy. Just for suspense and excitement. Keeps you on your toes guessing what's going to happen next. ****I'm not answering questions today, sorry. Besides the one's I got are going to be answered in the story anyway...R&R!**

Chapter 59

(Max)

"Max?"

"Yea sweetie."

"Where do we go when we die?"

"Uh...well-"

"Hell."

"What no! _Iggy_!"

"Well it's true. We're not exactly the holiest people alive."

"Fang?"

"No one knows."

"Thanks Fang..."

"I always thought we all went to heaven."

"Not exactly Nudge..."

"M-M-Max?"

"Great. You guys woke up Angel. Come here sweetie."

"But Max."

"I'm sorry Gazzy I don't know where we go when we die."

"That's not the problem anyway. It doesn't matter where we go when we die it's _when _and _where _we die that matters."

"Iggy!"

"Well it's true. Let's face it Jeb's _gone. _Dead or alive he isn't with us anymore-"

"Iggy!"

"You know and I know and Fang knows that we don't know how long we'll last."

"Iggy!"

"Max?"

"Don't listen to him, ok Gaz. We're doing fine."

"Actually...I always thought that when it was time to die _they _would come and get us and we would all die at the School. Right?"

"Nudge we'll talk later for now why don't you Gazzy and Angel go take a nap or something."

"Ok."

"Come on Angel lets go."

"Ga-Ga-Gas."

"That's right Angel, he's Gassy."

"Hey!"

Their voices faded away. Then...

"Iggy!"

"Ow! What!"

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids."

"Well it's true!"

"Now you got Nudge thinking we're all going to die in the School."

"That probably will happen though!"

"No Iggy it won't."

"Max, you're just a kid like the rest of us. You don't know where we go when we die, how or when we're going to die and you know it could be soon. There's nothing you can do."

"We've survived for two years-"

"That's because we had someone watching us and now he's _gone, _remember."

"Fang?"

"Max is right."

"Thanks Fang..."

Thinking back I wasn't the one who was right. Iggy was right. They were going to die in the School, but that's where we were both wrong because...I'm the only one who didn't.

After that incident I had talked to Gazzy and Nudge (Angel had gone back to sleep) and I promised them that whatever happened we'd always be together. Now Gazzy probably knew the answer to his question and that...I'd broken a promise.

_Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Fang..._

I always thought that if someone I loved died I'd know it, but right now...All I felt was emptiness. My heart felt all shriveled up inside. I felt cold and weak. My heart felt empty. I felt empty. That was all I had now. Lonely, empty feelings. Except the occasional rage, and I fueled on that rage. Any rage I had left and I used it to plan any revenge I could, but the thing about rage is...There's never enough. But when I had enough it made me feel stronger. It made me feel less weak. But it couldn't bring back the dead.

For hours all I did was sit in this chair and stare out this window. I watched the clouds go by. The Sun (not directly of course). Then when the sun went down I watched the moon come up along with the stars. If I opened this window, having to break it open first, I could spread out my wings letting the wind blow my tangled hair behind me and leap forward flying on forever and ever into the great dark beyond...

Dylan and Maya always checked on me. Trying to get me to eat, but I was never hungry. Trying to get me to sleep, but I was never tired. Just weak. Don't get me wrong they were both comforting, but they just weren't _them. _The people that always calmed me down or comforted me when I would never admit that I needed it. I never realized how I relied on my flock so much until now. It might have seemed like they relied on me more, but really I relied on them more. I needed them more than they needed me, and they've proven that many many times. It hurt.

I'd lost track of the days, or...Hours? How long had we been flying around in this private jet? I'd asked Maya where we were going once, of course she was surprised I'd said something because at that time I'd been unnaturally quiet, and all she said was we were just flying around until I knew where we were going next. Like I'd know.

When Fang left I was cold inside and didn't know what to do or how to feel. When Angel...disappeared I felt hopeless. She was my baby, and she's gone. Knowing I'd have to be the strong one I kept my feelings deep inside of me. Being closed in and closed off is just so much more easier to me. Now not only are Fang and Angel gone...but my whole _entire _flock is gone now. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge. Fang and Angel. All...gone. Strangely I wasn't lying in a fetal position somewhere. I wasn't trying to be strong for anyone since everyone I had to be strong for was gone. I just sat there and kind of drew into myself completely ignoring the world around me or anything for that matter. It was just me. For the first time it was just me, and I hated it but there was nothing I could do.

Around ten o'clock at night, while everyone was asleep and I was still awake the Voice came to talk to me.

_Max, It's time to face the world again._

I sighed and closed my eyes wishing I could just block everything and everyone from me.

_You're so close to seeing the big picture, but you just haven't gotten there yet._

I'd been so uncharacteristic lately that I found it weird when I started to grumble. I was getting annoyed with the Voice.

_Max think._

I opened my eyes and continued looking at the moon.

_Think Max, think._

I sat there quietly and finally I started to think. I thought about Sky and back to when we had rescued her and her family of mutants. It happened almost a year ago. There was no way I was going to remember everything…And then it hit me.

I bolted upright. Finding Angel, escaping the School, going to New York, finding the Institute of Higher living took about one month and a half. Living with the FBI agent, Anne, in Virginia and going to a "normal" school for us "normal" kids, leaving, me getting captured and replaced by Maya, reuniting with my flock took about two months. The whole getting captured, Angel pretending to be evil act, bringing Ari along with us, me and Fang splitting up the flock, getting captured _again_, fighting Omega, escaping, finding Fang and everyone else took about another two months. Our whole Antarctica expedition was probably one month and a half. Our life working with the CSM, going to different places to do those air shows, my mom being kidnapped, having to have BS training in Hawaii, the whole deep sea adventure we had took about another one month and a half. The whole Africa trip, living in our own house, Angel taking over, me and Fang hanging around Las Vegas, going back, Fang dying, Total and Akila's wedding, Fang leaving took about two months. Hanging out with my mom and half sister in Arizona, finding out about the Doomsday Group, meeting up with Fang and his gang, going to Paris, the Doomsday rally took about a month. Then there was everything that's happened. That equals a month. So all and all if I really had some math skills and I really had kept track of everything I'm sure it's only been a year. It may seem longer, but if I'm right it's only been a year since...

_That's right Max. Logically it's only been a year. Well almost..._

_Almost? _I asked.

_Tomorrow is when it really all began._

"Hey guys!" I yelled, "Wake up!"

Slowly, agonizingly slow, everyone sat up and looked at me wearily. Dylan sat in a chair behind me and Maya was sitting in a chair in front of me. Everyone else was spread out, but I could see them all clearly.

"What is it Max?" Dylan asked coming to sit beside me.

"It will all end where it all began," I said excitedly.

Everyone stared at me. They probably thought I was going insane, and maybe...I am.

"I know where it will all end and where it all began."

"Where?" Maya asked.

"Tomorrow is the same day we'd been living peacefully until Erasers came, kidnapped Angel, and took her to the School," I said.

"But Max you thought that message meant the School, but it didn't."

"I know," I said impatiently, "But on that day we weren't at the School."

"Then where were you?" Maya asked.

"We were at our home in Colorado, at the E-shaped house, and that's where we're going now."

**My imagination does not contain logic, math, or science. Plus this whole story is based on my idea of how it's basically only been a year since everything started and the whole it will all end where it all began thing. Everything just fits that way. Like a puzzle. It'll make more sense later on. You'll see.**

**And they all lived happily ever after...Sounds boring right? Every story needs some death or destruction for it to be good. I do understand how you all feel about me killing off _everyone_, but it makes a good story. Besides the story _is_ not even over yet. Who knows what will happen and who's going to be _alive _in the end. **

**There's a hidden message somewhere in my author's note. That's like the biggest hint I'd ever give you guys. You all just seemed so upset. I wrote one of these paragraphs just for you guys. So find the hidden message in the author's note and...well I guess you'd be happy. But if you do find it don't tell everyone in a review or something. Just put a winky face ;) in your review if you found it.**

**Review!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Thanks to Arctic Fox, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching, MuzicAffiliated, Sensitivegurl, XxTristanxX, Zoe Milex, MidNyte. Melody, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, Aj, Unknown, mysterywriter94, ummnosuperfly, Haha, anonymous, vilite246, Ilovefang, lunapotter629, Lightning, and an anonymous reviewer (Thanks! And I know...I do have a lot of cliff hangers lol) for reviewing!**

**About ten or fifteen more chapters guys! Today is going to be an editing day for me (No school!) and if I get every chapter done then I'll tell you _exactly _how much chapters are left. ****R&R!**

Chapter 60

(Third Person POV)

_She finally caught on_, Sky thought to herself. She was sitting at a desk in a small room. This place was messy just like she remembered it, but she didn't mind. She'd been in much worse places.

Sky sighed and leaned back in the chair remembering her talk with Maximum Ride. Talking about Dylan had been painful. Especially with his clone in the same room. Anger erupted inside of her. She remembered being tricked by Dr. Hans-Gunther. Remembered her promising to help him with anything if he could bring Dylan back. She remembered give him a DNA sample. One of Dylan's shirts covered with blood.

She upheld her end of the deal. She and the rest of the One Light teamed up with Dr. Hans-Gunther Hagen. But he used them. Used her. He would send Sky to do theses unusual assignments. At the time she thought nothing of it. He used her and her powers to confuse and trick Maximum Ride. That's all she thought she had been doing.

She remembered after a whole month of waiting she'd asked Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen if he'd finally made a clone of Dylan. He said he wasn't finished when really Dylan's clone was off with Max and her flock and she didn't know it. Of course she found out in the end. And Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen is now in her...care.

After they'd teamed up with Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen, Sky realized that she could take everything she'd been planning to the next step, just like Dylan knew she would. It wasn't that hard to create the Doomsday Group. It's just nobody realizes how many mutants are out there seeking revenge.

Her first plan was to keep her identity a secret. Lead everyone while hidden in the shadows. She did do that for a while. She would have shared her leadership with Beth, but Beth was too nice. Too kind and caring. So Sky found Mark. He seemed appropriate. Tough, ruthless, strong. But in the end he failed. With no one else capable, Sky stepped out of the shadows and decided to lead all by herself. The only other person that could've led beside her was...

Sky started to spin around in her chair staring up at the ceiling.

She remembered being surprised how Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen had willingly agreed to help her. No torture involved. Again she had thought nothing of it. As long as he could help get Dylan back. Back to her.

That had been stupid. The biggest mistake of her life. She'd lost Dylan forever once, and she had to do it again.

_Dylan..._

His smile, his warm loving eyes. Sky admitted...She loved him. He was her best friend, next to Beth of course, but still he was always there for her and..she missed him. She missed him so much. Her heart started to ache. She stood up and started pacing the room.

Dylan was the one who found this place. He'd led them all here safely and for months they all lived here happily. Until Dylan died. Then she left this place with everyone else, heartbroken.

On her second round around the room she saw a glint of light bouncing off of a metal picture frame lying face down on a shelf. Curious she reached forward to pick it up only to slam it back down. She stood there, her heart racing, she reached forward again and picked up the picture frame.

In the middle was Sky. Her blonde hair was slightly messed up due to the youngest of their mutants who was sitting on her lap. Despite how annoyed she'd been at the time she was smiling brightly along with everyone else. No doubt because _he _was sitting beside her. His sea blue eyes shining brightly and he smiled wide. One of the other youngest, his skin scaly, stood beside Dylan with a look of concentration on his face. It was cute. He was the one holding the camera up in the air. He hadn't been that cute when she first learned about his telekinesis. Then there was several other kids kneeling in the front. A couple of the other little kids stood behind the couch, standing on their tippy toes, peering over the couch, trying to get into the shot. Beth stood on the other side of Sky. Her beautiful eyes sparkling. The bigger kids towered over them, standing in the back Despite her size, Sky was still older than all of them. There were a lot of mutants, but you could see them all plain and clear behind everyone else.

Unlike Max's flock they all would never blend in. Or look normal. She, Dylan, and Beth were the only normal looking ones. The others had scales, tails, and all that other stuff (Later she found a way for them to morph into a better form).

Sky stared at the picture some more. She couldn't remember the last time they'd all been together. They were all split up. All of them in different facilities across the US.

Slowly she put the frame back the way she found it and sat down in the chair again. This place had been a home just like it had to Max and her flock.

Out of habit Sky reached up to her neck and held the golden locket that was only visible to her. She clicked it open and gazed at the picture inside. The door opened and she quickly shut the locket close, forgetting that she was the only one who could see it.

Sky expected it to be Beth, but instead it was Subject 2. Angel.

"Hello Angel," Sky said.

"Hi," Angel said a bit shyly, Her voice held a hint of sadness.

Angel walked over and sat in the chair in front of the desk across from Sky.

"Does this place bring back memories?" Sky asked.

Angel nodded, "But it's ok," Angel added quickly, "I'm ready for tomorrow."

Sky frowned, but smiled once more.

"That's good. What about everyone else? Are the ready?"

Angel nodded.

"It must be weird having them here, huh?" Sky asked.

Angel nodded, "A little."

Sky smiled, "You're doing a great job sweetie. I've never seen anyone as strong and powerful as you."

Angel smiled a little, "Thank you."

"Which is why," Sky said, "When this is all over you can lead the world."

Angel looked up, "Really?"

"Yea," Sky said still smiling, "You can be the princess."

Angel's smile faltered, "Oh," But she smiled brightly again, "Do I have to wear a princess tiara?"

Sky smiled, "If you want."

Angel beamed at her.

"You should get some rest," Sky said. She had looked out the window and saw the moon shining in the night sky. It was close to midnight, "Big day tomorrow," Sky added.

Angel nodded and walked out of the room. _No wonder Max loves her_, Sky thought to herself, _She's so cute. Like a little angel._

Suddenly pain erupted into Sky's head. She winced and reached up to clutch her head, waiting for the pain to go away. After a while she sat back up. That had been happening a lot recently...and she didn't know why.

Meanwhile Angel had closed the door behind her. An unholy grin on her face.

"Why should I be a princess when I could be the queen," Angel whispered to herself.

She heard footsteps approaching her. Angel stiffened. She still found it frustrating how she couldn't hear anything with her mind. She turned around, but apparently instead of footsteps...they were pawsteps. Total trotted up to her.

"Angelkins?"

Angel smiled brightly, "Hi Total."

Sky had brought Total here for Angel. Total had known Sky ever since she was born. They were both from the Institute of Higher Living.

"Come on," Total said, "I want to explore."

He walked over to the door at the end of the hall and put his nose to it, trying to nudge it open. Angel froze.

"No I don't want to go in there," She said.

"Aww come on," Total said, "I've never been here before. I want to see where you guys lived for four years."

"No," Angel said and she turned around and walked away.

It's not that she didn't want to explore, it's just she didn't want to go into _that _room. Max's room. She would _never _go in there.

Total watched Angel walk away and frowned. She was different now. Not the same Angel he knew and loved. The one he missed.

Sighing he turned back to the door and whispered, "Sorry."

"It's ok Total."

**Hmmm...**

**I'm only answering one of my reviewers questions because everyone else's questions had to do with Total and as you can see...He's alive! :D **

**Q: ****wut's gonna happen in the epilogue? u gonna show max and whoever she marrys in the end with kids, or the actual wedding? or just them in a house living happily every after as teens? i mean, if fang and max get together before 20 years pass, it would be pretty wierd to meet at hawk's cliff like in the letter. by the way, does dylan fall in luv with maya or nudge or something of the sort, instead of max?**

**A: Wow uh well I've thought about doing a wedding scene, but it just kind of sounds cliche. I've gotten many reviews saying how they think my writing is similar to James Patterson's Maximum Ride style of writing and how my fanfic might actually be like the real Nevermore, but for the epilogue I kind of want to do my own thing. As for who Dylan falls in love with. Well to answer that you have to find out who Max ends up with first. Nudge? Uh...not sure about that. I've never heard about that kind of pairing before and I've seen Dangel (Dylan and Angel guys. So wrong right?)**

**So I checked my story stats and it said I have readers from all around the world. Out of curiosity is anyone here living somewhere other than the US?**

**Review!**


	62. Chapter 61

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Flyer Robot, HeyHeyIt'sEmC, Sensitivegurl, Zoe Milex, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, MuzicAffiliated, arrowkid21, XxTristanxX, vilite246, Ilovefang, Live In Today, alex1030, ravenwhispers for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 61

(Max)

The calm early morning wind blew back my hair and ruffled my feathers. I breathed in the scent of pine, oak, and all those other trees. I was home.

A flock of birds flew out of the forest across the sky. A small stream flowing down the side of a mountain. The earthly smell which mostly consisted of the mountain dirt. And my favorite...The sun rising behind the peak of the mountains. Making everything come to life in a way only a big ball of bright gas on fire could do.

Dylan flew closer to me. His wing's tip brushing against mine. He gave me a soft comforting smile then looked away. Maya flew on my right. Her eyes scanning the trees below. Keeping an eye out on the rest of the gang.

We had to ditch the private jet because it didn't have anywhere to land nearby, so we took to the skies and some tricked out bikes. "Borrowed" of course. Me, Dylan, and Maya were flying in the sky obviously while Ratchet, Kate, and Holden rode on the bikes and Star just ran.

Thanks to my internal GPS and my great memory I knew the way to the E shaped house like the back of my hand. The closer we got the more my stomach twisted into knots. The last time I was here was in our home the CSM had made for us. It was somewhere near the bottom of the mountains. The E shaped house was mostly in the middle. Kind of near the top. Where we were the most secluded from anyone lurking around. You may be wondering, who hunts for a bunch of bird kids in the mountains anyway? Well...A lot of people.

It took me a lot of energy to even get up, but once the fact that I'd be avenging my flock and everyone else settled in I felt stronger than ever.

"Is that it over there?" Dylan asked.

I squinted into the direction he was pointing at. It was hard with the sun shining brightly in the distance, but I was able to make out the E sitting plain and clear on the mountain. There were barely any trees around. There was just enough to make a circle around the house. The area between the house and the forest was completely empty.

"We should head down now," I said.

I looked over at Maya and she nodded and we all headed down. Everyone below noticed us coming down and stopped. Star leaned against a tree. Still there wasn't a drop of sweat on her too perfect face. Kate handed her bottle of water and she eagerly gulped it down. The guys looked back and forth between me and Maya, waiting for directions.

"We'll walk from here," I said.

I turned, Dylan following closely beside me, and walked towards my old home I thought I'd never see again. The trees were thick around this part. It's what kept us hidden for so long. Except I didn't remember the empty treeless area around the house that I saw from up in the air.

I walked past between two trees and before I knew it we were in the clearing. The E shaped house in front of us. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel's old house. Our home. I felt my eyes start to water, but I quickly blinked them away. I couldn't cry. I was doing this for them anyway.

The all too familiar front door opened and casually Sky and Beth walked out just like I expected.

"Good job Max," Sky said, "You figured it out. Now it's time for the end."

What I didn't expect was the sweet little girl I knew and loved walking out of the forest and into the clearing on the other side of us followed by an army of our worst nightmares. Erasers.

I stood there frozen with shock. Something I was trained not to do. Angel. My sweet little baby. She was alive. I wanted to run to her. To hug her, but seeing the situation we were in I realized that was impossible.

"Hi Max!" Angel said cheerfully as if this was any other normal day when really it felt like she'd just walked out of a grave.

"Angel," I said letting her name escape from my lips for the first time in the long time. Her name felt foreign to me.

Behind her the Erasers snarled and growled at me. The sun glinted off their sharp claws and pointy teeth. There was something different about them though. They weren't the same mutants I'd known and still hated. But wait...I thought they were expired?

"They were," Angel said, "But-"

"We were able to create more," Sky said smiling.

"Yea," Angel said and she beamed at Sky.

Something in me snapped. Adrenaline pumped into my veins and ran into my blood.

"Max," Maya whispered, "What are we going to do."

"We're going to do the only thing we can do. We're going to fight."

**I know what you're thinking, and you're right... that last sentence was completely cheesy. That's just me. Anyway sorry it's short. I have no excuse for that since I don't believe in making excuses, but if you want to blame something blame the pile of homework sitting next to me. Plus next chapter is very eventful and I need A LOT of work on that.**

**I'll just answer some essential questions and maybe PM some of you guys. Yes Sky is in the E shape house. She and her family lived there after Max and her flock did. They're all at the E shaped house now. I update every other day meaning I just updated this chapter today so next chapter is on Friday then Sunday and so on. Oh and if you guys haven't noticed Sky is like, and I quote Sensitivegurl, "a max gone wrong." I did base base Sky's personality and life experience a bit on Max's, but other than that they are two completely different people. Oh and if you're ever confused just send me a private message (PM) or just ask. I'll gladly explain everything to you.**

**Review!**


	63. Chapter 62

**Over 500 reviews! I know I've told you guys this a million times, but thank you so much to every single one of you, not just the reviewers, for reading! **

**Thanks to Live In Today (LOL as always), Sensitivegurl, Zoe Milex, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Lightning, ravenwhispers, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, Sarahgrace2017, Maximum316 (haha, "Now time to stop reading this and get back to work. Go on get going!" lol), and an anonymouse reviewer for reviewing! If I forgot anyone, I'm super sorry. The thingy-ma-bob was messed up and confused me. **

**And here's the climax! R&R!**

Chapter 62

(Max)

Angel leapt up into the air and spread out her pure white wings while the Erasers ran towards us. Me, Dylan, and Maya spread out our own wings while the others got into their own little fighting stances. I looked up and saw Angel concentrating on the Erasers. She must be controlling them. I looked at the Eraser running towards us. No wonder they didn't look the same. Their eyes had that glazed over look in them, but they were still the same.

_They were never able to control the Erasers. _The Voice said, deciding to pop up now.

"What?" I asked examining the Erasers some more. I was glad to see they were wingless, but who knew what they had up their sleeves, or...fur.

Dylan, who was flying next to me looked at me and said, "I didn't say anything."

"No, not you," I said and I pointed to my head.

What didn't make sense was why did they make more Erasers? Sky's voice popped into my head...

_"It's been proven that the most successful group of experiments were the hybrids. The one's where they injected animal DNA into a human."_

Oh right. Sky said she was creating mutants and hybrids. I didn't realize that included Erasers. Crap.

_Later Max. Right now you need to focus. Angel's controlling the Erasers. Only a few of you have wings. Everyone else doesn't. You're going to have to fight on the ground._

"Got it," I said and I looked down and watched as the Erasers clashed with everyone else.

I folded in my wings and with my arms held out in front of me I plunged down to the ground. Dear readers, whatever you do, don't try this at home. I'm a professional flyer. I'm an expert and I've been practicing to do this for a long time. I closed my eyes and my arms found their way around an Eraser's head. I did a rolling motion in the air and I flipped him over. Before I knew it my head had connected with the ground and I had rolled onto my feet. I wiped dirt off my hands and onto my pants.

"I did it!" I exclaimed smiling wide.

Then I saw an Eraser coming at me and I go into a fighting position. The rest is a total blur. These Erasers might look like the Erasers I knew, but they were completely different. I felt like I'd been punching and kicking this guy for hours. They were strong. Tough, and hard to break. But this poor guy couldn't last that long against Max. I jumped up and gave him a side kick to the head. I heard something snap and he fell onto the ground with his head bent at an unnatural angle. I looked away and went to fight another Eraser.

I clamped my hands onto a nearby Eraser's ears. His eyes widened as his ear drums popped. I left him on the ground screaming in agony with his hands, or paws on his ears. At least one thing about them didn't change. They could still feel pain.

I looked up at Angel. Her eyes scanning over the battlefield in concentration. Her eyes landed on mine and she grimaced then she looked somewhere behind me and before I knew an Eraser had jumped me. He pinned me onto my back. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto my face.

"Gross, gross, gross. Get. Off. Me!"

I was able to get my legs out and I kicked him where it counts. His eyes watered and he fell off me sideways. I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked around. A blur ran past me followed by a gust of wind which blew my hair back. Star was running back and forth between Erasers. She seemed to be doing the most damage. Being all super strong it wasn't that hard for Kate to knock one down with only one punch. Since Ratchet could sense them a mile away it was easy for him to avoid punches, but he still got clipped a couple of times. Holden didn't seem to care about avoiding attacks. He took them casually and returned a punch to the Eraser pounding at him. Maya was doing great. No cuts, bruises, or black eyes yet. She was tough. Just like me.

_Max! _

"What?" I snapped and then I got punched in the gut.

Overwhelmed I leaned down and clutched my stomach only to receive another punch. I looked up and an Eraser's face appeared in front of mine. His red eyes glowed. Foam drooled from his mouth. He pulled back his arm and punched me again. I took a sharp breath and started to wheeze a bit. The Eraser pulled back his arm once more when Dylan jumped in front of me. I staggered backwards and watched as he fought the Eraser who had punched me.

_Come on Max, _I thought to myself, _Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message._

I stood upright, my stomach still feeling sore. Dylan was at my side in an instant, having knocked down the Eraser first.

"Max, are you ok."

I clenched my fist and rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Dylan."

I leapt back into battle mode, a little annoyed with the fluttery happy feeling that Dylan gave me, but I could figure all that out later. Right now it was fight time.

My fist collided with the nearest Eraser's face he blinked a couple of times, surprised by my attack, but then came at me. I jumped up as he came closer and kicked him in the stomach, hearing the wind get knocked out of him.

"Doesn't feel to good, does it?"

And I left him lying on the ground to go attack someone else. Now It seemed Angel was getting a little bit more frustrated right now. I did find it surprising how the DG had actually thought of using her to control the Erasers. In the past the School had let the Erasers run loose letting them kill whatever they could get their hands on, but now they weren't in full control of their bodies. Of course Angel couldn't control all of them, so she only focused on controlling the ones near us so she could get them to get a good shot or something. You might not find it impressive, but it is. It was clear that whoever won...was the side that had the little "angel" on their team.

An Eraser clawed at my face, making a nice clean cut on my forehead. I winced and reached out to punch him as warm flesh blood dripped into my eyes making it hard to see. I missed, but for some reason the Eraser backed away from me, his eyes glazed over and ran back into the trees with the rest of the Erasers. Huh?

I ripped off a part of my pants and wiped the blood off my face and pressed the cloth onto the cut on my forehead. I was now just feeling the sores of the battle we just had which was actually pretty long, but felt short.

Off to the side Maya, Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden stared at me in shock.

"Lets see you beat the two guys you love the most in the world."

I turned around and saw Sky smiling at me. I turned back to everyone else and realized they weren't staring at me, but to a point somewhere far beside me. I looked to my right and saw Fang standing still. His eyes dark, but unseeing.

"Fang?"

I heard a noise and looked to my left to see Dylan with the same blank expression as Fang. I saw a slight movement above me and saw Angel's eyes closed concentrating hard. Oh. I looked back at the two guys whose eyes weren't unseeing, but glazed over. Angel was controlling them. And their target was me.

Dylan and Fang advanced towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there looking back and forth and the two guys I loved not knowing what was going to happen and...who was going to attack me first.

Different emotions flashed before their eyes and soon I saw their twitchy movement. Angel's eyes were closed even tighter and her eyebrows came together. She was struggling. Dylan and Fang were advancing towards me much more slower. It was clear that they couldn't control their bodies anymore, but they were fighting against it. And still Angel was trying hard, but struggling. All of a sudden both guys were crumpled on the ground. Their breathing ragged. Both clutching their heads. I wanted to run over to them. To see if they were ok, but they seemed to be at war with their minds and if I did come closer to one of them they might finally lose control and attack me. But I had to do something.

It showed plain and clearly on Angel's face that she was getting frustrated. Dylan was programmed to love me. Now that he was being forced to kill me he was having a lot of trouble. And Fang. I couldn't see how he was still fighting against Angel's power, but he was. It was impossible for them to hurt me unintentionally, and Angel was just now figuring that out. My mind was whirling. I had to do something

"Angel!" I blurted out.

Her eyes flew open and she glared at me, but her eyes never lost their concentration as she went into Dylan's and Fang's minds trying to get them to do something they wouldn't. My little Angel was getting stronger and stronger, and she was really starting to scare me like before. Except this time it was worse. She was actually...trying to kill me. I could never imagine her doing something like this.

"That's because you don't know me," Angel yelled.

I looked back up at her, having watched Dylan and Fang anxiously, her face was still full of concentration. But I knew she was getting tired. My little baby couldn't handle this anymore.

"I so can handle this!" Angel yelled, "And I'm not your little baby anymore _Max_," She sneered.

Angel was definitely not acting like herself.

"That's because I've changed and you should know that," Angel yelled.

"Yes," I said, "I know you have. Why else would you let them kill the flock!"

I felt that familiar stinging feeling in the back of my eyes. This was the millionth time today I had to tell myself not cry.

"The whole flock! You let them kill Gazzy! Your own brother!"

Silence filled the air. Except for the sounds of Dylan and Fang it was completely silent.

"Gazzy?"

I looked up at Angel her eyes wide as she looked back down at me. She looked around in horror. Fear showed on her face for the first time. She looked over at Sky, her jaw set then closed her eyes. On both sides of me Dylan and Fang stopped struggling. She looked back at me for a moment then slowly backed away, her wings flapping, and flew straight up into the sky. Disappearing from view behind the trees and the blinding afternoon sun. I looked back at Dylan and Fang to see if they were ok, but they were gone along with everyone else. Behind me I heard ruffling and I turned to see Sky spreading out her wings and jumping up into the air. She looked back down at me, her eyes filled with rage.

"It's time to end this."

**So...what's up with Angel right?**

**I hope this was enough action, I realized this chapter may seem seem rushed, but next chapter is the main action part. The main climax part.**

**I've actually had that idea of Angel controlling Dylan and Fang to get them to hurt Max since the very beginning I wrote this fanfic. It's a very important event.**

**Before you start asking that was Fang. No fake Fang or anything. That. Was. Fang. Oh and remember Chapter 60. At the end where Total's saying sorry and someone says, "It's ok Total," back to him. Did you guys pick up on that little clue right there? Did you ever wonder or figure out who said that?**

**HeyHeyIt'sEmC: Actually I've already written a wedding scene. If you guys really wanted me to I could make it a one shot. But first you have to find out who's wedding it would be. Actually now that I think about it I'm going to make it an after story. I've been planning a short after story and I guess I can include the wedding.**

**Q: I thought the E shaped house was gone since when Iggy and Gazzy blew it up in the first book. Did they rebuild it and I can't even remember? **

**A: Don't worry I did my research (I just re read all of the books which I did happily lol). Iggy and Gazzy blew up this little tree house thing. Sorta like a small base. They just couldn't go back to the E shape house because Erasers were surrounding that area. **

**Q: Is Angel evil?**

**A: Based on this chapter and previous chapters...yes. But, what was up with her at the end? We'll be getting back to her later. Right now it's a fight between Max and Sky.**

**Review!**


	64. Chapter 63

**Thanks to ravenwhispers (Thanks ^_^), Zoe Milex, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, GoldfishThoughts (I know right!), Maximum316 (haha ok ok), Sensitivegurl, asdfisaorghois, ummnosuperfly (I know :/ ), Unknown (Hahaha and thanks!), Ilovefang (Around Chapter 69), and Sarahgrace2017 for reviewing! **

****There's six more chapters and an epilogue (maybe two epilogues) left. R&R!****

Chapter 63

(Max)

I looked around one more time, trying to see if maybe everyone was just hiding behind the trees or something, but there wasn't anyone around. It was just me and Sky flying up above me. I clenched my fist. Sky was right. It was time to end this. I leaped up into the air spreading my wings and taking big and powerful strokes as I made my way up into the air. Soon I was leveled with Sky. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and white wings were completely opposite of my brown hair, brown eyes, and somewhat brownish (with a bunch of other colors) wings.

"What happened?" I asked, "Were you not able to see if I was going to get this far?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I don't know everything Max. I still have to make some choices. My own decisions. Dylan just gave me the outline that I followed. Plus the farthest he'd ever got to tell me was when you figured out our headquarters was at your old house. But it doesn't matter," Sky said, "Because I have the advantage."

"How?"

"I know your _weakness_." Sky whispered.

"Which is?"

But Sky was gone.

"Max!"

I turned around, surprised when I saw a tall figure flying towards me. Face dirty, clothes ripped, wings flapping awkwardly as if they weren't used to flying was...Iggy. I flew at him a smile creeping onto my face. He was alive!

"Oof!"

Stars danced in front of my eyes and I bent over in pain. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and in the next second I was coughing up blood. A bit delusional I watched as it spiraled and swirled to the ground splattering all over the dirt. I lifted my head, unable to completely straighten up, and looked into the face of someone I had loved.

"Iggy?"

His face cold. Jaw set and his eyes brought me chills whenever I looked into them. His pale blue eyes like ice. He retracted his fist and in a flash I remembered the Eraser from earlier doing the same thing. No wonder I had coughed up blood. I'd been punched in the gut too many times today. But this time it was worse because Iggy...Iggy was the one hurting me. I guess I was too shocked to do anything because Iggy was able to give me another good punch in the stomach that sent me backwards almost making me fold in my wings from the pain. He kept coming at me though. I'd gladly take each one of these punches from an Eraser than from someone I loved, my own family, my own flock, which was much _much _more worse. I didn't understand what was going on. My brain wasn't in battle mode where it reacted fast, but like I had been drugged.

Iggy pulled back his fist once more, ready to punch me again, when something in my head finally snapped and I quickly dodged his attack. Iggy may be blind, but he's still a great fighter. Which is why he was still able to come at me. Except instead of just flying there and taking it, I was dodging him. For some reason. Some unknowable reason, Iggy was trying to kill me.

If this was someone else, _anybody _else, I would've fought back...hard. But this wasn't somebody else. I couldn't hurt Iggy.

_Max!_

_What?_, I asked temporarily distracted letting Iggy give me a nice punch.

_Forget who it is. You're going to die!_

_I can't just hurt Iggy though!_

_That's not Iggy._

Not Iggy? I let that bounce around in my head until something clicked. That's not Iggy. I flew towards him, fast. I flew up right in front of him then landed a kick onto his side. I flew back to his level and punched him right between his eyes. Iggy blinked back in surprise. For a moment we flew there, my fist still connected to his face, then he started to drop like dead weight and I looked away.

"Max?"

My heart leapt into my throat. I turned around slowly to see a dark skinned, dark haired girl. With uncombed tangled hair. Like it always was. Nudge.

Her face wasn't cold like Iggy's, but softer. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why Max? Why?"

Her voice. I didn't realize it, but I missed hearing her talk. It filled in silences. It soothed me when something was wrong even thought I wouldn't admit it. This was my Nudge.

_Max, that's not Nudge..._

"You're...Not Nudge." I repeated slowly confused.

Instantly Nudge's tears disappeared and she glared at me, then like Iggy she came at me. It hurt. It hurt badly. But I knew what I had to do.

"You wouldn't hurt Nudge, would you?"

Sky's voice appearing out of thin air surprised me and I immediately dropped my fists, letting Nudge punch me on the cheek. I felt something in my jaw snap and for a painstakingly moment I felt the pain spread. My eyes starting to water.

_Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. A horribly incredibly painful message._

_Max! Don't let Sky get to you. That's why you should've trained mentally as well as physically, Max. Sky has powers. She's powerful, Max. As powerful as you._

I closed my eyes and flew forward and heard the gasp come out of Nudge's mouth as I punched her. I opened my eyes only to see a bleeding Gasman. Blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth from where my fist was. _Gazzy..._

Memories of his smiling face flew into my mind and I flew back, away from the little boy. My little trooper.

His lip quivered, "Please don't hurt me."

The Voice was speaking again, urgently, but I wasn't listening. All I could do was stare at my little trooper.

He looked up at me pleadingly, "Help me Max."

A new pain erupted inside of me. Not a physical one, but one that spread through my heart.

_MAX!_

And I punched Gazzy in the gut.

I knew I did the right thing when Sky appeared in front of me, clutching her stomach, her face covered in blood. Before she could recover I grabbed her by her collar.

"Start talking," I hissed.

She smiled up at me, her white teeth standing out against the red blood, and then she disappeared again.

"I can do a lot of things," Sky said.

I spun around only to see I was alone. A figure flashed out of the corner of my eyes and I turned quickly only to see nothing.

"I can make you see things."

The words. The empty institutes when I guess there were actually people inside. In my head everything started clicking into place. Everything started to connect.

"I can make you hear things."

Fang said he'd been hearing things. Laughter and the words where it all began. My hair blew back as something rushed right past me. My heart started beating loudly in my chest.

"I can make you feel pain."

My head felt like it was being split open and I bent over in pain clutching my head as if trying to keep it together. Then the pain was gone.

"I can," Sky appeared if front of me. No longer covered in blood. With a large grin on her face, "Manipulate your mind."

My wings could no longer flap. I couldn't move them at all and if I did pain would erupt up my back. But I kept trying. Still able to keep myself up in the air. The sky darkened and filled with gray clouds that weren't even there to begin with. Lightning shot across the sky and thunder shook the earth. Blocking the sun, a dark black cloud drifted across the sky, casting the world into complete darkness.

"I'm going to rule the world."

The wind whipped my hair around. Fresh new blood dripped from my forehead as the wound that was starting to close up was now reopening. I could feel Sky's rage. Her power. But something was wrong. Something was off.

"No," I said, "You don't want to rule the world."

Sky laughed. The wind carrying it miles away.

"You don't want to rule the world," I said, "You want revenge."

Sky's jaw stiffened and she glared at me.

"You're angry that you were created this way. You're angry that the whitecoats took away you're only chances of a family, a life. You're angry that you couldn't save the other mutants that died under your care. And," I said, "You're angry that Dylan died."

Lightning flashed before my eyes, the air tingled with electricity, but it wasn't close enough to actually harm me.

"You want everyone to go through what you went through," I said, "That's why you're creating all these mutants. That's why you're killing humans. That's why you want revenge."

It was raining now. The rain water mixed with my blood as it dripped off to the side of my face. My clothes were now soaked. The dirt and blood washing off of them.

Sky clenched her fists and screamed. The wind roared over the thunder and the sounds of our voices. Sky looked back at me, her jaw tightened, hey eyes lit with furry. Then pain exploded from my mind and spread through my body. Pain that I'd never experienced before. I curled up into a ball, folding in my wings making even more pain erupt from my back. I was falling now, but it didn't matter. Landing hard on the ground would be far less painful than this. Lightning flashed all around me, but it didn't bother me. I felt as if I was being hit by a million bolts of electricity. My eyes were firmly shut and more and more pain erupted in my body. I screamed out in agony, overwhelmed with pain. I knew I was going to die. This truly was where it would all end. And I would die not knowing if my flock was alive or not, if I was even born to save the world, if I ever could.

"Sky stop!"

But the pain just got worse. I tried and tried until I was able to open my eyes. In front of me Sky was floating up in the air, her white wings making everything even more eerie than before. Her eyes were closed, a look of concentration on her face, and the wind whipped around her like a tornado. There was just so much power. I tried to move forward, to do something, but it was if my wings weren't working. There was just too much pain. But I never stopped trying. I had to stop Sky. Whatever her power was she could destroy the world. She could bend anything and everything to her will.

_She's getting weaker..._

For a moment I wasn't sure who was talking. I was just concentrating on moving forward, to do something to stop Sky from whatever she was doing. So it took me a while to realize it was the Voice. To me it didn't seem like Sky was getting weaker...just more powerful.

_Exactly, Max. The more powerful she is the weaker she gets. She's overusing her powers. She can't handle doing so much at once._

A small seed of hope made it's way into my mind and heart. I knew I could do something, but I still didn't know what. Then it hit me. With as much strength as I could muster I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Dylan never wanted you to do something like this!"

And what I said was true. The fact that Dylan could see into the future, he knew what she was going to do. Knew what would happen and tried to stop her, and still is trying to stop her. Sky made Dr. Hans make a clone of Dylan and if it wasn't for that well me and my flock would most likely be split up. Me and Fang would've been too caught up with each other that we'd ignore the flock more and more and Angel wouldn't have snapped at us or might've snapped even sooner. If it wasn't for Dylan I might still be up in a tree crying. There were millions of possibilities because if it wasn't for Dylan I wouldn't know what I was meant to do. Born to do. To lead my flock, but most importantly...save the world.

I realized now what Sky was capable of doing. She created illusions, but it was more than that. She could convince the whole world they were dying. She could bring millions and millions of people to their knees begging for mercy. She could create tornadoes, destroy homes, towns, cities. She could do _everything _and _anything_. But the one of the most important things I've learned is...everyone has a weakness.

"You betrayed your friends, your family! You betrayed Dylan!"

"No!"

And then a greater burst of pain exploded inside of me. Pain that numbed me to the core. I couldn't do anything for fear that whenever I moved more and more pain would erupt inside of me. I felt like I was both on fire and frozen. I felt like I was being electrified over and over. I felt like I was being stabbed over and over. I felt pain that ran deep into my heart. I shut my eyes awaiting possible doom. Then...

"Max!"

I opened my eyes. The world was brighter now. There were no clouds in the sky. The sun was as blinding as ever. Below I could see everyone again. Gingerly, I unfolded my wings until they were fully spread. Each flap was painful and labored still, but the other pain in my body became less and less until it was bearable for someone like me. An ear splitting scream filled the air and I looked over to see Sky falling to the ground. She was clutching her head, her body shaking. Not even I, with my super speed could save her as she plummeted to the ground. I'd made a snap decision then and there that it didn't matter who it was or what they did, a life was a life. I shot forward going faster than I ever had, but it was too late because Sky had already landed with a thump onto the ground.

A flock of birds flew out of a tree nearby as I ran up to the broken body on the ground. Her blue eyes were wide open with shock. Her mouth open from the last screams of her life. I closed them both so it could truly look like she was sleeping and it worked because she seemed more peaceful that way. I straightened her, making the parts of her body that bent at unnatural angles straight. I noticed her right hand clutched tightly around something. I reached forward and opened her hand to reveal a golden locket, a picture of a boy with golden hair and sea blue eyes smiling up at me. Silently I closed the locket and placed it back into her hand. I looked back at her face surprised to see her lips had been made into a smile. Wherever she was, she was much more happier now.

Sighing I looked around and then headed over to Dylan and Fang who were still lying on the ground. I winced in the process then stopped dead in my tracks. Dylan and Fang were lying fifty feet apart. This is where I would have to choose. Who did I care about more. Dylan or Fang?

Who I would've chosen at that moment I would never know because Maya was already at Fang's side, so slowly I made my way towards Dylan, still wincing. Again I kept having to tell myself that pain was just a message. Pain is just a message.

I kneeled down beside Dylan and rolled him onto his back. Behind me I heard Fang start to stir.

"Dylan," I said softly.

Groggily Dylan opened his eyes and instantly confusion filled his face.

"Max?"

I smiled.

"Yea it's me. I'm fine," I said standing up.

Once more pain shot through my body and I was falling. Falling falling. I expected my head to connect with the ground this time, but strong warm arms caught me.

"Max," Someone sang sweetly.

I opened my eyes a crack only to see a dark figure looming over me. Slowly I closed my eyes.

"Max?" Someone sang again.

Before I was completely engulfed in darkness I thought about what a beautiful voice it was. Like an angel. An angel of death.

**There's not really anything for me to say except bless the families that lost loved ones during the 9/11 tragedy. Today's the 10th anniversary. Bless you all and may we never forget.**


	65. Chapter 64

**Thanks to Maximum316, Sensitivegurl, Zoe Milex, iLuVtOwRiTe1998 (LOL), MuzicAffiliated, Ilovefang, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, XxTristanxX, ravenwhispers, EmiLYkEY, alex1030, Arrowkid21, GoldfishThoughts, and three anonymous reviews for reviewing! R&R!**

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Good news, bad news. Good news I uploaded a day early just for you guys! Bad news...Next chapter comes out Monday 9/19. You guys are probably freaking out right now and getting ready to kill me, but I'm super busy this week and I still need time to edit and type up the next few chapters. Sorry...**

Chapter 64

(Max)

"Maximum Ride."

"Maximum Ride."

"Max. It's not time."

Once again I cursed whoever kept waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I would've preferred the darkness than the blinding light that I woke up to. I stood up, shielded my eyes, and looked around. The overpowering smell of flowers reached me and when my eyes finally adjusted I realized I was in the middle of a meadow. Grass, flowers everywhere. You get the picture.

The trees surrounding the area made the meadow look like a big circle. The grass almost touched my knees and there were different colors and kinds of flowers surrounding me. It was such a peaceful scene, but that wasn't how I realized I must be dreaming. The fact I was wearing a white, sleeveless, strapless dress is when I realized I must be dreaming. There was no way I'd ever wear a dress. Maybe if it was longer I would have been a bit ok, but it only reached my knees. Heck I would still hate it anyway.

The tall grass danced in the wind. My hair blew back behind me. Was I dead? I remembered the pain. Falling. Then an angel coming to take me away. Well that's what my delusional self had seen. Was this the place before death? Instantly I was reminded of the past conversation me and the flock had. The one where Gazzy asked where we went when we died. Well I guess it's some peaceful meadow/forest scene. I laughed at the irony. We're birds so we go to some birdie heaven.

"Max."

A voice echoed around the meadow as if the wind was carrying it.

"Max."

My feathers were ruffled and I looked behind me to see they were spread out. There wasn't even a cut in my dress. Well there might have been one, but I couldn't see it.

"Max."

I looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. I took a step forward and realized I was barefoot.

"Max. It's not time."

It didn't take me that long to realize that the person talking was the Voice. But this time it wasn't in my head. It was coming from all over the place. Cautiously I took another step forward and looked around.

"It's not time."

"Not time for what?" I yelled across the meadow.

My voice echoed around the place.

"It's not time."

"Not time for what?" I yelled again only to hear my voice echo back.

Frustrated I started walking forward one step at a time.

"It's not time."

I stopped walking and listened as those words echoed around once more.

"Not time for what?" I yelled frustrated.

"It's not time for you...to die."

I shuddered and five birds flew out of a tree in the distance. I wasn't close enough to identify them, but I swear I've seen those wings before.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This time I didn't get another reply. I took another cautious step forward and ran across the meadow towards the forest. I sprinted until I reached the front rows of trees then I made a sharp turn and pressed my back one of the tree trunks. I slid down and sat on the ground. Knees up, breathing hard. The million dollar question still bouncing around my head. Was I dead?

I stood up and started exploring the forest. No, I wasn't dead. The Voice said so itself. It wasn't time for me to die. Yes, I was dead. The area around me was proof itself. Or...I was somewhere in the middle. I walked forward, dragging my hand across the trees' rough bark. Feeling the dirt on my feet and in between my toes, and the occasional sticks or twigs which I didn't try avoiding. A light green leaf floated down from it's tree and landed in the palm of my out stretched hand. For a second I looked at it then clenched my fist and threw it to the ground where it was caught by the wind and floated around some more.

I wanted to see what was beyond the forest, but after a while I realized I could walk through these trees for the rest of my life never finding the end. I started to worry, but for some reason I didn't want to go back to the meadow. Something was awaiting me there and I just wanted to avoid it.

I found a pond nearby. It wasn't that big. Probably twenty feet wide and twenty feet long. I looked at my reflection in the water and noticed the cut that had run across my forehead was gone. I reached up to it and felt soft smooth skin. I examined the rest of my body. My arms, the rest of my face. I'd lost all cuts, scars, bruises that were ever there. I looked completely healthy and I felt stronger than I ever had.

For what might have been hours I walked through the forest. The wind ruffling the feathers on my out stretched wings. I could've flown up, high above the tree tops, but there was something about the earth that I didn't want to leave behind in the air. I liked how the ground felt against my feet. The familiar smell of dirt, a tree. I realized I could walk on for miles. Never getting hungry or tired. Just walk on forever and ever and I would have if there wasn't this nagging feeling inside me. A dread feeling. A longing feeling. A wanting feeling. I felt like I was missing something. My heart didn't feel whole. I didn't feel whole.

I came across a tree, surrounded by other trees in a circle, the sun shining down on it like a beacon while the others stood around all dark. I walked up to the tree and grabbed onto the lowest branch, pulling myself up until I was sitting near the very top. The tree was a bit more smaller than the others. Not as tall, but I liked it. And for some reason I didn't want to see above the other trees anyway.

My feet dangled and for the first time I noticed that after miles and miles of walking, my dress never got dirty. It was as white as ever. The wind blew back my hair once more and I realized it wasn't tangled like it always was. I heard a noise above me and looked up.

An eagle, it's wings closely matching mine, flew to the top of the tree and jumped from branch to branch until it was next to me. It cocked it's head at me. I felt like it's eyes were looking into my soul and suddenly I realized what I should be doing. I jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. Then...I started to run.

I thought it would take me a while to get back based on how much I walked, but it only took me about a minute until I saw the meadow in front of me. I stopped running when I reached the front row of trees and hesitantly walked forward until I was in the middle of the meadow. Where my destiny was awaiting me.

"It's not time to die," The Voice said.

The color red flashed before my eyes. I felt a cool breeze and crossed my arms only to pull them back when I felt something wet. I looked down at my arms only to see them covered with the color red. My pure white dress was now blood stained red.

The color red flashed before my eyes once again and I looked up only to see the same peaceful meadow. Red flashed before my eyes again and this time it was long enough for me to see a red sky and dry cracked ground. It passed by and I was looking at the meadow. Then it happened again. These two different scenes kept flashing before my eyes. One of a peaceful meadow. The other of a barren wasteland.

"It's not time to die." The Voice said.

I shuddered and the scenes began going by faster. Soon I was seeing blurs. It was starting to become hypnotizing, but I couldn't look away from the dizzying scene. Suddenly everything stopped and I was looking at the blood red sky. Fire lighted up the area, trees swayed dangerously every time the wind blew by, and I heard a crow somewhere in the distance.

Smoke filled the air making my eyes water and cough until I was gasping for breath. For a moment I was reminded of the air in Mexico, where we had to do an air show. The polluted air was very similar. What was left of the flowers that danced in the wind were now weeds that cracked under pressure. The trees were withered and there was a carcass of some animal on the ground nearby.

There were no birds flying in the sky, the sun hidden behind dark gray clouds. Absolutely no sunshine. Nothing. Everything was destroyed. The sky matched the blood on my dress. Everything seemed dead.

"It's not time to die."

I looked back at the trees and for a moment the peaceful forest appeared once more, but I'd already made my decision. I took a step forward and the ground cracked under me.

"You still have to..."

A big whole in the ground opened up and I was falling.

"Save the world."

Still falling I remembered I had wings. I started flapping them and slowly I stopped myself from a deadly drop into nothingness. Darkness surrounded me. There's was absolutely no light except for a glow coming from me. I could see myself and I looked at my wings which shone like a light. I looked down to see my dress was no longer blood stained, but still had a reddish tinge to it.

_Max._

My name echoed around except this time it was back in my head.

"What?" I asked.

_Your not done. __You still haven't saved the world._

"I beat Sky. I defeated the Doomsday Group."

_You still haven't saved the world Max. _

"What does that mean?"

_You were always meant to lead Max, but not in the way everyone's been telling you. You were meant to lead the world._

"I know that. That's what everyone has been telling me, but I still don't get it."

_You were meant to lead the world, but in a different way than you thought._

"How?"

_That's up to you, Max._

"What?"

_Goodbye Max._

"Wait what!"

_I've done my job. Now it's up to you to do the rest._

Already I felt the Voice slipping away. Getting quieter with each word.

"Wait I still have no idea who or what you are."

_You'll find out in due time Max. Especially when you look at the big picture._

"But-"

_Goodbye Max._

"But...Hey wait!"

_Remember Max, _The Voice said starting to finally fade away, _Always follow your heart._

Then I was falling again. I sighed and closed my eyes. I folded in my wings and just fell. Letting the darkness engulf me once more.

**I have to say this is my favorite chapter that I've ever written. It was so much fun to write. This chapter was actually written about 3 months ago when the idea popped into my head. Basically Max was about to die because of what Sky did to her (that will be explained in the next chapter) But the Voice said it wasn't time for her to die yet. **

**Ilovefang: Oh I can see how that could be confusing. Max rolled Dylan over, than stood up and fell back down. I just made it much more dramatic ^_^**

**Anonymous reviewer(s): Sky died. Chapter 67 and or 68 Max chooses between Dylan or Fang.**

**Arrowkid21: No that was not Angel. For now Angel's gone. She'll be back later ;) The Sky dying thing will be explained later.**

**Review!**


	66. Chapter 65

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, XxTristanxX, Sensitvegurl (I'm so so so sorry), MuzicAffiliated, Live In Today (LOL the rejects, emo corner) , Ilovefang (Thanks!), fanglover101, GoldfishThoughts, Zoe Milex, ravenwhispers, Maximum316, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, Nobody u know (Thanks!), MaximumMelody (Thanks!) for reviewing!**

**I made some changes to the ends of Chapter 64 and 63 to make it seem less rushed and add some more stuff to make it less confusing. You can re read them if you want. It'll help make everything else make sense.**

**Again, I'm really sorry and thanks for all of your comments on the last chapter. Again sorry for the wait. Next chapter comes out...Tomorrow I guess. On Tuesday. R&R!**

Chapter 65

(Max)

I felt like I was resurfacing from deep under water. Dazed, and a little groggy. Still not completely in tune of what's going on. My eyelids fluttered open and bright light appeared, flooding into the room. The room. The room looked very familiar. And the bed, I figured I'd been lying on, felt familiar too. Everything seemed so familiar in that dreamy sort of way where I couldn't quite why. I shut my eyes once more listening to my own heart beat as it beat in its abnormal way compared to regular humans. Much more faster, but still calming. It took me a while to pick up a second heart beat in the room. Not as fast or irregular as mine, but like the room...familiar.

"Max sweetie please wake up."

My eyes flew open, I knew that voice. I rolled over to my other side and peered up at the one women I loved in the whole world. She gasped.

"Oh Max! Your awake!"

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me in that way a doctor, or a mother would do. Her hair black, turning gray now from old age, framing her fragile face. She looked the same, healthy. No bruises or anything I should be worried about. She looked well fed which was another good thing. When I looked up into her eyes my heart tightened and I felt a burst of joy. My mom always said the eyes were a pathway to the soul.

"Mom!" I exclaimed leaping up and hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back and laughed.

"Max?"

"She's awake!"

"Max!"

Now I won't go into details of the whole reunion. Most of it involved hugging, laughing, crying, and I hate to admit it, but most of it was coming from me. I got choked up with emotion and you know how I _hate _being all emotional, but my family was safe and we were all together.

Nudge and Gazzy stood in front of me with Iggy behind them and my mom still sitting beside me. All of them smiling at me where I sat on the bed overwhelmed with happiness. Suddenly A black figure bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed casually trotting its way over to me.

"Total!" I exclaimed

"Max!" He said licking my face. I wiped my cheek. He gave me a huge dog grin, "You are looking at the proudest of dogs."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

My mom smiled, "Akila's pregnant."

The room suddenly went deadly quiet. No one said anything. Total unaware of what was going on still had that grin on his face while Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and my mom held suppressed laughter. An image of little puppies wagging their tails with their tongues hanging out and drool sliding out of their mouths popped into my head.

"That's...That's um...Great Total! Really...Great."

Total smiled and licked me again while five more people filed into the room. Maya, Star, Kate, Ratchet, and Holden. Maya smiled at me and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Max," She said.

I smiled, "Hey." Then something occurred to me.

Maya saw the look on my face and answered immediately, "You passed out, Beth got away, Star went after her, but came back without any clues of where she went."

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at Star who had a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Max," Gazzy said taking a step towards me, "Where's Angel."

I froze. _Angel. _I clenched my fist.

"I don't know Gazzy," I said, "But I'll find her, I promise."

He nodded and took a step back to stand next to Iggy who was leaning against the wall.

"We took you into the house after you passed out," Maya said.

I looked around again. No wonder this place looked so familiar. It was _my _room.

"We found them," Maya said gesturing to my mom and the rest of my flock, "locked in here."

I nodded then frowned. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and like I always did I counted heads. Two people were missing. Make that two _guys _were missing.

"Where's Dylan and Fang?" I asked worried.

"We don't know," Maya said frowning, "We woke up this morning and they were gone. They couldn't have gone far though," Maya said reading my expression.

"Oh and Max," Nudge said avoiding my gaze.

"What-"

"Hello Max," A voice came from the doorway.

I looked up into the face of the man who raised me. The man who betrayed me. My "father." Jeb. He looked at my smiling, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He gestured out of the door.

"Come on, let's talk."

I looked at my mom and she nodded. I sighed and got up from my comfy bed. I felt a sharp pain erupt up my back, but kept walking like nothing was wrong, aware of everyone watching. Not until I entered the hallway did the seemingly happy expression on my face crumble and I started to wince whenever I moved my back the slightest bit. I stopped walking for a moment, making sure Jeb's back was turned towards me and nobody was watching, I looked at my back to see two nice slits for my wings and tried unfurling them. Luckily I was able to keep myself from dropping to the ground. I'd staggered a bit and now I was leaning against the wall for support. What the heck?

I quickly folded in my wings, feeling the sting coming from my back. I walked forward and continued to follow Jeb out of the hallway and into the kitchen. He gestured wordlessly to a chair and sat down in the one across from it on the other side of the table.

"Hot chocolate?" Jeb asked as I slid onto my chair keeping my face expressionless even though I was screaming on the inside from the pain in my back. For a second I was brought back to the School where a similar situation happened, Jeb offering me hot chocolate.

My blood was pumped with adrenaline and anger having been reminded of what happened then. I excepted the hot chocolate anyway and took a sip. It's warmth spreading from my mouth and down my throat. I sat and watched as the marshmallows swelled up until I heard Jeb clear his throat.

"Max-" Jeb started to say.

"Before you start going on some rant," I said interrupting him, "I want you to tell me what happened when you and mom disappeared."

"Oh yes of course," Jeb said he folded his hands on the table, "I'm sure you already know of what both Sky and Beth are capable of doing."

I nodded.

"Yes well combined those two could possibly do anything."

"Then why didn't they?"

"Because remember, Sky was working on a schedule. A schedule told to her by the original Dylan who could see into the future as you already know of."

I nodded.

"Sky was furious with Dr. Gunther-Hagen. As you know she wanted revenge, but she needed him for what she had planned. As you know, she wanted to take humans and turn them into mutants-"

"Wait I remember only seeing kids being transformed into mutants."

"Adults could not handle the procedures it takes to undergo genetic mutation. Kids are young and still not fully developed yet. They can be genetically mutated."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "It looks like you know a lot about this."

"Yes well-" Jeb said uncomfortably.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Jeb."

Jeb nodded and cleared his throat once more, "Yes well the plane crash was all set up by both these girls. Beth was able to get to you're mother, Dr. Martinez, and I while Sky set up the plane crash. Dr. Gunther-Hagen did not realize what was going on, and went along with it. In the end he was captured followed by your mother and I."

"Where've you been then?" I asked.

"The School and then back here at our- I mean your old house." Jeb said meeting my glare.

"You got that right," I muttered, "And what exactly were you doing at the School _again_."

"Please Max you must understand-"

"I thought I told you I didn't want to hear your excuses," I said coldly.

Jeb nodded, "We were creating more mutants."

"We?"

"Yes, your mom and I."

"Mom? My mom?"

"Yes. Your mom was a scientist once, Max."

I swallowed, a lump in my throat. I reached forward to take a sip of hot chocolate, but it had gotten colder now having sat there forgotten for a while. I placed it back down on the table and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I'd forgotten that. My mom. My sweet loving mother. She hadn't always been a vet. She used to be a scientist and I completely forgot. She just seemed so much more different than, oh lets say Jeb. I guess all scientist are the same when working for the same cause.

Jeb frowned, "I thought you knew that already."

"I forgot ok," I mumbled.

Jeb nodded, "Yes your mother used to be a scientist and somehow someway Sky was able to gather all this information and she realized that she needed us for her plan. Not just Dr. Gunther-Hagen."

"How do you know so much about Sky?"

"Well..." Jeb said trailing off.

He looked up at me. His eyes met mine and suddenly an image of a little boy with the same colored eyes popped into my head. Ari. Ari looked so much like his father. Unlike me. I didn't even resemble my mom that much.

"Do you remember the Institute of Higher Living?"

I nodded.

"Yes at the time I hadn't known this, but the School and the Institute of Higher Living shared the same plan. The same goal, well...almost. Both facilities created two similar genetic mutations. You and Sky. Of course you were more successful and well known throughout every facility. Itex's sponsorship for every facility became more focused on the School because of you. Due to your success the Institute of Higher Living forgot all about Sky and identified her as just another experiment. Of course afterwards the Institute realized they should've kept a closer eye on Sky. They didn't realize what Sky was going to do. Plotting unknown evil in the back of her mind."

"So basically Sky is like an evil me?"

"Yes, if you put it that way," Jeb said, "Also when the One Light teamed up with Dr. Gunther-Hagen they used the Institute as their headquarters."

A long time ago (Or a week ago, time is always so streatchy in my life) I'd gone onto the laptop trying to find out some stuff about the Doomsday Group and stumbled across a bunch of information about Dr. Hans that me and Fang had found months ago. On every page there was the logo for the Institute of Higher Living.

I wondered how it must have felt for the One Light, having to go back to the place they were created. The place that brought nightmares even to me since the One Light weren't the only people who had some bad memories at that place. Instantly an image of the Eraserfied Ari popped into my mind. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as I knocked the life out of him back in the sewers. I clenched my fists.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" I asked.

Jeb shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well-"

"What about the Voice?" I asked suddenly reminded of my talk with the Voice.

"What?" Jeb asked.

"The Voice," I said, "Who or what is the Voice anyway?"

"I have several ideas," Jeb said.

"Several?" I asked surprised.

"The Voice is a mystery Max," Jeb said.

"How? I remember at some point _you _were the Voice." I said.

"That's because of the chip, Max."

I sat there trying to bring back that memory of what happened back in Germany where me, Angel, Nudge, and Ari were locked up in prison. Right in front of me Jeb had talked to me in my head just like the Voice. But...

"I got rid of the chip before that," I said, "Way before the prison in Germany."

"The chip," Jeb said, "Was created so Itex and the School could gather data about you. But _I'm _the one who created the chip. When your mother took the chip out of your arm she left a small part of it inside your arm," Jeb said, "The same part I needed in order for me to talk to you."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because that small part of the chip was destroyed during you're fight with Omega."

"How convenient," I said.

Jeb nodded.

"So what are your ideas on the Voice?"

"Do you believe everyone has a destiny?"

"Do you believe in fairy tales and happily ever afters?" I asked wide eyed and in mock tone.

"Max," Jeb said sighing.

I sat there pondering his question and shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

I thought about what happened when I was passed out. I thought about keeping the whole forest, meadow, wasteland, talk with the Voice thing to myself but I realized if I wanted answers I was going to need to tell Jeb. So I did, from the time I woke up surrounded by flowers to when I woke up this morning still a bit dazed. And all through it Jeb sat there looking thoughtful. Finally, when I was done explaining, I chugged down the rest of my hot chocolate and waited for Jeb's reply.

"Interesting," Jeb muttered.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well," Jeb said, "This just adds on to what I suspect."

"Which would be?"

"Based on the information I have gathered and what you have told me I believe that a Voice is something that keeps you in check. Makes sure you're on the right path," Jeb said, "The dream, or as I would like to think the vision, you had was created by the Voice showing you, like you've said, it wasn't time to die. It brought you to a place where you could decide to _go on_ and save the world or _give up _and die."

I remembered the urge I had to just keep walking through that forest forever and ever and I would've if I hadn't seen that eagle. There's was just something about that eagle that brought me back to reality. What I had to do. Frankly it kind of reminded me...of me. I saw myself reflected in its eyes and right then and there I had known what path I had to take.

"What about the whole forest and the field of flowers?" I asked, "Where was I?"

"Only you know the answer to that," Jeb said looking at me thoughtfully.

"But I don't!" I exclaimed.

Jeb looked at me then out of the window nearby that we'd usually covered with a curtain even when Jeb said it was ok for it to be open. We were just really paranoid back then...even now I guess. I followed his gaze out the window where the leaves of the trees outside were waving in the breeze. It seemed so...familiar.

"The forest," I said bringing Jeb's attention back to me, "Was like the forest around our- I mean me and the flock's house."

Jeb smiled at me, "We did take a couple of trips into the forest together and if I do remember correctly you were thrilled whenever we did."

I just nodded. Then there was the meadow, but I don't remember going to a meadow. With the whole on the run thing I've never had time to stop and smell the roses. But like how the forest in my dream/vision was connected with the forest outside of the E-shaped house...the meadow seemed familiar somehow.

"The...strawberry field," I said, "Except without the strawberries."

Jeb smiled again, "Yes that was also a place you, _all _of you, seemed to enjoy."

"I still don't get what it. Why would the Voice show me all of that?" I asked.

"Like I said Max," Jeb said, "The Voice keeps you on track. Why do you think the Voice showed you that vision? Why'd he show you that place, which I presume is your 'happy place'?"

"The apocalypse," I said without thinking.

Jeb nodded, "Max you were _born _to save the world. Did you ever wonder what would happen if you died any of those times before? What do you think would happen?"

"The world would be destroyed," I said, "Pollution, storms, natural disasters. It'll leave the place in complete ruins. Everyone and everything would die."

Jeb nodded again, "Exactly. Even after you decided which path to take, the Voice showed you what would've happened if you had chosen to continue through that forest. If you had chosen to die instead. It was further convincing you making sure you knew you had made the right choice. To save the world."

"But how? How am I supposed to save the world?"

"That's up to you Max," Jeb said repeating what the Voice said.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. The sweet smell of something familiar made its way to my nose and in an instance my eyes had flew open and I was staring at a plate of chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table where I hadn't noticed them before. I hadn't realized until now...I was hungry. So I reached for a cookie. I could tell they weren't fresh out of the oven, but still they were delicious. The chocolate melting in my mouth.

"When did mom make the cookies?" I asked.

"She didn't," Jeb said, "I did."

I choked on my cookie and started coughing spilling crumbs everywhere. I reached for my cup of hot chocolate. Luckily I hadn't finished it all when I thought I had. I took a sip. Another lucky thing was Jeb was looking out the window again. He hadn't seemed to notice, or he did and was just pretending not to. Either way I was thankful.

"I'd went to the store while you were still sleeping and bought some food," Jeb said looking back at me. His eyes twinkling with amusement. Then as if a bad thought had struck him his face became stern again.

"So," I said carefully swallowing the last piece of my cookie, "Who's the Voice?"

"I don't know," Jeb said, "There's been proof that there could possibly be more than one Voice. Or maybe it really is just one Voice projecting itself into everyone's mind. I do have one idea-"

"What?"

Jeb looked at me seriously, "Do you believe in spirits? Ghosts? Possibly angels?"

I stared at him and then laughed, "Spirits? Ghosts? Angels? You're kidding right?"

"There's more than a million mysteries in this world, Max," Jeb said, "Anything is possible."

I couldn't argue with that.

"There's...one more thing, Maximum," Jeb said.

"What is it?" I asked narrowing my eyes noticing the tone of his voice. I was familiar with that tone. It meant something bad.

Jeb rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remember your fight with Sky?" Jeb said.

I nodded.

"Did you see things? Hear things?" He looked at me, "Suddenly feel pain?"

I nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Jeb asked.

"Well," I said, "It was like a fire spreading through my veins and blood. Then I remember it was hard for me to flap my wings-"

"Max," Jeb said, "Sky was able to plant some sort of message in your mind."

"A message?"

"Yes, that's what she can do. She can tell your mind that you're seeing something, hearing something, or feeling something. You're mind is the main source of everything going on in your head and body."

"Yes I've realized that," I said.

"Well first off Sky died because she had overused her powers. She was doing so much at once that her brain had some sort of malfunction and she couldn't do anything about it. When that happened everything you were seeing changed back to normal right?"

I nodded.

"Well there's one thing that didn't change when Sky fell to her death."

"And that is?" I asked anxiously.

"Max," Jeb said looking into my eyes, "I'm afraid you may not be able to fly ever again."

**Next chapter comes out tomorrow! Remember that!**

**So I guess this just confused you even more which is exactly what I'm trying to avoid, but like always the next chapter helps clears things up.**

**I have NO IDEA who the Voice is. It's one of the things I'm looking forward to in the last book. Who the heck is the Voice! Anyway in my story the Voice is officially gone. It will be mentioned more later, but from now on there is nothing in Max's head giving her advice besides her own. Also if you see something italicized it does not mean it's the Voice. **

**Another rushed chapter. Homework, homework, homework, and lots of homework :P XP **

**Shoutout to Sarahgrace2017: Thanks from fanglover101 _and_ me ^_^**

**Review!**


	67. Chapter 66

**Thanks to MaximumMelody, Sensitivegurl (Great idea! I might put that somewhere in the end or maybe another fanfic), Zoe Milex, Nobody u know (Thanks! I went and fixed them. I hope its ok now), MuzicAffiliated, Kimmylovesyou707, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, fanglover101, M2 13, and Ilovefang for reviewing! **

**If you didn't read the chapter where Max talks to Jeb go back, your on the wrong chapter. I'm going back to my regular schedule of updating every other day so next chapter comes out Thursday. R&R!**

Chapter 66

(Max)

Lightning flashed before me, making me fly backwards in surprise and pain erupt up my back. For a moment I remembered my fight with Sky. This was the same scene. Thunder echoed across the sky. Lightning flashed everywhere. Except this wasn't some illusion. This was real, and I wished it wasn't.

One of the main rules of flying is never fly during _any _kind of storm, and that's exactly what I was doing. I flapped my wings hard trying to stay aloft and flew raggedly across the sky. Rain poured down on me and soaked me from head to toe. I was shivering, but the cold didn't matter compared to the pain I was feeling every time I flapped my wings.

Jeb was crazy. He was lying. He said so himself he wasn't sure, but the truth was right there. Each flap was forced. Each wing stoke was hard. My wings felt heavy and it felt like...well...the first time I tried to fly. I had literally fallen out of the sky that time.

_"I'm afraid you may not be able to fly ever again."_

Jeb's voice rang in my ears much more louder than the thunder. I remembered what happened after that. I hadn't just charged off and flown away, there was more.

_"What?" _

I knew when I had asked Jeb that my face, that was always careful at hiding emotions, was probably showing disbelief and horror. Mostly just shock and confusion.

_"While you were passed out you mother went and checked on you since you'd been asleep for so long. One of her colleagues in the CSM came over with some supplies and your mother was able to get an X-ray of you. The results weren't so good."_

_"How long had I been passed out?"_

_"Five days, Max."_

_"Five days!"_

By now I knew my little journey into the forest had lasted more than just a few hours. My whole dream/vision had taken around five days. Through those five days everyone had been patched up while I was completely knocked out.

_"Yes Max, five days. Your mother studied the X-ray and noticed something strange about your brain-"_

_"But the pain's coming from my back," I said shutting my mouth quickly realizing I hadn't wanted him to know that._

_Jeb frowned, "This just proves it."_

_"Proves what?"_

_"Max, I'm still not completely sure, but I believe you will not be able to fly again."_

The rest I couldn't remember. Too much big science words for me to comprehend, but enough for me to understand. Sky had left my mind to believe I was still experiencing pain. All her illusions that she had created had disappeared when she had fallen to her doom, but still wanting to destroy me she used the last of her energy to keep part of my brain believing I was experiencing pain. Except only in my back. Where my wings were.

I was probably a few miles away from the E shaped house. I couldn't really tell how long it had been since I left. I woke up sometime in the noon and I left after that, so...the afternoon? I couldn't tell. It could be night for all I know. The storm clouds were as dark as ever. I saw them rolling over our house back when I was talking to Jeb, but there hadn't been that much. The storm really came when I went off flying. Just my luck.

A forceful wind blew me over and I lost any sense of direction I had left. All my energy and focus was to keeping my wings flapping. I'd never thought about it before, but I relied on my wings. I depended on them. I needed them. I wanted them.

I laughed at how I used to wish I never had wings and I was born a completely normal girl. But flying is, was, my life. Again I tried to convince myself that Jeb was wrong. He'd always lied to me before. Why would he start telling me the truth now?

Lightning flashed a foot away from me, temporarily blinding me. A foot away from killing me. Like what happens in the movies my life flashed before my eyes. First images of Jeb appeared. Along with other whitecoats. The sickly smell of antiseptic that haunts me even now. Loud shrill screams that came from the only person in pain...me. While the grinning whitecoats peered down at me. The bars of my cold metal cage. My blood stained clothes, bruises all over my body. Scars. Scars that remind me of a time where I was never strong. Where I never fought back to save myself. Scars that remind me to stay strong now. Then more blood curling screams.

But I also remembered some happier times back at the School. The dark boy sitting in the cage next to me. Who was the first one who taught me how to be strong. The much more pale boy who's blue seeing eyes I'd always remember even after they were gone. Replaced with unseeing ones. Then the mocha colored skinned girl. Always filling empty silences. Then the Gasman with his cute sweet innocent smile. My little trooper. And finally...Angel. With her angelic looks. Like her big brother she had a sweet smile and blue eyes. My little baby forever. From the very beginning I promised myself I'd take care of them all and keep them safe until the day I die.

Other images appeared. The day we all escaped with Jeb. The years we spent together. Then when we thought Jeb had died. How devastated we were, but moved on with our lives. The two years I stepped up and really took care of the flock. When I became the leader. The day the Erasers came and took Angel. When we went after Angel. Finding my mom and Ella who I hadn't realized were my family then. Being chased by Erasers constantly. Going to New York, Fang getting hurt on the beach. My first kiss. Going to the Institute of Higher Living. Rescuing all those mutants including Sky. Killing Ari.

Living with Anne. Going to an _actual _school. My first date with a guy named Sam (second kiss). Going on the run again. Being kidnapped and replaced with Maya (Max 2 back then). Escaping everyone with my flock again.

Trying to find a home. My third kiss. Getting my chip taken out by my mom while Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel had been captured. Finding them. Angel pretending to be evil. Escaping with them and Ari. The flock splitting up. Me, Angel, Nudge, Total, and Ari going to places in Europe then to Germany where we got captured. Meeting the Director of Itex. Jeb telling me who my mom is. Fighting Omega. The big fight in the castle where the kids reading Fang's blog came to our rescue. Ari dying. Meeting up with Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Finding my mom and half sister.

Burying Ari. Fourth kiss. Going to Antarctica. Meeting Brigid. Learning that there was more to saving the world than fighting bad guys. Being captured by Gozen. The Uber-Director trying to sell us. The hurricane that saved us. Talking to those government officials about global warning.

The air shows for the CSM. Living in our own house and going to an _actual _school _again_. Fifth kiss(es). My mom being captured. Going to Hawaii, leaving Nudge behind. Doing the Navy's BS training. Second date, fifth kiss. Nudge coming back. Going on a ship and submarine. Sixth kiss. Saving my mom. Finally admitting I loved Fang.

Going to Africa. Meeting Dr. Hans and Dylan. Angel saying Fang was going to die. Living in our own house that I was actually happy about. School my style. By then I'd lost track of every kiss. Me and the whole flock turning a year older. Dylan and Jeb coming over. Angel kicking me out of the flock. Fang coming with me. Going to Las Vegas. My flock being tested on without them knowing it. Going back to the flock. Angel leaving. Going to find her. Fang leaving. Fang dying. Saving Fang. Defeating Dr. Hans and Mr. Chu. Dylan trying to kill himself. Total and Akila's wedding. Fang leaving.

Living with my mom with a broken heart. Jeb and Dr. Hans coming over. The plane crash. Me and Dylan really starting to connect. Iggy and Ella being brainwashed. My mom and Jeb disappearing. Un-brainwashing Iggy and then Ella. Ella leaving saying she wanted wings. Fang calling asking us to go meet him and his gang in San Diego. Meeting up with him. My flock fighting with theirs. Me and Maya constantly fighting. Going to Paris. Kissing Dylan. Fight with Fang in the elevator. Angel having a plan. Going to the rally while Angel and Gazzy were underground. Finding out about the explosives and trying to save everyone. Angel disappearing. Fang and his gang leaving.

Going to find Ella. Seeing "It will all end" everywhere. Going to the facility we thought Ella was taken to, but turned out to be a trap. Fang calling. Meeting up with him and his gang in New York. Another rally. Me, Dylan, Fang, and Maya going into the sewers and then the Institute of Higher Living. All of us finally getting along. Everything being a trap. Fang disappearing. Learning about all the mutants. Escaping with Ella. Going to the School. Meeting Sky. My whole flock disappearing. Going to the E-shaped house. Fighting all the Erasers. Angel controlling Dylan and Fang. Fighting Sky. Sky dying. I die. The dream/vision I had with the forest, meadow, and the destroyed world. Waking up finding everyone safe. Dylan and Fang being missing. Talking to Jeb. And now...Where I was falling to my doom.

This is where the birdie goes splat.

The flock and I used to free fall for fun all the time. That was until Jeb told me the dreadful news. I wasn't going to be able to spread out my wings and soar back up into the sky. This time I was going to hit the ground. A little crazy, I laughed. I truly was like Sky. Well...At least I was going to die the same way she did.

I closed my eyes and realized...after everything that's ever happened to me. After everything I've done. It was going to end like this. The Voice was wrong. I wasn't going to be able to save the world. Then I realized something even bigger as I was falling to a painful death, my wings sprawled uselessly behind me... I never got to say goodbye to my flock.

Strong arms caught me and I found myself curled up in his arms. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until now. My tears were probably soaking his shirt.

"Shhh shhh," he said comfortingly.

"I...I...can't," I said blubbering like an idiot.

"I know, I know," he said.

I kept crying. I might have escaped death once again, but I was never going to be able to escape the fact that...I'm never going to be able to fly again.

**Next chapter, that comes out this Thursday, Max chooses. Out of curiosity who wants Max to end up with Dylan and who wants Max to end up with Fang?**

**This chapter used to be a lot more shorter, until I added the part where Max's life flashed before her eyes and I basically just did a recap of everything that's ever happened in Max's life.**

**Shoutout from fanglover101: Fanglover101 wanted me to mention Maximum316 as well as Sarahgrace2017! Haha it's so cool how all you guys know each other. I wish my friends were here, but they're not as obsessed with Maximum Ride to actually read fanfiction, or like me and _write _one.**

**Review!**


	68. Chapter 67

**Thanks to GoldfishThoughts, Kalie Be Gold, Corey N. Danian, Live In Today, Kimmylovesyou707, fanglover101, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Sensitivegurl, volleychik12, Nobody u know, Lydia, Zoe Milex, M2 13, inufan1132, Ilovefang, MaximumMelody, Emily Key, MuzicAffiliated, Uknown, iLuVtOwRiTe1998, hermione321, fangirlstakeover, faxtothemax51799, ravenwhispers, HeyHeyIt'sEmC (haha thanks for the advice)**

**Over 600 reviews! Thanks to every single one of you for just reading! **

**By the way your votes on who Max should end up with did not affect my choice, I was just curious. Besides I chose a LONG time ago. Oh and thanks for understanding why I couldn't update on Thursday. I felt really really bad. My laptop will be put under about a week of repair for some reason, so I apologize ahead of time for any late chapters. As I've said it's hard for me to ever get onto my mom's laptop. R&R!**

Chapter 67

(Max)

Fang stood before me, his back against a solid grey metal wall. I walked by him, accidently brushing against him due to the small pathways on the Wendy K.

"There will always be a you and me," Fang said looking deeply into my eyes.

Then it was Dylan who stood before me. Behind him stood a tall restaurant in San Diego with a revolving door. He gently put his hand on my neck, bent down, and kissed me.

"I'm here for you," Dylan said intently, looking into my eyes.

Then Fang, outlined by the black of the night. Stars twinkling behind him. Desert sand and rocks surrounded the area. His back to one of the rocks, he leaned closer to me.

"I choose _you_," Fang said softly, "_Max_."

Then back to Dylan, his soft voice singing to me. The back ground of my flock and Fang's gang in a resturant, the one in San Diego. Security guards staring at him in awe along with everyone else in the resturant.

"When I look in your heart, I see myself. When we're apart, I'm just a shadow. Can't you see, oh can't you see, We were meant to be... You and me, we're a dream...Is this real? Are you what you seem? I can tell you, you can count on me. Can't you see, oh can't you see, we were meant to be..."

Fang flying through the air near me, his dark wings standing out against the blinding sun. His dark eyes meeting mine. A look of love inside of them.

"Hey, Max, wherever you go to save the world...I will follow," He did the killer half-smile thing.

Dylan's wing tip brushed against mine, and I felt a bolt of electricity.

"I care if you save the world or not Max," he said softly...

I woke up to the pit pat of rain and the crackling of fire. Well that _and_ the thunder and lightning going on outside, but I just thought it'd be nicer to leave that out. Groggily I sat up, temporarily forgetting about the pain in my back and wincing when it spread like a fire through my wings, and looked around. I spotted him sitting across from me poking the fire with a stick.

"Hey," I said.

His eyes flicked up to me then he looked back down at the fire.

"'Sup."

I looked around some more. Completely confused as to where we were at. I knew it was a cave seeing the rock ceiling above and the entrance blocked by rain, but still I didn't know...where.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The Hawk's Cave," He replied.

"That's in California," I said frowning, "Did I really fly that far?"

He nodded, "You fell a mile away from here."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"So where've you been?" I asked.

"Flying," He said.

He stabbed the wood with the stick and embers erupted from the fire.

"At least you can fly," I said bringing my knees up to my chest wincing in the process.

He flicked his eyes at me again and went back to staring at the fire. I looked more closely at him for the first time and noticed something different. His eyes. His dark obsidian eyes were darker than usual. They looked completely different from before. They'd lost that golden glint and I don't remember them being that dark. Thinking back I think his eyes had been like that for a while now. I just hadn't noticed.

"Fang?" I asked.

He looked up at me and caught my eye. I suddenly felt cold inside.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

He looked away, "Nothing's wrong."

I continued to stare at him. Strangely nerved by the change of his eyes. The wind blew inside the cave and I shivered. Fang looked up at me making me feel even more cold and then looked back down at the fire.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked.

Fang frowned and looked at me, "Why? Is he gone?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was just assuming you knew since you both decided to get up and leave at the same time."

Fang shook his head still frowning, "No, I don't know."

Fang looked back down at the fire while I looked outside.

"I'm leaving."

"Huh?" I asked looking away from the storm raging on outside.

"I'm leaving."

It got quiet after that. The only noise was the thunder and the crackling of the fire.

"You're what?"

Fang sighed and stabbed at the fire again, "I'm leaving."

"_Again_?"

Fang nodded.

"Is that where you've been? Running away?"

Fang continued to avoid my gaze.

"Where would you go anyway?"

"Papa New Guinea," Fang said, "I've said I've wanted to go there."

"So you just got up and decided 'Hey why don't I leave my family, my own flock and go travel the world like I've always wanted to,'" I said angrily.

Fang flicked his eyes up at me and suddenly the air got a lot more cooler. He looked away again though. His hair covering his eyes as he stared at the fire seeing nothing.

"You know," Fang said, "Dylan's actually a great guy."

"Yea, I know," I said coldly, "At least he'd never leave me."

I saw something flash in Fang's cold eyes. It could just be my imagination, but he looked hurt for a second. But then his eyes went back to being all dark.

"Dylan's tough," Fang said, "He knows how to take care of himself _and _you."

I looked at Fang confused. Fang, _Fang, _was actually saying nice things about Dylan. Those two have never really gotten along, but right now, right in front of me, a miracle just happened.

"I see the way you look at him Max," Fang said still not looking at me,"You _love _him. It's much more easier for you to love him. When he's around you're still always yourself. When he's around your still focused on the flock and on your mission. He makes you happy Max," Fang looked up at me, "He's _your_ _perfect half_."

After that all that was left was the howl of the wind whenever it entered the cave, sometimes threatening to completely destroy the fire but it never did. Fang was right. I did love Dylan.

_This is where you'll have to choose..._

For a second I thought the Voice was back. For some reason I longed to hear another voice besides my own right now, but for the first time it was just _my _own voice of reason. And it was right. I was going to have to choose. It seemed like an easy decision, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of my head. Something telling me not to be so rash. To actually think things through.

God I hate emotions. All this sappy romantic crap. I couldn't handle it, was never able to deal with it, didn't even like it that much. Part of me wanted to just run away like I usually would have. Just streak through the night sky and see where the wind would take me, but I couldn't. Which made everything much more this was really where I would've have to choose. Those other times were just false alarms or times when I was just able to fly away. But it was different now. I still hated it though.

I sighed and looked out of the cave into the dark world beyond while a battle raged on in my head.

Dylan...

There were times when I absolutely hated his guts, when I just wished he'd disappear and leave me alone, but he's grown on me. I've gotten time to know him and really he wasn't that bad. Big understatement. He was the best. One of the best guys I'd ever known. I didn't need to act differently around him, didn't need to worry about what he thought about me because I knew that no matter what he loves me. It was so much more easier to love him. So much more easier to give in. I didn't need to worry about that crappy stuff like feelings because Dylan always understood.

Fang...

This was much more harder. He's left me one, two, three...several times now and he was about to leave me again. How could I even consider him after what he's done. But also how could I not remember everything we've been through. Since the very beginning we've suffered together. Done everything together. Talked, laughed, raised the flock (Even though I did most of that. Fang was just backup when push came to shove). Several times I've said I'd die for him and I knew I could trust him with my life, in good and bad times. He could read me like an open book. Knew exactly what I was going through and always tried to help me out.

Dylan...

He's saved my life more than once and I could never repay him for that. I still haven't even come close to repaying him for all he's done. He's more open. I know exactly how he's feeling, how I can help. We don't hide secrets from each other, it's more like we _can't._ He's tough, like me. Strong, like me. He even has the same attitude as me sometimes. He really was my perfect half.

Fang...

I've known him my whole life. We were always able to read each other's minds just by looking into each other's eyes (It was a little harder for me, but still I could always tell how he was feeling at times). He's always been there for me, and when he wasn't somehow someway he was able to get me to stay strong and keep fighting no matter what happens and when times got rough. He's always been my right wing man.

Dylan...

His warm gently eyes, always able to calm me down, make me feel better. More open, more loving.

Fang...

I remembered every single kiss. Every single moment we shared together.

Dylan...

Fang...

Dylan...

Fang...

Over and over again I thought about those two. Everything we've been through and everything I've ever felt about them. With each thought the decision got harder and harder. At some point I closed my eyes. I still felt weak from my near death flight and with the pain I was experiencing in my back just made it worse.

"Max."

My eyes flew open. In the back of my mind a memory of when I heard that voice popped up. It was when I was about to die. I was hallucinating a bit at the time when an angel of death caught me and started singing my name.

"Max."

I was positive this was the same voice. I looked over at Fang who was starting to rise. He looked at me blankly.

"You should get back. Everyone's probably worried."

It wasn't the exactly the same, but there was a hint of that angelic voice. Fang was the one who had caught me when I had fallen even though he was probably about to die at the same time too because of what Angel did to him. He was the angel of death. It fit him perfectly, especially with the dark dead look in his eyes.

"Max?" He said.

"Yea I know."

Placing my hand against the wall for support, I slowly and gently stood up wincing. I looked at my back. I hadn't noticed it, but my wings were completely spread out. I started to worry. I couldn't feel my wings. They were numb with pain.

"I can't fly though," I admitted glumly.

"That's what Dr. Martinez told me," Fang said.

"How the heck am I supposed to fly all the way back to Colorado?"

"I'll carry you," Fang said with absolutely no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You can't carry me that far," I said quickly not wanting the humiliation of having someone carry me. It made it harder for me to except the fact that I couldn't fly.

"You can't fly that far," Fang said.

"What's the point," I said leaning against the rock wall weakly, "I can't fly, I can't do anything."

"Max," Fang said looking me in the eye, "You can do anything."

I got this familiar feeling in my heart. This feeling I haven't experienced in a long time.

_Remember Max, a__lways follow your heart._

The last message the Voice told me popped into my head and suddenly I understood. Everyone, Angel, Jeb, Dr. Hans, Angel, and even the Voice himself told me Dylan was perfect for me. He was the one. But that was all in my head. I'd given myself reasons to love Dylan. Reasons why I should. I'd long since stopped following my heart since...since Fang left.

Fang...

That note he gave me after Total and Akila's wedding. I reached into my pocket, feeling the paper's tips and edges. I memorized the words, knew them by heart.

Dear Max –  
>You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.<br>But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
>Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.<br>The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
>I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while.<br>You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.  
>At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.<br>But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
>Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.<br>Please make us go through this only once.  
>I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.<br>You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
>Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.<br>Good-bye my love.  
>Fang<br>P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them

_Love is not how you forget, but how you forgive. Not how you listen, but how you understand. Not what you see, but how you feel. Not how you let go, but hold on._

This time it was Total's voice that popped into my mind. And it suddenly fit into everything thats happened. I could never forgive Fang for what he's done. Could never understand. Didn't know how to feel. But that last line, Not how you let go but hold on. That one line is the one that made me stop and think. Let go? Did I really let Fang go? No, I didn't. The memory of my hurt voice in the elevator with Fang flashed into my mind.

_"How could you stop loving me?"_

Fang's never stopped loving me. Not when he left, not when he got close to Maya, not even now when I couldn't even see past his eyes. His dark eyes. My mom always said the eyes were a pathway into someone's soul. Well that didn't apply to Fang. Fang's eyes...reflected his heart. Sudden realization it me and I finally understood.

I've seen Fang annoyed, happy, angry and it all looks the same, but that's because he's always loved me. Maybe not loved _loved _me at times, especially when we were much younger and barely knew each other, but still he's always loved me. It showed in his eyes. The golden glint, how only I could see the emotion that flashed between us whenever I looked him in the eyes.

But now they were empty. Dead looking. Like when I saw him in that cage at the School. When he gave up. Didn't seem like he wanted to go on, living.

He's always been there for me. Whether he was actually beside me or not he's always somehow kept me from giving up for whatever reason. He's helped me along the way. Always have. I looked at where we were. Where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. I wasn't on Valisium and Fang wasn't lying on a table, dead.

"Fang," I said.

He looked at me and then looked away again.

"I love you."

He looked at me, eyes widened, "Wha-" But he couldn't finish because my lips were on top of his.

It'd been a long time since I felt his lips. His warm firm lips. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed him, but I wish I had. I realized I missed Fang. I'd missed him so much. Fang seemed surprised at first, but then he was kissing me back. His arms about to wrap around me waist only to jump back.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was shaking his head.

"No Max," Fang said, "I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because...Because I don't want to hurt you again," Fang said looking...scared?

"I'm sorry Max," Fang said, "I don't want to hurt you again. I've hurt you too much already, and I don't want to do it again."

"What?" I asked.

"The last thing my Voice told me was we choose our own destinies," a voice said.

Me and Fang both jumped in surprised and looked over to see Angel dripping wet in the cave entrance. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Max," Angel said and she folded in her pure white wings and jumped off the edge.

Without a second thought I leaped after her not even realizing that I too couldn't fly.

**I bet all of you were going Awww and then at the end I throw something like that at you *cackles madly*. Anyway I am so not satisfied with this chapter. I wanted it to have much more emotion, more love. But the only Maximum Ride books I have are MAX and ANGEL. I've read MAX several times just to get the emotion for thise chapter, but it's not really what I wanted. And in ANGEL there isn't really any love passing between Max and Fang, so you can see my dilemma. I was hoping to read FANG before I wrote this chapter, becaue that's where most of the emotion is, but I ran out of time and this chapter is already late anyway. I am definitly going to go back and fix this chapter someday. Next chapter adds on more to this one.**

**Reasons I chose Fang**

**I did not choose Fang for some stereotype or cliche reason. I'm not a total Max and Fang fan, I also think Dylan would be perfect for Max, but I have my reasons for choosing Fang.**

**1. I'm challenging myself as a writer. It would be so incredibly easy to make Max fall in love with Dylan after everything that's happened, but it's even harder to make Max fall in love with Fang after everything that's happened.**

**2. Max and Fang just have this sort of connection that is hard to destroy or get rid of. In the end if Max ended up with Dylan then Fang would end up with a bad ending (No way would I make him end up with Maya despite how much I like her) and Fang is one of the main characters since the very beginning. Point is it wouldn't end well that way.**

**3. I WAITED FIVE WHOLE FREAKIN BOOKS FOR THOSE TWO TO GET TOGETHER DO YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH IT ALL FALL APART...*cough**

**Really, if Dylan had stepped up more in FANG and ANGEL then I most definitly would have picked him even if fangirls came after me. I think both guys would be great for Max, but I chose Fang, or Max did in this case.**

**To Sensitivegurl, Zoe Milex, inufan1132, and Unknown: It's because of you four that I had a rough time writing this chapter. I wanted so badly to please every single one of you, but I couldn't (Do you know how close I was to completely changing this chapter just for you guys). Being a writer is tough. But I want all of you to know that I completely agree with what you've said. And just because most people said Fang it didn't really matter to me. I was just curious to see who wanted Max and Dylan to end up together and who wanted Max and Fang to end up together.**

**Review!**


	69. Chapter 68

**Thanks to Zoe Milex, Ilovefang, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Unknown (Hahaha no it's ok. I like hearing all of you guys' opinions and I agree with what you said. And no I don't like strawberries, but that's ok too...right?), Fox (I liked hearing you thoughts about Max and Fang's relationship), hermione321, britishlove101, saf (hahaha I loved your review), GoldfishThoughts, d, Nobody u know, fanglover101, Corey N. Danian, ravenwhispers, MaximumMelody, and several anonymous reviewers for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 68

(Max)

I was falling..._Again_. But this time I wasn't scared or freaking out. Angel with her eyes closed and back facing the ground she fell. Wearing a white dress she truly looked like an angel. I put my arms in front of me and reached forward until my arms wrapped around the small fragile figure. Painfully I spread out my wings hoping they'd do something, or at least cushion our fall. The rain, lightning, or thunder wasn't even a problem right now. Each foot we fell I held on to my baby tighter.

"No! Max!" Angel screamed.

We were reaching the trees now and soon my wings were hitting branches bringing me even more pain. It felt like my wings were being ripped from my back, but I held on to Angel. The ground was coming closer now. And I braced myself to what was going to happen. I rolled over in the air so my back was facing the ground and Angel was on top of me. So she wouldn't get hurt. That only I would be killed.

I closed my eyes as Angel and I fell to the earth.

"Oof!"

I opened my eyes. The trees created a canopy above us keeping the rain from pouring on top of us. All except one drop which hit me right in the face. I blinked and slowly got up ignoring the pain that erupted from my back. I was starting to get use to it now.

Angel was still in my arms when I stood up. Curled up in my arms she reminded me of the time I first held her. The first time I looked down into those sweet, soft, innocent blue eyes like her little brother. Now her eyes were closed and she was shaking. I held her to me and closed my eyes.

"Please sweetie, don't ever do that again."

I opened my eyes again and looked over at Fang who was just now starting to get up. He gave me a look and I knew that meant he was ok, without even having to ask him. I looked up and miles away was the entrance of the cave.

"I think I can fly me and Angel up," I said spreading out my wings, wincing in the process.

I held Angel tighter and started to flap ready to take off.

"And I think you can't," Fang said.

He came over to me ready to pick me up when I handed him Angel, "Angel first. There's no way you can carry both of us."

Fang nodded and took off. I watched him fly away. Watched his strong dark powerful wings. I looked at my own wings sadly. I clenched my fists and jumped into the air. Pain spread from my back through to the rest of my body, but I kept flapping. I smiled widely, I was flying! I was flying!

Until about halfway to the cave's entrance, where I could see the red glow coming from the fire, did my wings give and I was falling again.

"Crap," I muttered to myself as I spiraled to the ground.

Again his strong warm arms caught me and I was flying the opposite direction from the ground.

"Please stop doing that Max," Fang said.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He flew me up to the cave and put me down lightly on the hard rock ground then went over to the fire that was slowly dying. Far away from the fire, sitting hidden in the back of the cave, was Angel. She looked at the fire longingly, but when she caught my gaze she quickly looked away.

"Come on," I said walking over to her my arms outstretched, "Let's get you warmed up."

"No," Angel said. She looked up at me, her blue eyes pleading and slowly filling with tears, "Why couldn't you just let me die."

"Because then that would leave a huge mess for me to clean up," I said softly.

"I am a huge mess," Angel said.

"No your not," I said sitting down beside her, "I was just kidding."

"I know," she said wiping her nose with her skinny arms covered with goose bumps from the cold.

I wrapped my arms around her and carried her over to the fire where she sat warming up. I sat across from her while she continued to avoid my gaze.

"Do you want to tell me why you're contemplating suicide?" I asked.

The floodgate of tears she'd been holding back suddenly burst and her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"I'm sorry," she said through sobs.

I smoothed her hair back like I always did when she came to me crying. It felt like such a long time ago. I started to wonder when was the last time I held my little baby.

"More than a month ago," Angel said and added quietly probably hoping I wouldn't hear her (but then I have great hearing), "I've been counting."

I just nodded and held her tighter.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

Suddenly my eyesight started to blacken. The soft glow from the firelight I had been looking at disappeared completely, replaced with dark emptiness. Then a voice neither man or woman, or human and machine appeared.

_This is your destiny Angel..._

An image of Angel sitting on the floor, her hand clutching the metal bar of a cage appeared then disappeared in an instant bringing me back to the dark emptiness.

Then I heard a different voice. A sweet familiar voice.

"You've been telling me that," Angel said, "But I don't understand. What is my destiny?"

Images of Angel in a large stadium flashed before me. Her eyes closed in concentration while hundreds of Erasers and other mutants stood below moving together as Angel controlled them. Bending them to her will. Then it was pitch black again.

_For now just do as I say..._

"I'm tired of doing what you want me to do!" Angel exclaimed, "You never tell me what's going on!" It's always do this and do that!"

An image of Angel dropping down the ground till clutching the metal cage bar appeared and like all the other images, disappeared in an instant.

"I'm just a seven year old kid!"

It got quiet after that. All I heard was the soft sobs of a little girl. At first I thought my own Voice was back. Showing me visions like it always did. But then I realized I was seeing Angel's mind as if reading it, but really it was her projecting these images, memories into my mind. Then the sobs were drowned out by a voice.

_Your special Angel..._

"Why does everyone keep telling me I'm special?" Angel said, "I just want to be with Max, Gazzy, and the rest of the flock. I just want everything to be ok again!"

_Everything will be ok again, Angel. You just have to listen to me. Everything you do, have done, will help make everything ok again..._

"Oh yea!" Angel exclaimed, "How did making Max leave the flock help? How did taking over the flock help? Why should I join the Doomsday Group? How will that help?"

Then another image appeared. Angel was sitting alone on a bed that I recognized was her bed in the house the CSM built for us and we lived in after our trip to Africa. She looked around cautiously. Glancing at the door as if waiting to see if someone would walk in. Then she grabbed her angel teddy bear, Celeste, and placed it in front of her. Hidden behind the bear's clothes was a hole. A hole not too big that the stuffing would come out, but also not too small where Angel couldn't fit her hand inside. Angel pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper and unfolded it revealing a list of things in her 6 year old handwriting.

List of what my Voice says I have to do...

Tell Max about Itex (check)

Tell Max about the plan to blow up all the useless people (check)

Get Ari to join flock (check)

Whatever happens always stick with Max (unknown)

Tell Max Fang is going to be the first to die (check)

Convince Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman that Max and Fang don't care about them

Find out more about Dylan

Get the flock to kick out Max

Get the flock more publicity

Join Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen

Angel scanned the list several times, making notes of completed or uncompleted things. Then I heard my own voice coming from far outside of Angel's room.

"Flock meeting!"

Angel glanced at the list once more, biting her lip as if unsure of herself, than hurriedly folded the piece of paper back and stuffed in back into the bear. She then tucked Celeste under the sheets with its head on the pillow and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I saw darkness again and listened to the voices of Angel and her Voice.

_You have a much bigger job now. You're going to lead the new generation._

"But leading the new generation is Max's job," Angel said.

_This is your destiny Angel. Max doesn't matter right now. Right now you have to worry about your destiny. You need to worry about how you're going to gain the Doomsday Group's trust. How you're going to join them._

The image of Angel clutching the metal bar of a cage appeared.

She stood and, "Ok."

Then let go of the bar and walking out the doors. Suddenly that image was replaced with a field. A green field covered with red blood. And instead of just listening and seeing what Angel heard and saw I was actually Angel.

Angel could hear the Erasers thoughts which were getting in her way of the two boys she were controlling down below.

_Get rid of the Erasers_

Angel sent a quick message to all the Erasers. She was in a rush so she couldn't really recall what she had told them to do. She thought that maybe it was, "Go jump off a cliff."

Max's voice calling to Angel made her eyes fly open and glare down at Max standing below. Even though she did all this she never lost her concentration on the Fang and Dylan who just wouldn't let her control them. Angel heard several thoughts all at once. She had been training to control this, but doing so much at once made it harder.

_Angel stop! You wouldn't hurt Max! I know you wouldn't! I know I wouldn't either! Angel please just STOP! Listen to me!_

Fang's thoughts were much more louder than everyone else's, but she could still read Max' loud and clear.

_My little Angel was getting stronger and stronger, and she was really starting to scare me like before. Except this time it was worse. She was actually...trying to kill me. I could never imagine her doing something like this._

Angel felt rage boil inside of her. Max didn't understand. Max would never understand. Max didn't care about her. Max just didn't know her anymore.

"I so can handle this!" Angel yelled, "And I'm not your little baby anymore _Max_," She sneered.

_Angel is definitely not acting like herself._

"That's because I've changed and you should know that," Angel yelled.

Suddenly Angel heard Max except not through her mind this time.

"Yes," Max said, "I know you have. Why else would you let them kill the flock! The whole flock! You let them kill Gazzy! Your own brother!"

Silence filled the air even then Angel still hadn't stopped fighting against Fang and Dylan, but her grip on them lessened a bit when she heard those words. What she had intended to say was, "Voice?" But instead she said...

"Gazzy?"

Angel hadn't known about this. Angel actually didn't know anything. The Voice had warned her that Max was coming without the flock and said not to ask why. But now Angel knew why, it's because they were dead. And it was all her fault.

_We choose our own destinies, Angel_

The Voice's last words came to her as she let go of any control she had of anyone and flew away from that sad scene. From everyone. From Max...

I heard a gasp come out of me as I sucked in air, resurfacing from the images Angel had shown me. I was back in the cave now. The soft glow from the fire was back and in front of me was Angel her eyes watching me carefully. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound.

I didn't know how to react to what I had just seen. Didn't know what to say or do. The little girl in front of me had done a lot. To help and hurt me. I remembered how a long time ago whenever I looked at Angel I saw an angel, but now all I saw was this little girl that I didn't feel like I knew anymore. All the secrets she's hidden from me. Everything she's ever done.

In front of me Angel stood up. I didn't move. She walked past me where the entrance of the cave was. I still didn't move. I heard the ruffling of wings as Angel either spread out her folded in her wings. I still didn't move. Silent breathing then...

"Angel!"

I spun around as she leaned precariously over the edge of the cliff. Her wings half way opened as if she was just going to fly away and half way closed as if she was about to jump. She turned towards me, her face held sadness.

"Max-"

But I guess no one will ever know what she would've said because then I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away from the cliff and closer to me.

"You're ok! You're alive!" I exclaimed.

Seeing Angel for the first time after she had disappeared back during the fight with the Doomsday Group, I had kept my emotions bottled up, but now I let them go.

"But Max," Angel said pushing me away, "Like you thought, I've never helped you. I've always hurt you."

"You've done a lot of things Angel," I said softly, "But you're still my baby and always will be. You, me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy have been a family for a long time. Now we're a bigger family. A much more bigger family. You guys are my life. If you die I'll die. That's how it works with us. With all of us."

"But Max," Angel said frustrated.

"Your seven Angel," I said, "Seven year olds always make mistakes."

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged me again...

The clouds had drifted apart and the sun was setting by the time Angel had fallen asleep by the fire. I sat on the cliff, my feet dangling off the edge, and I watched as the hawks below came out of hiding from the storm and went back to their usual routines of caring for their babies. It was as if they already knew who I was because they didn't come and attack.

"What was that all about?" A voice said from behind me.

Fang came over and sat down beside me.

"Angel's seven," I said sighing, "What was I supposed to do?"

"So it was never Angel who was the issue," Fang said, "It was the Voice."

I shook my head, "Not exactly. I've been thinking about that and well maybe there really is more than one Voice. Or maybe it's just one Voice manipulating all of us."

"You know," Fang said looking at the hawks circling around in the sky, "I didn't leave just because a Voice told me I had to help save the world."

"Oh yea," I said calmly, "Then why?"

Fang sighed and got up. I looked away from the hawks and watched him where he stood running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Fang?" I asked standing up, "Are you still going to leave?"

Fang looked at me and said, "I left because I thought by helping save the world, I'd be helping _you, _Max. I'd thought that instead of sitting around, causing problems, or distracting you I could actually do something."

"What about now?" I asked.

"Max," Fang said, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But you didn't," I said, "When Angel was trying to get you to _kill _me you didn't. You fought against her even though you could've died yourself."

Like I've said I hate emotions. I always get choked up, but Fang knew exactly what I meant. Fang knew I loved him which is why...

"I love you too, Maximum," Fang said giving me a full smile that took my breath away and made my heart beat loudly in my chest, "I always have."

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Everything really was ok now, well not everything, but right now everything just seemed perfect. My flock was finally all together. Everyone's alive and safe, and...that's really all I've ever hoped for.

Me and Fang broke apart when we heard the ruffling of more than several wings and looked outside to see the baby hawks taking flight for the first time. On their way to have their own...maximum ride.

**Three more chapters left guys! Two are epilogues. Since I have to use my mom's laptop it'll take me twice as long as I usually write so next chapter comes out Friday. Sorry guys, it's just that I can't end this story without my laptop. I need this certain document on it for the end. **

**Confused? Just ask!**

**Q: Your an amazing writer can't believe this is your first story or that you only read two of the Max books. Is that what you were trying to say or that you reread those two.**

**A: No, I've read the whole series several times now, it's just I only own a copy of the books MAX and ANGEL. I wish I could have them all though. And thanks!**

**By the way there is no wedding scene. I repeat no wedding scene. I never really even planned to add that in. Just didn't seem right. Maybe in a seperate story or a one shot. As for some questions about Dylan, you'll find out next chapter. Some might not really like what I do with Dylan (Don't worry it's nothing bad) but I would like to end it that way and I think it's much more better the way I wrote it. Oh and I referred back to a couple of scenes with Angel in this chapter, but right now I want you to think about the part where Angel took control of Dylan and Fang. That'll be a key point in what happens to Dylan. I wonder if anyone will figure it out...**

**Review!**


	70. Chapter 69

**Thanks to Uknown (yes I have read the Power of Six, but I don't think I could make a fanfic for it lol), hermione321 (Haha thanks!), Sensitivegurl (It's ok!), butterpecantwirl (Answer to the puppies question...Kind of), Unknown girl (Thanks!), Nobody u know, ravenwhispers, M2 13 (Good points), 0o (Dirty? How?), Ilovefang (Definitely no), and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! **

**Please don't be mad at me for what happens in this chapter. I know it's completely cliche, but it just seems like the right thing to do if I want everyone to have a happy ending. Plus I promise to do a better job with the idea than everyone else on fanfic does. R&R!**

Chapter 69

(Max)

"Doesn't it feel kind of weird standing here in front of _our own front door_?" I asked.

I looked up at Fang to see the corners of his mouth lift into, not a half smile, but a full breathtaking smile and I found myself smiling back at him like an idiot because he just made me feel that happy. He wasn't leaving. The only reason he was going to leave was because he knew I loved Dylan. He thought Dylan was so much more better for me than him and he was beating himself up for it because he thought he'd been hurting me for the past...what? Months? He would've left. I knew he would, and that's why I had to be such a sap back there in the cave. I had to tell him how I really felt (even though that's always been a complete nightmare for me) otherwise he would've never had known. Same goes for him. Things have changed and Fang isn't the same unexpressionless rock, well just not to me. I just realized I had this goofy smile on my face for such a long time now that I mentally kicked myself and turned back towards the door.

I love the flock. Despite the lack of education we seem to have, they're all one of the smartest people I've ever known. They know how to llie-low (On good days), how to reacte when surprised, and how to kick butt in battle. And I'm glad I was able to teach them this. I'm glad they learned at such a young age. But did they really have to lock me out of my own freakin house in the middle of a mountain with trees surrounding us everywhere! Well, at least they were trying to stay safe. But do you realize how embarrassing it is to _knock _on my own front door. At least we didn't have a doorbell, that would have been much worse.

That wasn't really the problem though. I ran off again. They're probably angry at me. Well they will be after they see I'm not actually missing, or worse...dead. I really am Maximum Charging Off Ride. That was another problem, I was actually admitting it. But I wasn't the only one with a problem. Angel was fighting her own battle inside her head. She was a traitor. A traitor to the whole flock. I knew they'd welcome her back in with warm arms, but she didn't. Actually, unless Angel showed them what she showed me I don't think they'll be very welcoming. Or warm for that matter.

Celeste, with dirt and ash covering her, was held tightly in Angel's arm. We located it in a tree where she said she hid it before she came and found me and Fang. We'd gone back to the cave after that and Angel took out the piece of notebook paper hidden inside her teady bear, the one with the list of stuff she did or was going to at the time, and she put it in the fire watching it shrivel up into nothingness. To you it may seem like we just put a piece of paper on fire, but to Angel that was a really significant moment. Or, as some people would say, a milestone in her life.

The sun was setting really slowly today. It had been sunset when we were in the cave and now...you could still see the sun over the peaks of the mountains.

"So...I should just knock, right?" I said.

"Max," Angel said, "I'm not sure-"

"It'll be ok Angel," I said and I reached for her hand which seemed to always calm her, except this time it didn't. She just looked at me uncertainly.

"Fang?" I asked, "Could you-"

He rolled his eyes at me and reached forward to knock on the door. Several voices bursted all at once.

"Who's that?"

"Who could that be?"

"We're in the middle of a freakin forest whose knocking on the door?"

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Slowly, very slowly, the door opened and my mom's face appeared.

"Max!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug, "Please don't just take off like that."

"I know," I said, "I'm sorry."

The door was wide open now and behind my mom, in the distance, was the rest of my flock.

"Max?"

"Hey it's Max!"

"And Fang!"

"And..."

Then silence. Everyone had piled out of the house by now, well not everyone, just mom, Iggy, Nudge, Total, and...the Gasman who was staring wide eyed at Angel along with everyone else. I felt Angel stiffen beside me and gave her hand a reasurring squeeze that she only returned half-heartedly.

"Angel?" Jeb said walking out of the house behind everyone.

Gazzy took a step forward to Angel, something flashed in his eyes and I was worried in an instant.

"Just wait a second-" I said about to explain but Gazzy was already coming at Angel, giving her a big hug.

Tears welled up in Angel's eyes and she started crying on her big brother's shoulder. Gazzy stroked her head reassuringly. It was just...so dang cute. Then somehow we were all gathered in a group hug together while my mom and Jeb watching us with amused and bewildered expressions. Fang, being the rock he his, and Iggy, just because he's Iggy, had both stood back too, just watching us, until someone pulled them into the group hug around Angel and Gazzy.

"What's going on?"

Five more people strode out of the house to find out what was going on. Maya, Kate, Star, Ratchet, and Holden were all watching us with confused expressions. The flock and I broke apart from our group hug and turned to face everyone. Then...

"Max?" A voice said from the doorway.

Dylan stared at me expressionless.

"We need to talk."

Apparently, that meant everyone. Not just me. We were all gathered together in the living room of me and the flock's old E-shaped house. The whole place just seemed so familiar. Despite the fact Sky and the One Light had lived in it everything still looked the same. Me, Fang, Iggy, Maya, Star, and Kate sat all together on the couches while the other kids and Total sat on the ground. My mom was in the kitchen doing something while Jeb stood behind us all, watching, along with Ratchet who was standing someone in the corner. Dylan stood in front of us, pacing, then he stopped.

"I'm going to go find Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen," Dylan said.

No one spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

Confusion showed on Dylan's face and he shook his head, "I don't really know," he said, "I went out flying this morning and the idea came to me."

_Max..._

I jumped a little where I sat, but no one noticed. Only Fang gave me a questioning glance. In front of me Angel moved her head slightly until she was looking at me.

_Max, _Angel voice echoing in my head.

_What's up? _I thought at her.

_It's Dylan, _she replied, _His thoughts are all jumbled together that it's not making sense._

_What does that mean?_

_He's feeling...lost, _Angel replied.

_Why? _I asked.

In front of me Angel bit her lip.

_When...When I was..._

_It's ok, _I told her, _Just tell me_.

I heard her sigh.

_When I was...controlling Fang and Dylan somthing happened..._

_Like what?_

_You know how Dylan's programmed to be your perfect half and like you, well when I was controlling him it wasn't him that was fighting back, I guess it was his...mind her something._

_I'm not following what you're saying, _I thought at her.

_I deprogrammed him Max, _Angel replied, _He's still your perfect half, he was made that way, but what how he feels about you is whats making him confused. That's why he wants to find Dr. Hans. Dr. Hans created him and now he wants to know why. He wants to know what his purpose in life his, and..._

_And what? _I asked.

_He already knows you love Fang._

Angel looked away from me and I looked up. Dylan's sea blue eyes met mine and inside them I saw his confusion.

_Oh and Max..._

_What? _I asked.

_He's not the only one..._

"Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen?"

Everyone looked at Maya who had a hard and determined look in her eyes. She stood up and looked at us.

"I'm going too," she said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"But Maya-" Star started to say.

"You guys are leaving too aren't you?" Maya said looking from Star to Kate, Ratchet, and Holden.

Star nodded.

"What?" Fang asked in a learderly voice that I use all the time.

"They want to find-"

"It's night time," I said, "You can't find Beth out here, not like this."

Star clenched her fists, "If she can then so can I."

"You're still mad about that?" Kate asked her friend.

Star just gave a small nod.

"You shouldn't worry about Beth," Angel said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Angel looked up at me, "Beth was never a problem."

"But she was with Sk," someone said.

"Beth's always been against what Sky was doing," Angel said.

"Then why did she help her?"

"Because," Angel said, "They're best friends."

"So?" Sky said.

"Well," Angel said calmly, "Aren't you and Kate best friends."

Star looked at Kate and they both nodded.

"How would you know?" Somone asked.

"Wasn't she working with the Doomsday Group?" Somone asked.

"How can we trust her?"

Now everyone was standing up. Angel's calm expression turned into one of sadness.

"_I _trust Angel," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Angel's right," I said, "Beth isn't an issue _right now. _She might be later, we don't know yet, but Angel," I said pointing to Angel, "Has _been _on the other side. She knows this stuff-"

"Max," Angel said, "Actually I found Beth in the forest. Since Sky died she didn't have some kind of a shield blocking her thoughts. I read her mind."

"Why didn't you get her?" Someone asked angrily.

Angel's bottom lip trembled.

"Ok stop it," I said standing up.

We were getting nowhere. Apparently everyone had different thoughts and opinions on the subject, but right now I was tired and weak. I closed my eyes only to have them fly open when I realized something. My back. I didn't feel any pain anymore. A flicker of hope appeared in my heart.

"Besides," Holden said, "We weren't even going to go after Beth."

"What?" I asked.

"We're going to find out parents," Kate said.

"But right now," My mom said walking into the living room, "It's almost the middle of the night. None of you can go anyway for the moment. You all can go wherever you want in the morning."

Have I ever told you how much I love my mom.

"Valencia is right," Jeb said, "You kids can figure out whatever it is you want to do in the morning, right now you should all go to sleep."

Well, we listened to my mom and Jeb. We'd all figure out what we were going to do in the morning. Right now we were going to get some sleep and even though I've been knocked out for about five days I felt tired right now.

"I love your mom Max," Nudge whispered to me from the other couch.

"I know," I said, "She's great."

"Thanks Max," Angel said from beside me.

I smiled at her, "No problem sweetie."

"Good night Max," She said.

"Good night Angel," I said back.

"Good night Max!"

"Good night Angel!"

"Good night Gazzy!"

"Good night Fang!"

"Good night Iggy!"

"Good night Total!"

"We get it Nudge!"

"My eardrums are bleeding."

I smiled to myself. The me, Nudge, and Angel were lying on the couches, while Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were lying on the floor. Total was curled up beside Nudge after he refused to sleep on the floor, and I quote, "Like a dog." Everyone else took to the rooms. Us, the flock, prefered the living room we used to camp out in all the time.

My arm, which was draped across Angel to keep her from falling, lay near Fang's when he took my hand and held it.

"Hey wait!" Gazzy said bolting upright making everyone else sit up right away to see what happened.

Gazzy looked at us all, "We forgot to stack fists!"

"Oh right," I said I outstretched my fist.

Fang caught my eye and put his on top, then Iggy, then Nudge, then the Gasman, and then Angel. Total jumped up and stacked his paw on top of ours. I smiled. We were all together again...just like old times.

**Only two chapters left and they're epilogues. So I guess technology just hates me or something. Now my mom's laptop is messed up and I can't correct this chapter, so if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes I am so sorry. And my laptop still hasn't been fixed which I don't get because all I need is a new charger. Anyway I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have projects to do and so does my big brother so I don't really have time to write anymore or use the laptop. Plus this is a chapter I just typed up like... _right now. _I didn't really plan it, didn't know where I was going when I was writing it, so I hope it's ok.**

**So last chapter I got a couple of reviews saying...it was dirty? No idea where you got that idea from and I don't write dirty stuff. As far as romance goes I thought you guys should know that I only write about, like, kisses and stuff. Nothing of whatever dirty thing you guys were thinking about in fact I find that really annoying when someone writes just so they could write about that sort of stuff. Anyway I ****just thought that was funny how some of you thought the last line in last chapter was dirty and I went back to look at it myself and I'm still not sure how that would seem dirty to some of you guys, but I changed it anyway (It's just a little change that you guys probably won't know what I changed)**

**Also to me the title Maximum Ride is more than a name and I think James Patterson was a genius for coming up with it (despite how some people can take it the wrong way). Yes, Maximum Ride is Max's full name, but her and the flock have literally been on a huge adventure, so that's how I think the title came to be Maximum Ride because of all the action, adventure in the story. So...yea.**

**By the way criticism is greatly appreciated as well as other reviews! (Except the ones where I get cussed at. Yea, u know who you are)**

**-Unknown Writer O.o**


	71. The End of the Beginning

**Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Zoe Milex, Corey N. Danian, hermione321, GoldfishThoughts, Nobody u know, Live In Today (LOL made my day), Jinx Argent, Sensitivegurl, Unknown (I know, and also I think you'll make a great lawyer someday since you came up with all that), ravenwhispers, Unknown girl, els21098, Ilovefang, Lydia, Maxrox, jessie, Sarahgrace2017 (I know), s, and tigers rock (Thanks, and sorry the story didn't end up in your favor, but I'm glad you still enjoyed it!) for reviewing!**

**Personally I didn't really like how I wrote last chapter. I agree with some of you guys...It was completely sappy. One more chapter left after this! I have recieved a lot of criticism lately and I'm super glad and thankful to some of you who read those reviews and supported me, but remember I need criticism too so I can improve but thanks a million everyone! R.I.P. Steve Jobs who lost his fight with cancer (thanks for everything!). ****R&R!**

Epilogue 1: The End of the Beginning

_You were meant to lead the world, but in a different way than you thought._

_"How?"_

_That's up to you, Max..._

When the Doomsday Group was still around, the CSM (the Coalitionto Stop the Madness) had been left in the shadows as the DG became more and more famous and the CSM had less and less publicity. Now without the Doomsday Group around, or the One Light for that matter, the CSM was up and running again. They started doing their rallies and clean up drives once again and of course we helped out as much as possible. Lots of other people pitched in to help clean oceans, pick up trash, and find ways to stop pollution. Word was spreading...the world was changing and for the better.

Oh and get this. Scientists around the world were working on new technology to improve the way we lived, so we could be prepared for stuff like natural disasters. Some of you mights think it's great and all, but I'm just wondering when they'll start throwing in mutants to help out in this stuff (We don't want a repeat of what happened before now do we).

Like I said me and the whole flock helped out alot. We helped in the rallies and clean up drives. And occasionally we would take a trip to some place in the world and help out there. We spent days laughing and just hanging out all together. Which was a huge change. The rest of my life was weird. Not in a bad way though. No one chased us (except those pesky news reporters, but they didn't fall into the evil category. They were more in the annoying category...). Everything was peaceful and at first, I admit, It bothered me...a lot. Sometimes I expected an Eraser to jump out and attack us, or something else, but none of these things happened and we moved on with our lives. It took me longer than most to get over the paranoid feeling I always got whenever we did something everyday. It was just too dang calm for my taste.

We spent months and years preparing ourselves and the rest of the world for the apocalypse that was supposed to happen any time soon, and any other disasters. We were prepared and the whole world was prepared for the apocalypse. It never came.

(Present time Star's POV)

Star looked at the Post It Note in her hands and up at the large building that stood in front of her. The fact that the numbers on the little slip of paper and the numbers on the house matched didn't matter. The fact that the house was large proved to her that they were at the right place.

Someone whistled beside her, "Sweet crib you got there."

Star would've flashed a death glare at Ratchet, but at that moment she felt like a nervous wreck. She would have liked to be aggravated like she usually was than to feel this vunerable.

Her best friend stood beside her and she gave Star a small comfoting smile. People always wondered why she and Kate were best friends. Kate wasn't as out going as Star was. Wasn't as tough as Star was. Then again Kate did have that amazing super strength of hers, but that's not what she meant. Kate was nice and caring. Star was ruthless and never cared. But what brought them together was they had both been through a lot. They helped balance each other out, and that's why Kate was like the sister Star never had. Kate was Star's best friend.

"So are we going to go in?" Holden asked.

"I don't know man," Ratchet said, "I think Star's too chicken to go inside."

This time Star did flash Ratchet a death glare. Now she was starting to get aggravated. None of them understood what she was going through. Her parents basically kicked her out of the house when they sent her off to that messed up school (where she was captured and experimented on shortly afterwards). Star got whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, but her parents never actually cared about her. Some would be jealous, but really Star would do anything for that one sign that her parents actually loved her.

"Now we're going to find out why Star's so hot," Ratchet said.

Did she hear right? Star turned towards Ratchet with a confused look on her face.

"And where she gets her attitude" Ratchet said.

Star slapped his arm, and looked away...with a small smile on her face.

(Present time Dylan's POV)

Dylan's wings flapping in rhythm, his heart making the beat. He flew through the air powerfully, but he felt lost. Finding out that he was no longer programmed to love Max was..confusing. Complicating. He knew he'd always love her even if he wasn't programmed to love her, he said so himself, but he didn't believe it himself...or his head didn't believe it. Or was it his heart?

_Does that even make sense? _Dylan asked himself.

But before he could answer that himself the silent sound of another pair of wings flapping and the steady heartbeat brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality where he was flying above the glistening water of the ocean towards another country, another continent. Somewhere he knew Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen would be despite what Angel had told him even though she was right.

The presence of the girl flying beside him never bothered him. Never made anything worse. Just made it feel like any other day...except without Max. He sighed.

Max...

Her hair streaming behind her in the wind. The hidden twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes that Dylan assumed only he could see. But there was another, another guy who could see the beauty in Max that she herself couldn't see. The power she held. The love in her eyes. He wasn't the only one who knew who Max really was. He wasn't the only one who loved, or had loved, Maximum Ride. There was also Fang...

Dylan felt no hatred in his heart when he thought of that name, that person, like before. He realized that Fang was just someone who also held Max's needs first. Who looked after her and cared for her when she was too busy not caring herself. At some point he realized that it was never going to end in his favor. Dylan knew at some point that Max might choose Fang over him, and she did. And Dylan understood.

But Dylan couldn't forget that feeling he felt everytime he looked at Max, into her eyes. He remembered the feeling in his heart. It was an undescribable feeling. A feeling that made him smile at the worst of times. A feeling that made his heart beat faster than it already did. It wasn't exactly a happy feeling. The only thing that came close to describing that feeling was love, and even that was undescribable itself. But after he left, after everything that happened, somehow...Dylan had lost that feeling. He tried desperately to find it once more, but it was lost forever.

It wasn't that he didn't love Max anymore. He still felt a longing feeling towards her. He still wished he could feel her hair in between his fingers again. Feel her lips on his. But he couldn't because somewhere she was much more happier. And somehow he knew that he had made the right choice by leaving her because he didn't just leave Max to find Dr. Hans. He left because he knew he'd be an inconvienence. A problem. So he left with his lost confused thoughts.

Although it was true that his top priority was finding Dr. Hans. Dylan wanted to know why exactly he was created, he knew there was more to him. That there was more he could do, but he just didn't know what it was himself. That's what Dr. Hans was for. But for now all that Dylan wondered was that somehow he must have lost those feelings for Max. But...did he still love her? He was going crazy just thinking about it.

_I'm going to lose my mind if I keep having these thoughts, _Dylan thought to himself.

"You know," A voice said from beside him, "It's not good to keep your emotions and thoughts to yourself. It's not healthy. Trust me, I know."

Dylan looked at the girl flying beside him. It never really bothered him that the girl looked very similar to Max. The very thought that they were the same person never really crossed his mind. He just knew that the girl flying next to him wasn't Max and for some reason he didn't really mind.

Max and Maya were two different people. It was easy to see. Max was like a puzzle. So many pieces to put together, but even when you make the big picture...you still don't understand. But Maya, was much more open. Not by much, but more than Max was. It was easy to see that they had very different personalities because they really were two different people.

"I know how you feel," Maya said quietly.

"What?" Dylan asked. She couldn't possibly understand what it was like to be him.

Maya looked Dylan in the eye and something inside of him stirred.

"I know what it's like to be a clone," she said softly.

Dylan knew that Maya was a clone, but he didn't realize that she knew that he was one too. No one really knowed. They all seemed to forget, but Dylan never did. Everyday he knew that he was somebody else, not really himself.

"I know what it's like to be lost and confused," she said looking away, "I know what it's like to be alone."

Then she looked him straight in the eye once more and there was something else that happened. His heart beat a little bit more faster and something was flowing through his body, trying to get to his heart.

"But that's why we're here. We have a purpose. There was something that we were created to do. That's why I'm here. Dr. Hans created me and I want to know why," Maya gave him a soft smile, "I want to find myself."

Now his heart was beating much more faster. It thudded against his chest. And something did reach his heart. A feeling he never thought he'd be able to feel again. A feeling he thought he had lost.

(Present time Max's POV)

"Wanna race?" The Gasman asked excitedly beside me. He was practically bouncing in mid air.

"No Gazzy," I said rolling my eyes, "For the millionth time, no."

"You're just jealous you can't fly that well anymore-" But I was barely listening to him.

A smile crossed my face. Flying...

My mom had given me another check up and told me that I was going to be ok. Since Sky had been dead for about a week now, what she did to me was finally starting to fade. But I did get the occasional shock of pain every now and then.

Gazzy was the one who came up with the idea. Even though I was starting to get better, I still had trouble flying. I flew like I did the first time I opened my wings. So Gazzy came up with the idea of me starting over again. Learning how to fly like I did a long time ago when I was little. Except Jeb was the one who taught me how to fly. Now it was the flock and I think they found great joy in pushing me off the roof since I did the exact same thing to them.

"Come on," Gazzy said, "First one back to the house wins! On your mark..."

"Wait Gazzy I-"

"Get set GO!"

Gazzy beat his wings hard and flew away from me in an instant.

"Show off," I muttered.

The flock, mainly Gazzy and Iggy, had been giving me a hard time with my flying. They were just having fun while it lasted because soon I'll be flying right past them while they ate my...dust? Or is it air? Maybe wind...

But still I didn't want a little 9-year old to beat me. Me, Maximum Ride, the fastest flying hybrid ever. I flapped my wings hard, my fists clenched at my side, then took off.

I knew I shouldn't, my mom and Jeb kept telling me it wasn't time to try yet, but after such a long time...I just had to use my super speed.

I loved and missed the feeling of the wind just slapping me in the face. My hair flying behind me. In an instant I was gaining up on Gazzy and the face he made when he saw me coming at him more than a hundred miles per hour...was priceless. But then it all went down hill from there.

My wings weren't use to going this fast and I felt a shudder pass through my body and then my wings stopped working entirely. I folded them in and sighed as I plummeted to the trees below. Was it sad that I was so used to falling?

Then someone's arms wrapped around my waist. My back pressed against his chest and his warm breath brought me chills.

"Don't worry," Fang whispered into my ear, "If you fall I'll catch you."

"Didn't realize you were capable of something that cheesy," I muttered to him trying to supress a smile.

I felt his shoulders shrug, "I try."

We could've stayed like that, forever maybe, if it wasn't for someone below shouting our names over and over again and a little angel in our heads telling us to get back to the house. I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes. Fang chuckled and gave me a kiss on the neck. I shuddered a bit.

"Max! Ella's here!"

My eyes widened and I turned my head to look up at Fang, his black wings shone in the sunlight, he nodded and turned his wings slightly so we were heading towards the ground. We landed outside of the front door and knowing me, Fang instantly let go of me so I could run inside to see my half sister I hadn't seen for more than a week now. Fang followed silently behind me.

I wouldn't have been able to recognize the E-shaped house if I compared it to the way it looked before. As a gift, the CSM completely remodeled it. The only thing that didn't change was the living room, kitchen, and our rooms. They added two extra floors making our one story house a three story house. We had people coming and going almost every day so it was about time we got a lot of guests rooms. They had to remodel the base of the house since the only thing holding it up on the mountain was a bunch of wood. It was still the E-shaped house though, just much more bigger.

_Max!_

Panic seized my mind and adrenaline rushed through my veins. Something bad must have happened. I knew it was only a matter of time. Nothing goes right in my life, _ever_.

I reached for the door knob and the door flew open. I looked around expecting to see, I don't know, Erasers. Blood, but there was none of that. It was only my flock, mom, Jeb, and Ella (who I was glad to see) surrounding someone. A look of happiness and wonder on some of there faces.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed seeing me standing there like an idiot trying to figure out what was going on and running towards me.

"What happened?" I asked holding her an arms length away and examining her for an injury of some sort.

"Iggy he-"

I looked up at everyone and saw Iggy clearly behind everyone else. My breath caught in my throat.

Even without the whole 2% avian thing Iggy really stands out. He's abnormally tall compared to other kids his age, always blowing things up, and skilled with bombs and other weaponary. But what makes him really different his how pale he his. Pale hair, pale skin. But most of all...his pale blue, unseeing, eyes. That's always what stands out wherever we go. How he can't really look anyone directly in the eye, how he can never see what others are seeing, how easily lost he gets sometimes.

But now his eyes were lit up, no longer unseeing, and joy overtook me that I completely forgot everything that was going on and just went along with everyone as we celebrated that Iggy...was no longer blind.

"How?" I asked, "How did this happen?"

"It seems," Jeb said hidden beside the wall watching us all, "That we have misjudged Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen."

"What do you mean?"

"No," Angel said looking at Jeb confused, "That can't be right. That stuff affected all of us."

"What?" Iggy demanded, "What is it?"

Angel turned to look at us, a bit uncomfortably, "Remember when Fang and...uh...Max were...were..away," Angel said reminding us all how she kicked me out of the flock, "and...Dr. Hans put stuff in the water we drank."

"Yea I remember that," Nudge said with a shudder, "My skin looked awful!"

"That 'stuff'," Jeb said, "Was something Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen invented himself-"

"Yea to kill us all," I said.

Jeb shook his head, "No, it was meant to speed up your healing process-"

"But it didn't work," I pointed out.

"Apparently," Jeb said, "Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen must not have intended it to work on any of you, only Iggy."

"How does that work?" I asked.

"Well," Jeb said shifting a bit, "Iggy was never actually really blind."

"What!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Your eyes were just severely damaged," Jeb said turning towards Iggy, "Nothing more, nothing less. What Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen did was find a way to speed up your healing process so what would have taken, most likely, more than twenty years only took more than a few months."

"So...he helped us?" I said, "Dr. Hans actually...helped us?"

"It seems," Jeb said, "Perhaps he was just, as they say, a 'double agent'. He worked with Mr. Chu and Sky and the One Light when really he was on our side the whole time."

"Sounds like someone else we know doesn't it," I said giving Jeb a pointed look, "Only the other way around."

"Max-" Jeb started to say.

"Doesn't matter," I said looking away from him, "What matters is that Iggy has his eyesight back and this calls for a celebration."

My mom had cooked a meal worthy of, well, a bunch of mutant kids with big appetites. Iggy brushed the whole getting his eyesight back thing off and pretended like it was nothing, but his eyes were shining and I saw the way he looked at every object his eyes landed on, how he seemed transfixed when he looked at everyone for the first time (except for me, Fang, and Jeb) especially Ella. I promised to tell her what happened, but _after _I ate. She seemed happy, not angry anymore, and I was glad to see my half sister again along with my mom.

"Hey," Total said hopping onto a chair beside Angel, "What about tomorrow?" He asked looking directly at my mom.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked.

Total looked at me, his eyes shining, but it was my mom who answered, "We're going to see Akila. She's about to give birth."

Akila, Total's non talking wife, was currently residing somewhere not that far from here, with some friends of ours back when we were heading towards Antarctica on the Wendy K. They were also a part of the CSM now, actually pretty much everyone was part of the CSM now. But there was another group somewhere, hidden in the shadows. A secret organization was helping everyone out around the globe trying to redeem themselves and I knew who they were. Angel was right, Beth was never a threat, neither was the One Light. It was only Sky who was set out for revenge. But it didn't matter what Sky did now. Everything was normal, or as normal as things could get around here, everything was ok. Everything that's ever happened to me and my flock...was all over.

"Do you really think it's all over?" Fang said whispering to me and reading my mind in a Fang like way.

I looked at my flock, happily stuffing themselves with food, smiling and laughing. Ella and Iggy shared a look that I've seen myself many times while Iggy told his story of how he had just been sleeping before he found out he had gained his eyesight back. I looked at my mom as she stared at every single one of us as if we were all her children. And yes, Jeb too. My father was never really much of a father to me. I hated him, I hated him to the point that I'd forget every single thing he's ever done for us. An image of little boy with blonde hair that used to follow me around at the School flashed before me. He had Jeb's eyes...Ari. And thats when I knew I could forgive Jeb. If I could forgive my half brother for everything that he's done and love him in the end then I could do the same for Jeb. But the faces of my happy flock, family, made me smile on the inside and I leaned over to Fang to whisper...

"No, It's just the end of the beginning."

**The last chapter comes out tomorrow followed by a final author's note I've written. Just to warn you the last chapter will be pretty short. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**I know I know, "You paired up the clones?" Yes, yes I did. I wanted to do something better for Dylan and Maya, but I just didn't know how and I wanted them to have a happy ending, so...I'm sorry to the people I dissappointed with this. I'm kind of dissappointed in myself also...**

**Just in case you're wondering or confused the first three sentences in the beginning of the epilogue was dialogue taken from one of my previous chapters, Chapter 64. And the part before the Present Star POV is basically what happens kind of in the future so thats why I had to put 'Present time' then blah blah's POV.**

**By the way sorry for any spelling or gramatical mistakes I've made. Technology still hates me. This chapter basically tells you guys how bad I am with spelling and grammar without a spell check.**

**Shoutout from Sarahgrace2017: " shoutout to fanglover101 and maximum316: u guys r awesome :)"**

**Q: Isn't guther lagann,gother lagnna, Gunther haggen daz, esbhdfjsvdjhbvb (agh whatever his name is you know who I'm referring to)Dead?**

**A: In my story I made it so he wasn't dead. In the real Maximum Ride he might be.**

**So I had two reviews that basically said the same thing...Why? Why write this fanfic? It's pointless.**

**Well...I don't think it's pointless and I do understand that this is your opinions, but I truly believe what I'm writing is not pointless. How am I supposed to write my own story, or my own series, if I don't have experience? To me this website (fanfiction. net) is more than just a website where you can write stuff about your favorite books. It's also a place where people wanting to become writers can improve. It's not pointless to me when my readers are enjoying what I enjoy to do.**

**Review!**


	72. Maximum Ride

**Thanks to XxTristanxX (lol), Sensitivegurl (Thanks! and I could do that in a one shot), Corey N. Danian, Nobody u know, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, Unknown, hermione321, ravenwhispers, lightning, Maddy, Icy. and Fire, unknown girl, Zoe Milex, d, cha, and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing! **

**Sorry about the late update. Didn't realize I was doing something on Saturday and I had a performance to do on Sunday. Again sorry! **

**Last chapter! Thanks so much to all my readers! R&R!**

Epilogue: Maximum Ride

Shivering, I clutched the pictures and papers in my hand.

Right now my flock was happy, healthy. But me? Not even close. They were probably out having some fun doing something while I sat beside a desk in a dark room, my back pressed along the wall. The only light came from the hallway. It flooded into the room, but just barely reached me. Leaving me in almost complete darkness as the past threatened to overtake me.

I had stumbled upon this room a couple hours ago. It was an office that the only person I remembered using it was Jeb. I tried turning on the lights when I realized the lightbulb haning from the ceiling was all burned out and there was no convienent window on the wall where the sunshine could come inside. Just the hallway lights that barely lit up the room.

I wouldn't even be inside this room if I hadn't noticed a box sticking out from under the desk. I knew right away that it was Sky's stuff after I found a picture in a metal frame of her and the One Light. I had looked at the picture for a while, trying to see if I could remember the faces of the mutants I rescued long ago, but there was just so many things going on at that time that the only face I recognized was Sky's...and Dylan's. The _original _Dylan.

I had thought that inside the box would just be stuff that belonged to Sky and the One Light when they had been living here, but I was wrong. The only thing that had belonged to them was that picture. The rest, I guess, was for us.

Picture after picture, file after file, of a nightmare I didn't want to re-live. Sky wasn't kidding when she said there had been people spying on us. Everything in this box proved that we had always been watched, and that Sky was able to get every single piece of information about us. Not just us, but our whole lives. Our whole lives were in this box. Pictures of us in the air, fighting, injured. Then files explaining about what happened. I looked through all of this with wide eyes. I finally snapped when I saw the picture of Ari lying on the ground...dead. That was a memory I had really wanted to forget. For some reason that was the memory that brought the most pain. But that picture was from a long time ago, when we were fighting in the castle in Germany. The other pictures and files I didn't want to go through, but curiousity got the best of me and I kept looking. You know what they say...Curiousity killed the mutant freak.

Now I was here, sitting in the cold, but that wasn't what was making me shiver. My past might not seem that scary to you, but you didn't live it. I did, and what made me really scared was the future. What would happen then? Would my flock be ok? Is there some new threat waiting to attack at the right moment? The right moment would be now if they wanted to attack us when we thought it was all over. But I knew better. Whatever happened, it was never over. My nightmare was never going to end.

"Max..." A voice said calling me.

I scooched a little into a much more darker spot where the light wasn't on me. I didn't want to be found when I was this vulnerable. My flock needed me to stay strong for anything that happened. But there's only so much I can do. There's only so much emotion I can keep bottled up before it all comes rushing out.

"Max..." The voice said.

This time the person was much more closer and I could see their shadow coming down the hallway until I could see him standing in the doorway. No one else would have seen me. Only Fang.

"Max?" Fang said coming into the room, his tall figure blocking the light coming from the hallway.

He saw me where I was sitting, shivering, and quickly made his way over to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

He sat down beside me, his back to the wall, our knees and shoulder touching. I didn't reply.

"Max? What-" Then he spotted the pictures I was holding.

He unclenched my tight fists that were around them and looked at the pictures and files for himself. His expression remained neutral, but I knew how to read his eyes for emotion. I could see the slight flicker of surprise in his eyes, but he wasn't as scared as I was and when he put the pictures onto the ground he looked at me softly.

"Max, it's ok. The flock's ok. What happened before isn't going to happen again-"

"How do you know?" I snapped at him, "Everyone could be dead tomorrow for all you know." I quickly shut my mouth and tears found there way to my eyes. I held them back, but there was only so much strenght I had at the moment before the floodgate broke open and tears came flowing out. But I knew I couldn't cry right now. Or was it just that I didn't want to seem so weak. Me, Maximum Ride, the girl who saved the world from Itex, the Doomsday Group, and all those other threats. The girl who could fight a hundred people, mutants, robots, with one wing tied behind my back. Me, Maximum Ride, who saved the world and was still saving it. But I was still just a teenage girl, practically just a kid, and I didn't have the strength of an adult.

"How do you get over it?" I whispered to Fang.

"Get over what?" He asked.

"The past," I whispered, "And what's going to happen in the future."

He was silent for a moment then he answered.

"My blog."

"Your blog?" I asked surprised.

Fang shrugged, "When I'm writing about something that happened to us after I'm done and see how everyone reacts to it, it's like when I hit the enter button to post everything I've written...I leave the past behind me."

"So your saying I should make a blog?" I asked.

"I'm saying you should do whatever helps you to get over your past, stop worrying about the future, and just live in the present with the rest of your flock."

I looked up at him surprised, "When did you become such a wise person?"

Fang shrugged, a hint of a smile showing in his eyes, "There's one in every flock. It just so happens that I'm one in this flock. And your the leader Max," Fang said looking me in the eye, "That doesn't mean you can keep everything to yourself. Your flock loves you and wants to help."

At that moment several voices called my name at once and soon the whole flock was in here. I quickly switched my thoughts to something else, but Angel was fast. She looked at me then at the pictures that were lying beside Fang and quickly scooped them up before I could do anything about it. In a matter of minutes the flock had caught on and were looking down at all the pictures and papers horror struck. Silently, they all sat down next to me and Fang.

"Hey kids!" Someone yelled from somewhere in the house, "Total's puppies are finally old and healthy enough to come and visit us!"

The flock looked at each other than at me, like in the old days, waiting for my decision on what to do.

"Come on," I said starting to stand up, "We'll talk about this later. I know some of you guys have been dying to see Total and Akila's puppies after such a long time."

They nodded silently and we all headed out of the room. It had been weeks, or maybe more than a month now, since my mom left that day with Total to help with Akila's pregnancy. Mom had come back with good news that everything had gone well, but we'd have to wait until the pups were strong enough to travel to our E-shaped house.

But right now that wasn't what was on my mind. What was on my mind was how in a small amount of time I had been reminded of my past. All my nightmares. And I knew I wasn't the only one suffering. The flock was too, they didn't like going over what had happened as much as any person would. I wanted to help them. I needed to help them get over everything, and maybe get over everything myself. But I didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," Fang said coming up behind me and whispering to me in my ear, "You'll think of something."

And I did, I really did.

They thought I was crazy when I walked into Fang's room one day with that box full of bad, and some good, memories. Fang had been on his laptop going through his blog. I knew what I wanted to do. I knew that what worked for Fang might work for me, but in a different way. I wrote a book.

They were a little tentative at first, they didn't want to go through everything again, but I did because I knew that's the only way I could get over my past, and like Fang said, to just live in the present and stop worrying about the future. But soon the rest of the flock joined me and Fang and if I do say so myself we did a pretty good job.

Soon one book became a second book, then a third, until it was a series of eight. A series about me and the flock's past. A series we wrote together as a flock and as a family. It was a series of things that never happened again. That would happen nevermore. It was a series of our Maximum Ride.

_Nevermore_

_(The End)_

Thanks for reading

-Max

**Please read the Final Author's Note and like Max said...Thanks for reading**

**Sincerely,**

**Unknown Writer O.o**


	73. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note**

Originally I had written everyone who ever reviewed, added my story to their favorites and or alert, and added me to their favorites and or alert down and made a list of it (Kind of like credits at the end of a movie) but that document was on my laptop that still needs to be fixed. That's why I was kind of reluctant and hesitant to finish this story because I didn't have that document to thank every single one of you for all your support, criticism, and everything else. I wouldn't be a writer without you guys and I just wanted to say...

**THANK YOU!**

**Final Thoughts**

I could have just ended this fanfic with that first epilogue, but I wanted to end the _whole _series so that's where the idea for the second epilogue came from. Originally the chapter was only thos last paragraphs at the end, but I decided to add more. I like the idea that Max wrote the series, it is in first person POV and that would also explain some grammatical errors I made lol. In the real story it also has some other POV's and thats where the flock and everyone else comes in.

I finished the story at 6 AM in the morning, so I'm tired right now and...I guess I'm in shock too because I can't believe after everything...it's over. I started this fanfic in April last year and now it's October (Oh wow did not realize I had been writing for that long)

**More?**

My next story will come out on Janurary 1st. Why so long? Because I need time to plan the story, get chapters ready beforehand so I won't have so many late chapters like I did before, and because I need to think about school now instead of Maximum Ride. Through the period of time when I started this fanfic and ended it my grades have dropped a little. Just a little teensy bit, but I've been worried they might get worse so I need time to bring them back up before I start writing more.

My next fanfic is going to be a full story. It's going to be called, **Beyond the Fire**. (Maximum Ride of course)

So since it's October my next story won't come out in about 2 months if you don't really count October. So for the next 2 or more months I'll have a couple of one shots written or short stories so look out for thos if you want.

I already have a one shote written, It's called: A Note and a Small Grain of Hope

I was out of imagination when I came up with the title so it's not my fault it's kind of dumb...

**Final Words**

This is the first story I've _ever_ written. I'm not kidding, I've never written a story before and that's why your support has helped a lot and your criticism too. I know I have a lot more readers than the ones who review and I don't really mind if you guys review or not, but at the very end of the story I hope that all of you will give me a review on how I wrote the whole story. I want to improve and your thoughts would help a lot because one of the main important pieces to a writer...is their readers and opinions.

Thanks for the support! Thanks to everyone who has been with me since the very beginning (Also thanks for sticking with me since I was such an obnoxious brat in the first chapters and all I thought about was "me want reviews me want reviews" over and over again)! Thanks so much to every single one of you. Thanks to my subscribers for subscribing and my reviewers for reviewing, and most importantly...thanks to all my readers for reading!

I enjoyed writing this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Until next time!

**Sincerely,**

**Unknown Writer O.o**

**P.s. (Just something I thought you guys might find interesting) Since I'm just such a sentimental person, I'm writing this on the document I wrote the very first chapter. (The, "Letter")**


End file.
